Aaron Livesy - The Chase
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: Follows on from 'Aaron Livesy: One Year' - Aaron returns to Emmerdale after a full month abroad with Hazel in hopes of starting where he and Flynn briefly left off. But it turns out to be not that easy and Aaron has an almighty chase on his hands, but when it doesn't work out. It leads the way for a new man in his life...
1. Luck

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Luck"**

* * *

Hi guys! one of my previous fics 'Aaron Livesy: One Year' has been bugging the hell out of me for quite some time, "Do a follow up, just do one!" So I am and I hope you all like it, also the start of a new fic :) x

* * *

Aaron smiled as he looked up at the pyramid in complete awe. Hazel smirked as she turned and looked at him. "Told you there was a whole world out there" she said and Aaron turned to her and chuckled.

"Yeah you did, why has it taken us a month to come see this?" he asked.

Hazel laughed. "Because we preferred the beach and the pool over going on a trip" she explained.

Aaron raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah, we couldn't drag ourselves away could we?" he said with a laugh. "But I'm glad we're here now, even if it is a month late"

"Yeah I mentioned this in the pub just before we left for the airport if I remember rightly? And in my defence we didn't get to Cyprus until two weeks ago"

Aaron nodded as he looked back up at the pyramid.

"Going inside then love?"

"Oh yes" Aaron said with a grin and they both started heading to the entrance.

As they both walked into a chamber inside the pyramid Hazel stopped and watched Aaron, he was curious, very curious, she couldn't remember seeing him quite like that before. It was beautiful to watch as he roamed around looking at the artefacts and markings on the walls. "Have you thought about going back yet?" she asked as she walked over to him.

Aaron turned to her and shrugged.

"You did say this break would be for a couple of weeks"

"Yeah I know and I did pay for our hotel"

Hazel sighed. "I know that love and I'm grateful I am, but what about Flynn? You're two weeks over due"

Aaron let out a deep breath and nodded.

"What's stopping you?"

Aaron blew out a deep breath. "I-I…I dunno…Scared of what might happen, that it won't work"

"Or that it will?"

Aaron frowned "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said; you're really just scared that it will work. Jackson is still in your head and heart"

"Of course he is"

"Aaron if you go back and fall head over heels in love with him it won't mean you'll forget Jackson, it's silly to even worry that you'll forget, how could anyone forget him eh? Even your mum visits his grave" she chuckled.

Aaron chuckled and nodded his head. "Do you remember what I said when you left? It's not about forgetting that he'll always be a big part of my life" Hazel nodded as she remembered. "But someone else, Flynn even-" Aaron sighed. "It might feel wrong, weird even"

"Jackson would want you to be happy Aaron, you got with Ed and yes, granted look what happened there, he beat you and raped you a few times from what you've said and it's taken you weeks to recover, we came abroad initially until the whole business over Ed with the police died down, I think it will have now. I only think you're saying it will be wrong cause actually you know Flynn might be right for you"

"And what if I mess it up?"

"Well, being thousands of miles away from him won't give you your answer, try Aaron you'll never know unless you do"

Aaron nodded with a smile, and then looked around the chamber as a crowd of other visitors pass by. "SO, what's that then?"

"A sarcophagus" She told him with a smile.

"And there's a mummy in there right?"

Hazel laughed "Yes, and don't go waking any up you got it?"

Aaron laughed as he headed over to have a look, once there he caught Hazel's attention and gave it a gentle kick with his foot. Hazel rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. Aaron shrugged. "Nope, nothing"

Later that day on the boat back to Cyprus Aaron flung himself on the bed. "Glad to be rid of those armed guards" he said with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's a bit off putting but it kept us safe in the end" Hazel said with a smile. "I'm glad this boat trip is only overnight, still there's a bonus…gives you time to make your decision"

Aaron lifted himself up onto his elbow. "I know what you're doing"

"Flynn could be your chance at being happy again Aaron and you deserve it"

"I know"

"Well then" Hazel smiled.

"Alright" he sighed. "We go back"

"Not exactly" Hazel began and looked him in the eye. "I'm not coming with you"

"What? Why?"

"Before I came to Emmerdale this is what I did Aaron, travelled. You have to back alone and try with Flynn, you don't need me hanging around and by the looks of it Dale head isn't home anymore, I-I'm sure Bob would be more than happy to find room for me but I'm done there now"

"Ah Hazel" he said sadly.

"I'll come back and visit but it's like you said last time…we'll remind each other of what we lost and that might hinder your progress with Flynn"

"Don't be daft" he scoffed.

"Aaron, I'm staying abroad, you are like a son to me but we have too, like I say I'll still visit"

Aaron nodded and smiled slightly. "I'll miss you though; this past month with you has been amazing"

Hazel smiled. "I'll miss you too Aaron"

….

A few days later a very healthy tanned Aaron walked out of the airport into the freezing cold British weather with his bag over his shoulder. He placed his fake passport into his jacket pocket and walked to the taxi rank. "Emmerdale please" he told the driver as he got in. He watched as the town slowly started to become sparse and the countryside come more evident as he was driven to Emmerdale. Once the taxi turned into the village Aaron told him to stop outside the pub; quickly he paid the driver and got out. As the taxi drove away he stood looking up at the pub. "She's gunna kill me" he grumbled as he took the step forward to the doors.

It was busy with the lunchtime rush when he entered the pub, he averted looking at the bar and tried to slyly slip in, but of course his mother was Chas Dingle nothing went unnoticed. "Oh remembered you had a home did ya?!" she called over the bar.

"Oops, someone's in trouble" David told him with a smirk to which Aaron simply scowled in response.

"I liked it out there" Aaron said with a shrug. "Sorry"

"Well a phone call might have been nice, oh and Flynn was ringing all last week asking if you were back, said he couldn't get through to your mobile…"

Aaron nodded. "Alright, well I'll call him" he told her as he walked round the back of the bar.

"Thing is, those calls stopped as of Monday it's now Saturday…"

David sniggered and Aaron just glared at him. "Flynn your new boyfriend then?"

Aaron sighed, had Flynn lost hope? It certainly sounded like it. "I don't know, will everyone stop badgering me please I've been travelling for hours, gimme a minute!" he rolled his eyes and stormed off into the back room.

"Kids eh?" Chas said to David with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Wouldn't know, I think I got lucky with Jacob, he's just young but Aaron" David sighed. "He's a man, I-I don't know how you cope" he smirked.

"Wanna swap for a day?"

David let out a laugh. "Ha! No chance"

"Another pint?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah go on then"

A few minutes later Aaron walked back into the bar. "I'm going out"

"Where? Have you even unpacked yet?"

"What does it matter? I'm going to see Flynn" he told her with a grin. "We left it on a kiss so…"

"Well good luck then…"

"I don't think I'm gunna need luck" he told her with a massive grin then quickly left the pub.

…

"Okay here goes" Aaron prepared himself as he stepped up to Flynn's house and knocked on it. He waited nervously and his nerves just increased when the door began to open, he smiled slightly at seeing him. "Hi…"

Flynn wasn't impressed. "I don't want to see you"

Aaron frowned. "Flynn come on please, let me explain"

Flynn shook his head. "I'm not interested Aaron, I waited those two weeks, two weeks which you told me was all it would be…that kiss meant nothing really did it? And now I want nothing to do with you so get out my face" he told him and quickly shut the door.

Aaron frowned as he stepped away. _Okay I suppose I deserved that _he thought to himself, as he walked off he stopped and looked back at the house and saw Flynn watching from the living room window, but when he realised Aaron had seen him he turned away.

Aaron sighed, seeing him again brought out a feeling from within, a feeling that had long been dormant, and not one he felt with Ed in the beginning and was never bound to have felt because of the horrific things he'd done to him. The last time he felt the way he did was with Jackson, a feeling of wanting someone, of caring about them, a severe attraction. He shook his head lightly his mum was right. "Ok I do need luck"

* * *

**TBC…**


	2. Knock Back

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Knock Back"**

* * *

Aaron walked through the back door of the pub; he didn't want to give his mum the chance of having a go at him. He'd been stupid in prolonging his time away with Hazel; he knew that now he just hoped it didn't cost him being with Flynn. Well it wouldn't he decided as he walked into the back room, he would be with Flynn whatever it took.

Aaron walked to the kitchen and saw Cameron standing having a drink. "Knocked you back then did he? We thought he would whenever you'd decide to come back" Cameron said with a smile.

"I don't need comments from you" Aaron made it clear with a scowl.

"I might be able to help"

"Ha! Ok, like I'm going to take advice off the man who's having it away with my mum behind my cousins back"

"Well if you hate the fact so much why haven't you told Debbie?"

Aaron sighed. "Like I said when I came back the first time, you seem to make her happy that's the only reason why, but don't for one minute think I'm happy about it"

"Oh believe me, it was clear the day you came back and it still is now"

"Good, now move I'd like to be able to get into the fridge"

Cameron flicked his eyebrows and moved out of Aaron's way. "I hope you don't speak to Flynn like that"

"Cameron! Will you bog off?" he told him harshly. "How I speak to Flynn is none of your business!"

"Just saying"

"Well don't! I'll make things right with Flynn don't you worry about that" Aaron told him as he opened the fridge and took out a can of lager.

Chas walked in seconds later and saw Cameron looking into the kitchen. "Alright?" she asked with a smile as she approached him then she saw Aaron drinking from the can. "Ah that was quick, alone I take it?"

"Yes" he told her begrudgingly. "What's it to you anyway?"

Chas laughed. "Well for one Aaron, I'm your mum and two I care, why do you always ruin the good things in your life?"

Aaron's eyes widened at her words. "I only stayed an extra two weeks!"

"And that might have cost you Flynn Aaron! I don't reckon many lads would call every day to see if their potential boyfriend was back from his holiday!"

Aaron sighed and shook his head. "Can you take her away please Cameron?" he asked him.

Cameron chuckled. "Sorry no can do"

Aaron sighed again but louder. "I'll sort it with him" he told her.

"Well I hope you do cause he's a keeper"

"You don't have to tell me that" he spat angrily and stormed out of the kitchen, past his mum and Cameron. Seconds later the slam of the back door could be heard. Chas rolled her eyes. "Typical"

"Hey, he'll sort it" Cameron told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder then kissed her head.

"I hope so, he needs a relationship like-" she stopped herself and sighed.

"Like Jackson?"

Chas nodded. "Don't get me wrong I'm not comparing them I'm not but Jackson changed him, he loved him despite everything they went through together, Flynn could love him, make him happy, after Ed and what he did to him I don't want Aaron to feel like he doesn't deserve love again because he does"

"You're a good mum do you know that?"

Chas looked up at him and laughed. "Yeah, okay after all the mistakes I've made with Aaron I doubt that but thanks anyway"

"No you are, he's been through a lot and you've been there every step of the way, even when you've found things out afterwards you've always been there Chas and he knows that, but he's only nineteen, still growing up, if he doesn't want to listen to what you say he won't and you know that, but deep down he also knows that you're right"

"I hope so" Chas replied with a smile then kissed him on the lips.

…

"Ahh you're back then" Paddy said with a smile as he put down his paper and watched Aaron walk through into the kitchen.

"Uh yeah, thought I better had"

Paddy nodded. "Looking good by the way, very nice tan you've got there"

Aaron smirked and slumped into a chair at the table. Paddy knew something had unsettled him. "Didn't win Flynn round though did it?" he said with a sigh

"Ah, you've went to see him then"

"Slammed the door in my face, after he told me to get out of his face, and he even asked me if the kiss at the airport meant nothing" Aaron ranted then sat with his chin in the palm of his hand with his elbow rested on the table. "I'm a right bell end!"

Paddy laughed. "Your way with words never ceases to amaze me"

"Yeah? And you're daily routine still doesn't surprise me!"

Paddy chuckled. "Oh yes, got to have a break at this time"

Aaron rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Have you text him? Tried to call?" Paddy asked and Aaron shook his head. "Well what are you waiting for Aaron? He already thinks you don't care"

"Alright I will" he said as he pulled his phone out and started typing a text; _**Flynn I'm really sorry I understand why you're mad but can we at least talk? I'll be at bar west tonight from 7 I hope you can be there, I'm sorry X **_he sent it and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well?" Paddy asked.

"I said I'll be at bar west tonight from seven, and that I'm really sorry but can we at least talk?"

"That it?"

"No I put a kiss on the end" he told him with a frown and chuckled. "What else is there to say in a text? I feel horrible, I saw the look on his face, in his eyes he really hates me I'm not going to start pissing him off even more am I?"

"No, course not but you'll have to do much better than that text if he meets you tonight"

"Well duh! God Paddy" he said as he got up and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. "How stupid do you actually think I am?" he asked as he turned the tap on and filled it with water, then turned back to face him.

"I don't think you are but I don't want you ending up hurt because of your own mistake"

"I won't be" Aaron said with a broad smile.

Paddy didn't want to press the issue any further so he left it and changed the subject. "Rhona's just took Leo for a check-up…oh! Don't suppose you could babysit tomorrow night could ya?"

"Yeah course I will"

"Great" Paddy grinned. "Me and Rhona are going into town for a romantic meal"

"Romantic? You!" Aaron laughed. "Give me a break"

"Says you" he told him with a raised eyebrow. "When was the last time you actually did anything romantic?"

Aaron dropped his head and looked into his glass of water. From seeing his reaction Paddy could have easily kicked himself. "I-I'm sorry mate I didn't think…it was with Jackson wasn't it?"

Aaron nodded and looked up at him. "You're alright" he shrugged. "You probably thought me and Ed might have been romantic before it turned nasty…not a chance, I went to France out of convenience, for a fresh start after the garage fire…so yeah it was Jackson" he explained and smiled at his last words.

"How are you coping after Ed really? Don't fob me off either"

Aaron shrugged. "The bruises are long gone, and in my head I'm a bit better but having someone force themselves onto you and go through with it, it won't go away Paddy…but I'm fine in general…Flynn went through the same, you were there that night in town when you saw Ed…"

Paddy nodded. "I remember"

"You stopped him, I'll always be grateful for that"

"Doesn't make it any better though, he still hurt you and got to Flynn too"

"But in the long run he was stopped Paddy, he can't hurt anyone from prison"

Paddy nodded. "I know, just you and Flynn are good lads you shouldn't have had to go through that…I never saw it either before you went to France, I thought he was an alright bloke…" he shrugged, baffled at how someone who seemed so nice could do such things to another person.

"We all did" Aaron told him then took a drink. "Right I better get off, get ready and all that"

"What? Now?" Paddy exclaimed as he looked at his watch. "It's not even four yet, you aren't going till seven"

"Yeah well you know what I'm like I'll be stood looking in the mirror with loads of tops on the bed struggling to decide what to wear"

Paddy laughed. "I remember vividly"

Aaron chuckled as he headed to the door; he slapped him on the shoulder on the way out. "See ya Patrick"

Paddy frowned at him, he hated being called that, absolutely hated it and Aaron knew he did, yet he still called him it on occasion. "Good luck!" he called after him as the door was being closed.

…

Aaron was early, only by a few minutes but he was still early. He walked into bar west and headed to the bar and ordered himself a pint. It was still quiet for the time of day though it would get busier it was a Saturday night after all. After he'd paid for his pint he grabbed it and walked over to an empty table on the opposite end of the bar, a place where when busy it usually stayed quiet. As he sat down he looked around; Bar West a place that held so many memories, he smiled it would always be a special place. He'd cleared the air with Jackson there on one occasion before; he just hoped he could do the same with Flynn, if he decided to meet him.

Aaron had drunk half of his pint and he slumped back in the chair, it was ten past seven and he was quickly losing hope. He sighed and leaned forward onto the table and spun the beer mat around with his fingers. He quickly sat up a few minutes later when a pint of lager was put down in front of him, he smiled when he saw Flynn moving to sit down opposite. "T-Thanks for coming I, I wasn't sure if you were going too"

"Neither was I" Flynn said with a sigh as he looked at him.

"You look good" Aaron complimented.

Flynn nodded and looked away as he felt awkward. "Yeah, you too…l-listen Aaron…I came to tell you…"

"No please Flynn just let me explain, my head was all over the place, I was hurt and when I went away it was just meant to be for two weeks, but as the time went on I started thinking about me and you, about the possibility…it was the first real time I have thought about an us, b-because when Jackson was alive there was just no chance for us because of how I felt about him"

"So I'm second best?" Flynn asked.

Aaron frowned. "What? No! No I didn't mean it like that"

"Well how did you mean it?" Flynn was being blunt and standoff-ish toward Aaron and Aaron was well aware of it.

"What I was going to say was, when I was away I did get a chance to think of an us b-but when I did…I started doubting myself, after Ed I began to wonder if I'm good enough for anyone, look what happened with him, a-and Jackson before…I messed it all up and Jackson wanted to die because of an accident I will always think is my fault no matter what anybody says…and Ed well he just really, really hurt me, and you know what I mean. I was scared that me and you would work alright so I stayed away…"

Flynn sighed. "Aaron please…"

"No Flynn just let me get this out" he told him and blew out a breath. "I thought that us, I-it might feel wrong, weird even…"

"Because of Jackson?"

Aaron sighed and looked down at his pint as he nodded. "Just being honest…" he told him as he looked back up at him. "Don't think it does me any good though"

Flynn sighed. "Aaron, I did try and stop you but you wanted to get it out and I couldn't get a word in but…but I started seeing someone, when I realised you obviously weren't bothered and weren't coming back I came here, drank a lot and a nice lad helped me get home"

Aaron's heart sank at Flynn's words. "What?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"We swapped numbers and we've met every day since…I-I'm sorry Aaron but you just left it too long…I thought we could have had something but I was obviously wrong"

"Flynn I'm sorry, please" he begged.

Flynn shook his head. "I like him Aaron, I'm not wasting my time with someone who disappears for a whole month and doesn't bother getting in touch after we left it on a kiss…" tears were on the verge of falling as he stood up, he grabbed his jacket and looked Aaron in the eye. "An amazing kiss by the way…suppose that's all we'll ever have"

"W-W…Wait what about your pint? Please just sit down we can talk…I can make this work Flynn"

Flynn shook his head. "There's nothing for you to make work, and you have it, I've got other plans tonight"

Aaron sat staring stunned, but yet not fully surprised by what Flynn had said, he was a very attractive lad and he could have the pick of the bunch if he'd wanted and the truth was Flynn was available, he just chose to wait for him. But he couldn't wait forever especially when he wasn't sure if or when Aaron would return.

He wanted to say so many things but they just couldn't come out, somehow he'd lost the ability to speak and he helplessly watched Flynn walk away, he swallowed hard and turned back to his pint and picked it up and took a long drink. "I've gone and done it this time haven't I?" he asked himself as he sighed heavily.

Closing time came quickly, he'd spent the night drinking heavy amounts and was absolutely smashed by the time he left Bar West; a few men looked at him, showing an interest, some even approached him but he bluntly told them where to go in typical Aaron style, he wasn't interested as far as he was concerned Flynn was the one and he'd be with him eventually…but could he wait?

Aaron stumbled along the street, he couldn't see straight and his arms and legs certainly weren't functioning. He pulled out his phone and squinted at the bright screen to see what time it was, he finally found the clock in the top right corner, it was ten past three in the morning. "Wow I'm drunk" he slurred to himself as he realised he'd been drinking for pretty much the same length of time a person sleeps, eight hours.

He felt sick, he felt poorly, really poorly and he let out a sigh as he rested against a wall, he looked to his side and saw bar west several metres down the road, he obviously hadn't gotten very far. He frowned and brought the phone up close so he could see what he was doing. Aaron had never ever done this and he felt ashamed that he had too now. He clicked call and held the phone to his ear. When the call was picked up his mum groggily said hello.

"Mum…can you pick me up?" he slurred.

Chas sat up in bed quickly. "Aaron? W-Why what's wrong? Tell me where you are"

"I'm outside bar west, I-I'm so drunk and I don't feel very well" he told her as he pulled a disgusted face, he really was going to vomit everywhere.

"Aaron love" she sighed "It's three in the morning, can you not get a taxi?"

"I would if they accepted fresh air as payment" he told her.

Chas sighed. "Alright, I'm on my way, just do not move will ya? I'll have a nightmare finding ya if you do"

"I won't" he told her as he slid down the wall. "See I'm not moving, I'm sitting down, I'm staying right here, I love you mum you know that don't ya?"

Chas couldn't help but smile but his drunken words also brought tears to her eyes. "I know you do, I love you too son, I'm on my way alright"

"Alright" he replied then let the phone slide out of his hand, down onto his leg as he rested his head back against the wall. He really was going to be sick.

* * *

**TBC…**


	3. Presence

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Presence"**

* * *

Aaron woke up to the sound of banging on his bedroom door, he thought it was actually his head but he was made well aware he was being woken. "Wakey wakey!" Chas yelled from the other side of the door.

Aaron groaned, he'd never ever had a hangover quite like it before. He put his arm over his eyes; he really did not want to get up. "Mum! Stop shouting"

Chas grinned and opened his door and walked in. "Aww poor baby" she said as she gently slapped his face. "Now get up and clean that bathroom _now_"

Aaron sighed heavily. "I'm heartbroken!"

"Heartbroken? Don't make me laugh Aaron" she sniggered "You shared a kiss, and you messed it up all on your own, now get up…get it cleaned before Diane gets up because I'm certainly not doing it, oh and open a window in here your stinking up the place" she told him and turned on her heel and left him to it.

Half an hour later, Aaron slowly walked into the kitchen to get the cleaning stuff. He noticed Victoria lying on the sofa, clasping a cup of coffee; she was watching his every move.

"Perv" he mumbled to her as he walked into the kitchen trying not to move his head and squinted at the lights as he reached down into the cupboard.

Victoria let out a little laugh "That ship has long sailed…although you are getting better with age, and that golden tan works…surprised Flynn didn't take you back…"

Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes. "We weren't together for him to take me back, we were just potential boyfriends" he told her as he pulled out the bleach and placed it on the bench top.

"You make me laugh you do! You so love him!"

Aaron scowled. "Now hang on there a sec, I'm not so sure about love just yet, if I ever get the chance that is…but I do like him and that's all I'm telling ya" he told her as he rubbed his forehead.

"Bloody hell you are rough" she said with a laugh.

Aaron scowled at Victoria "It's not funny Vic"

"Nah you're right it's hilarious" she said as she started to laugh.

Aaron sighed, ignored her and grabbed the bleach and the cloth from the sink and headed back upstairs.

A while later Chas stood with her arms folded in the doorway of the bathroom watching Aaron cleaning. "Almost done?" she asked.

Aaron turned to face her and nodded. "Yeah"

"How you feeling?"

"Like I've drank a full barrel of lager and probably some shots in between"

Chas smirked. "So what happened?"

"He's met somebody else" he told her with a shrug. "I don't know what to do"

"You do like him don't ya? No messing about"

"No messing about"

Chas smiled, she was proud of him. "Then do what you need too" she told him with a smile.

"Thanks mum, for coming to my rescue last night"

"Well I couldn't leave you in town could I?" she chuckled. "You're welcome, you were cute anyway, telling me you loved me and I lost count at how many times you said sorry"

Aaron blushed and looked away. That was enough, she'd embarrassed him she was happy now. She walked away chuckling to herself and left Aaron to finish off.

….

"Where are you going now?" Chas called across the bar as Aaron tried to make a quick exit

"Out!" he yelled back, not turning around.

He slowly walked through the graveyard and then lowered himself to the ground, sitting crossed legged in front of Jackson's headstone; he was content in sitting in silence for a few minutes. "Look before you start I know I've been an idiot, I don't need you telling me too" he lowered his head "I hope you're alright up there mate, I hope you've found Clyde, he gets lonely on his own" he chuckled but it quickly died down. "I miss you so much; I don't know what to do. I know you'd want me to move on and get on with my life, that's what helped me come back" he said with a sigh "How do I get through to him Jackson? He's found someone else who's probably a lot more reliable than me, I've got nothing to offer him and I'm damaged goods" He told him as he stared at the engraving of Jackson's name, hoping for a sign of some sort. "I'm so hangover it's unreal, fresh air is helping though, bet your having a right laugh at my expense aren't ya?" he said with a smile then decided to get up "Ah well…suppose you don't know either huh? Wish me luck" he touched the headstone with his fingertips, and felt a light breeze came from nowhere. He smiled and nodded, taking it as a good luck message, he smiled as he walked off.

Upon leaving the grave yard Aaron walked up and out of the village heading to the farm. As he walked he took his phone from his pocket and went through his contacts, when he reached Flynn on the list his finger hovered over it, then he lifted the phone and rested it against his bottom lip. Seconds later he decided to dial his number, but it went straight to voicemail. Aaron sighed and hung up quickly and decided to text instead _**Flynn please pick up, we need to talk, I'm not giving up on you, I'm gunna try every day until you give me a chance, please talk to me xx**_

When he reached the farm Adam saw him straight away and marched over to him. "What the hell Aaron? What were you playing at? I saw Flynn the other week with someone else"

Aaron nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I already know…but I'm back now"

"A bit too late though don't ya think?"

"Who's side are you on?"

"No one's side, but you've messed this one up, but I don't think you need me to tell you that"

Aaron shook his head. "No, actually I don't"

"So you look rough, drown your sorrows did ya?"

"Something like that yeah, not that I can remember much of anything after I spoke to Flynn…listen c-can you…"

"Oh no…Aaron no, this isn't my mess"

"No but he'll listen to you, you two get on"

"Yeah but still…"

"Mate please" Aaron begged.

Adam shook his head. "No, you have to fix this yourself"

"I don't know how"

"Go round there show Flynn and his new guy that you mean business"

"And do what exactly?"

"Flowers?" Adam asked then smirked.

"Yeah, don't get clever"

"Alright, go round to his and make your presence known, hang around a bit, he'll get sick and come out eventually"

Aaron scoffed. "You really think that'll work?"

"Well go and find out, it's better than moping to me about him" he said as he laughed.

Aaron nodded. "A-Alright" he turned and walked away.

"See ya!" Adam called after him then went back to work.

…

Flynn's parents were away for the weekend, it was now Sunday and he only had a few hours before they came back so he was spending it with Chris, the lad he'd mentioned to Aaron the night before. Flynn liked Chris, he was the complete opposite of Aaron, calm, collected, open and reliable, but still it was very early days.

The only similarity between Chris and Aaron was how attractive they both were. Chris' sense of style was very much up to date, he had a definitive jaw line, big arms and his weight was average but Flynn didn't concern himself with things like that, he had an amazing personality and a full charming smile that's what was important. He was a few years older than him and worked as junior in a lawyer's firm which needless to say impressed him, not many young men knew what they wanted to do.

They spent their free time before Flynn's parents got home getting to know each other more. Flynn had already felt confident enough to tell Chris about his ordeal with Ed a few months back. Chris was shocked and completely angered by it and he kept asking if he was alright, how he felt now after a few months.

Flynn told him he was fine, he was better, told him about how Aaron was there to help him and he was honest with him about Aaron, that they shared a kiss and hoped that they would get together but he had to go away, he didn't tell him about all the complications with the police, just that he had to go away and he'd be back after two weeks and when he wasn't he lost hope and that was when he met him.

Chris smiled. "I'm glad we did"

"Me too" Flynn replied with a smile. "I'll go and get us another drink" he told him and got up and walked to the kitchen.

Chris got up to stretch his legs for a bit and when he passed the window he saw someone standing by the gate looking at the house. He frowned to himself. "Flynn! There's a chav stood looking at the house"

Flynn rolled his eyes when he heard the word chav, he knew it was Aaron. Not that he'd used that specific word to ever describe him but if he was wearing his joggers and hoody then that's what people would automatically assume. Flynn headed along out of the kitchen to the front door. "I'll sort it"

"Why? Who is it?"

"It's Aaron" Flynn said with a sigh as he opened the front door and walked along the front path to him. "What are you doing here Aaron?"

"I sent you a text"

"My phones off, Chris is here so…"

"Ahh right" Aaron smiled. "Chris is it?" he asked with a nod.

"I'm not in the mood for games Aaron, what the hell do you think you're doing watching the house? I thought I made myself clear last night?"

"I was waiting for you and you did make yourself clear, got yourself a boyfriend and hey that's fine I'm not knocking it but I'm the one you want, really"

"Don't flatter yourself!"

"Oh come on, I can see it in your eyes"

"No Aaron" Flynn shook his head. "You're seeing what you want to see"

Aaron sighed and looked away for a second.

"You left me Aaron, I was so excited for the chance of finally getting a chance to be with you after Jackson, I understood the two weeks, but four!"

"I already explained myself"

"Yeah you did and a part of me understands, really I do but the other thinks that you're selfish, worried only about yourself and do you know what? Has it not even crossed your mind that I might have needed you Aaron?" Flynn asked as he jabbed his index finger into Aaron's shoulder. "I was raped too, I know you went through it a hell of a lot more but I'm telling you now once was enough!"

"I-I'm sorry" Aaron said with tears in his eyes.

"No! I needed you and you weren't there"

"Flynn I did miss you ya know…everyday…I realised how much I liked you"

"But hang on…while missing me and realising that you also realised that me and you might feel weird, strange"

"Don't make fun of what I said; I was being honest with you"

"Well it was a pathetic excuse!"

"Maybe, but not from where I was stood, not at the time, not with all those things going on in my head about Jackson, about Ed…b-but now…now I want to stop feeling like I'm not good enough" he said as he looked behind Flynn and saw a tall lad stand in the doorway, he assumed it was Chris, it had to be. "Because I am good enough, and I'm certainly good enough for you"

Flynn saw Aaron looking behind him and he looked too and saw Chris. He turned back to Aaron and chuckled. "You're good enough for me?" Aaron nodded. "Think twice about that mate cause him there, he's one hell of a step up from you" Flynn's words were harsh but it was a defence to hide his hurt and true feelings for Aaron, but Aaron didn't see that, all he saw was him lashing out, getting his own back.

Aaron bit his lip and nodded, fighting his emotions as he did.

"He's a good man, got prospects, knows what he wants, training to be a full time lawyer…and then there's you…"

Aaron scoffed. "What? This cause I don't wear a suit, I'm not smart enough or clever enough to do what he's doing?"

"It's not about that, I just like that he knows what he wants unlike you, he's reliable, so see it's not about being smart or what you do in life it's about being there when you say you will and actually being able to face whatever feeling you have head on and I'm telling you I like him, a lot and you won't ruin this for me"

"But you like me so much more" Aaron wasn't giving up despite the nastiness from Flynn.

Flynn didn't reply straight away, he shrugged. "Too late now"

"Is he bothering you?" Chris finally called to Flynn.

"Oi! Why don't you keep your nose out eh?" Aaron told him harshly.

Chris walked out of the house and over to them. "You talking to me?"

"Well I don't see any other _trainee lawyers _around, do you?"

"Come on" Chris said to Flynn as he chose to ignore Aaron.

Flynn nodded and started walking back to the house.

"You know I'm right Flynn and I'll wait as long as it takes, I'll keep trying as long as it takes"

Chris stopped and faced Aaron. "You bother him once more and me and you will have to have words"

Aaron simply grinned, and nodded his head. "Fine by me" once the front door was closed, Aaron put one leg over the knee high wall and then the other and sat there facing the house. He sighed and took out his phone.

"Adam!"

"Alright mate how's it going?"

"I feel like a right stalker"

Adam laughed through the phone. "Anything yet?"

"Oh yeah Flynn came out, was proper nasty I told him I'd wait as long as it took and that I'll keep trying, oh and then his new boyfriend came out, junior lawyer ya know…."

Adam laughed again. "Jealous much?"

"What? N-…yeah alright a little bit, its people like him that make me feel not good enough, jumped up little twerp!" he said with a sigh. "No actually he's tall, made me feel literally so small" he scoffed. "I can't sit here all day mate I feel stupid"

"Well leave it for today, you've made your point to them both"

"Yeah suppose" Aaron sighed.

"Sorted then, head back and I'll have a pint waiting in the woolie"

"Ugh god no, I'll have a coke thanks"

Adam laughed. "Alright, coke it is, hurry up I'll see ya in a bit" he told him before he ended the call.

Aaron sighed as he looked at the house, god he wanted him badly. One day, one day he just kept telling himself. He got off Flynn's wall and walked away, back to the bus stop to wait for the bus back to the village.

* * *

**TBC…**


	4. Sabotage

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Sabotage"**

* * *

Adam grinned and he ran over to Aaron. "Thought I'd find you here, come on we've got to get ready"

Aaron frowned as he stood up from the steps of the pavilion. "Why?"

"Because I said so, come on I'll tell you on the way back to the pub, we need to get you looking hot! And I mean hot!"

Aaron chuckled as he walked alongside Adam. "I-I don't get ya mate…"

Adam sighed. "I just had some info…but we have to be quick"

"Alright I'll be quick…erm why are you dressed like that?" Aaron asked as he noticed Adam looking dressed for a night out.

"Because we're going out"

"Will you please let me in on whatever you've got planned!"

"I-I had a phone call off Flynn before, we talk every now and then and he said him and Chris are going out for a meal tonight in town, he kinda told me where…and I kind of feel bad for doing this but you're my mate and I'd do anything for ya so, we're going for a meal aswell, just me and you…"

"Oh god Adam…" Aaron said as he grinned. "In the same restaurant?"

Adam nodded. "In the same restaurant, we're going to ruin it…Flynn's a mate yeah but not like you are ya know and well I can see how dead set on getting him back you are and I wanted to help"

"He'll hate you" he told Adam as they walked back into the village.

"At first he might" Adam shrugged. "But I can live with that, this is a chance you cannot miss mate, seriously go and dress to kill…o-or to get your man back" he laughed.

Aaron laughed at him, he was so psyched up and excited for his plan how could he say no especially when he had a chance to see Flynn. "Alright you can come in and wait when we get back to the pub"

"I was anyway" he scoffed. "As if I need an invite anyway"

"That's true"

…

Fifteen minutes later Aaron walked into his bedroom topless, he'd already put his trousers on and Adam was sat on the bed waiting. "Right then, let's do this…hairs done…tan is still thankfully there, it does wonders…he wanted me even more yesterday…despite what he said"

"You were gone so long mate it'll be there for the rest of the year" Adam told him with a laugh.

"Shut it you" Aaron told him with a smirk as he stood in front of the mirror, he grabbed his shirt and started to put it on. "Are you sure I should go down the whole suit route? I feel like I'm going to court here mate"

Adam laughed. "Just shut up and put it on, no tie though and undo a button or two"

"Since when are you all knowing all of a sudden?" Aaron asked with a frown.

Adam sighed. "I just want this to work for you mate, I know I said it was up to you but I made a choice when Flynn told me about this meal so I'm helping you this one time, and anyway it's clear he's just angry at you at the minute, he'll cave he has too I mean I'm sure I'm turning here" he told him as he pretended to lustfully stare at Aaron.

Aaron laughed and flung the tie he was told he wouldn't need right at him. "Weirdo!"

"Yeah and you're even weirder for being gone so long you div! What possessed you after how you left it with him?"

Aaron blew out a deep breath as he buttoned up his crisp white shirt. "I just wasn't sure all of a sudden, that's all, Hazel talked me round and I came home, late I know but better than never coming back eh?"

Thinking about it like that, Adam pouted and nodded his head.

"Alright, done, three buttons" he told him with a wink to which Adam just laughed and got up off the bed. Aaron grabbed his suit jacket and put it on. He checked himself over in the mirror and gave himself an approving nod.

"Okay wow…" Adam said as he checked him over. "This is going to work, it has too!" he said with a nod.

Aaron frowned at Adam as he laughed. "Are ya gay or something or just mega excited?" he asked as he laughed louder.

"In your dreams Livesy, I'm just excited; I want you two to happen"

Aaron smiled. "Here, listen mate I-I'm grateful for this I know he's your mate too and all that, I appreciate what you could be doing just to give me this chance"

Adam smiled. "You're my mate Aaron, we're close me and you…a-and after what you did for me after the garage fire well-"

"Hey, I wanted to do that for ya, you know that"

"Well then, same applies here then Aaron, I want to do this for ya, I just hope Flynn sees sense eventually"

"Me too mate" Aaron said with a smile. "We off then?"

Adam nodded and they both started heading out of the bedroom. "Maybe four butt-"

"Don't push it!" Aaron warned as they left his room and Adam sighed. "Why not?"

Their playful banter lasted until they were out of the pub, which left Chas very curious, what were they up to? Although they did make a very lovely couple she thought to herself with a smirk.

…

As Aaron and Adam stood waiting to be taken to their table, they could both see Flynn and Chris sat at theirs already. "Oh you know I'm not so sure about this mate"

"What why? Just relax, stop looking so nervous, you have to walk in there all confident and strong and…yeah well you get the idea, make him jealous for god sake" he told him then laughed. "I wouldn't do this for just anybody Aaron"

"yeah I know mate, I'm sorry, I appreciate it…"

Adam nodded and watched as Aaron psyched himself up.

"If you would like to follow me sirs" the waiter instructed and then took them to their table.

"Let this battle commence" Aaron muttered quietly only so Adam could hear. Adam simply grinned as they followed the waiter. When the waiter stopped Aaron and Adam quickly realised they were sat at the next table across from them, the only thing between them was a clear path for diners and waiters to get around.

As the lads sat down Flynn caught sight of them then quickly looked away. "You've got to be kidding me" he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked and Flynn motioned his head subtly across in their direction. "I-I was talking to Adam today and I must have mentioned tonight…"

Chris clenched his jaw and looked across at Aaron, they quickly made eye contact, Aaron instantly saw how annoyed Chris was, he didn't care and he just smiled, it would make Chris feel more annoyed and it was working.

"It's alright we'll just ignore them…"

Flynn nodded. "Good idea"

Adam grinned and leaned over the table a little. "Oh got some more info" he said in a hushed voice. "Chris doesn't like hot stuff apparently"

"Well that's pretty obvious already" he joked then winked. Adam laughed. "I know what you mean" Aaron told him with a nod. "Bit posh this isn't it?"

"It's new, not long opened"

"Ahh right" Aaron replied with a nod.

A few minutes later the waiter came back to order their drinks, they both decided on a pint and in a second, through a devilish grin both of them seemed to know what the other was thinking. Aaron motioned the waiter to come closer and he did and Aaron started whispering in his ear.

"Of course sir" the waiter replied with a smile and walked away then they saw another waiter at Flynn's table taking their food order and Aaron listened carefully. When the waiter walked off he waited until he'd walked out of sight of Flynn's table then Aaron got up and walked after their waiter leaving Adam very, very curious.

Aaron managed to stop the waiter before he walked into the kitchen to deliver the order. "Sorry mate my friends just ordered from table fourteen"

The waiter nodded.

"They've both had to take a phone call and asked if I'd pass on a message, the freshly made pizza I think he said, he wants extra hot chilli sauce added to it" he scrunched his face. "I know weird or what?"

The waiter laughed. "Of course, would you like me to rearrange your seats, I saw that you were sat apart"

"Oh no, that's fine, I'm on a…I'm on a date and we I just bumped into them"

"Very well"

"Thanks" Aaron said before turning to go back to his table. He couldn't help but have a mischievous smile as he sat back down.

Adam narrowed his eyes at him. "What you up to?"

"Well you'll find out but put it this way, I'm one step ahead"

Adam settled back into his chair and smirked as he lifted his pint that was brought to them while Aaron was away and he took a sip. "He keeps looking at you ya know"

Aaron scoffed. "yeah right…have you seen Chris? He is nice…I'm just a rough lad trying to dress like one of his lot"

Adam sighed. "Don't start down that road Aaron, you and Flynn have a bit of history and you know there's feelings there a-and Jackson well he saw the real you and he stuck around…"

"Yeah until I ruined it!" Aaron told him.

"I'm not having this conversation again mate, you know where I stand on the whole you phoning him that night…even after that though, he loved you and Flynn could love you too and you could love him"

Aaron fell silent and nodded.

"Look if you don't believe me, look over"

Aaron sighed and turned to look over at Flynn's table and sure enough Adam was right, he kept glancing over but this time Flynn kept his gaze just that little bit longer, Flynn looked away again though and smirked as he lifted his glass to have a drink, Aaron's efforts had not gone un noticed, but he wasn't going to let on to that fact.

When he put his drink back down the waiter stopped at their table carrying an ice bucket with an expensive bottle of champagne inside, and in his other hand two champagne glasses. Chris frowned. "What's this?"

"Compliments of table fifteen" the waiter told them motioning his head forward in Aaron and Adam's direction. Chris and Flynn looked toward them, the looks on their faces was a picture, and needless to say they weren't impressed.

Aaron simply waved with the most genuine but put on smile ever and Adam chuckled.

Several minutes later a few minutes after Aaron and Adam ordered their food, Flynn and Chris' arrived at their table; Aaron watched the smile growing with each second. "What have you done?"

"You'll see"

Aaron turned away but was watching out of the corner of his eye as they both started to pick up their cutlery.

"This looks great" Chris complimented.

"Yeah mine too, looks amazing" Flynn replied before he began to tuck into his meal, and he smiled warmly at Chris before he began to eat his pizza.

Aaron glanced over and watched as Chris bit into the slice of pizza he was holding. "This is what you get for taking Flynn" Aaron muttered and it just simply confused Adam but his confusion was cleared up when Chris started taking deep breaths and blowing out quickly, he was red in the face and he sat wafting his hand close to his mouth, not that it did any good, it was just too hot!

Aaron smirked and completely looked away, at the pictures hanging on the walls on their side. "Oh wow…Aaron Livesy you are jealous" Adam told him while trying to hold his laugh in.

Aaron nodded "Just a tad"

"That's more than a tad mate!" he laughed.

"Well what can I say? I can play this game…and I will win Adam" Aaron grinned as he got up. "Two minutes nipping to the loo" he told him and walked off, smirking as he watched Chris taking a drink to cool his mouth and then his smirk faded when he heard Flynn sounding concerned about him. A few minutes later when Aaron was done he heard someone enter the cubicle beside him.

While Chris was away Flynn got up out of his seat so fast and walked to Aaron and Adam's table, catching Adam alone. "Thought you were my mate, didn't think you'd run and tell Aaron"

"I'm sorry mate but, however long it takes; weeks, months or years, Aaron will not give up once he sets his mind on something, and in the long run you'll thank me, because that lad might not say it but I think he is falling in love with you"

Flynn let out a laugh. "Hell would have to freeze over before that happened"

Adam frowned. "Do I have to remind you that he is capable of it and has actually experienced it?"

Flynn sighed and shook his head as he walked back to his table. "I can't believe you" he muttered.

"Like I said mate, you'll thank me eventually"

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Whatever"

Aaron fidgeted with something in his pocket as he walked back along to the table, sitting back down he smiled. "He said anything?"

"Err nah" Adam smiled.

Seconds later Chris walked back to his table and Aaron put his out from under his chair, which Chris didn't see and he tripped causing him to stumble along slightly. Angered, Chris walked back to Aaron after regaining his balance.

"Oh god" Flynn muttered. "Chris leave it, just leave it come on, I asked them to get you a fresh pizza, it'll be here in a minute"

Chris chose to ignore him. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing?"

Aaron frowned and shrugged as he looked at Adam. "Me? What am I doing Adam?" he asked playing the innocent.

Adam, choosing to play along shook his head. "Nothing mate" he answered with a shrug. "Sit back down eh? Making a fool of yourself"

"Chris!" Flynn urged and he did then turn back to go to his seat. While Chris was sitting down Aaron grinned at Flynn and he shook his head back at him, all the while though, their eyes remained on one another's.

…

After Chris had asked for the bill Aaron cleared his throat. "So I told you about my hot date didn't I?" he asked Adam, speaking rather louder than normal and Adam knew why, he couldn't help but find it hilarious but he liked that Aaron was taking the night as a chance.

"You did yeah, where you going again?" Adam played along.

"Bar West, meeting him at about eight, should be good"

"Good on you mate you deserve some happiness after Ed…you really do"

Aaron genuinely smiled then. "Thanks mate" he spoke at his normal volume.

"No worries mate"

While Adam and Aaron were talking Chris checked over the bill and reached into his pocket to take out his wallet, his eyes widened instantly. "Oh no!" he groaned which caught the boy's attention.

"What's up?" Flynn asked.

"M-my wallet...I-I had it before…I swear I did, no in fact I know I did"

"Where did you have it last?"

"Here! With me" he sighed in frustration.

"Hey it's alright, don't get worked up, I'll pay"

"No Flynn I was treating you tonight…" he was embarrassed and felt crap.

"Your wallet will turn up, I'll pay, I really don't mind" Flynn told him with a smile as he reached out and took his hand.

Aaron and Adam had done enough and after they finished their meal they paid and left, satisfied, very satisfied. When they got outside they gave each other a high five then headed to Bar west for after meal drinks.

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Confrontation

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Confrontation"**

* * *

After their very eventful meal Chris and Flynn walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. "Flynn I'm so sorry about my wallet…I have no idea where it could be…" he sighed.

Flynn smiled and shrugged. "Don't worry about it"

"I-I went to the toilet, and I had a call off my work mates checking I was still going to Laura's leaving do…I had to take my wallet out to get my phone…I must have put it down…but I-I never saw it…"

"Chris really" he chuckled. "It's fine I had no problem paying"

Chris nodded with a smile. "So, what are you up to tonight? It's still early"

Flynn just shrugged. "Oh first I'm going back in there to ask around for your wallet, if I find it I'll drop by the office with it, other than that I've got college stuff to do so, fun night for me, but the meal with you, it was nice" he told him with a smile.

Chris smiled. "I'll be home about ten, these work dos don't last too long, I'll give ya a call if you like?"

"I'd like that…Listen Chris whatever Aaron was doing in there…I'm sorry alright"

Chris blew out a deep breath and shook it off. "It's alright, but I don't play games Flynn if he carries on…"

"I know I know…"

Chris smiled. "I'll talk to you later then"

Flynn grinned. "You certainly will" he told him and he leaned in closer and kissed him on the lips. They parted with smiles on their faces. "See you soon" Chris told him and walked off.

Flynn watched, waiting for Chris to be out of sight, then anger rushed through him, he clenched his jaw and let out a frustrated sigh. "Right you little shit!" he mumbled to himself and headed in the direction of Bar West.

…

Aaron laughed. "In your face, you owe me a tenner!"

"Err, just because I'd bet that if I lost you'd get that money doesn't mean I'm giving you it" Adam said as he placed his pool cue on the pool table.

"Fair enough, oh crap" Aaron blurted as he caught sight of the time, it was five to eight. "Right mate, you've got to go now, seriously"

"Why? You were joking about that date"

"Yeah I know but come on…please…I really appreciate what you've done for me mate but I really think he'll have taken that bait and will find a way here…I-I just need to talk to him"

"You sure about this?" Adam asked

Aaron nodded with a smile. "Yeah, go on, I'll call you in a bit"

"Alright, see ya mate, good luck"

"Cheers!" Aaron called after him as he left, then he picked up his pint and walked out of view from the entrance and waited. Minutes later a massive grin spread across his lips when he saw Flynn walking in looking around as he did, Aaron waited until he was stood at the bar before he walked over.

Standing behind him his grin was wider "Well, well my _hot date _has arrived" he said as he slapped Flynn on the bum which made him turn to face him quickly. Flynn frowned at him. "What the hell are you playing at!" he yelled at him and shoved past him back to the doors.

Aaron couldn't help but laugh, he bit his lip as he watched him storming off he was gorgeous, then he quickly reached into his pocket and ran after him, up the steps and out onto the main street. He sighed. "Hang on, you forgot something!"

"No I didn't, I binned it in good time!"

Aaron frowned, wow that hit a nerve, but he carried on after him and ran in front of him to stop him, when he had his attention he held up Chris' wallet in his hand with a smirk on his face. Flynn just glared at him again and snatched it from his hand. "You just couldn't leave us alone could ya?" he asked but waited for no response and walked off again, anger building with each step, but Aaron was following.

"He's not good enough for you"

"I can't believe you! First yesterday at the house and now this!" Flynn shouted in the street, not caring who was around.

"So, you walked right into my hands, you took the bait!" he shouted back at him from a few steps back.

Flynn stopped instantly and turned to face him, Aaron nearly bumped into him and now they were stood very close to one another. "I was merely curious!"

Aaron laughed "And you're supposed to have a big shot boyfriend"

Flynn scowled "I do!"

"Well why are you following me around then? He doesn't do it for you, does he?"

Flynn didn't answer

"But I do, we both know it"

"You're one deluded man Aaron, if you think for one second your childish petty games tonight worked then you're a fool! You didn't make me want you in there, there are plenty of hot men around just like you but I don't want them and I don't want you, I'm with Chris and I will be permanently soon, he asked me to move in with him when you left…I said I'd think about it"

"Already? Bloody hell" Aaron laughed. "He's keen to keep you under the thumb isn't he?"

"It's not like that and you know it, I like him Aaron just stop this alright, you missed your chance…I can't trust you…just please change for the next guy that comes along because if you don't you'll end up with a string of failed relationships and you'll grow old all alone"

Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't you get it!" he raised his voice. "You're the next guy! The only one that I want, I can change, I-I have! We could be happy Flynn don't you see it? We could and I can see it, I see it clearly now, I want you so much…"

Flynn shook his head. "You're too late Aaron"

Aaron narrowed his eyes at him. "But you aren't denying that you want me…see Flynn…it's those looks you gave me in there, the long stares…t-the unsaid words…I know you know we're meant to be together"

"I don't want to be anywhere near you" Flynn said as he stepped back. "You told me that once, remember? Now I see why and I'll listen to your advice, leave me alone, Aaron!"

Aaron bit his lip and sighed. "That's not fair"

"No? Well neither was what you did in that restaurant tonight! You made him look like a right idiot!"

"He's already one, I just gave him a boost! Now he's a prat!"

"He might be a prat in your eyes but he's more of a man than you'll ever be!"

"What you're saying isn't bothering me. Flynn please can we at least sit down and have a drink and talk?"

Flynn laughed. "You're joking aren't ya?" he asked him as he turned and walked off.

Aaron shook his head in frustration. "Oh that's right it's alright for you, Mr Do gooder, never made a mistake in your life! Well I have, and I'm telling you I've lost count how many, but I'll be damned if I make another one!"

Flynn stopped and shot a glare at Aaron. "You already did!" he bit back harshly. "By coming back!"

"I came back for you! Even if you are selfish"

"No! You came back because you liked the idea of me"

"Oh here we go" Aaron rolled his eyes. "No, I came back for you, _you_ Flynn, so we could have a chance, what don't you get about that?"

"I thought you were never coming back and it hurt me Aaron, I've already been through this and I'm not going to start repeating myself…I'm going home!" he told him and that was it, he was off.

"You can end things with him you know…there's still time" Aaron called after him with a smirk, which Flynn ignored. Seconds later a passer-by who had just left bar west chuckled and Aaron turned around.

"Gunna have to try a bit harder there mate, good luck"

Aaron sighed. "Tell me about it"

"If I were him, I'd be back with you in a second"

The guy was attractive and Aaron smiled at his words. "Cheers" he replied as the guy walked off.

…

It was ten when Aaron glumly walked into the pub. "Oh aye what's this then?" Cain asked as he watched him walk in from the bar.

"Just shut it Cain"

Chas smirked. "He's knocked him back again, poor kid, looks like he's trying his hardest" Chas quietly brought her brother up to speed as Aaron walked round the bar. "You want a pint love?"

"No" he told her and rested against the wall by the till.

"So, what's his problem then?"

Aaron sighed. "Said he can't trust me…he was absolutely nasty but I didn't let it bother me, but I can now I'm home"

"Oh love he wouldn't have meant it really he'll have just been venting"

"You didn't see the looks or hear the words mum, this is pointless…he's never going to want me again"

"My god Aaron…you are love sick aren't ya?" Cain asked.

"Are you taking the piss Cain?"

"Uh…" Cain frowned. "No actually, but I will if you want?"

Aaron shook his head. "Nah you're alright, I've said everything I can, I'll be repeating it all next! Me and Adam hijacked their romantic meal, I stole-"

"Yeah love I heard, Adam was in before" Chas said with a grin.

He nodded. "I've waited outside his house like a creepy stalker, what else can I do?"

"Well first of all you can start back at the garage, gunna run out of money soon aren't ya?"

Aaron frowned. "What bit of what else can I do means start back at the garage?"

Cain laughed. "Thought I'd ask"

"Well alright but…tell Debbie I want a percentage of the business, I've got some savings, the job in France was paid well…then I'll think about it…"

Cain was impressed. "Wow…Aaron Livesy" he smirked and looked at his sister.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

Aaron shrugged. "Dunno, want some security, that my job's safe, that I'm earning more than just wages…and that I have a say…why shouldn't I? And Debbie knows I do the work so…the way I see it, it's a win win…"

"Alright, I'll talk to her" Cain told him

Aaron nodded at his uncle. "Cheers, I'm going for a shower" he told them walked into the back.

Cain was left stunned. "He's gotten some balls that kid!"

Chas laughed.

"Why do you think he wants a percentage of the business?" Cain asked.

"Hmm…. I do genuinely think his reasons were the truth but there's something else, I think it's so he can show Flynn he knows what he wants to do in life…he had a go at him because this new boyfriend of his is a junior lawyer, apparently Flynn was very nasty toward Aaron…"

"In what way?"

"Well I don't know but I imagine he was belittling him, making his feel crap because he has no prospects"

Cain nodded as he sipped on his pint. "I'll make sure he gets that percentage…I'll work it out, I was won over anyway but the showing Flynn bit just made it better"

"Aww you really have a soft spot for him don't ya?"

"He's my nephew" he laughed. "And I know what he's been through and I've always tried to help and I'm not going to stop"

"It just confuses me how you two always clash despite what you've just said"

"We're one and the same sis…well sort of anyway. We'll always clash that won't change, but I'll try and help him with this, he does seem serious and if it helps get him Flynn back in some small way then I'm all for it, he deserves to be happy after that psycho"

Chas chuckled. "You never talk like that I think you're drunk if you ask me"

"I'm not I'm being serious!"

She laughed some more. "I'm joking!"

…

Upstairs Aaron sat on his bed with his towel around his waist, he was soaking from the shower but was just letting himself dry, he looked out of his window over the dark quiet village, he glanced down at Dale head and smiled, over time he'd learned to accept the bad memories but to bring his good memories to the fore front of his mind also. He sighed to himself, the village wasn't the same anymore, not without Jackson and Hazel, they came here and changed things, for him anyway but now they were both gone.

Despite him wanting Flynn, there was never a day that passed without him missing Jackson and how it used to be, especially before the accident. He smiled. Aaron never let on in public at how close he and Jackson were, because behind closed doors when they had their special moments, they were so close, they really were and he loved him then, he just didn't realise it.

He stopped himself, if he began to think down that route then he'd be down in an even deeper dump if he thought about what may have been had he realised sooner, still the thought came anyway and he knew that Jackson may well still be there, living in the village, working around town, them both completely in love and maybe they could have lived together in the village possibly…he sighed, now Jackson was gone, he was never blind to that fact, the seventh of june was etched into his memory, how could it not be?

Now though, now he wanted all of those things with Flynn, love, a try at a life with another man without any screw ups, at least he hoped, he'd try. He just wanted to be loved deep down, loved again, and to love, because he was capable, and his feelings for Flynn were getting stronger, yes he made a mistake by not coming home he knew it, but it caused him to face an obstacle to overcome in the form of Chris. He was right what he said to Flynn that there was still time to leave him. Aaron didn't know what to do now, what could he do to win him round, to make him see he was worth it? He was stumped.

He rubbed his forehead and typed a text to Flynn. _**You're the one Flynn, I want you so much and underneath the harsh remarks and nastiness I know you want me too, you didn't deny it…I loved seeing you tonight, please let me try again, we can work xx **_Aaron sent it, all he could do now was go to sleep and see if he replied by the time he woke up. But deep down Aaron knew there would be nothing on his phone the next morning…but he'd wait and see nonetheless. He was now dry and he stood up and whipped off the towel and flung the duvet back and got into bed, what he'd give to have Flynn there with him in his arms, holding each other as they slept…it would be a dream come true.

* * *

**TBC…**


	6. Turning Tables

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Turning Tables"**

* * *

Flynn woke up the following morning with Chris beside him, when he'd got home Chris had surprised him by calling back around and Flynn invited him to stay, they however didn't have sex and hadn't yet, Flynn just about had the courage to sleep in the same bed as someone else. Ed had really messed him up.

Chris was still asleep and Flynn reached for his phone and checked it, and a notification of a text was displayed on the screen he opened it and sighed quietly seeing it was from Aaron. He shook his head at it and put his phone back down.

…

"Alright?" Aaron asked as he passed Bob coming out of David's on the way down to Debbie's.

Bob was taken aback by the sight of Aaron in a suit, not his usual style unless it was a visit to court. "Yeah mate, you look like you're on a mission!" he called after him.

"I am!" he replied just before walking up to her front door. He knocked and waited until Cain opened it. "Thought I'd see you first thing"

"Well I was serious wasn't I?" Aaron told him as he walked through to the living room. Sarah was sat on the couch and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Grumpy's been grumpy Aaron, tell him off" she told him.

Aaron smirked and faced Cain. "Yeah stop being grumpy for once eh?"

Cain simply scowled at him as Debbie walked down the stairs. "Oh, hi, what you doing here?"

"Has he not told you?"

Debbie smirked. "Course he has"

"And?"

"I thought about it" she smiled. "Twenty percent, I need someone around permanently, I'm running to and from the hospital at the minute and I do know you do the work you're right…so that's the offer, you have a say you can hire and fire seen as I won't be around too often…"

Aaron smirked and nodded happily. "Deal"

Debbie smiled. "I trust you Aaron; I know you can do it"

"Thanks Debbie, I really appreciate this"

"I know, I'll get the papers sorted sometime today, will you be around?"

"Oh yeah yeah, I'll be around"

"Good, I'll catch you up later then" she replied as Cameron walked down the stairs.

Aaron simply glared at him, how could he? "Oh could I borrow a car Cain?"

Cain laughed and so did Debbie. "Do what you like they'll be yours too in a few hours" she told him.

"Ah right, yeah" he smiled. "Cheers" he turned and Cain handed the garage keys to him with a smile. Aaron smiled back, grateful for what he'd done for him.

…

When Aaron arrived at Flynn's college he got out of the car and removed his suit jacket and flung it back in the car and stood leaning back against it with his arms folded, waiting. College goers looked at him as they passed, girls seems to ogle over him and the lads were wondering who he was, what he was doing. Aaron was oblivious however. Minutes later he saw Flynn walking up the main path to the doors and they locked eyes after a few seconds.

Flynn swallowed hard, damn he looked hot, he was so doing it on purpose aswell, and he knew the suit did it. He'd seen him now; he wanted to know why he was there so he walked over. He cleared his throat as he stopped in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"I came to see you; figured Chris wouldn't be on your hip here"

"No, no he's not, but then again stalking isn't his style"

"I'm not stalking I'm waiting for you"

"Off to court or something"

Aaron rolled his eyes "No actually, had a sort of business meeting"

Flynn frowned "Oh, alright..."

Was that Flynn looking impressed? He hoped so. "Did you get my text?" Aaron needed to ask.

Flynn nodded with a sigh. "Yeah I did"

"And?"

"And nothing, I'm with Chris Aaron..." Flynn answered and turned and started to walk off but Aaron grabbed him, to which Flynn immediately pulled away.

"Aaron I'm falling in love with him, so whatever you feel for me just let me go"

A tinge of sadness went right through Aaron when he instantly remembered the heart breaking moment a while before Jackson died when he asked Aaron to kiss him and let him go to spare either of them anymore pain, it wouldn't have worked liked that and neither would this, feelings wouldn't go away. "It won't change how I feel about you, you just think you're in love with him, a-and well…you deserve a hell of a lot better"

"Like you?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah..." Aaron smiled a little. "Me..."

Flynn shook his head. "Leave me alone" he told him before walking away.

Aaron sighed and watched him go, in those moments he made a decision, he was going to make him jealous - it was the only way now.

Flynn sighed frustrated with himself and he turned and walked back to Aaron. Aaron frowned as he watched him. Flynn let out a loud sigh and shook his head. "I…I-I thought I loved you Aaron…how stupid was I?" he asked as he chuckled, but it was nowhere near funny, and Aaron knew that straight away and watched as the tears filled Flynn's eyes. "I thought I did, because you were the one I wanted to be with, and you know for a fact I find you sexy, a-and you do it for me Aaron you did last year when we met when you were still with Jackson…and you still do now…but all those things considered it's about trust.."

Aaron narrowed his eyes at him. "I know that, I went through the same as you with Ed aswell, I know the effects it has, I know all too well and I was an idiot staying away, a complete tool b-but I'm here now and I want you so much, don't deny yourself"

"But what if I have too? Because I can't handle you walking away"

"Why would I do that? I told you last night you're the next guy and I meant it"

Flynn became increasingly upset and he couldn't handle it anymore so he turned and walked off.

Aaron sighed and let him go, so he was still single. He rolled his eyes; he stuck with his decision to make him jealous.

…

That night Flynn and Chris were in bar west. Chris frowned as he watched Flynn. "You alright? You seem distracted"

"No" he smiled. "I'm alright, just a long day"

Chris smiled. "You sure?"

"Yeah" Flynn reassured him with a smile, but he wasn't he really was he? He was under a spell, Aaron's spell and he knew it! At that same time Aaron walked into bar west and Chris saw and shook his head with a sigh.

"Ahh I see…"

Flynn frowned. "What?"

"It's him isn't it?"

"Meaning?"

"You want him"

Flynn laughed and looked uncomfortable, he hoped Chris didn't pick up on it; it was unlikely because Chris couldn't help but watch Aaron in frustration. "Don't be daft he's not worth my time"

"Yeah?" Chris asked as he turned and looked at Flynn. "Well I hope it stays that way..." he told him as he reached for his hand and held it, he smiled "Because I really like you Flynn, I-I'm falling for you and I can't stop it and all of a sudden he comes on the scene and I immediately feel threatened"

"You don't need to be" Flynn lied through his teeth, he didn't like hurting people but he realised he was just as bad as Aaron had been when he stayed away, because he would end up hurting Chris, he could see it now, Aaron's presence was strong and he certainly felt it.

Chris smiled and leaned forward and kissed him which Aaron saw as he was stood at the bar.

Aaron sighed and shook his head and picked up his pint and walked over to a free table to sit down. Flynn watched him as he walked to the table at the other end of the bar but still in view, Flynn was well aware of what Aaron was doing.

A while later Aaron was approached and the man looked familiar, he frowned up at him. The man held out his hand. "I'm Jason, I saw you the other night, you were having a tiff outside with that lad"

"Oh! Yeah…thought I recognised you…" he said as he took his hand and shook it. "I'm Aaron"

"So, Aaron…do you want him or not?" Jason said with a smirk and Aaron couldn't help but smirk too.

"Yes"

"Well I'm sure you can make him jealous all on your own but how about some help from a friend?" Jason offered.

Aaron laughed. "Yeah…alright then"

Flynn watched Aaron being chatted up, at least that's what he thought was happening and when Aaron laughed, Flynn felt sick, Aaron was enjoying another man's company. He frowned at his thoughts, but hang on…wasn't that how Aaron was seeing Flynn and Chris?

Chris had saw Aaron being approached, he sniggered. "I'm surprise anyone bothers giving him attention"

Flynn narrowed his eyes at Chris unintentionally. "Meaning?" he asked bluntly.

"Well when I saw him at your house, I thought I recognised him…I've read the papers Flynn, put it that way"

Flynn nodded "Yeah…" he sighed. "Well until any of us are in that position which is unlikely we shouldn't judge, he's been through hell from whatIsaw last September anyway"

Chris felt a pang of jealousy hit him but he still managed to ask how.

"He was here one night with his mate Adam and some others, he'd not been in months…I sat with him and talked, his hand was bandaged, he wasn't looking well, he wasn't here really, I-I kept putting my foot in it about Jackson, he was heartbroken, and he told me he murdered the bloke that he loved, he believed that's what he'd done at the time but it wasn't the case" he told Chris as he glanced over seeing Aaron laughing with the hot guy. "He did it for Jackson and I think now he knows that. He told me to stay well away from him"

"I bet you're glad you did"

Flynn so wanted to say no, not really but he put on a smile and said "Yeah" he's lied "Still, doesn't stop me feeling for him though"

"Must have been tough"

"It certainly looked like it, but he's the only one who will really ever know, it'll be with him his entire life"

…

Aaron was having a good time, Jason was funny, interested, made an effort to know things about him, and all of that came with his help with making Flynn jealous but Aaron didn't really think someone would be as interested as he was if that was all he was doing, helping him.

Aaron couldn't deny that Jason wasn't a young fit, attractive lad because he was, really was, the athletic type and it showed especially his chest and arms; Aaron was lost on a few occasions simply staring. During their time talking Aaron had spoken about Flynn and why he was trying to win him back, part of that meant delving a little further back and mentioning Jackson. He could talk about him now but it came with uneasiness especially with strangers. When he had explained all Jason nodded and still wanted to help, but with that came a question. "S-so until you do get him back?"

"Well till then I'm still single aren't I?"

Jason raised an eyebrow and grinned cheekily at Aaron at the same time as he picked up his glass and took a deep, Aaron chuckled. "Me? I was surprised you wanted to even help me Jason never mind be even more interested…y-you look like a model for Christ sake…I'm a grease monkey" he scoffed.

"You're stunning mate; don't let anyone tell ya different…"

"I-I never really think about it if I'm honest"

Jason chuckled. "Neither do I…but thanks for the compliment all the same"

"Yeah you too"

"I'll go get us some more drinks" Jason said with a smile as he got up and placed his hand gently on Aaron's shoulder as he left the table.

Aaron smiled as he walked away then he looked over and saw Flynn looking very uncomfortable as Chris moved his hand towards his leg. Aaron smirked and shook his head. A few minutes later Aaron was caught off guard when Jason appeared out of nowhere, placed their pints down quickly then leaned down to him quickly and snogged his face off. As the kiss grew Aaron liked it more and more and was going with it.

When it stopped abruptly and far too quickly for Aaron's liking all he could say was. "Wow"

"Yeah" Jason agreed breathlessly.

Flynn's eyes were narrowed in Aaron's direction, glaring at him, he now realised he wished it was him who was kissing Aaron and on a whole, being with him.

…

Fifteen minutes later Aaron was pretty drunk but was still aware of himself, it had hit him out of nowhere. "Another?" he asked and Jason nodded with a smile, Aaron got up from his seat the same time Chris was from his, they ended up standing beside each other at the bar.

"Alright?" Aaron asked.

"Don't alright me"

Aaron scoffed "Only being polite mate"

"And you're not my mate either"

Aaron scowled at him. "What? Is the lack of action in the bedroom making you a bit testy, I won't be lacking later if this guy plays his cards right"

Chris chuckled. "I know what you're doing Aaron"

Aaron laughed "I'm not doing anything, this is a gay bar, I'm gay, so yeah kinda see the connection don't you?"

Chris turned and frowned at Aaron. "Moved on quick haven't ya? Jackson...been dead how long?"

Wow, that hit Aaron like a ton of bricks, it was a low blow but he wasn't going to let him see that and Jackson wanted him get on with his life. Aaron had put himself through hell and managed to somehow, somewhere come out of the other end, why the hell shouldn't he do what he was doing? He so wanted to scream that at Chris but he refrained and instead he calmly and clearly replied. "One year two months, and now nearly three, I'm not discussing Jackson with you, I don't have to explain myself to a ponce like you, go back to lover boy"

"What did you just call me?"

Aaron sighed. "You heard me" he told him sharply. "Do you know what I'm not surprised you're not getting any! I'm seeing more of Flynn lately than you are..."

"Excuse me?"

Aaron sighed in complete frustration. "Are you deaf or something? I saw him today, he said I looked hot… he always looks hot" Aaron said with a wink.

"I don't believe you"

"And I saw him after your meal the other night, right here as it happens..." Aaron said as Flynn and Jason head over cautiously, coincidentally.

"Is this true?" Chris turned to face Flynn when he saw him.

Flynn frowned "What?"

"About seeing Aaron?"

Flynn sighed. "Alright but when he says seeing, it doesn't mean like you think alright, I came here to find out what the hell he was playing at, t-that's when I got your wallet back"

Chris raged instantly and went for him "It was you?" he yelled, now catching the attention of a lot of people around the bar, they all began to quieten to find out what was going on. Jason stopped Chris before he could even get to Aaron.

Aaron nodded, now aware of having an audience. "Loved every single second of that meal mate, well worth the money making you annoyed, ruining your food and seeing the embarrassment on your face cause you couldn't pay" he told him and all the while Jason was stood with a smirk on his face.

Flynn scowled at Aaron. "It's not what it looks like Chris"

"Oh is it not?" Aaron interrupted. "Ok! No we haven't been meeting up to do stuff...course we haven't but you know aswell as I do that you want me" he told him and looked at Chris "You're just a temp mate, filling my place until he sees sense!" Aaron yelled and sighs of shock at Aaron's words could be heard from their audience. Suddenly Aaron felt an almighty pain in his nose and the feeling of blood running, he was falling at the same time, it was all happening so fast then he groaned in pain as he felt his head knock back onto a sharp edge.

"Shit Aaron!" Jason pushed Chris out of the way angrily and knelt down by him. He was still conscious and he was holding the back of his head tightly, his face strained by pain.

Flynn's worry was clear to see, especially from Chris. "I-I…" Chris sighed. "I-I didn't mean…"

"What the hell didn't you mean? I just whacked my head off the end of the bar!" Aaron raged as he was being helped up by Jason. Once standing Aaron leaned down with his head in between his legs almost, he pulled his hand away and saw the blood.

"Right you're coming with me?"

Aaron sighed; he didn't want to go anywhere. "Where?"

"Aaron I- I'm sorry h-he didn't mean too…" Flynn told him.

"Oh shut up Flynn, I just wanted you for god sake! That's all, I made a mistake I know I did…I played games…because I feel so much for you that I want you to be mine and for me to be yours but" he scoffed. "You're just not bothered and HOW DARE YOU!" he raged angrily. "Talk about Jackson to him! How dare you!" he quietened but the anger seeped through gritted teeth.

"Hospital mate, come on" Jason told him and urged him along.

Chris stood horrified. "Aaron I-I'm sorry, I just lashed out I didn't think you'd fall! Jesus I never hurt anyone, Aaron…"

"Shut up! You can fucking have him! I'm not wasting my time anymore, you're both made for each other!" he told him as he was led out of bar west.

"Aaron…please…just at least let us make sure you're alright!" Flynn begged with him.

Jason surprisingly to Aaron stopped and turned to face Flynn. "Do you know what mate? It's funny…I've known him for a couple of hours and he's a decent attractive young lad and you've known him longer and you can't see it can ya? And everyone makes mistakes; it's hardly the end of the world. And no you won't make sure he's alright because _I will _you don't deserve him" with that Jason helped Aaron out of bar west.

Flynn watched as they left and bowed his head. _I know _he thought to himself.

…

"Alright you're free to go" the doctor smiled at him and Aaron nodded and got down from the bed.

"All stitched up eh?" Aaron said with a small smile, he was deflated and left exhausted by his efforts for Flynn.

"Yes you are, it wasn't major but your friend did the right thing in bringing you here to be checked out"

Aaron nodded. "Thanks doctor" he said and walked to the door and then back out into the corridor to see Jason still sat waiting. Aaron frowned. "I told you, you didn't have to stay"

Jason smiled up at him. "Well I'm not gunna leave ya am I?"

"Could have"

"But I didn't, so how about we go and get a kebab or something, whatever you want on me?"

"What the food on you as in on you?" Aaron smirked and Jason laughed.

"Whatever floats your boat mate…"

"You really don't wanna know right now…" he said as he bit his lip.

Jason smirked as he got to his feet. "Well actually…I hope I do" he said with a laugh. "Come on let's get out of here"

Aaron nodded. "Good idea, I hate this place"

"Everyone hates hospitals don't they?" Jason asked as they walked off.

"Everyone I know…" _But not because of the usual reason people give…_Aaron then thought to himself.

After getting food they left the night café and stood out now in the cold of the night. "Ahh crap!" Aaron exclaimed. "I've missed the last bus"

"Who said you were going home anyway?"

Aaron smiled. "Just testing ya…I aint going back home at all"

"Where are ya going?" Jason asked seriously but they both knew they were playing along.

"I met a hot lad earlier…his place…unless I hit my head too hard and I imagined it" Aaron's smile grew instantly.

Jason shook his head and closed the gap between them both and placed his hand slowly on his neck and kissed him passionately, it was a much gentler, meaningful kiss than the one in bar west, although nothing was wrong with it, this was much better they could take their time, and time was something they had plenty of.

When they parted they looked into each other's eyes smiling "It's not far away, we can walk…" Aaron agreed and they started on their way. "And anyway I'd only worry if I let you out of my sight"

Aaron nodded. "You've only just met me though…"

"And I see what he was missing; I saw it straight away…you're a keeper"

Aaron smiled.

"D-did you mean what you said about that Chris guy keeping him?"

Aaron nodded straight away. "Yeah, I tried, his loss"

"My gain" he chuckled. "Sorry, I'm assuming now…"

"Assume away cause you're pushing the right buttons mate" Aaron told him seriously and as he did that he felt Jason's arm secure itself around his waist, he liked it, it had been a while…Jackson…everything was going to lead back to Jackson wasn't it? But when it did he could smile as he remembered and remembering he now certainly was without allowing it to take his focus and attentions from Jason.

They arrived at Jason's flat ten minutes later, Jason asked him if he wanted a drink, the usual niceties but Aaron told him no, Jason was relieved he didn't want a drink anyway, he wanted and Aaron and Aaron definitely wanted him. As they kissed passionately they somehow managed to get to the bedroom. To end their day they had sex with a practical stranger, but a stranger who attracted them no end. They made love; roughly, passionately, slowly and the important one, emotionally.

* * *

**TBC…**


	7. Lingering Past

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Lingering Past"**

* * *

The following morning Aaron woke up with a splitting headache, but there was one upside, he was lying next to a naked fit very sexy lad. The sight of him sent shivers through his body; just like the affect Jackson had once had. Aaron took time to just look at him properly. Jason was built had big arms a hard chest and a rippled stomach but not too much, Aaron liked it…well who wouldn't?

But it wasn't all about that, he had blue eyes just like his own, he remembered that right he hoped! A strong jawline which was covered with short stubble; he had fine, straight dark brown hair. And on his chest, just above his right nipple, one he so vividly remembered paying attention to the previous night had a joined up handwritten styled tattoo which said Never forget, Aaron frowned, he wondered what it meant, he'd ask him at some point. Then as he looked back up at his face, he saw a scar going down in a line from his hair line to just above his eyebrow it was faint that was why he hadn't seen it until now.

Aaron smiled when Jason began to wake and his blue eyes opened, he had remembered correctly. "Morning" Aaron said quietly and then leaned into him and kissed him passionately.

"Mmm" Jason sounded at response to the kiss and he smiled back at Aaron when they parted. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I've got a splitting headache, overall though I'm good, great even...I-I just don't understand a few things"

"What like?" Jason said as he ran his fingers slowly down the side of Aaron's face and over his stubble, he loved it, he had the perfect face, though there was a mysteriousness to him, something maybe he hoped to learn about.

"Like you'd be interested in me enough to make love, have sex or whatever with me the way you did last night...it was…"

"Romantic?" Jason asked with a grin

Aaron couldn't help but smile. "Well yeah..."

"Because I really like you Aaron, I wanted it to mean something; it did for me I hope it does for you?"

Aaron nodded. "It did, I-it does, and I mean that"

In response to Aaron's answer Jason kissed him passionately and Aaron kissed back just as eagerly. When they stopped Aaron started to sit up and he swung his legs round and off the bed "Where are you going?"

"Time to get up" Aaron explained as he placed his hand on his forehead, he frowned and swallowed hard. "Start work today as part owner of the garage, signed the papers yesterday… get me eh? You don't have any paracetemol or anything do ya by any chance? My heads killing me"

"Yeah course I'll get some" he told him as he quickly got out of bed, running out along to the kitchen completely naked. When he walked back in with a glass of water and two tablets he handed them to Aaron and put some boxers on.

"Cheers" Aaron thanked him before swallowing down the tablets.

"Err listen Aaron I...I couldn't help but notice last night and I didn't mention it obviously cause we were busy but...t-t-those scars?" he asked.

Aaron frowned and looked away. "O-o-oh err" he stuttered then sighed, he was nervous; he swallowed hard and shook his head. "They're nothing" he told him as he got to his feet and picked up his clothes from the floor.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Jason asked he was merely interested.

Aaron started putting his clothes on. "Yeah" he said as he let out a deep breath. "But I don't wanna talk about it"

"Alright that's fine, is it something to do with that Jackson bloke you mentioned?"

"Err yeah…J-Jason please…"

He immediately backed off, he could see Aaron had tensed up and seemed really uncomfortable. "Yeah, course sorry none of my business" he said with a gentle smile.

Aaron turned to face him once he was dressed. "You don't have to apologise…I jus-" he stopped and sighed. "I'm not hiding anything I'll just tell you in my own time"

Jason nodded accepting that. "Course Aaron, its fine really I was just curious"

Aaron smiled and nodded. "I live in Emmerdale outside of town…so if you want, you'll find me there" he explained. "Just ask anybody they'll tell you where I am…but just please avoid the pub…"

Jason chuckled. "Why?"

"My mum owns it, well half but she's a right one…you might not get out without being interrogated"

Jason laughed properly then. "Serious?"

"Oh yes"

"Well seen as I know you work at the garage I'm sure I'll find ya…can't be that many hot guys in a village that size…you'll stick out" he smirked.

"Oh no, there's a few…"

"Oh aye?"

Aaron laughed. "Not gay…"

"So you're the only-" he stopped instantly. Aaron just had to give him a look.

"Seriously don't even go there mate!" Aaron told him as he laughed then slapped him on the arm playfully. "Right then" he leaned up and kissed him on the lips quickly. "I better go, catch this bus…I'll see you later then hopefully"

"Count on it" Jason told him with a smile as he watched him walk out of his bedroom.

…

"Well well, you're early" Debbie smile as Aaron approached in his overalls. "Been a while?"

Aaron nodded. "You have no idea how much I've missed oil and grease under my finger nails" he told her sarcastically.

Debbie smirked. "Come here a sec"

Aaron nodded and followed her inside the garage.

"I've made a change to the paperwork, have a look over it" Debbie explained.

Aaron took the sheet of paper and read it quickly. When Debbie saw he was near the altered part she waited for his reaction with a smile. He frowned and quickly looked at her. "Fifty percent?"

Debbie nodded, her smile beaming. "Yeah well why not? Dad's always out for parts, or away to auctions, yeah you'll have to go sometimes but at least I can have you here when he isn't…it makes sense Aaron…I know I can be a bit of a bitch sometimes but I still saw what you were going through with Jackson and then Ed…which was completely different I know but pain is pain and you didn't deserve it, I just thought that you deserved this, for someone to give you a break for once" she said with a smile. "So what do you say business partner?"

"Wow…yes…yeah I say yes" he chuckled. "This means a lot to me Debs, you have no idea" he told her with a smile.

Debbie smiled and watched him; his eyes were filled with tears. "I know it's just a backstreet garage but he would be so proud, you know that don't ya?"

Aaron nodded and chuckled as his tears dropped. "Yeah, he would" he replied with a nod.

"Right then well I've got to get off to the hospital with Sarah so…the place is yours, I'll show yo-…well" she frowned. "I was gunna say I'd show you the admin side but you used to do that anyway"

Aaron nodded. "Sometimes yeah, but I remember" he told her.

"Well then, nothing for me to do" she smiled, placed her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Aaron smiled and watched her go. "Thank you Debbie"

"You're welcome" she called to him.

Aaron stood with a smile on his face as he looked around the garage, it was his and Debbie's and he was going to make this work, it was his livelihood now not just a job, not something he could turn in for whenever he liked like he used to a few years back, no he saw things a bit differently now.

Lunchtime arrived late, he'd been run off his feet all morning, and his headache hadn't shifted and he felt dizzy every now and then but he ignored it and kept working, when the sudden back log of jobs had been done, he sat down and looked in the cash box and counted the money and the cheques, he pouted very pleased with himself and locked it away again. He needed some food; hopefully it would help get rid or ease his headache at least. He grabbed his keys and locked the garage doors behind him before walking up to the café.

When he walked in he started coming over all strange again, but he ignored it and smiled at Ali as she left. He walked to the counter and Bob and Ruby were stood chatting. They saw him and turned to face him.

"Ahh so you're back at the garage then?" Bob asked.

"Never… Bob really? He's wearing the overalls it's not difficult to see" Ruby replied sarcastically.

Aaron smirked. "Yeah and Debbie's new business partner aswell just had a rush on so late lunch for me…" he frowned and hissed in pain.

"You alright mate?" Ruby asked as she rushed around the counter to him.

"Yeah, yeah I just…" his face was strained and he was holding his head.

"Don't worry, just here…sit down" Ruby guided him to the sofa seats and lowered him down.

"What's wrong Aaron?" Bob asked.

"I was punched last night and I fell back hit my head" as he said that Ruby looked at the back of his head and saw the deep red swollen area that was stitched. "Went to hospital but I woke up with the biggest headache going and since I started work I've been feeling dizzy and stuff…"

"It's probably concussion, you have to rest Aaron" Ruby told him.

Aaron nodded. "I will later, I just need a minute"

"Hey what's happening here?" Charity asked as she walked in.

"He's had a funny turn" Bob explained.

"Oh…you alright Aaron?"

"Yeah I will be, all this over a guy eh? Pointless"

Ruby smirked. "Was it really?"

"Yeah, tried to make Flynn jealous didn't I?"

Charity smirked then when she heard it was Flynn.

"But his new boyfriend got a big angry at me and punched me so I fell, hit my head…dickhead!"

Bob chuckled. "I'll get you a coffee eh mate"

"Yeah make it strong"

"Got ya" he replied as he walked back around the counter.

"It's alright you get back to work he'll be fine with me" Charity explained to Ruby as she took her bag off from over her shoulder and moved to sit next to him.

"So…" Charity sighed and turned to face him. "He knocked you back for good this time?"

"He didn't have the chance, I told him I'd had enough and that his new guy was welcome to him"

"Brave"

"Yeah well he spoke to him about Jackson…"

"Ahh" Charity's tone said it all. It was wrong anyway even if it wasn't Jackson, but it was and well…she just knew how much he meant to Aaron and how much he suffered afterward.

"It wasn't his place"

Charity put her arm around him and rubbed his arm. "No, course it wasn't, you will be alright you know"

"I know it's just a headache"

"I didn't mean that…"

"N-No…I am but some days are still harder than others and with Flynn…I just didn't think he'd do that…I wanted him but that was gone in a split second, I've given up on him…but there's someone else who I really like…"

Charity's jaw dropped. "You dirty dog"

Aaron chuckled as Bob put down his coffee on the table. "He's nice, really nice…he cares though…interested…lik-"

Charity nodded. "Like Jackson was?"

Aaron frowned. "Yeah"

"I'm glad this new guy has the qualities that you're used to that you like but don't compare him to Jackson Aaron cause it'll come round and bite you in the backside"

Aaron nodded; he knew that, he had to stop doing it. "Everything's just a reminder though"

Charity smiled. "There always will be, that's what you have to get used to…how are you feeling about the Ed stuff now?"

"Ed who?" Aaron chuckled.

"Now you might be able to fool some people with that but not me, and certainly not your mum, she's worried about you ya know, you came back from that holiday and she's hardly seen you, she doesn't know how you are really…come on Aaron, he abused you and he pushed you down the stairs in the woolie for god sake"

"Yeah I know and I don't need reminding…"

"Alright I might be a bit extreme here but is that why you haven't been back much, to the pub?"

"What?" he scoffed and looked away. "Don't be stupid, I did sleep there a couple of nights"

"Yeah but you don't seem to be living there, it's just a room to you…look I-I know what happened in that room your mum told me about the night Ed snuck in…"

Aaron swallowed hard and flashes of being held up by the neck against the headboard by Ed's hand came to him quickly.

"He's gone Aaron"

"I know!"

"Well then suck it up and move on, he can't hurt you anymore…" she told him and sighed. "I know how you'd rather your life be if you had a choice and that it would be Jackson coming through that door to have lunch with you, but it can't and won't be happening, Ed was horrible, he's gone, you and Flynn both messed up…now just, just for once be happy will ya?"

Aaron smiled when he came through the door. "I will"

Charity saw the unknown face walk up to the counter. "Oh what a hunk…shame I'm married put it that way…"

"Yeah well lucky for me he's gay…I'll be happy Charity I promise…Jason over here" he beamed with a huge smile and when Jason turned he grinned back at him.

"You dirty dog" she repeated.

Aaron nudged into her and smirked. "You're just jealous"

"Yeah you're right there kid, I'll just slip away, get what I came in for and leave, enjoy your day boys…"

Jason smiled and waited for her to get up so he could sit down, when she was stood she pointed at him. "Hurt him and you're dead"

Aaron's eyes widened. "Charity!"

"Well the lad has to be told…don't mess with the Dingles eh?"

"Oh god I'm so sorry" Aaron told him as she walked to the counter.

"Don't worry about it" Jason chuckled as he sat down then kissed him on the lips, a kiss that lingered for a few seconds.

A year or so back Aaron would never have done that, and just now he hadn't resisted because he wasn't bothered about other people anymore.

"How's your day so far?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Yeah" Aaron nodded. "Better now you're here"

* * *

**TBC…**


	8. Small World

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Small World"**

* * *

"So are you alright then? You don't look so good" Jason asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine" Aaron smiled sheepishly.

"Don't lie" Ruby chuckled.

"Ah cheers Ruby" he told her with the roll of his eyes.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"I felt dizzy and my head isn't getting any better, they had to sit me down" he explained as he picked up his coffee and then took a sip

"Right come on, we're going back to the hospital"

Aaron frowned. "I don't think so mate, I've got work"

"And that makes it more important than your health?"

Aaron sighed. "If it makes you feel any better I'll go when I finish, not now it's my first day back, I want to make a good impression and that won't happen if I disappear"

Jason sighed and watched him. "Hmm, you won't change your mind will ya?" Aaron shook his head. "Alright well I'm free so I'll wait with ya"

"No, you don't have to do that, do you not have mates to spend time with, family, a job?"

"Not today, today it's just you" he smiled. "And I want too and anyway I wanna get to know you a bit better"

Aaron smiled. He had no idea why he would, still even now. "Alright then"

…

A while later, back at the garage Jason was sat on a bonnet of a car next to the one Aaron was working on. "So these Dingles? Big family?" The name rang a bell from somewhere.

Aaron chuckled. "Oh yeah just a bit, there's just a few in the village"

"So Aaron Dingle then?"

Aaron laughed. "Nope my mum is though; still got my waste of a space dad's name, good job I quite like it"

Jason chuckled "Well spill then"

Aaron stood up from underneath the bonnet and looked at him with narrowed eyes; he was going to wait for some kind of wind up. "Livesy"

Jason pouted, he liked that he really did, he nodded at Aaron and smiled "Sexy" he told him with a grin.

Aaron smiled and shook his head at the same time before going back under the bonnet. "Right then your turn"

"Alright, not as exciting as yours, Murray" he told him

"Oh got two here now then" Aaron told him.

"Ah well, don't I feel special?" he asked as he laughed.

Aaron chuckled as he worked away "Right, so come on then we're you from? Cause it's not here, not that I'm complaining that southern accent is to die for mate I'm telling ya"

"Originally from Jersey but I moved up here a while back with some mates, we finished college and now I'm working so it's all good"

"Jersey eh?" _Coincidence? _He asked himself "What do you do?"

"Oh I'm a police officer"

Under the bonnet Aaron's eyes widened and he swallowed hard "Oh, ah right cool, you like it?"

"I love it" Jason told him with a smile.

"Ah for god sake!" Aaron winced again in pain and clutched his head.

Jason got off the bonnet quickly and stood beside him. "Aaron this is no good mate, come on I'll drive you to hospital"

Aaron sighed and looked at him. "Is it just me but I can see two cars waiting and no other staff, no can do I'm afraid"

Jason sighed. "You're so stubborn" he told him with a sparkle in his eyes as they were looking at each other.

Aaron blushed slightly and looked away. "Yeah so I'm told"

"Right well just take it easy, I'll go and get you a drink from the shop"

Aaron nodded then rummaged into his pocket and put a couple of quid into his hand, to which Jason just frowned at. "What? Should be enough" he told him.

"It's just a drink Aaron, I can manage that"

"Yeah well I pay my way" he told him with a smile.

Jason chuckled "Alright won't be long" he told him then walked off.

A few minutes later Aaron finished that car and closed the bonnet, filled in all the necessary paperwork and signed it off, then he checked the details for the next one, it was just changing the tyres, and so was the last one he remembered. As he walked over to the car Flynn rounded the corner and started walking along the forecourt.

Aaron sighed, rolled his eyes and turned back around heading into the garage.

"No! Aaron wait, please…" he pleaded.

"Go away Flynn, I don't need you right now, or ever so jog on"

"Look just let me explain!" Flynn continued as he stopped a few metres away from the garage.

But that sent Aaron over the edge and he spun round and angrily slammed the tools he had in his hands to the floor. "I don't want to hear it! I wanted you, and yeah at first you were weird with me understandable but you carried it on! Why did you have to do that? I tried, and I would have tried harder but no one talks about Jackson behind my back! Especially to a stranger!" he yelled at him and stepped closer getting in Flynn's face.

"I-I didn't tell him!" he sighed. "Alright I talked about you and him a bit but he recognised you anyway Aaron, from the paper" he took a breath. "Aaron please I'm sorry I was making you wait, see how long you'd go"

Aaron scoffed and shook his head and turned back around away from him. "I would have waited for as long as it took Flynn! But he pushed me too far last night, you both suit each other"

Flynn scoffed and looked down at the ground. "Well obviously not because he finished me"

Aaron turned to face him. "So what? You expect to come here and everything will be alright, we'll be together? I don't fucking think so, Flynn…" he sighed and his closed his eyes tight. "Just go please I don't need this!"

"Aaron?" Flynn frowned in concern and stepped closer.

"I'm fine!" Aaron argued as he held onto the desk for support.

As Flynn got closer it was clear he wasn't. "No you're not"

Aaron frowned and held his head; it was hurting him every single nerve, vein everything seemed to be thumping. "JUST SHUT UP!" he yelled then he started to step back, he felt weak and everything faded.

Flynn ran to him as he started to fall but he didn't make it in time. "Aaron?" he asked as he shook him gently and he leaned down to him to make sure he was breathing.

Jason stopped in his tracks as he turned the corner onto the forecourt, he dropped the drinks that were in his hands, and he bolted along the gravel to the garage. Flynn heard someone coming and turned to see who it was. Flynn got up quickly but was pushed out of the way by Jason. "I-I didn't do anything he just fell!"

"Yeah I bet he did"

"He did!" Flynn spat angrily.

Jason was shaking; he checked he was breathing aswell. "Come on mate…" he said almost in a whisper. "You'll be alright, call an ambulance now!" he barked at Flynn.

…

Aaron sat up in his hospital bed and watched as Jason walked in, he smiled at him and he smiled back. "You were right" Aaron told him

"Overdoing it?" Jason asked as he sat beside his bed.

Aaron nodded. "Along with after effects of the fall yeah, I feel like such an idiot"

"Well don't…alright, I don't think you are…I feel like one actually"

"Why?" Aaron frowned.

"I thought Flynn had hurt you or something, it wasn't the case"

"No but I didn't need him coming to see me, didn't help matters"

"What happened?"

"He tried to explain, said sorry…he told me him and Chris are finished…I told him it's tough…he can't expect to come and have me"

"And why's that?" Jason smirked as he reached out and held his hand.

"Because…because I'm with you" he said nervously. "We can see how it goes?"

Jason grinned. "We certainly can boyfriend" he said with a wink.

Aaron smirked. "Sounds good"

"Does doesn't it?" Jason smiled. "I was so scared Aaron, I care about you so much already and I've never felt like this so quick but when I saw you when I passed you that night…I just knew, and I had to see you again…and all of this with Flynn and us…I-It's just fate I suppose but I'm glad cause it would have been hard letting you go, even though I said I'd help make him jealous"

"I'm glad too" Aaron smiled. "Is my mum here?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah she looks pretty pissed though mate…I-I've not introduced myself yet"

Aaron nodded. "There's time" he said with a smile. "Is the garage okay? Oh crap…" he said in a panic and quickly moved the bed sheet off him and attempted to move but felt Jason's hands on both of his arms stopping him.

"It is fine, when the ambulance got there it drew some attention and some guy came round, C-"

"Cain?" Aaron asked.

Jason nodded. "Yeah that's him, he's dealt with the garage, and he's fine, not mad…not that he should be it was hardly your fault"

Aaron smiled. "He's my uncle, works there too"

"Ahh right, cool"

"He wasn't horrible to you was he?"

"No, he was more concerned about you mate" Jason told him with a smile.

….

After being cleared to leave, Chas smiled at Aaron and gave a strange look to the stranger. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Aaron asked as he sat on the edge of the bed waiting to be picked up.

"Cameron"

Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't Aaron"

"Well what do you expect…"

Chas ignored him. "Anyway who's this because you've not introduced us or anything?" she was sarcastic and blunt with it.

Aaron glanced over at Jason and smirked; Jason smirked back and gave a nod. "He's my boyfriend actually"

Chas was surprised, caught off guard. "Oh, oh…well…n-nice to meet you"

"Mum this is Jason, Jason this is my mum Chas"

They both said hello to one another but from a look Chas gave him Aaron just knew she'd be having words. "Ahh finally!" Chas exclaimed as the door to his room began to open.

"Yeah…" Cameron spoke as he made his way in.

Jason perked up and frowned.

"…sorry I'm l-" Cameron stopped in his tracks.

Jason had just laid eyes on his older brother; the atmosphere changed immediately, an awkward tense silence. "Cameron…" Jason said in greeting.

"You two know each other?" Aaron asked.

"Uh…" Cameron looked away from his baby brother and nodded at Aaron. "You could say that…"

"Oh my god! Your name…" it all clicked then for Aaron.

"Someone wanna let me in on this?" Chas asked.

"Cameron he…-he's my brother" Jason told her.

Chas just looked at Cameron in shock, Aaron was too. "Small world...eh?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Could say that yeah…" Aaron's words trailed off, he couldn't actually believe it.

…

Once back in the village after not talking the entire journey back, Cameron and Jason went their separate ways and he walked into the pub with Chas and Aaron. "Bit frosty there?" Chas asked.

"Uh yeah you could say that" Jason replied.

Aaron started walking up the stairs. "You coming?"

"Uhh…Is it alright Chas?"

Chas scoffed. "Do what you like love he does"

Aaron rolled his eyes and carried on up the stairs, Jason followed behind. Once at the top he spoke. "I get the feeling she doesn't like me"

"Nah it's not you Jason it's me, I'm due for some words I think"

Jason chuckled. "Ah right" he said as he followed Aaron into his bedroom. It was simple and very bare.

"So Cameron then eh?" Aaron asked as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah…wasn't expecting that one…haven't seen him in a few years"

"What happened between you two?"

"Wasn't just me it was all of the family really…he left his wife for some younger bimbo…shamed us all…my mum wasn't happy and I still believe to this day that, that's what killed her"

"Ahh mate I'm so sorry"

"Nah you're alright" he told him with a smile. "We never spoke after that, we got into a bit of a fight, I was a bit younger obviously, thought I could take him on didn't I?" he chuckled. "He hit me, got a very violent streak has Cameron" he explained with a shrug.

Aaron sat thinking as he spoke, and something else clicked and he sighed.

"What's up?"

"Erm, this younger bimbo…"

"Yeah?"

"When was it when he left exactly?"

"End of February last year"

Aaron nodded. "See thing is…that bimbo…well she's my cousin…"

Jason looked horrified. "Oh I-I.."

Aaron just laughed. "Don't worry…yeah my cousin Debbie…also my business partner"

"Right…well then, how weird is this?"

Aaron chuckled. "Doesn't change anything though does it?"

"God no" he said quickly as he moved closer to Aaron. "Course it doesn't, I like you a lot Aaron, every day it gets stronger and nothing could come between us, I wouldn't let it"

Aaron smiled then nodded but at that moment he remembered once again that he worked for the police force. That however could be a problem, a very big one.

* * *

**TBC…**


	9. What Do You Think Of Me?

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"What Do You Think Of Me?"**

* * *

Aaron walked into the living room the next morning to see his mum sat at the small table near the kitchen. He knew what was coming and let out a sigh. "Out with it then"

"Oh you're lucky I've waited this long, what the hell is going on with you? You're avoiding this place, me, you end up in hospital for reasons I have no clue about because you don't think about me for one second do ya?"

"It's not like that!"

"Well what is it like Aaron? Because it damn well is and you know it!"

"Every time I'm in here I just remember him coming into my room mum…I-it was horrible, he could have killed me!"

"I know that!"

"Well then understand that it's a bit hard to stay in there!"

"So…what you wanna go back to Paddy's?"

Aaron shrugged. "No, I-I dunno" he sighed. "And I didn't tell you about the hospital cause I'm old enough now"

"Old enough? Yeah sorry I forgot I'm supposed to stop loving you and caring about you at some point" she scowled. "That is never going to happen, so next time I want to know, you're my son for god sake!"

"Right!" he spat angrily. "Fine!"

"Don't get smart with me! And what happened to Flynn?"

"He's a dick! I got fed up; I'm not wasting my time with someone who clearly doesn't give a damn"

"Flynn is good for you and you've just let him walk away!"

Aaron scowled. "I'll do what the hell I want, he crossed a line, I'm done with him and I've found someone so much better"

"Oh yeah Cameron's younger brother"

"His name is Jason and what does it matter that he's his brother? I met him before I knew that and nothing's changed!"

Chas sighed. "And tomorrow or next week it'll be someone else"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"Yeah I did! I'm not like that!"

"Well it sure looks like it from where I'm sat Aaron!"

"I don't care how it looks to you! I like Jason, he cares"

"Flynn would have!"

Aaron growled in frustration. "Shut up about Flynn! I'm over him, me and Jason could be happy"

"You'll have to tell him you know"

"What?"

"Well about Jackson for a start, the fact that there's a warrant out for your arrest!"

Aaron bowed his head. "I can deal with that"

"No…" she frowned. "There's something more, tell me!"

"He-He's a police officer alright…"

"AARON! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!" she raged and got to her feet.

"It was already too late before I knew what he did for a living"

"Oh my-…y-you've slept with him already?" she demanded to know.

Aaron nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "And?"

"And you're acting like a whore!"

Aaron narrowed his eyes at her. "Says the woman who's sleeping with my cousin's fiancé!" he screamed.

"Aaron sh-shut up!" she told him.

"No I won't, do you think for one second you can judge me cause you can't! Not when you're whoring it about with him!"

Chas stormed over to him and slapped him hard. It knocked his head back and he placed his hand over his tingling skin.

"I really like Jason and I will deal with things in my own time"

"See Aaron that's the thing with you, you don't deal with anything you hide it all away and expect it to disappear, w-what happens if he finds out? What does he do then? He's a police officer for god sake!"

"Yeah and if he cares he won't do anything about it"

"Well I hope for your sake he bloody doesn't! Do you know what I'd hate to see Jackson's face right now!"

Anger, an overwhelming anger ran within him, it began in just a split second. The expression on his face was a disgusted, angry, upset and hateful one. "Now I am going back to Paddy's!" he turned and walked to the staircase and ran up them, Chas followed.

Aaron frantically and angrily threw all of his stuff into his bag and the rest into a carrier bag, the necessary stuff anyway.

"A-Aaron please, I didn't mean that" Chas said as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes you did"

"No love I-"

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to decide to come back? For Hazel to make me see sense? That Jackson wanted me to be happy, and then I try to be and you say that!" he spat nastily. "You're a bitch do you know that? A first class fucking bitch and I hate you!" he said as tears filled his eyes. "I'd never put it about like you, ever! I like Jason I have feelings for him and thanks to Jackson in time I might just know what those feelings could be! And you just care about you, I'm not here enough, I don't talk to you, well now do you see why I don't, you do my head in, you should know that by now!" he'd packed and grabbed his bag. "At least with Paddy I know where I stand! At least he doesn't judge me!" he stormed toward her and she quickly moved out of his way, tears ran down her face, she was speechless, seconds later she heard the slam of the back door.

…

Cameron saw his brother leaving the pub and watched as he headed to the top of the village. He frowned, and memories of the fallout of leaving his wife and kids, the fight he had with Jason all came to the fore front of his mind; the fight wasn't necessary but Jason had it coming, pushing and pushing him simply because he was breaking up the family. He shook his head and ran up to him and he grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What are you doing here Jason?"

Jason frowned at him. "I've lived in the area for a while Cameron, the only reason I'm in the village is for Aaron and I had no idea you were here until yesterday"

"So you're with Aaron then?"

"Yeah I am problem?"

Cameron smirked. "Be careful"

"And what's that meant to mean?"

Cameron shook his head with a smile as he walked off.

"Cameron! I asked you a question!"

"Oh I'm sure you'll find out!"

"Everything alright?" Aaron asked as he walked out of Smithy cottage and ran along to him on the road.

Jason sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He turned to face Aaron and smiled. "I went to find you but you're mum told me you weren't staying there anymore, she looked upset"

"Not as upset as I am"

"W-why what's happened?"

"Nothing, look I'm not up to tonight, so maybe you should just head off eh?"

Jason frowned. "Aaron…"

"No I'm not in the mood and I don't need a relationship where we see each other every day either, its better we straighten that out now"

"Or is it actually you putting some distance between us?"

Aaron frowned. "No…course not" he lied and Jason could tell but didn't let on.

"Right…whatever…"

"Ah Jason…" Aaron said with a sigh.

"Look! I like you, really, really like you…but for whatever reason you've gone cold…I-I dunno why…and you have a past, you're scared to tell me, fine but don't push me away I can be patient"

"I-I don't want to hurt you"

Jason frowned. "Why would you hurt me?"

Aaron sighed, he couldn't explain, how did he explain to him his past with Jackson and the fact there was a warrant out for his arrest that would more than likely cause him conflict between his job and him. He turned and walked back up the small hill to the cottage.

"Aaron!" Jason called out to him as he ran for him.

"J-just leave it…"

"I can't, not after what Cameron said"

"Cameron?" Aaron turned to him quickly, an angry look on his face. "What did he say?"

Jason sighed. "He told me to be careful when it came to you"

"Well…he's got a point"

"How? How has he got a point Aaron? Jesus you're making this so hard when it doesn't need to be! I care for you Aaron, please look whatever it is, I won't judge you I'm not like that"

Aaron sighed and shook his head and walked into Smithy and slammed the door quickly only to be greeted again by curious, questioning looks from Paddy. "Who was that?"

"Jason…" he explained.

"Your mum just phoned"

"Great" Aaron sighed.

"Seems both of you said more than you should have…"

"Yeah maybe"

"Go and apologise mate"

"No! She accused me of being something I'm not"

"Yes but the bottom line is she knows you're not like that, but I do agree with her on one thing…"

"Let me guess, Jason"

"Well no, just the complications it'll cause for you and him, he's a police officer mate…I'm not going to patronise you because you know how risky it is being with him"

Aaron nodded. "I do, and I so wanted to tell him everything, Jackson, Ed…the fire…me running off to France…b-but I couldn't…"

"And you've now pushed him away"

"Because he doesn't need to know what happened with Jackson and he doesn't need the conflict of what to do with me when he finds out about the warrant, I won't hurt him, I hurt Jackson, then I hurt Flynn by not coming back…Jason won't be the third…h-he's special Paddy…he's amazing and I really think we could have something but I can't lie to him throughout our entire relationship…"

"Sounds to me like you've already made your mind up"

Aaron shook his head. "He'll be long gone"

"Ah ok" he said as he was looking out of the window and could see Jason still well and truly there. "Well sit down I'll make you a brew, I spoke to Rhona by the way" he told him as he got up and Aaron sat down. "She's okay with you staying"

"Ah cool, cheers Paddy" he thanked him as Paddy walked to the front door and opened it. "Come in"

Aaron was horrified. "Paddy! What the he-" he stopped when Jason stepped inside.

"Thanks I'm Jason Aaron's boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you, I'm his dad…w-well not really"

Aaron sighed. "Yes you are, you know you are Paddy you're better than my real one" he told him.

Paddy smiled at Aaron then looked back at Jason. "Make yourself at home" Paddy offered. "I'll make myself scarce"

"Uhh Paddy?" talk about throwing him in at the deep end!

"Like I said, sounds like you've already made your mind up, you won't know unless you do…"

Now alone, Jason sat nervously down in the chair beside Aaron. "Well that seemed interesting"

Aaron nodded. "So, you don't judge?"

"No…"

"Right okay…if you want to leave me after you know the truth then I'll understand…"

Jason chuckled. "Just tell me whatever it is…I'm not going anywhere"

Aaron then began to explain how he was mentally when he met Jackson, and how Jackson helped him to accept being gay, then he spoke about the punch he gave him and why and how it took a long while before he and Jackson got back together properly, then he delved into the fateful night of the crash and how it left Jackson physically and emotionally, he spoke about how dead set against Jackson's choice he was, and had been for a long time until he finally gave in. Aaron's tears were constantly falling now. Then he began to tell Jason about the cup of poison and giving it to Jackson, but he told him repeatedly how it was his wish. "He was my first and I loved him with all my heart, I still do Jason and I miss him like crazy, there are still bad days mixed with good, he's never far from my thoughts…I did what I did to-"

"Hey…" he grabbed Aaron's hand and kissed it gently. "You don't have to repeat it all to me…I understand, you did it for him…I-I don't think I know anyone who is as brave as you've had to be"

"Brave? I'm not brave Jason, the scars on my body…I did those, I did them…with blades, for a time the pain made me feel better…but it wasn't fixing the massive void that Jackson left behind, it still isn't even now but it's better after the counsellor, he helped and I am fine now I'm just scared of getting too close in here" he tapped on his chest.

"I understand, but history won't repeat itself" Jason reassured him. "What you went through was traumatic, you didn't want to do it but at the same time you did because you loved Jackson"

Aaron nodded. "I just realised when it was too late, and I don't want to make the same mistake again and I definitely don't want to hurt you"

Jason shook his head. "You won't" he smiled at him. "What happened with your mum?"

Aaron blew out a breath. "She basically called me a whore and was nasty because I've let Flynn go, she said I could be happy with him but he's not who I want to be happy with, I thought I did but I was wrong, you're the one I want to be happy with. I-I think that's why Cameron said what he did, he knows how Jackson's accident happened…knows what I did at the end…"

"No, what he was doing was stirring it, trying to make me go away…scare me off, it hasn't worked though" Jason smiled. "I'm still here"

Aaron smiled sheepishly. "I'm pleased you are, I'm sorry for being horrible before…I-I can be pretty bad when I want to be"

"But the other sides to you, the parts I bet not many people have seen, they are so worth going through what I just had too, to be with you and experience it"

"You're so nice to me"

"You deserve it; you're my boyfriend Aaron…even now after telling me about the most difficult time of your life and what you went through, it made you who you are now and I love who you are, I love what I see and those scars well they have a story and you made it through…"

Aaron frowned faintly and then smiled. _He just said… _he thought to himself. "And now I have you"

"And I have you" Jason added. "And don't worry about your mum, you two will be fine"

Aaron nodded with a smile "I'll let it settle down today and I'll go see her tomorrow"

"Good idea, now what do you say to a night in at mine? Takeaway, a DVD…and if you're lucky I'll let you experience my amazing massaging abilities…"

"Oh aye?"

"Trust me…I'm pretty good"

"Well how can I say no to that?"

"You can't" Jason grinned. "And on top of it all you need to rest and relax, I heard Cain, he said he'd be fine at the garage for the rest of the week…you have plenty of time to spend with me…and I will look after you…I-I mean it…not just for tonight but for everyday we're together because you're worth looking after, you don't see what I see or what Jackson saw do you?"

Aaron hung his head and shook it. "Well then you need to open your eyes to yourself a little more" Jason told him with a smile then he reached out and lifted Aaron's head up. "Come here" he told him and Aaron slowly leaned into him and felt his arms wrap around him, he hugged him back tightly.

Aaron was scared, he still hadn't told him about the arrest warrant, it was the only thing he hadn't mentioned, oh and Ed aswell but Ed was gone and he was fine now there was no need. He was scared and it all came down to him being police, now he had Jason he didn't want to have to let him go, not now and certainly not ever.

* * *

**TBC…**


	10. What Are The Chances?

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"What Are The Chances?"**

* * *

"Will you please tell me where we're going?" Aaron asked with a chuckle as he sat in the passenger seat in Jason's car, quite posh actually, a very lavish black audi.

"No!" Jason told him with a laugh. "You'll find out when we get there, we deserve some time away from everything for a few days and you're off for the rest of the week anyway, that's three whole days"

Aaron smiled. "You didn't have to do this for me; staying in your bed this morning would have been fine by me"

"I did it for us" Jason told him and he reached for Aaron's hand and held it tightly. "I'm off too so why not?"

Aaron grinned. "Alright then but where we going?"

"Not going to work Aaron"

Aaron smirked. "Alright, I'll just wait then"

"Yeah you will" Jason told him as he concentrated on the road, he looked at the clock on the dashboard it was almost one, as he indicated left to go up the slip road and off the motorway he realised they were making good time, not long now and their little holiday could begin. "So did you like your massage last night?"

"Which one?" Aaron asked his tone seductive.

"The proper one"

"But that was a proper one"

"Not the sexual one"

"Okay not that one…bloody amazing, where did you learn to do that?"

"I didn't, I just know how to use my hands"

"Oh believe me I'm well aware of that fact…"

Jason turned to look at him and just chuckled as he glanced at him for a second, when he faced the road again he squeezed Aaron's hand. "Where did I find you eh?"

"Where did I find you more like?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked softly.

"People dream of men like you Jason, but never get him, you're not the us-" he stopped and sighed. "….You look after yourself, I know people do" he sighed. "What I mean is when I looked at you that night you spoke to me after my argument with Flynn, y-you were out of reach, unattainable, and you know I wasn't looking then but here I am now, sat in your car going for a little holiday" he frowned with a smile. "I'm probably not making sense but I know what I mean"

"It's funny that" Jason smiled as he concentrated on the road. "I felt the exact same way about you, because until you speak to the seemingly 'unattainable man' you'll never know, I'm just pleased I had the courage too because not many do"

Aaron smiled as he thought about Jason's words. "Me? Unattainable? Pfft"

"But it's true" Jason laughed. "Took a few pints though to get that courage I spoke of"

Aaron smiled. "Well thank god for lager eh?"

"Too right" he replied as he felt Aaron's hand leave his own and then felt it resting on his thigh. He smiled to himself; it was perfect he was perfect.

…

"Nearly there" Jason told him as they drove past the water front. Aaron looked up from the book he'd found under his seat and he immediately felt a dreading panic and he looked around. "Wh-Where are we?" the place looked all too familiar.

"Whitby" Jason said with a smile.

"Oh…" Aaron flashed a smile. "Looks nice"

"Yeah I love the coast"

Aaron nodded. "Me too"

A few minutes passed and Aaron dreaded getting out of the car as he came to a stop in the car park for the holiday flats. He watched as Jason got out of the car, then so he didn't suspect he got out aswell and helped with the few bags they'd brought with them. "You alright?" Jason asked.

Aaron swallowed hard and nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah…yeah…I'm fine you?"

Jason grinned and nodded. "I'm looking forward to this, come on let's get the key" he then marched forward to the door.

It was definitely the same flats, he was sure of it, the entrance, everything around was familiar he had been there before and it wasn't too long ago either, although at the same time; another life time ago.

"Thirty four" Aaron muttered as he stared at the number on the door. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to think, all of a sudden he felt sick. It was the same bloody room! He couldn't go in there, he couldn't but he knew he was going to have too, he slowly crossed the threshold and to the left of him against the wall was a two seated sofa and a single chair, then on the other wall, double doors that led out to a balcony overlooking the harbour**. **_**Because I promised ya that I'd change ya mind **__– __**thank you for caring enough to try**_. Aaron could see them where they were, Hazel sat on the arm of the sofa, him sat on the sofa and Jackson in front of him in his chair. Aaron blew out a deep breath and looked around and his eyes stopped at the dining table, he swallowed hard. _**How are ya gunna do it mate you can't move! **__– __**No if he wants to die then let's do it!**_the scene replayed before him as he stared at the dining table, and he watched as he jumped off the chair and over to Jackson and unstrapped him and pulled him up by the collar, anger, complete anger and sadness as the words left his mouth. He'd not forgotten. _**Well don't worry I'll make sure you land on your head! I'll give ya a chance to change your mind when I'm dangling ya out the window by your ankles! See if you wanna die then yeah!?**_

Aaron turned around and ran out of the room and stopped, snapping his eyes shut as he did. Jason frowned and ran after him. "Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head as he felt his heart pounding in his chest, and his breathing was fast. "I-I'm fine"

"No you're not, what's wrong?"

Aaron dropped his head into his hands and slid down the wall of the corridor as he started to cry. Jason knelt down in front of him. "Tell me"

"Wh-When you told me we were in Whitby I thought okay…I-I can manage this, but then it's the same flats and n-now it's the same room I'm sure it is i-if not then they all look the same…but…"

Jason frowned. "You've been here?"

Aaron nodded as he wiped his eyes.

Then it fell into a place. "Oh for god sake…what are the chances? You were here with Jackson b-before weren't you?"

Aaron nodded. "And his mum"

"Oh Aaron I'm really sorry, I-I had no idea"

"I know you didn't…it's fine just when I went in, it all started to replay and I could see where we were sat in my mind and the words that were said I could hear them clearly…th-this place was my last chance Jason, my last chance to make him see life was worth living, by the end of it he said it didn't change anything, that he still wanted to die and me being me I got angry"

"I see why though"

"I threatened to dangle him off the balcony, I was so mad, I-I had him up out of his chair, my hands were gripped around his collar" he sighed and closed his eyes. "Hazel had to pry me away…I-I asked for my train ticket but I didn't leave…I-I just hung around for a few days…"

"I think we should take this inside mate" Jason told him and helped him up and they walked back inside, closing the door behind them. "I'll book us in somewhere else but I really don't think that would help…a-as strange as this will sound I think being here might help"

Aaron looked around the living area and nodded. Jason was right. "We'll stay, I can handle this" he told him with a smile.

Jason placed both of his hands on his shoulders. "But if you can't, just say the word"

"You're so good to me"

Jason smiled. "If you keep boosting my ego I won't be able to get out that door"

Aaron chuckled. "It's true, I'm just sorry I took a wobbler again"

Jason shrugged, he wasn't bothered by it. "It doesn't matter, I told you I care about you…I-I should have thought maybe before I booked us here"

"No you didn't have too, this is an amazing surprise and I will enjoy this holiday"

Jason nodded. "See…I'm learning more about you with every conversation" he said with a huge smile.

"Hmm I dunno mate…" he pulled a wary face, joking of course. "I might have to rein some things in"

Jason let out a laugh. "Yeah? Like what?"

Aaron shrugged. "Dunno, just sounded good" he told him with a face scrunched expression.

…

Later as evening set in and the town was quietening as the visitors left for home Jason and Aaron walked hand in hand along the pier with a content silence between them; as the sun slowly began to disappear the seagulls were still flying around and over the bay, squawking as they did so. Aaron smiled as he looked up at them and remembered Hazel telling him the story about Jackson wanting to fly when he was a kid. He looked back at Jason. "Tell me about your tattoo" he said quietly as they walked.

Jason smiled. "Nothing to tell really, it's there cause of my mum"

Aaron nodded.

"When mum got ill, it was difficult on all of us and she started to change, forget stuff as the cancer got worse…" he explained as he looked out at the calm sea. "One night when I finished college, I-I went into her room like I did everyday…and we had this talk, it was very" Jason frowned.

"Y-You don't have too Jason"

"No it's alright" he smiled at his boyfriend. "It was very normal, like nothing was wrong with her, strange considering she was fading fast and her memory wasn't at its best…" Aaron nodded. "Anyway, she said to me I know what's happening but it's not me, it's the cancer, and she told me that it would get worse, but we all already knew…and prepared, well as much as I could have been…s-she told me to remember the way she always used to be" Jason's voice hitched as his emotions got the better of him. "And she told me she always loved me and always would, I-I was a mess by this point but I calmed down and stayed with her for a while, when I left she called to me and I turned to look at her again, I remember it clear as day…her wavy blonde hair, her blue eyes, that smile…" he bit his lip as tears fell from his eyes. "She said remember, never forget, never forget the way I was and then she gave me one of her cheeky winks…"

Aaron's lower lip trembled as he listened to his boyfriend's story, his eyes were full with tears to the point it blurred his vision, he blinked them away and squeezed his hand tight, he was there for him he wanted him to know.

"…I smiled at her and nodded and told her I wouldn't…after she died I got the tattoo…I-I mean I'd never forget god no but it was something she used to always say aswell, but adding into the type of conversation it was before she died, it stuck and it's for her, the tattoo and it's in the right place"

"Close to your heart" Aaron stated.

Jason smiled and sniffled as he wiped his nose. "Yeah" he told him and then Aaron stopped them walking and pulled him into his arms and held him so close to him.

When they reached the end of the pier Aaron started to speak after yet another content silence between them. "I'd like to do something"

"Oh?"

"Y-you got that tattoo for your mum and I think you were right when you said being here might help me…it's not a tattoo by any means but when I was here last time, I got Jackson on a sky dive…I was meant too but I chickened out" he scoffed. "Too scared, him and Hazel wound me up about it for ages…I-I want to do it now, f-for him"

"You want to skydive?" Jason asked with a smile.

"I do" Aaron told him with a nod.

"Then you gorgeous shall skydive" Jason told him, his smile permanent as he leaned in and passionately kissed him on the lips at the end of the pier, just as the sun disappeared.

* * *

**TBC…**


	11. In Memory Of

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"In Memory Of"**

* * *

The next morning Aaron felt a little uncomfortable as he sat at the dining table and when Jason walked over with two plates in his hand he smiled up at him; Jason smiled back as he placed Aaron's full English down in front of him. "I'm sorry" Aaron declared out of nowhere.

"What for?" Jason asked with a frown as he moved to sit down opposite him.

Aaron sighed "You must get sick of hearing me talk about Jackson"

Jason's frown deepened. "Course I don't, he's a part of you and he's someone you'll never fully get over and me bringing us here hasn't helped matters"

"But I told you, you weren't to know and it's fine" Aaron reassured him. Jason simply smiled. "I thought things like this wouldn't happen anymore you know, struck down by memories"

"It's bound to happen here especially, it's the first time you've been since…" Aaron nodded with a small smile. "After Jackson did you find anyone else?"

Aaron swallowed hard. "Uh yeah..." he replied with a frown as the memories and hurt resurfaced briefly.

Jason picked up on it though. "Didn't work out?"

"Yeah" he chuckled. "You could say that...e-everything was going good, he got a job in France and I went with him, her erm, turned nasty…violent even"

Jason sighed and hung his head. "Oh Aaron..."

"It's alright, he beat me...a-and raped me...the first times I thought okay, you know?" Jason nodded. "But then it happened again and again, I came back earlier this year, no one was expecting me but I did, I wasn't even gone long a few months…anyway I had to tell my mum didn't I...so she knew and wanted to kill him, I told her it didn't matter"

"What happened with him then?"

"Oh he came back too, came to my room in the pub at night, tried killing me, he almost did aswell, he erm…" Aaron stopped and hung his head, recalling events hurt him.

"It's alright Aaron"

Aaron shook his head. "He slammed my head against a wall on the landing after I escaped his grip…I was out before I knew it and I woke up in hospital a few days later to be told he threw me down the stairs"

"Bloody hell!"

Aaron smiled a little "Anyway when I got out, I was in a chair and my mate Adam took me to bar west I saw Flynn...he was with him, Ed...I tried warning him, he didn't listen…anyway later that night I found Flynn in an alley, he'd raped him, but we got Ed arrested, I had left but Paddy stayed and saw to it with Flynn, gave statements…"

"Why didn't you stay?"

"Oh" he said as he swallowed hard. "I-I was knackered, in the chair and all that" he said with a nod.

Jason nodded with a smile

"But yeah he's in prison now, thinking back at everything, before I come out, after I did, Jackson and everything after the crash...after he died… what I did to myself, Ed, Flynn…m-my life was one big mess, one thing after another...until you - everything makes sense"

Jason smiled and reached for his hand and held it tightly. "You are so special to me; I know we've only been together a short time but whatever it is that I feel it's happening so fast and I don't mind I'm just not used to becoming so attached this quickly"

Aaron chuckled with a nod, he knew that feeling well. "I'm not used to it either but I'm comfortable with it…if you had met me two years ago I'd have ran"

Jason smiled. "People change" Aaron smiled back. "So are you ready for today?" he said with a grin.

Aaron felt his stomach flip, he smiled a little. "Yes, scared still but I have to do it, something I should have done last year with Jackson, I'm doing this for him, I owe it to him, his memory"

Jason nodded "Well eat up, there's still a couple of hours before we drive there, the food should settle way before you jump, what do you wanna do before then?"

"Amusements?" Aaron suggested with a cheeky glint in his eye.

Jason let out a laugh "Alright cool"

…

Hours later Aaron was suited up for his jump just waiting, and by waiting it wasn't by any means sitting calmly, no Aaron was pacing the ground, breathing out deep quick breaths in a blind panic. Jason fought the urge to laugh as he paced with him. It was hilarious watching him.

"Why are you walking with me?" Aaron snapped, he hadn't meant too Jason knew that.

"Because I'm with you every step of the way" he told him with a smile, he meant it and he'd hoped it would relax him but it didn't.

"What the hell am I thinking?" he raged at himself. "I can't believe what I'm going to do, something will happen, oh god! What if the parachute doesn't open?"

Jason laughed then, he hadn't meant too but he couldn't help it, he took a firm hold of Aaron's shoulders and stopped him. "Aaron, nothing will happen to you, it is perfectly safe the guys know what they're doing"

"But this is me we're talking about! Karma has a funny way of biting people back right in the arse!"

Jason frowned. "What's this about Aaron?"

"I-I caused Jackson's accident what if…what if…" he stopped himself and let out a heavy deep breath.

Jason frowned and just looked at him. "Aaron you did not cause the crash, whatever you think and karma certainly won't come bite you in the arse and hurt you while you're up there…look at me"

Aaron slowly looked up at Jason, into his amazing blue eyes, he stared at him looking at every bit of his perfect face it calmed him. "That was a bit stupid of me wasn't it?"

Jason chuckled as he nodded his head. "You need to relax babe"

Aaron frowned but with a smile. "You just called me babe"

Jason nodded. "What of it?"

"I like it"

"Good I'll call you it more" he told him with a grin as he moved closer and kissed him softly, a long lingering kiss that lasted a while.

When they parted Aaron decided to sit on the bench and wait, while he waited he clung to Jason's hand, he might have calmed down but he was bricking it!

"Hey…" Jason said softly as he looked at him, their eyes met and he could see how scared he was just from his eyes alone. "Just remember who you're doing this for, nothing else matters"

Aaron smiled and nodded quickly. "Thank you for being so understanding"

In that split second Jason wanted to say something else but he stopped himself then smiled and pulled Aaron closer and kissed him on the head. "You'll be fine"

Aaron nodded as his head rested against Jason's shoulder. "I know"

"Looks like you're up babe, they're coming"

"Oh god!" Aaron groaned and he got up off the bench. "Wish me luck…"

Jason smiled. "You don't need it, you will be fine and I'll be watching from down here, with a smile on my face waiting for you to come back to me"

Aaron nodded. "Oh where's my phone?"

"No time for that Aaron"

"No I know j-just gimme it"

Jason nodded and reached into his pocket and took Aaron's phone out and handed it to him. Aaron pressed a few buttons until he got to the photo library; he brought up a picture of Jackson and smiled. Jason knew instantly and his heart warmed as he watched Aaron trace his fingers over the image. Jason knew Jackson was one lucky guy for having Aaron in his life and for loving him enough to let him go. Aaron sniffled and quickly handed the phone back to his boyfriend. Jason took it and Aaron nodded with a teary smile. "I'll see you soon"

"Yes you will" Jason told him then watched Aaron turn and head over to the guys.

Aaron felt sick, the doors were opened and he was strapped to one of the guys. He could see they were high, very high, he didn't want to know how high really, what they were saying wasn't really registering. Aaron blew out a deep breath. "Are you ready?" the instructor asked.

Aaron's eyes widened and he found himself nodding then he stood up and walked toward the edge. "Oh my god, oh my god" he said as he gripped hold of a metal beam, he lowered himself down and let his legs dangle over the edge, he was sat in between the instructors legs. "Listen son, I can feel you shaking and it's perfectly normal…but really you have nothing to worry about…word of advice don't close your eyes…you'll miss it"

Aaron nodded and the guy began. "On three we'll push off…one….two…"

Aaron breathed in and looked up into the blue sky. "This is for you Jackson. I love you."

He jumped.

* * *

**TBC…**


	12. How Deep Is Your Love?

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"How Deep Is Your Love?"**

* * *

Aaron and Jason walked along the main street passed the amusements when Aaron let out a heavy sigh. "Can't believe it's our last day"

"Yeah me either, I'm back at work first thing…"

"Me too, think I'll make some changes at the garage aswell…look for more clients…"

"Good for you..."

Aaron smiled. "I want to be able to save enough so that I can move away, far away abroad with someone special"

"Is that me Mr Livesy?" Jason asked with a cheeky smirk.

"You're going the right way about it" Aaron told him with a smile as he squeezed his hand and despite seeing a gang of youths up ahead he kept it where it was in Jason's hand.

Aaron and Jason chatted about what they could do on their last day when Aaron heard something he did not like and Jason was stunned as he felt Aaron's hand tear away from his own; he quickly turned to see Aaron storming over to the gang.

Aaron grabbed one of them by the collar. "What did you just say?"

The yob grinned. "I called you a puff mate, problem?"

Aaron smirked and scoffed "No…" he then kneed the lad in the groin which immediately caused him to bowl over in severe pain. "Hope they still work mate, I don't need mine as much as you…straight boy, or are ya? If you want kids mate, I'd keep your mouth shut if I was you cause…what you said hasn't changed a thing, I'm still going over there and holding my boyfriend's hand, oh and he's a copper so I'd be careful what you say in future, you don't know who's walking passed" the yob's mates immediately looked uncomfortable from Aaron's statement that Jason was a copper. "Grow the hell up all of ya, I'm not doing anything wrong and people like you will never stop me from being who I am!" he told them and turned back and walked towards Jason and made it clear in view to the gang that he'd taken his hand once again.

"Nice" was all Jason could say with a grin.

"Yeah well, had it coming…so our last day, crazy golf?" Aaron suggested.

…

"Aaron, we've been here for ten minutes, I'm pleased this place isn't busy cause there'd be a cue and this is only hole number two" he said it with such a straight face that Aaron found it funny.

Aaron laughed. "Well if you stopped looking at me the way you have been then maybe I'd get it in the hole!"

"Don't have a problem getting it in any other time" Jason told him with a smirk as he folded his arms across his chest which he knew would purposely distract Aaron because they bulged even more.

"Oh you're so not funny mate!" Aaron told him as he pointed the club at him.

Jason laughed "You're so hot when you're frustrated"

"Yeah" Aaron bluntly said with a nod. "Sexually frustrated cause of you, move you and your pecs and your big arms away to the side of me so I can't see"

Jason grinned and started to bend down. Aaron stared at his bum and his perfect back. "I've got an itch"

"Yeah course you have" Aaron told him then bit his lip and then in a second he reached out with the club and whacked him on the bum.

"Ohh Aaron" Jason said in an extremely put on camp voice. He stood up straight. "Didn't know you had it in ya" he continued with the voice and put an effort into putting his hand on his waist.

Aaron glared at him and shook his head and moved to take his shot. "Really?"

Jason burst into laughter and walked beside him and in a quieter voice said "No but seriously mate if you're into that stuff there has to be some kind of shop round here that does whips and handcuffs, beads…" Aaron turned and glared at him again. "…or…"

"No, I'm not" Aaron told him then kissed him on the lips then pushed him back. "I'm concentrating!"

Half an hour they were only on hole number five and Jason dreaded to think how long the last five would take. Aaron moved to take his shot but when he did the ball flew up into the air and hit Jason in the chest - he'd hit it just that bit harder. He sighed and dropped his club. "I'm not playing no more" he said and stepped away.

Jason laughed as he rubbed his chest "Fair dos come on then, I'll buy you an ice cream"

Aaron smiled. "I suck at that"

"Ahh it's just a game" Jason told him as he placed his arm around his shoulders as they walked. A few minutes later they'd gotten their ice creams and sat on a bench on the pier. "This holiday has been amazing Aaron, thank you"

Aaron smiled. "No, thank you"

Jason smiled. "How about we go out for a meal tonight?"

"I'd like that" Aaron told him and as Jason looked around Aaron quickly shoved what was left of his ice cream in Jason's face.

Jason's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. It was so cold!

"Ha! That's what you get for distracting me with your sexiness and complete pure perfection" Aaron said with a wink and continued eating what was left of his ice cream cone.

Jason burst into laughter and placed both arms around Aaron so he couldn't escape and he rubbed his face up against his, covering him in the ice cream also but in a second, the atmosphere changed and their combined movements of trying to cover him and Aaron's of getting away ceased and slowly they found each other's lips and kissed each other with such passion that made them want to make love right then and there.

The following morning it was time to leave, they'd delayed it long enough with their antics in the bedroom; Aaron sat in the car while he waited for Jason to hand back the key to their room. He looked around, the place had healed him, sealed the last hidden deep cut that Jackson's death had made, the final hurdle that hadn't been realised until meeting Jason was now completed, yes he'd always remember Jackson, of course he would but the pain of missing him would be gone, he'd miss him without the pain now and it was also because of the part Jason had played, he was there, he listened, he helped and most of all he was patient and considerate, the holiday in Whitby was fate on Jason's part, Aaron wondered if he knew how much he'd helped him already.

…

A few hours later they arrived back in the village but Jason couldn't stay he had to head into work for the afternoon till about ten that night but he helped Aaron with his bag and promised he'd see him later, they left after kissing each other out on the doorstep of Smithy, another thing Aaron wouldn't have done and there was plenty of people around but he didn't care, after he waved him off he walked in and saw an eager impatient Paddy waiting to hear all about it.

"Put the kettle on then and I'll think about telling ya" Aaron said with a smile.

After Paddy made their cuppas Aaron went on to tell him how it was the same room he, Jackson and Hazel and stayed in, and he explained his wobbler but Paddy had understood it and why and he very pleased with how Jason had reacted from what Aaron had told him. "Now the big news are ya ready?"

"Ooh I don't like the sound of this…"

Aaron grinned and reached into his pocket and slammed down a photo onto the table. Paddy frowned as he picked it up. "That's not Jackson…Oh my god you did it!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "You did it!" he laughed again and clapped his hands together.

Aaron grinned. "Felt I should have you know…I ended up back there for a reason and now I know why…"

"Why?" Paddy asked softly.

"So I could fully heal" he said proudly with a smile to match. "I have aswell and Jason is so special…I care about him so much it scares me Paddy b-but I don't mind I like caring about someone in that way again I think I…I think I love him Paddy…am I being stupid? It's fast I know…"

Paddy simply shook his head and smiled at his son. "I'm very proud of you actually; if you love him then you know what's right"

Aaron nodded. "That's why…that's why I'm gunna tell him about the warrant when he comes over tonight"

"Alright but just make sure you don't wake Leo…o-or Rhona for that matter she will kill ya" he said with a laugh.

Aaron scowled "We're only gunna talk Paddy"

Paddy let out a loud laugh. "Yeah right, this is you we're talking about; I can't count how many times I overheard you and Jackson at it before the accident"

Aaron blushed and looked away. "We'll keep it down"

"That's all I ask…listen…what if Jason doesn't like what he hears, what if he has to do something about it?"

Aaron shrugged. "I haven't thought that far ahead, all I know is that I need to tell him"

Paddy nodded. "Good luck mate"

Aaron smiled and was left in a very thoughtful mood, he loved Jason despite there being a bigger age gap than the one between him and Jackson, theirs was only three years, the gap with Jason was five years and he didn't mind, he liked an even older man, well he was hardly old but still, he was grounded, mature, the same as Jackson was and Aaron still would need that from time to time.

…

Jason was sat at a desk at work in the station going through paperwork he needed to catch up on when his sergeant walked in, Jason smiled up at her. "Ahh DC Murray, I've been meaning to catch you, nice holiday?" she asked.

"Yeah it was nice thanks, but like every holiday they have to end, what you got for me?"

She smiled at him "Oh just some warrants that need reissuing" she told him as she placed them down on his desk. "Soon as you've done them you can get off, you won't have had much chance to breathe what with driving back this morning"

"Nah not really, cheers I'll get onto these now"

She nodded and left the room. Jason expertly tapped and clicked away at the computer bringing up the section he needed then he started with the first warrant, he inputted the serial number and it brought the exact same thing up on screen that was held in his hand, he made a few alterations and clicked apply which would go into the database immediately. He continued on through the sheets and he was done within fifteen minutes, well he had one left and when he pulled that last sheet from the pile he froze as Aaron's mug shot stared right back at him. "It can't be…" he muttered. "Admitted to arson of Dingle auto motives in Emmerdale village, individual failed to turn up to court for sentencing, suspected to be on the run, whereabouts unknown…fucking hell Aaron…" he said in a sigh and rested back into the chair. He sat for at least ten minutes, he knew what he was going to do he did exactly what he had with the others and applied the change to the system. The next phase would have to wait until the morning, he got his things together and changed in the locker room and headed for his car he stopped and stared at the public car park across the road, then leaned against his Audi. _What the hell…_he thought to himself. He needed answers and he was going to bloody get them.

Jason's car pulled up on the driveway behind Paddy's car and screeched to a halt. Jason got out of the car quickly, locked it and ran for the door to be met by Aaron who was opening it, he had heard him already. "Hi" Aaron said with a beaming smile. "Everyone's asleep so we've gotta keep it down"

"This won't take long" Jason said as he barged past Aaron and walked into the kitchen.

"Ok…I'm confused…anyway sit down I wanna talk to you and don't say anything till I'm done…t-this is pretty big"

Jason sighed and sat down; he had no patience at the minute. "Out with it then"

"Jason this isn't easy to say…"

Jason nodded and let him speak.

"I have an arrest warrant hanging over me"

Jason nodded. "I know…just seen it…arson Aaron? What the hell, and going on the run, you certainly went far didn't you?!"

Aaron swallowed hard. "I-I can explain"

"Well then start because right now I'm fuming that you could tell me everything but not this"

"And with good reason" he defended. "I did go on the run…France…with Ed…" he sighed and Jason rolled his eyes, it was fitting into place. "But I didn't start the fire…"

Jason frowned. "What?"

"I said I did to protect someone but I had a plan and I went away leaving them alright to live their lives"

Jason couldn't believe it. "But to put yours at risk? Nice of ya!"

Aaron sighed. "You won't understand"

"Try me!"

"I've told you everything about me, I got away with prison after hitting Jackson because I admitted to being gay, I got away with ending his life…t-this person never did a bad thing in his life I-I owed it to him he couldn't get sent down for one mistake Jason, I couldn't let that happen…"

"Who Aaron?"

Aaron shook his head. "I'm not telling you who"

"Fine!" Jason stood up. "Do you have any idea what kind of position this puts me in? You should have told me!" he told him as he walked to the door.

"W…W-Wait Jason" Aaron started to panic. "Please, do…don't go…I'm sorry I know I should have but I was scared…please…w-what are you going to do?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders as he stormed back to his car; he slammed the car door once he was inside. "JASON!" Aaron yelled as he stepped outside, and helplessly he watched him drive away quickly, his panic was rising, he couldn't risk him telling the police. He had to do something.

* * *

**TBC…**


	13. The Chase

AARON LIVESY

-The Chase-

"The Chase "

* * *

'_**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**_

_**I'm looking right at the other half of me, **_

_**The vacancy that sat in my heart,**_

_**Is a space that now YOU hold…**_

_** - Justin Timberlake 'Mirrors'**_

* * *

The bacon that was sizzling away in the pan was done; Paddy picked each slice out with the tongs and placed them down on the readied bread. Rhona wasn't having any so it was just him and Aaron. "AARON!" Paddy yelled, usually when he yelled for breakfast he'd bang on the floor, but that was a while ago now since he last lived there and that seemed to not be the case because there was no reply whatsoever and no movement, except someone coming down the stairs but he knew it wasn't Aaron, he was much, much louder coming down them.

Rhona rounded the corner into the kitchen and smiled at her husband. "Wasting your time there, he's not here, don't think his bed was slept in either unless he learned how to make them in France" she told him with a chuckle. "He might be at work"

"No" Paddy shook his head "I saw Cain when I went for the paper, it wasn't open and Aaron has keys so" he shrugged.

"Well he's a big lad now so don't worry" she said with a smile.

"I'll never stop worrying about him" he chuckled. "There's a sandwich going spare now so if you don't want it, I'll have two"

"Oh no you don't I fancy it now" she said as he grabbed it and walked to the table with a grin.

…

The work day was over for most people except for Val and Eric at the B&B, David at the shop and Chas and the barmaids on shift. Paddy got out of his car and looked down the village; he could just barely see Cain closing the gate. No sign of Aaron. Once he got inside he rang both Chas and Adam they hadn't seen him for a week or two as it was, Chas especially after their heated argument. He was left at a loss now, so he thought the only way to know was to ring the man himself, he found Aaron's name in his phone and dialled the number. "Oh for god sake! You kids have them glued to ya but when I wanna get hold of you nothing!"

Rhona chuckled as she walked into the kitchen. "He's not your kid Paddy, come on…he's twenty years old"

Paddy frowned at her. "He IS my kid, not in blood no, just like Leo…but I see Aaron and him as my own so if you don't mind"

"Sorry" she said quietly, realising she'd said the wrong thing. "Answer machine I take it"

"No, it's just ringing and ringing"

"He'll turn up"

"Yeah he might, I don't get it he has no reason to dis-" the penny dropped.

"What's wrong?" Rhona asked.

"Jason, last night Aaron said he was going to tell him about the warrant, what if…wh-what if?"

Rhona stepped over to him and rubbed his arm. "Hey don't get worked up, he hasn't done a runner surely and from what I've heard this Jason bloke really likes him, I don't think he'd turn him in"

"He better not"

"Speak of the devil" Rhona said as she tried to see through the blinds. Paddy turned and looked. "That's Jason…"

"Ohh nice car! He must be pretty high up in the ranks"

"I've no idea, haven't actually got to know him yet" Paddy said as he walked to the door ready for him. "Can you give us a minute?"

Rhona smiled. "Course I can, I've got some paperwork to finish anyway" she told him and left.

Jason smiled as the door to Smithy was opened ready for him, he assumed it was Aaron and he grinned happily, it then faded slightly at the sight of Paddy "Alright? Is Aaron in?"

Paddy shook his head. "No"

"Oh-oh alright well any idea where just I've tried ringing him but he's not picking up"

"No idea mate I thought he might be with you, I've rang his mum and Adam but he's not been seen, we don't think he slept in his bed last night either"

Jason sighed and shook his head as he looked up at the darkening sky; he knew what he'd done.

"What's wrong?" Paddy asked.

"I know about the warrant, Paddy he told him last night, we argued, I stormed out" he said as he ferociously rubbed his forehead. "I kinda left it hanging"

Paddy let out a loud sigh. "That's the worst thing you could have possibly done!" he told him with anger definitely in his words.

"Why?"

"Because he's gone Jason! Done a bloody runner again because he thought you were going to hand him in! He's a not a bad kid you know!"

"Of course he isn't I-I know that and I haven't said a thing at work, I wouldn't Paddy, any idea where he'll be?"

Paddy shrugged. "You better find him quick, he'll be all over the place…" he sighed and thought for a second. "You could try Seth's hide, it's a shed on home farms land, the cricket pavilion, the graveyard, after that mate your guess is as good as mine"

After trying Seth's hide which wasn't the easiest place to find even with directions from Paddy he quickly realised Aaron wasn't in there. He sighed, a panic was rising within him, he didn't want to lose him now, what he'd done for the person Aaron refused to name was a brave and honourable thing to do but he'd put his life at risk by doing it, whoever it was should be dealing with it all themselves and leave Aaron to live his life, well it was the way he saw it anyway. Jason tried calling him again as he left Seth's hide but there was no answer. A little while later he reached the cricket pavilion and he wasn't there either, he could see why Paddy thought he might be there, it was a quiet area to just sit and be alone but obviously Aaron didn't want to be so close to home.

_So why on Earth would he be in there? _Jason asked himself as he stood at the gates of the graveyard. He sighed and continued and walked in, no one was around but a sudden curiousness befell him. His legs were walking him, he wasn't walking them at least that was how it felt and soon enough there was the name, the name Aaron had so often mentioned. "Oh wow…" Jason breathed out as he knelt down in front of Jackson's headstone. He swallowed hard; uneasiness came over him he felt like he was intruding. "Hi mate…" he said with a frown. "I know you don't know me o-or maybe you do but I'm Aaron's boyfriend and I know you were too and I know from the way Aaron speaks about you that you loved him too, so I need to ask a favour, h-he's gone AWOL and it's my fault…maybe" he sighed. "You know that too, I've tried everywhere except bar west but I haven't gone there yet because I don't think he'll be there, he'll know that's somewhere I'd look…Jackson I love Aaron so much a-and I haven't told him yet, I need to tell him so if you can give me some sort of sign, a clue to where he might be then I promise you now he will be loved and cared for always…I mean it…and I'm talking to a headstone" he sighed and dropped his head in his hands. "Get a grip J" he mumbled to himself and looked up again. "Worth a try eh?" he said with a smile and stood up, placed his fingers on top of the headstone then walked away.

He knocked on the door of Smithy cottage again and was let in seconds later by Paddy; he followed him through to the kitchen and saw a woman sat at the table and a young boy in a highchair playing with a toy preferring that over eating. Rhona smiled up at him. "No sign"

"No, I'm Jason by the way"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rhona and this is Leo"

Jason smiled at him. "Hi mate" he said and Leo looked up and gave him a wide smile. Jason's eyes then focussed on the toy that Leo had in his hands, a wooden train. His eyes widened and he quickly looked at Paddy. "I think I know where he is!"

"You do?" Paddy asked.

"W-where was Jackson's accident?"

"A few miles out between here and Hotten" Paddy told him and gave him some directions before Jason bolted for his car.

…

The country roads were pitch black now and he was driving well over the speed limit, his panic and love for Aaron driving him.

Aaron was sat on the pallets that hadn't been moved since Jackson's accident. He sighed and looked up at the stars. He grabbed his backpack and stood up. _Been gone long enough… _he thought to himself. He walked along the stones and up to the bushes, it was a squeeze but he got back out onto the road. He frowned; he didn't want to go back, not now he didn't know what might be waiting on his return so he started walking in the opposite direction. A few minutes later he heard the roar of an engine he didn't think anything of it, instead he just walked right up against the bushes so he wasn't hit. But as the sound got louder as it got closer he recognised it and he turned and saw headlights rounding a corner in the distance.

Jason's eyes widened when he saw him. "Don't you dare move!" he yelled despite knowing he wouldn't hear him.

Aaron stared at the car, he knew it was Jason driving at some speed to get to him; the headlights blinded him as he swallowed hard and he started stepping back before he turned around again and legged it.

Jason sighed and brought the car to a halt, he put his hazards on and unbuckled his seat belt and got out and started running after him. "Aaron!"

"Leave me alone!" Jason heard from up ahead. "I'm not coming back; I'm not going to prison!"

Jason sighed and kept running; the gap between them was staying the same. "God mate slow down you can run for England! I just want to talk, I'm here as your boyfriend not as police!"

"So! You're just saying that!"

"No I'm not!" Jason raged and he pushed himself harder and increased his speed, now slowly, the gap was beginning to decrease between them. "If you keep running then you'll miss what I have to say!" he yelled ahead to him.

"Oh yeah? Like what? You have the right to remain silent all that shit?"

"NO!" Jason screamed and he stopped. The scream in itself had caught Aaron's attention. "I LOVE YOU FOR GOD SAKE!"

Aaron stopped and turned around with a frown and Jason started walking toward him quickly, thankfully Aaron stayed still. When Jason reached him Aaron stepped back and created a gap between them.

"How can you?"

"What?" Jason spat.

"How can you love me? Over the last few weeks you've slowly realised what kind of a monster I am!"

Jason sighed and shook his head. "Don't be daft, I've learned about you, how you selflessly let the only man you've loved go because that's what he wanted, and then again selflessly you admitted to something which you didn't actually do to protect someone close to you! That is brave Aaron and I love you, but despite those things I love you anyway…I-I'm sorry about last night alright…I-I just didn't know what to do, I was angry when I found out and you hadn't told me…but I understand why you didn't…I can only begin to imagine what went through your mind when you realised I was a police officer…but yet you stayed with me…that says a hell of a lot"

"It says I loved you as soon as I saw you again in bar west" Aaron said as he hung his head. "And I never believed in love at first sight…well second, but you know what I mean and it happened, and when I found out about your job I thought I could hide it but the more these feelings grew the more I realised I couldn't lie to you…"

"But when I found out you thought I'd go running to my boss with info?"

Aaron nodded. "I'm sorry Jason"

Jason stepped up to him. "You had a wobble again" he said with a smirk.

Aaron nodded, still looking down onto the road.

"You aren't going to prison Aaron, but this can't hang over you forever you've got to do something about it"

Aaron frowned and looked up at him. "Like what?"

"It's not your burden to have to carry, you didn't light that fire"

"You can't possibly believe I'd drop him in it!"

"Him? Who is him Aaron? Is it Paddy?"

"NO!" he said with frustration.

"Who?!" Jason demanded.

Aaron sighed. "Adam, it was Adam alright…and I'm not getting into why he just did it out of anger because of Cain…he didn't deserve what he would have gotten and he still doesn't!"

"But you can't live like this can't you see?"

"Yeah I do but I'm not doing that to him"

"He needs to grow the hell up and take responsibility instead of letting you take the flack; you had to move away for god sake!"

"My choice Jason" Aaron said with a shrug.

"Not the point you shouldn't have had to at all"

"Is this a drop Adam in it or me situation?"

Jason shook his head. "No, not at all, I just think you need to think about yourself and your life because I love the bones of you and I can't lose you, you…" Jason began to chuckle. "You're like a mirror, I'm looking at the other half of me and I've never felt that way about somebody before until you so please just think about it and come back with me now"

"You do know this is where it all went wrong don't you?" Aaron asked.

"Jackson?"

Aaron nodded. "All because I didn't know if I loved him or not, I was honest but it tore us apart and left him paralysed from the shoulders down" tears began to fall from his eyes. "But I know I love you Jason I do. I love you so much and I can't hurt you" he sobbed. "I can't let this ruin you or your career, I just can't" he cried and wiped his eyes.

"You won't ruin me Aaron" Jason said as he stepped right up to him and placed his hands on Aaron's shoulders. "You would never hurt me and what I do with my career, well that's up to me" he said with a sigh as he looked around and Aaron sensed something in his words.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing…not yet anyway"

Aaron stepped back and frowned at him "What does that mean Jason?"

"I'm thinking of resigning because if anyone makes a connection, then we're both screwed"

Aaron put his hand on his forehead and looked around in dismay. "I feel sick"

"No don't, I'm just thinking about it"

"But it's your career!" he yelled.

"Yeah and I love it but you're more important to me"

"How can you say that?" Aaron asked in a growl of pure frustration.

"You know why, because I love you, and I know it's a word that a lot of people just fling around but I don't and I mean it, you're the first and last thing I think about every day, don't worry about my job alright I'll be fine"

Aaron sighed. "You better be"

Jason nodded. "I will, now will you please just kiss me?"

* * *

**TBC…**


	14. The Risk

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"The Risk"**

* * *

Aaron did indeed kiss Jason, a kiss filled with such fire, passion and pure love that indeed led them to having sex in the back of Jason's car in the middle of a pitch black country road. Aaron's head lay resting on Jason's chest. Jason ran his fingers through Aaron's short spiky hair, a content silence still between them since their lovemaking ended almost fifteen minutes ago. Aaron shifted so he could face his boyfriend, the man he loved. Their blue eyes met and Aaron was mesmerized by his smile and it made him lean up to kiss him softly, again and again. Moments later their foreheads rested against one another's and Aaron wrapped his arms around him and held on tightly. Jason knew Aaron was scared but nothing was going to happen to him, not while he was with him, like he promised Jackson he would protect him, care for him but most of all love him like he deserved to be loved. Jason cleared his throat. "Let's go back to mine" he suggested softly. Aaron nodded and let go and sat up, grabbing his discarded underwear off the floor of the car so he could start dressing again. Aaron was very quiet as a thoughtful mood succumbed to him, he felt like an idiot, he felt bad for lying, he felt horrible for running and for having Jason literally chase him and then for him to have to talk him down. They sat side by side in the back seat of the car as they both pulled their clothes back on. Aaron glanced over to him and then looked away again. "Jason I'm sorry"

Jason stopped doing up the buttons on his shirt and looked across at him; he reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder. "There's no need to apologise" he told him with a smile. Aaron smiled back and nodded. "Nothing's changed" Jason added. "If anything has it's that I love you even more"

Aaron smirked, he couldn't believe it, he didn't know why he did but he wasn't going to question it, he'd learned from that mistake. "I love you too, more than you probably know"

"No…" Jason replied as a smile crept across his lips. "I think I do" he told him before getting out of the car and opening the driver's side door and getting in. Aaron pulled his shoes on and got out moving to the passenger side in the front next to his boyfriend. Jason turned off the hazard lights and started the engine. "Fancy a takeaway?" Jason asked with a smile as he pulled away from the side of the road.

"Yeah" Aaron chuckled. "Worked up an appetite what with the running and then the sex…and that by the way was the first time I've ever done it in a car…it wasn't too bad either, we have to do that again"

Jason smirked. "Oh somehow I think we will. I'll stop off in town on the way to mine then how about we eat, and have a chat"

Aaron smiled. "Yeah, sounds good"

…

The next morning Aaron was scrounging around the bedroom trying to locate all of his clothes, it was 11am and he was now two hours late for work and to top it off, miles away at Jason's house on the other side of Hotten. Jason sat up watching Aaron with a smirk on his face. "Argh where are my damn boxers!" he yelled in frustration looking toward Jason who just gave him a look. "What are you smirking at?"

Jason laughed "Oh nothing just enjoying the floor show"

Aaron shook his head before continuing his search.

"Looking for these?" Jason asked as he pulled out Aaron's boxers from beneath the covers, twirling them on his index finger.

Aaron reached over and snatched them from him and quickly pulled them on and finished getting dressed. Once ready, Aaron darted back round the bed leaning over Jason giving him a lingering passionate kiss, leaving him wanting. "You tease!" Jason shouted after him. "Take the car, then again you'd probably get there quicker by running!"

"Ha-Ha very funny" Aaron replied as he picked up the keys and headed off. Jason lay back, his hands behind his head, sighing contently.

A while later Aaron swerved onto the gravel at the garage and Cain surfaced from underneath a car he was working on "Nice of you to show up" he told him as he watched Aaron get out of the car "Where'd you nick that from lad?"

"Nowhere, It's mine" He grinned quickly, a lie obviously, but the car suited him and he had a massive grin on his face as he walked into the office.

…

A few hours later, Jason was sat at his desk at work reviewing cases that had just been handed over, he logged onto his computer and there it was Aaron's warrant still up on the screen staring at him. He found himself staring at it for a few minutes before he quickly closed it. He looked around at the busy office and sighed as he grabbed the first case notes "Suzie you're with me, uniform found a kilo of cocaine in a school kid's bag this morning"

"Yes Sir" she replied as he got up from his desk and headed out, she followed.

Aaron was at his desk doing some paperwork in the office when he heard the familiar sound of his mum's heels coming his way, he instantly sighed and rolled his eyes and reached over to the radio and slowly turned it up.

"Aaron love" Chas said with a nervous smile.

Aaron kept his head down, pretending he couldn't hear her. He wasn't in the mood for her still even a few days after their extremely heated argument.

"Aaron!" She raised her voice and when she realised she wasn't getting any response she turned off the radio.

"What the hell you doing?" he raised his voice with a deep frown.

"We need to talk Aaron"

"Can't you see I'm a little busy" He said as he sarcastically flicked the pages of the invoices in front of him.

"Please son"

Aaron sniggered "Don't you mean whore?" he snapped.

Chas rolled her eyes and looked away for a second before turning back to her son "I never meant that Aaron, I'm sorry I was wrong ok"

Aaron instantly got up and walked out onto the forecourt but Chas followed. "Mum just do one will ya? I'm not in the mood for you, actually I'm in a pretty good mood and I'm not having you ruin it"

"I won't, look where did you get to last night Paddy was worried sick"

"Like you care"

"Believe it or not I do actually, I know Jason knows about the warrant, Paddy told me, well he had no choice really, we weren't speaking I needed to know what was going on"

"Well now you do, you can go"

Chas sighed. "Stop being childish, you were going to run weren't you?"

Aaron stopped what he was doing, he saw Cain in the corner of his eye, he could tell he was ready to but in aswell but when he turned to look at him properly Cain simply carried on what he was doing. Aaron stepped away and Chas followed. "Yes, I was" he admitted. "But Jason stopped me, he loves me and I love him mum, yeah you might not wanna hear it but I love him and I can't change the way I feel… he's not going to tell his boss either that's what you really wanted to know wasn't it?"

Chas blew out a breath of relief and nodded. "Yes, but are you sure you love him?"

Aaron smirked. "Mum, I made a mistake with Jackson that I can never take back, even when I couldn't say it I realised I did love him, I know for definite I love Jason and I've told him so yes I'm sure"

Chas nodded. "I'm sorry for calling you what I did, I didn't mean it I was just angry"

Aaron nodded as he averted his eyes from hers. "Yeah, I'm sorry too, I said some stuff I didn't really mean I suppose, I'm sorry"

Chas grinned happily. "Hug?"

Aaron looked back at her with a frown, then he began to smirk and he rolled his eyes. "Go on then"

Chas instantly moved closer and wrapped her arms around him tightly and to her surprise he hugged back too. "I love you son, I just want you to be safe and happy that's all"

"I know, it just took some time to realise as usual"

Chas nodded as they pulled away. "I'll let you get on"

Aaron smiled and watched her go then he looked at the cars waiting on the forecourt. "This isn't a bloody car park Cain! Where's Cameron?"

"Ooo look at you, the big I am" Cain teased.

"That's right I am…keep at it, I'm going to find him"

"Yes boss" Cain said with a smirk.

…

Jason slumped back in his chair at his desk and brought up the case in which Aaron was wanted in connection with, he tapped and clicked away on the computer and set about reviewing all the case notes. After a few minutes of reading, he found that only the few pieces of evidence that were there, all of which were actually circumstantial had no fingerprints when found at the scene. The only thing possibly linking it to Aaron was the petrol canister used in the fire, even that had nothing to link with Aaron other than he had easy access to it. Jason frowned; he was onto something and quickly got the ID number for the item and left his desk and headed down to the property room.

"Alright Jason, how's tricks?" the duty officer smiled as Jason walked in.

Jason smiled at him as he flicked through the logs, searching for the location of the canister. "Not too bad, pal not to bad" He replied.

"Can I help ya with something?"

"No, no just tying up loose ends on a case" he explained as he trailed his finger down the page. He stopped once he found it and he slammed the book shut and headed back out "See ya later, Dave"

"Jason" he nods in acknowledgment.

Back in the office with the bagged up petrol canister Jason was speaking to a member of staff. "Just taking this to get analysed and to pick up my car from the garage, tell the DI I'm following up on some leads on the drugs"

"Will do sir" Suzie smiled back at him.

A while later Jason got out of a taxi in Emmerdale; clutching the brown evidence bag as he ran down to the garage. He smirked when he saw Aaron bent over working on a car in his overalls "Oi oi Sexy!"

Aaron smirked and he turned round "Hey you! What ya doing here? What's that?" Aaron asked, frowning at the bag.

"Charmin' that is" Jason said as he closed the gap between them, giving Aaron a quick kiss "I need my car for work, keys?"

"And here's me thinking you came to see me get dirty" Aaron said as he handed over the keys.

"Plenty of time for that" he grinned. "Later, gotta shoot babe" Jason said as he winked back at Aaron. He unlocked his car and got in, he put the key into the ignition and started the car and he put his seatbelt on as he blew out a deep breath. "God forgive me Aaron" he muttered in a sigh before revving the engine and speeding through the village, he was heading toward the farm, to Adam.

As soon as he got to the farm he stopped the car and got out, up ahead he saw a young lad who he assumed was Adam. He walked over, his police officer head well and truly on.

Adam turned and saw a tall, well-kept man heading toward him, he frowned and approached him. "Can I help?"

Jason nodded. "I'm looking for Adam"

"That's me"

"Ah good, been meaning to have a word"

"And you are?" Adam asked.

"I'm DS Murray. Hotten constabulary"

Adam frowned and his heart began to pound in his chest.

"Well I say that, I'm actually here as Aaron's boyfriend not as a copper, scare you for a sec did I?"

Adam frowned "Don't know what you mean"

"Ah right, so you let Aaron take the blame for something you did, which in turn ruined his life and it didn't bother you in the slightest when I mentioned the word police?" Jason sighed when Adam seemed to have lost his tongue. "I know everything, Aaron told me and you know what I had to do last night Adam? I had to run after him cause he was so scared when he wasn't sure what I'd do after he told me, he was going to run and I couldn't let that happen because I love him"

Adam scoffed "You love him?"

Jason began to get angry and he stepped closer to him. "And you do? His best mate and you let him do that for you? Put his life at risk for you?"

"I tried to stop him I swear"

"Not hard enough!"

"Now what I'm about to say is to stay between you and I, and you and I alone do you understand that?" Adam nodded. "Good. I think you're a coward, and now after learning what Aaron's been through so far in his life he needed a break, but no you let him, in the end you did, you let him do it and what did he get for it, beaten and raped…"

"That's not fair" Adam said before swallowing hard.

"No it's not is it Adam…not fair that you have quite the nice life here while Aaron doesn't know whether he's coming or going, looking over his shoulder all the time"

Adam sighed. He could see the point Jason was making, but if he came to belittle him and make him feel so small then he had succeeded, he'd never felt worse about the entire situation in a long time until that moment.

"Now I've said that I'm going to put my career at risk by making it all disappear, the means of how are of no importance to you, but it will lift the warrant from Aaron" Adam nodded. "And if you dare speak a word of me even being here talking to you never mind what I'm going to do then I'll lift ya, do you understand that?"

Adam nodded quickly and looked down at the ground. "Y-Yeah…I got ya"

"Good" Jason told him and turned and walked back to his car, he had stuff to do.

* * *

**TBC...**


	15. Games

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Games"**

* * *

A couple of hours later Jason arrived back in his office. "All sorted sir?" Suzie asked with a smile as Jason sat down.

"Yes all done and dusted. How you been getting on with those statements?" he asked, turning round to his desk letting out a sigh.

"Yeah good, all sorted they're on your desk" she told him with a smile.

"Cheers I'll look over them now" he told her and got to work. Later that evening Jason pulled up at Smithy, got out and locked the car; he walked up to the door and knocked which paddy answered seconds later.

"Alright mate come in" Paddy said as he stepped aside.

"Cheers Paddy" Jason said with a smile as he walked into the house.

"He's just in the shower, you shoulda seen the state of him" he paused

Jason chuckled. "Don't be telling me stuff like that Paddy"

Paddy smiled "Go on up I'm sure he won't mind you waiting for him"

Jason smiled "Thanks" he told him and began to make his way up the stairs.

"Oh Jason" Paddy shouted causing him to stop mid step "Th-Thank you, for not turning him in"

Jason smiled "It was never an issue Paddy, I love him too much to lose him, especially for something he never even did" he told him and then both men carried on.

Once in Aaron's bedroom Jason lay back on his bed, he could hear the shower as he lay in the quiet of the room and he realised Aaron would never have an idea of what he had done for him, it had to be that way though. Moments later Aaron walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist, his body soaking wet, the sight of him made Jason bite his lip. Aaron smirked at his boyfriend as he closed the door, once it was; he dropped his towel and walked over to the bed both knowing full well what they were about to do.

…

Half an hour or so later, both of them were lying naked under the quilt, Jason was holding Aaron close. "Well that was unexpected" he told him as he placed soft kisses on Aaron's neck.

Aaron smiled up at him "Mmm I know" he replied before kissing him passionately.

"How was your day babe?" Jason asked as he trailed his fingers slowly up and down Aaron's back

"Ugh long and frustrating, yours?" Silence fell between them for almost a minute; Jason was in a world of his own. "Jason?" he repeated

"Oh erm pretty much the same, had some loose ends to tie up on some cases, such a relief to get them sorted"

"I had a back log of work to do the garage was like a car park, Cameron went AWOL so it was me and Cain working hard all day, knackered to be honest but I'm glad you're here" Aaron told him with a smile.

"Did you get the cars done?" Jason asked with a smile.

"Eventually yeah" Aaron nodded. "In the nick of time, well if they weren't they were getting left till tomorrow" he chuckled and then noticed the time and he jumped up out of Jason's arms. "Shit!"

"What's up?" Jason asked with a frown.

"I said I'd meet Adam over the pub twenty minutes ago" he explained as he got out of bed and quickly began to get dressed. Jason scoffed quietly at the mention of his name "You gunna come now you're here? I've told him all about you, I want you to meet him" He asked with a smile.

"Sure" Jason replied with a half-hearted smile and then got up and got dressed. He was not looking forward to this.

…

"Oi Farmboy!" Aaron shouted to Adam as he entered the pub. Adam turned around with a grin but it soon fell when he saw Jason following him in "Alright lad?" Adam replied.

"Yeah you?" Aaron asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi love" Chas said with a smile at Jason who stood next to Aaron. "You alright?"

"Yeah are you? I'm pleased you and Aaron have made up" Jason smiled at his boyfriends mum.

Chas gave Jason a look for him to move down the bar a little, he did leaving Adam and Aaron to talk. Chas leaned over the bar and put her hand on his arm gently squeezing it "I can't thank you enough for not landing Aaron in trouble" She said as she looked over to see him and Adam laughing which brought tears to her eyes "He's been through so much as you probably know, I love my boy so much, and you" she swallowed hard " You're having a good effect on him, I have seen him this happy since, sins J-"

"Jackson?" Jason finished her sentence.

"Yeah" she replied as she wiped her eyes. "Thank you" She continued.

Jason smiled back "No need, I love him Chas, you've got nothing to fear on the warrant front, trust me it's sorted."

Chas frowned, something in his words, in the way he said it, the expression on his face grabbed her attention, but she left it there and watched as he re-joined the lads. "Sorted" she muttered under her breath.

"Hey where did you get to?" Aaron scowled at Jason, but there was a hint of a smile there.

"Was just talking to your mum babe, I'm here now" he leaned in and kissed him firmly, then put his arm around his waist pulling him close. "Miss me?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"Nah course I didn't" he replied with a chuckle "Anyway, this is my best mate Adam, Adam this is my boyfriend Jason" Jason sighed under his breath, locked eyes with Adam then offered his hand to which Adam very reluctantly took and they shook hands.

Aaron smiled. "Three pints over here mum" he shouted across the bar to Chas.

"Wait your turn you, you're not in Bar West now ya know. Get yourselves sat down I'll bring em over when I get a minute" She shook her head smiling.

"It's that god sat with Aaron again" Charity told Chas as she looked on in awe.

Chas laughed "You've met him?"

Charity nodded. "Sort of, in the cafe"

"I see" Chas rolled her eyes.

"Wow, doesn't Aaron have good taste, I don't know how he manages it, Jackson, Ed and now him, I need to buy the lad a drink"

"Me either and yeah Ed was alright looking but don't go mentioning his name eh? But do feel free buying Jason a drink and turning on your charm, like you usually do"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing" Chas shook her head. "Just remember he's gay" she chuckled.

"I know, I know…I'll get their round then just add it to mine"

"Got it" Chas smiled and got back to work.

…

"So how's the garage mate?" Adam asked as he kept a watchful eye on Jason.

"Yeah busy which is good, feels weird ordering Cain about but I love it"

Adam laughed. "I bet"

"Surprised he's still alive" Jason but in. "The amount of times I've seen his name pop up somewhere, the enemies he has…"

Adam sighed and looked away and Aaron hit Jason in the stomach with his elbow gently. Acting as if they didn't know each other Jason spoke again. "I take it you don't like Cain?"

Adam shook his head. "No, not exactly"

"Ah right" Jason smiled and Aaron wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

His eyes widened however when Charity walked over with four pints in her hands and she sat with them at the table, Aaron was so grateful, conversation diverted hopefully. "Hi boys, and you must be Jason, I'm Charity"

Jason smiled at her. "Ah yes I saw you in the café the other day"

"We're cousins sort of" Aaron told him.

"Well me and your mum are like sisters so just call me auntie Charity"

Aaron scrunched up his nose at that statement. "Uh whatever"

"See there ya go" Charity grinned. "Easier than cousin or second cousin, it all confuses me" she said as she ran her hand across her forehead to move her hair out of the way. "This is for you, on me, thought I would buy you a drink" she grinned as she slid his pint across to him.

Jason chuckled. "Thank you, I appreciate it"

"Of course, I couldn't leave these two out so…"

Aaron smirked as did Adam. "Cheers"

"Yeah cheers" Adam said as he picked up the pint then took a drink.

…

A while later Charity had left them to it and Jason was left wishing this night would end, he loved Aaron so much it was part of the reason why he'd sat in Adam's company that long already but he couldn't keep it up all night. "Listen mate I erm I've got something to tell you" Adam started.

"Like what?" Aaron asked and in that moment Flynn walked into the pub. Jason sighed and shook his head and glared at Adam.

"You invited Flynn?" Aaron asked.

"Alright guys" Flynn said nervously as he stood in front of their table.

"Yeah, I didn't think you were coming so I called him and he was available…he's still a mate Aaron…"

"If this is a problem I'll just go, if it makes you feel better I wasn't expecting to see you either" Flynn told Aaron.

Aaron rolled his eyes and looked at Jason who just shrugged. "Alright" Aaron said as he turned back to him. "Sit down then"

Flynn smiled and nodded as he moved to sit beside Adam. "You guys good?" he asked both Jason and Aaron.

"Erm yeah, we're doing great" Aaron replied with a smile.

"Good, I'm pleased for you both" Flynn replied but there was a hint of sadness, of regret in his voice.

Jason let out a loud sigh which told Aaron just how uncomfortable he actually was, and at the same time his phone began to ring. Jason stood up and grabbed it from his jacket pocket and walked to the toilets to take the call.

"He alright?" Adam asked.

Aaron shook his head. "I don't think so"

"Look I'll just go" Flynn said with a sigh.

"Shut up Flynn it's not all about you right, just stay where you are, you're here now" Aaron told him sharply.

"Aaron…" Adam started. "Chill mate"

"Yeah, yeah sorry"

Flynn nodded as Adam got up. "Back in a sec" he told them and headed over to the toilets. When he entered he saw Jason standing talking on the phone, and it seemed like an important call, work he assumed but he ignored him and carried on to a urinal.

"The arson case? What about it?" Jason asked and Adam couldn't help but listen. "Lack of evidence how come? – Right okay yeah no worries, I'll be there first thing…." he chuckled. "Yeah alright boss I'll see you in the morning, bye" he put down the phone and glared at Adam.

Adam finished and zipped up his jeans and turned to him. "And by arson case I'm guessing the garage?"

"Yep, I'm going to work first thing for a meeting with my boss and the superintendent"

"Oh right…and then what?"

"If he decides to drop the case and release the warrant, Chas will get a letter and it will come out and when Aaron gets the news I expect you to keep quiet"

Adam nodded. "But won't he assume it has something to do with you?"

"Maybe but it's my choice if I tell him or not, until then leave it alone"

Adam nodded again.

"Oh yeah and what's with Flynn eh? You didn't think I'd be with him so you invite Flynn round tell us this cock and bull story about inviting him cause you didn't think Aaron was gunna show…yeah like I believe that"

"Yeah well, I don't like you mate and Flynn's really been pining for him lately"

"Tough" Jason spat angrily. "He made his choice me and Aaron are together, and you or anyone else will not ruin what we have"

"What you have?" Adam scoffed as he nodded.

"Yes!" Jason raised his voice. "You have no idea what we're like together"

"Well tonight you've sat there with a face like a slapped arse so…" Adam shrugged.

Jason laughed. "That's because I've had to sit with you" he told him bluntly. "You should be grateful you're still walking free"

"I am!" Adam defended himself. "I am Jason…and I know what it made Aaron do, what it led too but he didn't have to do any of it, so if you're making me think I'm to blame for what Ed did to him then it isn't going to happen, I didn't cause that"

"Not intentionally no"

Adam sighed. "What can I do to show you I'm alright? Cause I am, Aaron did what he did for me, I tried to stop him despite what you've said and he chose to do it anyway and to be honest it's got sod all to do with you really cause you weren't around then"

"And if I was none of it would have happened"

"You don't know that"

"Oh trust me, I do" Jason nodded. "Have a good night"

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, tell Aaron I'll call him"

Adam sighed. "You don't have to go"

"Yes I do" Jason sharply replied as he pulled open the toilet door and left.

…

"So how's things really?" Flynn asked Aaron.

Aaron frowned. "Great cheers how are you?"

"Missing you" Flynn admitted.

"There was nothing to miss and I think it's a good idea if we leave the conversation there"

"Why? Cause you still want me?"

"Don't kid yourself Flynn, I'm well over you" Aaron told him with a bite to his tone.

Flynn raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes. He'd expected that kind of reply but he wasn't prepared for how it made him feel. He looked away and nodded. "Okay"

Aaron sighed as Adam approached again. "Alright where's Jason?"

"He's gone mate, I think you better -" Adam was cut off when Aaron nodded instantly and got up, obviously sensing something was wrong.

When he left the pub he didn't see his car up at Smithy's. He let out a loud sigh and ran to the bus stop; there was one due in five minutes, luckily.

…

Eventually he reached Jason's house and knocked on the door, seconds later the passage light came on and the door was opened. Aaron was confused and it showed. Jason was out of his work clothes and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, he sighed when he saw it was Aaron.

"What's up? You kinda just left"

Jason nodded. "It's nothing"

"Really? Look are you going to let me in or are you going to let me stand here freezing my bits off or what?"

"No" Jason shook his head lightly and he turned to walk into the living room. "Come in" he told him.

Aaron walked in quickly and closed the door behind him and followed him into the living room. "So?"

"So what?" Jason asked.

"You left suddenly, and without telling me…y-you weren't happy that Adam was there were you?"

Jason shrugged. "Can't say I like the bloke to be honest"

"Why?"

"You know why"

Aaron sighed. "I've already been through this"

"And I don't like what you did for that coward!"

Aaron shook his head. "Look he's my best mate, you don't have to be around him again if that's what you want but I'm not losing you or him because of how you feel about him"

Jason nodded as he bit his bottom lip as he thought. "Then there was the Flynn trick that he pulled, clever that eh?"

"Yeah I wasn't very impressed by that either"

"Didn't tell him to leave though did ya?"

"He's Adam's mate that wouldn't have been fair"

"Or actually you wanted him there?" Jason wondered, eyeing Aaron carefully.

Aaron's expression and body language told him no because he really didn't. "I'll tell you what I told Flynn shall I? I told him I was well over him and I am…whether Adam did that purposely or not it wasn't my fault Flynn turned up…Jason…" he stepped closer, his tone softened. "What's wrong? Is there something more to this?"

"I-…" he sighed and shook his head then looked back at Aaron "No…"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid alright?" Aaron snapped. "What is it?"

"I just don't get how Adam can sit there living his life as if everything's alright, I despise him, I do and he's one ungrateful twat aswell" Jason sighed in frustration. "And pulling the Flynn stunt just did it for me, whether or not he did it intentionally it's messing with your head…look Aaron this isn't going to turn into a competition so if you want me then you have me but I think Adam's trying it on because he knows how Flynn feels and because their mates he wants to help him, he disregards anything about us…w-we had a chat in the toilet and he just gave me that impression, alright"

"Shut up" Aaron hushed him and leaned in quickly, placed both hands on the side of Jason's face and kissed him passionately. "I want you" he told him. "Don't go all insecure on me" he smirked. "That's usually my job…" he chuckled. "I'll have a word with Adam, nothing is going to tear us apart because I love you alright, I do and you're the one that I want to be with, not Flynn he had his chance and I tried…my attention got diverted if I recall" he said with a smirk. "I have no regrets"

Jason smiled and nodded. "Me either…sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Aaron said as he hugged him tightly then slapped his bum. "Get me a can then"

Jason chuckled and walked off into the kitchen. Aaron relaxed and looked around the living room, Jason's home and he smiled to himself. That man was his life now, it would stay that way.

* * *

**TBC…**


	16. Behind The Eyes

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Behind The Eyes"**

* * *

The garage was going steady and the cash box and the books showed it, the business was doing well. The same however could not be said about Aaron's mood; and the reason for that was Cameron, he'd been gone for a few days leaving them in the lurch and Aaron was less than impressed and he'd be telling him that. But when Aaron looked up from his paperwork he realised he'd get that chance sooner than expected because Cameron was walking up the forecourt. Aaron slammed his pen down and got down off the stool and stormed over to him. "What the hell are you playing at?"

"Oh I've been on a job" Cameron explained with a frown.

Aaron smirked and shook his head.

"I had to go home and get changed and see Sarah for a bit"

Aaron scoffed. "These stories might work with Debbie but I know it's a lie, because funnily enough my mum got back this morning from her weekend away and guess who I saw in the taxi with her…see my bedroom in Smithy has got a good view, can see everything…"

Cameron smirked. "I wouldn't get involved if I were you"

"I suggest you get some work done mate, otherwise I'll sack ya…and if you push it further well…put it this way, you'll know what I'll do"

"You don't really like me do you Aaron?" Cameron asked with a smile.

Aaron shook his head. "Not really"

"You might not like me but you wouldn't do that, not to your mum"

"You don't know that" Aaron told him. "Get to work" he ordered bluntly.

…

"Well you could move out" Brenda suggested.

Bob smiled. "W-with you?"

"Well yeah why not? We're together now"

Jason had unintentionally been listening in to their conversation and he frowned; he'd been thinking about moving for a little while now and this seemed the perfect opportunity, he got to his feet and walked to the counter. "Hi…sorry but I couldn't help but eavesdrop, something about a house?"

Bob looked at him with a frown.

"Oh sorry I'm Aaron's boyfriend, Jason"

Bob pulled a wary face and let out a loud sigh. "Oh mate not dale head no..."

"Why not?"

"Jackson died there"

"Ah. I've got a habit of doing this" Jason said with a shake of his head.

Brenda smiled at the young man. "Don't worry about it love, I mean how are you to know, it's not got a sign outside saying he died there"

Bob's eyes widened and shook his head lightly at her then looked back at Jason. "He was a good man and if you are sure, I'd recommend speaking to Aaron about it, it might be a bit raw, actually no it will be"

Jason nodded with a half-hearted smile, then reached into his suit jacket and pulled out his card and handed it to Bob. "Call me if you decide, I'm definitely interested" he told him before leaving the café to make his way down to the garage. When Jason arrived he saw his boyfriend busy working on paperwork and he stopped on the other side of the counter with a smile. "Alright?"

Aaron looked up with a smile for his boyfriend. "Yeah not bad" he said as he glared over at Cameron.

Jason sighed and turned and looked over his shoulder and saw his older brother bent over under the bonnet of a car. "He giving you grief?"

Aaron shook his head. "Nothing I can't handle" he flashed a smile "So what you up to then?"

"Erm I wanna run something by you, fancy an early lunch? At the pub?"

"Yeah go on then" Aaron nodded and got down off the stool and headed out with Jason. At the pub Jason and Aaron were sat at a table after ordering Marlon's special and a pint each.

"So what's this about then?" Aaron wondered as Cameron walked through for his dinner.

"There's no easy way to bring this up so here goes, I was thinking of moving and I heard that the guy who owns the café might be moving out..."

Suddenly Aaron felt his cheeks go all hot and he felt as if he was panicking inside, he frowned. "Rightt?" he asked, dragging out his words.

"And well he told me about Jackson living and dying there"

Aaron swallowed hard as he nodded quickly. "Right, so what is this?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while, I wanna be closer to you, and this seems like a good opportunity"

Aaron sighed as he looked at Jason; he was being serious aswell! "Are you asking me to move in?"

Jason smiled. "Would you want too?"

"No" Aaron point blank refused, his tone very sharp.

"Look I know what that house means but it's the only house I've seen available and perfect, I just wanna give us a try, a proper try, living together"

Aaron began to chuckle. "Not a chance" his walls were well and truly back up, he got to his feet quickly. "Mum scrap that dinner I'm not staying"

Chas frowned as she stood watching her son, he was in a state and she'd seen that look in his eyes on many occasions. "Is everything alright?"

Aaron turned and looked down at Jason with a disgusted look. "Ask him!" he told her before he stormed out.

Chas sighed and looked over to Jason. "What you done?"

Jason shook his head, his mood very low now. "You don't wanna know..." he replied as he saw Cameron looking at him with that smirk on his face. "Ey!" he raised his voice. "Who the hell are you looking at?"

Cameron's smirk widened. "Nobody" he said with a shake of his head.

Chas watched them both from the behind the bar and instantly picked up a very negative, volatile vibe coming from the brothers. She panicked when Jason got up from his table and watched as he walked right up to him.

"Out with it then" Jason said then clenched his jaw, he was clearly angry and attention from other drinkers was now on him, Chas was keeping an eye on him.

Cameron chuckled, shook his head then turned and looked straight ahead.

"If you've got something to say Cameron I suggest you get it off your chest"

Cameron smugly, turned to face his younger brother. "Knocked you back did he?"

Jason sighed and broke eye contact for a second.

"Wouldn't be the first time eh?" Cameron smiled. "Let's face it Jason, you are no Jackson"

Chas was horrified at that statement and walked to the bar and stood in front of them both. "Cameron!"

Cameron ignored her and carried on. "You never will be. Second best, that's you always have been…he will never love you like he loved Jackson"

"And you'd know about that would ya? What the hell do you know about love?" Jason scoffed as Flynn and Adam walked in.

"Yeah I do" Cameron replied.

"What?" Jason laughed. "With the wrong woman, not Debbie no?" that caused more attention as drinkers began to converse with one another quietly, trying to sum up the situation unravelling before them.

Chas frowned and her eyes darted between Cameron and Jason and she began to panic. He knew, that's all she could think about.

Cameron slammed his pint down onto the bar and got in his face. "You need to shut up right now" he warned him.

"Make me" Jason countered.

"Cameron! Leave him alone! And you get out and cool off a bit yeah?" Chas yelled.

Jason angrily pushed himself away from the bar and when he turned he saw Flynn looking at him. "What are you looking at eh?"

Flynn pouted with a smirk. "A loose cannon by the look of it"

"You don't know the first thing about me"

"No" Flynn said as he got to his feet. "I don't, but if that temper hurts Aaron physically or mentally then you will regret it"

"Pfft" Jason shook it off and walked out of the pub quickly.

…

Later that day, Adam walked along to the garage as it was about to close in hopes of meeting Aaron, when he turned the corner there was no signs of Aaron closing up for the day. Aaron groaned when he saw Adam walk into the garage. "Don't mean to be rude and all that Adam but I wanna be left alone"

Adam frowned. "This got something to do with you and Jason in the pub earlier?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your mum mentioned something but not what exactly"

"Well it'll stay that way, just go will ya, I'm not in the mood"

"Aaron" confusion filled Adam's tone. "I'm your mate you can talk to me anytime"

"Yep well I'm choosing not too…so on ya go"

"Come for a pint?" Adam asked. "You should be closed now"

"Yeah well I've got work to do" he replied uninterestedly as he walked round the counter and started to push Adam out of the garage.

"Aaron? What is it? What's he done?"

"Oh yeah cause I'm gunna tell you aren't I? You'll just tell your mate"

Adam sighed. "You're being ridiculous, no I wouldn't"

"Well you're not getting the chance, I'm pissed at you anyway for the other night in the pub so just jog on I don't need you right now, I need space" he told him as he started pulling the garage doors shut, once they were the loud echo racked his hearing and he locked them then returned to his work. When he sat down he let out a deep breath; he would have probably said yes to Jason had it not been Dale head that he was interested in. But because it was, he couldn't…yeah he'd been in the house after Jackson died several times but now? Could he? He didn't think he could, Hazel wasn't there anymore for one and neither was Jackson and he never would be again, those two people were the focus of his memories of that house, he couldn't imagine himself and his new fella setting up home there. He was angry by Jason's suggestion, way more than angry and upset too because Jason continued to bring it up despite knowing what happened there.

…

Later that night, Jason was sat at the bar and smiled at Chas as she placed a pint down in front of him. "I'm sorry about earlier"

"It's fine" Chas told him. "Have you seen Aaron?"

"Nope, don't think I will tonight either"

"What did you do?"

"I've been thinking about moving and I heard that Dale head might be coming available so I tried talking to him about it"

Chas sighed and rolled her eyes. "You do know don't ya?"

"Yeah I did but I thought I could still tell him, I asked if I did move there would he, he point blank refused, I understand I guess and I realise now I should have been more sensitive"

"Or you could have simply not bothered bringing it up at all?"

Jason rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Is he still moaning?" Cameron asked as he walked up behind Jason and propped himself up beside him on a stool, he knew what he was doing. Chas couldn't be doing with that at that moment so she left them to it. "You know" Cameron continued as he leaned in closer to his brother. "Maybe I should warn Aaron…"

"About what?" Jason snapped.

"You, of course"

"Nothing wrong with me, it's you with the problem _brother_"

"He knocked you back, what you going to do about it? Repeat of the last time?"

Jason scoffed. "I got help, I'm alright now" he told him quietly.

"Nah, you're teetering on the edge Jason, you're going to crack…"

"You don't know anything about me, for being brothers we know nothing about each other, except of course that you're a lying cheat and that you're doing it again, with Chas" he added quietly.

"Totally different league to what you've done in the past, let me ask you something yeah? Do you remember the look in his eyes, his face? Do ya?"

Jason growled in frustration and got off the stool and stormed out of the pub but Cameron followed him out into the night. "Well!" Cameron yelled. "There was nothing in his eyes, nothing! And you did that and I'll be damned if I let you do it again!"

Jason stopped and turned around quickly and marched up to his brother and swung a hard fast punch which struck Cameron on his jaw which knocked him back.

…

In the garage Aaron was sat on the cold hard floor in a corner with his phone up to his ear. "…I just don't know…why would he do that?"

"It sounds like he really likes you Aaron, he might have just got a little ahead of himself that's all" Hazel told him.

Aaron sighed. "But he knew Hazel, he knew about Dale head before he even brought it up, what the hell is he playing at?"

"Oh I don't know love but sitting in the garage for as long as you have been won't help you, you need to talk to him"

Aaron sighed and nodded. "Yeah, suppose you're right as always" he said with a smile.

"You can call me anytime love, I might be hundreds of miles away but that doesn't change anything, I'm here for you"

Aaron smiled. "And I appreciate it, I appreciate you…I-I just wish sometimes like now, tonight that I could go back to how it used to be" he said as a sob escaped him which was heard on the other end by Hazel.

"Oh love, don't cry" she said sadly. "I know exactly how you feel, I feel it every day it never goes away I doubt it ever will but you just have to stay strong and live your life…this situation with Jason will work itself out"

"I'm not" he sniffled. "I'm not going to cry" he told her as he blew out a breath. "I'll talk to him and I'll call you again soon yeah?"

"You better had, take care of yourself Aaron"

"You too, bye Hazel" he said and ended the call.

As soon as he did there were three quick bangs on the garage doors which scared the life out of him. "Aaron!" Chas yelled. Aaron frowned and got up and walked to the doors and opened them. "Adam said you were here…"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's Cameron and Jason; they're fighting in the street"

"Oh god!" he let out a sigh and ran as fast as he could, he'd lock the garage when the situation was dealt with. When he left the grounds of the garage and started running up the village, he saw them rolling and struggling against one another on the ground as punches were thrown. "Hey!" he screamed as he approached; he dived onto Jason who was on top of Cameron and he pulled him off him in the process.

Jason however was in a blind rage and he punched, and kept punching. "No!" Chas screamed as she watched Aaron struggling to get away from him but the punches still hit his face. Cameron recovered, getting his breath back as he watched, stunned. "Do something!" Chas demanded and Cameron then jumped into action and pulled Jason away and shook him violently. "LOOK!" he shouted as he forced his brother round so he could see who he was hitting.

Jason's eyes were wide with horror and he swallowed hard as the damage he had inflicted could be seen on his boyfriend, blood from his nose and lip covered the bottom half of Aaron's face. He placed his bloodied hands over his mouth and shook his head.

Aaron sniffled as he pushed himself up. Chas glared at Jason as she rushed over to help her son. She wrapped her arm around him and led him away.

"A-Aaron I- I didn't…I didn't mean it, I didn't know it was you"

Cameron shook him again. "Not happening again, no? This is always the start…or at least the way it went last time…"

Jason shook his head in denial. "It's not…Cameron it's not, I won't do that again"

Angrily Cameron pushed him away angrily. "Get out of my sight!"

Just as they reached the pub Aaron pulled away from his mum's gentle hold and started walking down the village. "Where are you going?"

"The garage needs locking up" he called back to her as tears ran down his cheeks.

"That can wait, you can't"

Aaron shrugged and kept on walking. Jason watched him then started running after him. "Aaron I'm so sorry please, please forgive me!"

"Don't you dare come anywhere near me!" Aaron growled back which indeed made Jason stop.

Jason frowned in confusion, it wasn't happening again, he'd had help since the first time, this wasn't a repeat, just a massive severe mistake in a blind rage, he genuinely thought it was Cameron; he had no recollection of being pulled from his brother. Aaron would forgive him, he had too he needed him – he loved Aaron and he loved him.

* * *

**TBC…**


	17. In The Dark

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"In The Dark"**

* * *

Aaron's face stung like hell and his lip had swollen he could feel it. He sat staring down at the table as Paddy fussed around making breakfast.

"I really think you should have something" he suggested.

"I told you already I'm not hungry" Aaron replied as the front door opened and he glanced to his side and saw his mum entering. He rolled his eyes and stared down at the table again with his hands arched around his temples and forehead.

"Morning" Chas said neither happily nor miserably.

Paddy glanced at her with a smile. "Morning"

Chas worriedly looked down at Aaron then looked back at Paddy. "How is he?" she asked.

Paddy shrugged. "Ask him yourself he's right there" he told her with a chuckle.

Chas sighed and turned to her son. "How you doing?"

"My boyfriend punched me in the face repeatedly in a rage how do you think I feel?" Aaron spat angrily. "I can't be doing with this I'm going to work" he told her and got up quickly.

"I think you should take the day off" Chas said as she watched him storm out.

Aaron walked quickly down the village but he stopped when he saw Flynn coming out of the shop, he didn't know or care why he was in the village and he didn't want to speak to him so he bowed his head and carried on walking.

…

Jason groggily sat up on his sofa; the first thing he saw was the empty bottle of vodka on the coffee table. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his phone, the light from the screen caused him to squint, he was disheartened when he realised Aaron hadn't replied to any of his texts or calls but he didn't expect anything else. He pressed a few buttons and started ringing Aaron; he waited as the dial tone repeated in his ear a few times then it went to voicemail. Jason sighed, he'd leave another one. "Hi Aaron it's me, listen I know what I did alright, I hurt you, but I never meant for that to happen, I'd never hurt you intentionally babe I promise…I-I love you don't I? Please I'm gunna call round okay I just need to talk to you, to see that you're alright" he stopped as the lump in his throat caught his voice as tears ran down his face, he sniffled. "I'm sorry babe, I'm so sorry" he sobbed as he then ended the call.

…

Aaron sat in a daze in the garage; it was too early to open so he'd left the gate closed. He was unaware of someone walking toward him. Flynn stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the state of Aaron's face. He swallowed hard. "Aaron?" he said cautiously.

Aaron came out of his daze and looked over and saw Flynn. "I'm not open yet and you don't have a car so I can't help you with a thing" he told him bluntly.

"No but I might be able to help you, I saw you in the village you blanked me…I know what happened between us but it doesn't mean we can't be civil"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Fair point"

"What happened? Have you seen a doctor?"

Aaron scrunched his face. "Doctor? People get hit every day Flynn I'm not going to run to one every time I get into a scrape"

"You got into a scrape?"

"Sort of" Aaron said with a nod.

"I don't understand"

Aaron let out a loud sigh. "Look, he didn't mean it alright, he was fighting with his brother, I pulled him away and he didn't realise, there's nothing else to it"

Flynn was disgusted, and in that second his confused feelings over Aaron were finally cleared up. He loved him, he cared about him and equally as important as those he wanted him and hearing that and guessing who he was talking about, it hurt him. Aaron didn't deserve that and he was clearly suffering and in pain. "Jason? H-He did this?" he raged.

"Just leave it Flynn alright? He made a mistake; he was in a blind rage he didn't know what he was doing"

Flynn shook his head in disgust. "I'd never hurt you"

Aaron chuckled and shook his head "Oh. But you already did, but let's not go down that road shall we?"

"Aaron I'm so sorry" Flynn started, his tone a lot calmer now. "I realised ages ago what a mistake it was to let you go, I was gutted when you were with Jason that night in bar west, and the way you were, how angry. I knew then I'd done it and since then Adam has been there for me you can't begrudge that, he's not just your mate"

Aaron nodded; he understood that he had no problems with them being mates, not at all. "And the pub the other night?"

Flynn nodded. "An attempt" he said with a nod.

"I knew it. So your chasing me now are ya?"

"For as long as it takes." He told him matter of factly.

"I love Jason Flynn, me and you w-w-…we can't happen…"

Flynn nodded as he bowed his head. "I told Jason that if he hurt you in any way he'd regret it"

Aaron sighed. "Flynn just leave it please!"

"I will alright, but if anything like this happens again, I'll be there" Flynn said with a smile as he stared right into his eyes. "And I'll wait till you realise yourself what we can actually have because I never have forgotten"

Aaron swallowed hard. "Neither have I" he felt so guilty for just even having that conversation, he was with Jason for god sake.

…

Chas sighed in frustration when she re-entered the back room of the pub and saw Cameron sitting with a cup of tea, she frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's my shift remember?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh" Chas nodded, she remembered now. "Well I'm glad you're so chirpy this morning because I'm not, what the hell was your brother doing eh? And why did you hit back for god sake?"

Cameron shrugged. "We just rub each other up the wrong way"

"Yeah and he certainly had the upper hand judging from your face this morning" Chas told him. "Should see Aaron's…the poor kid"

Cameron felt guilty. "I'll go see him, make sure he's alright he might talk…"

"Good luck because he's not said anything to me, just stormed off to work"

"Bit early innit?" he asked, it was just gone eight.

Chas nodded. "Well that's Aaron all over, running away from problems. If this is how Jason's going to be Cameron then Aaron needs to get out now while he can, he's already been through violence with Ed, my son deserves better. Do you hear me?"

Cameron nodded. "I'll talk to Jason aswell, I promise"

Chas nodded. "Good"

"There's some post there for ya on the side"

Chas walked over and picked up the small pile of letters and looked through them quickly, one caught her attention, a letter with the Hotten constabulary badge printed in the top right hand corner; she frowned as she ripped it open and pulled out the folded piece of paper.

Cameron watched on curiously. "What is it?"

"Shh" she told him as she read. Seconds later a whispered "Oh my god" left her mouth.

"Chas?"

"Due to lack of evidence in the arson case connected to Dingle auto motives in Emmerdale village, as next of kin to Mr Aaron Livesy we are writing to inform you that the warrant on your son has been lifted and if he should ever resurface again he will not be pursued by the police" she read out loud, all the while shocked and stunned by it.

"Chas that's brilliant!"

Chas nodded quickly. "Y-yeah it is…" Jason's 'sorted' came back to her then, he'd played a part in this, it made sense now. "I'll tell him later" she said with a smile.

…

When nine o clock came Aaron walked along the forecourt to open the long iron gate and as he did so, he saw Jason walking down toward him. He sighed and quickly walked back to the garage. Knowing Jason was coming he pottered around pretending to look busy.

Jason stopped in the open doorway and just watched him busying himself with his head down. He swallowed back the lump in his throat, he didn't need to see his face to imagine the state he was in he knew what it would be like, swollen, black and blue with cuts as the punches split his skin. "Aaron" he said quietly.

"Go away Jason" Aaron replied just as quietly.

"I can't, I had to see you. What I did was horrific and unforgiveable but I really didn't know it was you, and it's not Cameron's fault but he just gets me so angry, and I get so angry sometimes that I don't know what I'm doing, god Aaron I'm so sorry"

"Yeah I know I've listened to all your voicemails" he said as he stopped and turned to face his boyfriend.

Jason bit his lip and looked away regretfully once he saw the state of him – just like he'd imagined.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked after seeing his black eye and bust lip.

Jason nodded. "I don't care about me"

"Well" Aaron sighed. "I do. What was it about Jason?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't really know, he just started goading me, pushing me…and I snapped…I-I'm just ashamed you had to see that and get involved, Aaron I'm really sorry I hurt you, it will never ever happen again"

"You know what I've been through with Ed"

Jason nodded. "That's why I feel as bad as I do"

"I hope you do Jason because I can't have that in a relationship, I'm not going to be someone's punching bag for whenever they get stressed or I refuse sex alright, not happening"

Jason nodded. "I'm not like that Aaron, I'm not Ed I wouldn't do that to you. I love you"

"I love you too that's why all this hurts just that little bit more"

Jason looked away as he wiped the tears that were close to falling away. "I'm sorry, I really am"

Aaron watched him and bit his lip as he did so and thought about what to do. He could see how sorry he actually was and he heard it in his words. "Alright, we'll uh…we'll forget about it then, don't say another word though…just go and I'll call you later"

Jason nodded and turned and walked away to leave him be.

…

The garage was going slow so Aaron was sat with nothing to do, just waiting around waiting for anyone to call or drive in for some work doing. It had been five hours since Jason's visit and Aaron had no intentions of calling or texting until he was finished work. He had accepted his apology but by no means did it mean it was all okay because it wasn't.

"Hiya love" Chas smiled widely. "Don't complain, I've lasted quite a long time before I came to check up on you" she told him with a smirk which brought a smile to his lips and he nodded.

"I'm alright" he told her.

"Quiet isn't it?"

"Yeah" Aaron shrugged. "Not fussed though, we're doing good" he told her with a smile.

Chas smiled again and walked over to him. "I got a letter this morning"

"Yeah so did I, see this pile" he grinned sarcastically.

Chas rolled her eyes. "Well at least your sarcastic streak wasn't beaten out of you….anyway listen this is really important…I-I'll just let you read it actually" she told him then rummaged in her handbag and pulled out the folded piece of paper and handed to him which he took. It was only seconds before a reaction washed over his face, Chas watched as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

After reading it he quickly looked at his mum. "What?"

"I-I know I couldn't believe it either" she smiled lovingly at him. "You're free son"

Aaron chuckled in disbelief. "Well at least something's going right eh?"

Chas nodded. "Have you spoken to him?"

"Yeah" Aaron said with a nod and let out a heavy sigh. "He came round this morning, I told him not to bring it up anymore and I'll call him later"

"What and that's it?" Chas asked with a deep frown.

"Well obviously not I just didn't want to talk about it then, he was really sorry mum you didn't see him, we'll still have to talk about it but I believe what he said, I've got no reason to assume he's lying because if he did know yesterday he would have stopped, or he might not have even hit me"

"You sure you're doing the right thing?"

Aaron nodded. "I'll find out won't I?"

Chas nodded. "Alright, just one more thing actually, I'm not going to go mad because it's pointless"

"Ahh" Aaron knew what was coming and the wary look on his face told Chas exactly that. "Yeah, listen mum…it kinda just came out about you and Cameron, I'm really sorry"

"Okay, it's fine…I-I just didn't think Jason would start dropping hints in the pub to use it against his brother"

Aaron sighed and his jaw clenched. "I'll have a word, I'm really sorry"

"It's not your fault, I know you don't like it but I don't think you'd have done it intentionally" at the same time Aaron was shaking his head.

"Course I wouldn't"

"Will you be going back to Paddy's later? Only I'm popping up there now I can let him know"

"Oh erm no, me and Jason need to sort all this out"

"How do you feel love? How has it made you feel?"

"I dunno" he pouted. "Like there's a part of him maybe I don't know about, and it does scare me I suppose but I can handle it, handle him if there is anything, I think I'm just more shocked than anything"

"Well you know where I am"

Aaron smiled. "I know, thanks mum"

"I'll see you later love"

"Yeah see ya" he replied and watched her walk away just as Adam turned the corner and walked up the forecourt, he watched as him and his mum greeted each other and carried on.

"I haven't come to be thrown out again" Adam started.

"You won't don't worry"

Adam looked over the injuries to Aaron's face and they were really severe. "So, Flynn told me about what happened"

"There's a surprise"

"He still cares about you Aaron" Flynn had also told Adam about loving Aaron but that was something Flynn could only bring up, he wasn't going to tell him that.

"Yeah well, he's wasting his time" Aaron said with a sigh. "I'm not interested in him anymore"

Adam frowned at him. "How can you suddenly go from chasing him one minute to not being interested the next?"

"Jason came along that's why and I love him and he loves me so just leave it"

"No I won't leave it…do you think now maybe about how Jackson felt?"

"That's different" Aaron responded.

"Yeah, Jason carried on, you stopped at the one! But still a hit is a hit…"

"And we still managed to get together Adam, and I'm staying with Jason"

Adam shook his head furiously. "Look I'm not going to sugar coat this, I don't like the guy you know I don't, but there's something there with him that I really, really don't like and I can't explain it, it's just there and if you wanna take some advice today it's that you leave him now while you still can"

Aaron scoffed. "Alright jezza"

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious Aaron! He's beat you to a pulp already for fuck sake!"

"It wasn't intentional, he was an-"

Adam cut him off "Ah yeah, yeah I heard all this off Flynn"

"Good then I don't need to repeat it then. All you need to know is that I'm staying with him" he told him and smiled as he saw Jason heading up the forecourt. "And he's here now so if you don't mind…"

Adam shook his head and stayed where he was intentionally. He could tell Jason was close by the loudness of the footsteps on the gravel. "You deserve better than this, end it now Aaron"

"He's with me Adam" Jason walked in and turned to face him as he put his arm over Aaron's shoulders. "Aren't ya babe?" he asked Aaron while looking directly at Adam.

Adam swallowed hard, there was something hiding there, something unusual and mysterious about him and he didn't like it one bit and what made it worse was that Aaron couldn't see it, because he smiled and looked up at Jason and nodded. "Course I am, I'm not going anywhere"

"I know you're not" Jason replied with a smile and when Aaron looked back at Adam so did he and raised an eyebrow which was accompanied by a very smug smirk.

"You're making one hell of a mistake Aaron, and you're changing I don't like it!" Adam raised his voice.

"If I have changed then it's for the better but I don't feel any different than I usually do"

"Because you're blind! All you care about is him! Sod me or your family!"

"Ey! Why don't you just run along little boy" Jason intervened. "He doesn't need this"

"No?!" Adam asked through gritted teeth and stepped toward Jason. "He didn't need your fists slammed into his face either!"

"We've sorted that"

"Adam, go!" Aaron yelled.

Adam furiously stormed off and Jason let out a sigh of relief. Aaron looked at Jason and was furious himself and pulled out the letter from his pocket and slammed it down onto the counter. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Aaron shouted which caught Adam's attention and he walked back to the garage. "And don't lie, this has something to do with you, I can tell!"

Jason frowned. "I did it for you! I accidently, on purpose made some evidence disappear" he said with a smirk.

"And what if they find out! Hmm? Are you actually stupid?"

"Don't call me stupid Aaron, it's not nice"

Aaron sighed. "I don't know why you did that for me because the way I feel right now I could pack my bag and disappear again!"

"You ungrateful bastard"

"No!" Aaron yelled and he was aware of Adam standing back watching. "I am grateful, I am but this is stuff you can't just mess with! If people found out your career is over, simple as and I'm not worth that I'm sorry but I'm not!"

"Aaron, babe no one will find out, it's done and dusted – you're free"

"Yeah free, now only to be tangled deeper in his web" Adam slyly commented which made Jason turn and face him. "Did he tell you about his visit?"

Aaron scowled at both of them. "What visit?"

Jason sighed as he glared at Adam. "You just had too didn't ya?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah" he said with a smile. "He came round the farm told me he knew that I lit the fire, and told me what he thought of me…but the best bit…he made me feel like I was to blame for all the Ed stuff, for not trying hard enough to stop you leaving and for apparently not being man enough to take the blame…I tried to explain of course…that didn't matter to him though and he told me that if I told you he'd visited or about what he was going to do then he'd make sure I was arrested…well now Aaron is clear you can't do a thing"

"I-Is this true?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah I went to visit, I told him what I thought of him, what I was going to do but about the Ed stuff…h-he's lying Aaron, I don't know what he's playing at"

"You liar!" Adam was outraged.

"I never did that Adam, why would I? What Ed did to Aaron was horrific no one but this Ed bloke was to blame for it!"

"That's not what I remember you saying! You know what! You two are made for each other, I'm done with you!" Adam said angrily as he pointed at Aaron. "And when this all comes crashing down right in front of you Aaron, don't bother coming to me!"

"I'm happy for god sake Adam, why can't you accept that?"

"Because there's something not quite right about him! He's already driven a wedge between us and you've let him, you didn't even need to say anything, you're taking his side and you know what that's fine, Aaron. But I know the truth" he yelled at him and stormed off, for good that time.

Jason bowed his head. "I-I didn't tell you because I know you'd told me not to see him but I was angry at him Aaron…I'm sorry I am…and what he said about that Ed stuff is all lies, blaming him or implying he was to blame would have been awful and I-I just wouldn't do that…"

Aaron rubbed his arm and nodded. "Alright…alright" he soothed.

"Are you okay?"

Aaron shrugged. "Just lost my mate…so not really no and my face is killing me…"

"Do you want to go after him?" Jason asked.

Aaron sighed, hung his head and shook it. "Nah, it's alright…" he looked back up at Jason. "I'm gunna lock up early then we're going to yours"

Jason nodded. "Okay, whatever you want"

"Yeah" Aaron said in a sigh and started to move, the sooner he closed up, the quicker he'd be out of there.

* * *

**TBC…**


	18. Blinded

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Blinded"**

* * *

_**I never promised you a ray of light**_

_**I never promised there'd be sunshine every day**_

_**I'll give you everything I have, the good the bad…**_

* * *

Aaron walked into Jason's house, his face stern already with the bruising but with the added scowl it just made him look angrier and Jason knew what was coming. Aaron stood in the living room waiting for Jason to walk in from the passage after closing and locking the door. When he appeared, Aaron's expression didn't change one bit. "Think we need to talk don't you?"

Jason sheepishly hung his head and nodded. "Yeah, I'll uh I'll get us a drink" he said as he started off to the kitchen.

"I don't want a drink" Aaron told him bluntly which made Jason stop and turn to him.

"Do you want anything at all?"

Aaron shook his head. "I want you to sit down for starters"

"Okay" Jason replied and walked to the sofa and sat down. "You sitting with me?" Jason asked and Aaron shook his head and sat on the single chair on the other end of the room.

"Right…well this isn't at all how I imagined our relationship"

Jason knew he had done wrong, and he nodded in agreement. "Me either but it was a mistake that will never be repeated"

"Well, let me tell you something" Aaron said angrily through gritted teeth and he leaned forward with his arms resting on the tops of his legs. "IF you do hit me again, in a blind rage or not I _will _hit you back without hesitation, you just caught me off guard yesterday"

Jason swallowed hard and nodded. "I understand, I'm really sorry Aaron"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Sorry? Have you seen the state of me Jason?"

Jason now couldn't look at him and it angered Aaron further. "LOOK AT ME!" he yelled, but it worked and Jason's looked up quickly and nodded as he took in the dark purple bruises on Aaron's face, his swollen eyes and lip.

"There's a difference between saying the word and showing how sorry you are, you have yet to prove it"

"Then let me" Jason pleaded.

"I wouldn't be here otherwise!" Aaron snapped then with a sigh he looked away. "But what you need to understand is I'm not in this for Ed round two you got that?"

Jason scowled in reaction. "I'm nothing like him!"

"No?" Aaron shot back with a shocked expression. "Well the way you were when you were hitting me felt very much the same"

Jason sighed and shook his head.

"How dare you sit there and shake your head? I know what he was like and I experienced what you were like, it was THE SAME!" Aaron shouted then growled in frustration and got to his feet. "I'm going for a smoke!"

"You shouldn't smoke Aaron" was all Jason said to that.

"Tough shit mate, I do and I am; nothing you can do about it!" he told him harshly and walked to the back door and unlocked it.

"We'll see" Jason muttered but it was loud enough for Aaron to hear and he scoffed and shook his head as he walked out into the back garden letting the door slam behind him. He blew out a deep breath and with shaky hands he pulled out the cigarette box and took one out and lit it quickly. He was so angry but upset at the same time and he really wanted to break down and cry but he wasn't going to.

When Aaron finished his cigarette he flicked it away over the fence and turned and walked back inside, he saw Jason still sat on the sofa and he walked on through to the living room. "Why were you fighting?"

"I told you, Cameron gets me angry, knows how to push my buttons"

"Yeah" Aaron nodded as he propped himself down on the arm of the single chair. "That's all well and good but that's not what I asked"

"Alright, he said you'd never love me like you loved Jackson, that I'll always be second best" Jason's words were true but they weren't the reason behind the fight.

"For god sake, this isn't a competition, I loved Jackson, still do, always will you know that, but I love you, there's no first or second place, if I love you which I do then that's the way it is"

"Sorry…I-I should have known, it just got me thinking and mad when he said that"

Aaron nodded, he understood. "Just don't rise to him, and never ever bring up what your brother and my mum are doing again have you got that?"

Jason sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry" and he really was, the genuineness was oozing from him which Aaron picked up on.

"Good"

"I wish I could take it away" Jason told him sadly.

Aaron frowned. "Take what away?"

"The bruises, Aaron…I'm so, so sorry, I mean that I am…I never meant to hurt you, I-I don't want this to be the end for us, I want you so much and I need you more than you will ever realise, you're special to me do you realise that?"

"Ah Jason…"

"No please just-"

"No, I was going to say it again, I wouldn't be here if I didn't know Jason, and I would have ended it as soon as you stopped punching me if that was what I wanted but I didn't, I want you and I love you but you have hurt me, like I said it hurts more because of the love I have for you"

Jason nodded and broke into a sob which Aaron hadn't expected and it caught him by surprise, he frowned and slowly edged off the arm of the chair and walked over and knelt down in front of him. He blew out a shaky breath and looked up at his boyfriend. "But I've been through worse, you know that" Aaron said with a small smile. "I'll get over it"

"You shouldn't have too" Jason spluttered as he cried his eyes out as he hid his face in his hands.

"Hey, shh come here" Aaron moved closer and put his arms around him and pulled him close so that his head was resting against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" Jason sobbed into him but Aaron tightened his hold on him and rubbed his back slowly.

"It's alright Jason, I'm alright…we've gotten through this…we're fine alright…"

Jason nodded and pulled away, wiping his eyes as he did so. Aaron stood up and held out his hand. "Come on…"

"Where?" Jason asked with a frown.

"To bed you idiot" he told him with a smirk.

Jason smiled a little and took Aaron's hand and was led upstairs to his room.

…

The next morning Aaron sat at the kitchen table munching away on some toast when Jason walked in fastening the last of the buttons on his shirt. "You're breakfasts done" Aaron told him with as he chewed on a piece of toast.

"That's funny…" Jason grinned.

Aaron faked a laugh. "You thought you already had it?" he smiled. "Proper food Jason, this is proper food" he told him with a smile as Jason walked around him and sat down next to him.

When he was sat Jason found himself staring at Aaron. "I love you Aaron"

Aaron smiled and looked at him with a smile. "I love you too, now eat" he chuckled.

Jason picked up the slice of toast, which was burnt and he frowned at it and just laughed at Aaron. "Good job that's how I like it eh?"

"Was either that or you made it yourself, I wasn't slaving over the toaster for three or four attempts not a chance!"

When breakfast was over, both men sat back in the dining chairs finishing off their cups of tea "Did you sleep alright babe?" Jason asked.

"God yeah that bed is heaven!" Aaron said with a massive grin. "I slept even better with you in my arms"

Jason smiled shyly. "How's your face?"

Aaron stared at him and nodded. "It's fine" he said before swallowing hard, it wasn't but he didn't want Jason knowing that, he didn't want to make him feel any worse than he already did.

Jason sighed however and looked away, he'd picked up on Aaron's hesitance. "No it's not Aaron"

"I-It doesn't matter alright…I'm alive, I'm still here just stop worrying okay?"

Jason nodded and looked back at Aaron. "I'll drop you off if you like? No need to go for the bus"

"You sure?"

Jason put his arms around him "Of course I am, get you to myself that bit longer" he said before giving him a passionate kiss.

On their way out of the house Aaron wasn't expecting what was to come as Jason followed him out of the house, four words, that were all they were. "Move in with me" Jason said hopefully.

Aaron frowned and stopped in his tracks and turned back to him. "Excuse me?"

Jason chuckled. "Move in with me?"

"Woah, where did this come from?"

"Oh! I-I didn't mean dale head, I meant here…"

"And again" Aaron chuckled. "Where did this come from?"

Jason sighed and looked disheartened. "Don't you want too?"

"I didn't say that, it's just a bit out the blue isn't it?"

"Not really, I know how I feel about you and I'd love waking up next to you every morning, could spend our lives together Aaron"

"We don't need to live together to do that, not yet at least" Aaron told him but when he saw the disappointment on Jason's face he sighed. "Let me think about it yeah? It's a big thing"

Jason nodded. "Y-Yeah course" he smiled. "Sorry"

"No, don't be, it's a lovely thought, I just need to think about it"

Jason smiled and walked along the path to drive where Jason's car was parked. "What you got on at work today?"

"Oh just the usual but I'm gunna try and catch Debbie at some point and discuss branching out…see what she thinks"

"Debbie isn't there all the time right?"

"Yeah but it shouldn't be a problem"

"You've just got to grips with it babe, you can't do that, don't take on too much at once, doesn't sound like a good idea to me…"

Aaron frowned. "Oh, okay…" he was left confused as he sank down into the passenger seat of the car.

The drive to Emmerdale was pretty quiet, mostly due to Aaron's belief that Jason didn't believe in him, it left him confused but as they neared the village he thought that maybe he was right, that he couldn't do it. Soon enough Jason stopped the car outside Dale head and Aaron quickly kissed him. "I'll let you know later"

Jason frowned. "You alright?" he asked as Aaron got out of the car.

"Uh yeah, suppose, see ya" he told him coldly and closed the door and walked away. Jason smirked as he watched Aaron walk the few yards down to the garage. Jason put the car back into gear and drove off and as he drove up through the village he passed Adam and Flynn walking out of the shop and down the village. As he drove by them he revved his engine and stared at them both. Flynn put on a smile. "I really don't like him"

"Me either" Adam replied.

"Aaron's back then obviously" Flynn noted

"And?"

"Ah come on Adam he's your mate for god sake"

"No, he was, I told you I'm done with him Flynn, he's changing and I don't like it, and whatever I say he won't listen to so I'm not going to waste my breath"

Flynn sighed. "Well I wanna see him"

"Sure I'll be in the café right?"

Flynn nodded. "Won't be long" he told him as he walked down to the garage.

…

Aaron had changed into his overalls and when he walked back out into the workshop Debbie was stood waiting. "Oh there ya are"

Aaron smiled. "Alright?"

Debbie nodded with a smile. "Yeah, you don't look it though"

Aaron sighed. "I wish people would stop going on about my face, I'm fine how many times"

"Woah, alright relax"

Aaron sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry Debbie"

"So you should be, anyway I got your text last night what was so important?"

"Oh erm" he frowned. "I just wanted to talk to you about expanding but I've changed my mind, thought about it and I- I don't think I could do it, sorry I wasted your time"

"No you're alright" Debbie said in a concerned tone. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Aaron nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah just stuff" he said with a sigh. "Listen I better get under one of these bonnets otherwise we won't get any money in so…" he pointed to the car and let his arm slap down again against his overalls then walked over to it.

"Okay" Debbie said quietly and watched him walk off. She'd seen Aaron in many moods but this, this one was different if she could choose only one word to describe it it would be withdrawn.

When he opened up the bonnet he saw Flynn walking up to him, he rolled his eyes and buried his head into his work. "Hi" Flynn greeted but he wasn't met with a reply. "Aaron"

Aaron sighed and shot a look at him. "What!"

"I-I just wanted to know if you were okay?"

"I swear to god if anyone else asks me that today I will hit them!" he growled in frustration.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about you"

"Well it's not your place too, I've got Jason for that" he explained as the phone rang and he heard Debbie answer it.

"Oh yes, Jason…the one and only, course yeah" Flynn sniffed. "He's not good enough for you, especially after what he's done to your face; I thought that would have been a wakeup call…"

"Is this you talking or Adam?" Aaron snapped.

"We both feel the same way about it"

"Don't care oh and actually you can go tell your mate and anyone else who is bothered that I'm moving in with him, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it"

Flynn's heart sank. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly, moving in tonight"

"Oh er...right…bit quick that isn't it?"

Aaron scoffed. "Chris, Flynn…that's all I'm saying on the matter"

"Yeah alright, I deserved that but jesus Aaron he's dangerous!"

Aaron slammed down his tools and stepped closer to him. "I'll show you who's dangerous in a minute if you don't remove yourself from this property"

"Alright, fine" Flynn for the moment was giving up. "I'll go, this time but I'll be there Aaron when you need me, I'll be right there, you might not see it now but this is all going to go wrong"

"I said go!" he raged.

Flynn nodded. "Fine…like I said…I'll be there and you'll realise who you're meant to be with" he told him and left. When he had Aaron took out his phone. _**Okay, pick me up after work; I'll have my stuff ready x **_

"What was that about?" Debbie asked as she walked over.

"Oh nothing, he's just a jealous twat, he's lost me, end of"

Debbie frowned. "Okay well anyway I need you to go away for me for the weekend"

"Where to?" Aaron asked.

"Car auction in Manchester, I know you've been with Cain before so you know what you're looking for"

Aaron smiled and nodded, it was about all he felt he was good at, aswell as the mechanic side of it all.

"Great, I've booked the hotel it's paid for already; details are on the side you just have to sort out getting there"

"I'll just take the train, won't take long, about an hour or so…"

"Great, my dad will cover while you're away but there are still a few days yet so get this place right before you leave Friday night yeah?"

"Yeah course"

"Good" she smiled. "I'm off, I'll see you later"

Minutes after Debbie left Chas and Paddy marched round the corner and up the forecourt to him, he frowned deeply at them. "Okay, what's this?"

"You! Moving in with Jason that's what! We just saw Flynn in the café!" Chas raised her voice at him in frustration.

"Ahh Mr blabber mouth of course, what a surprise…" he sighed. "And what, what can you possibly do to stop me going?"

"N-nothing mate bu-" Paddy was stopped when Chas slapped his arm. "You are meant to be on my side"

"I am!" he defended. "But it might help if you softened a bit"

"Softened a bit after everything he's put me through the last few years, worry, the constant worry! Even when he was in France I worried Paddy and now he's moving in with a bloke he hardly even knows!"

"Oh shut it mum eh? You do my head in, I'm old enough to make my own choices, I'm moving in with him"

"Well I think you're making a mistake"

Aaron shrugged and looked at Paddy, his dad the man who had always been there for him. "And do you?"

Paddy sighed and uncomfortably nodded. "Yeah, mate it's all going a bit too fast and after what happened yesterday with Cameron and him hitting you I think you should keep some distance between the pair of you until you're certain about him"

"I am certain! I've never been so certain! I love him and I'm moving out, thank you for everything you've both done, I'm grateful I am but I want to be with Jason properly"

Chas furiously shook her head then turned and stormed off. Aaron sighed. "Ah mum! Please!"

"NO! You've done it now!" Chas yelled back at him.

"I'll have a word, if you're going then it's up to you but your mum and I think this is a mistake"

"Well I don't Paddy, I love him"

Paddy began to step back. He nodded and hated what he was about to say but he was anyway. "Love doesn't make bruises go away, Aaron…look what your love for Jackson made you do…what I'm worried about is what his love for you will make him do"

Aaron watched as Paddy simply turned away and walked off. In complete anger Aaron flung the spanner back into the garage causing a loud echoing clatter as it hit off the back wall. He breathed heavily and slumped down to the ground next to the car. Why were they saying the things they were to him? He really didn't understand. Jason was a loving, kind, generous, funny, caring attractive man who loved him, and Aaron loved him back…they both deserved to be happy, but no one could see it…he didn't care anymore he was done with this place with the exception of the garage but anywhere and anyone else...well he simply wasn't bothered anymore.

* * *

**TBC…**


	19. Blinded Part II

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Blinded Part II"**

* * *

_**A fragile heart, was broken before,  
I don't think it could endure another pain,  
But there's a voice from deep inside of you,  
That's calling out to make you realise…  
**_

* * *

Aaron heaved a heavy sigh as he locked up the garage, the sun cast a golden colour over the village as it was close to setting. He checked the padlock on the door and satisfied he left, shoving the keys into his pocket. As he reached the end of the forecourt he grabbed the large gate and pulled it shut. He stopped for a second looking up the village, his eyes eventually stopped at Smithy cottage and he sighed, it was time.

When he pushed the front door opened he heard chatter coming from the living room but he ignored it and walked up the stairs to grab some clothes, the essentials and to throw them literally into his bag, Jason would be there soon and he didn't want to be hanging around, he wanted to be with him properly.

Aaron wandered down the stairs quickly with his bag over his shoulder but he let it drop off his shoulder to the floor when he saw several sets of eyes on him they'd moved to the kitchen; Paddy, Chas, Debbie and worst of all Adam and Flynn. Aaron sighed and shook his head.

"Aaron love" Chas said softly

"Save it mum, I don't wanna hear what you, or anyone else has to say, but I would love to know why he is here!" he pointed toward Flynn.

Paddy stood up "He-he's just worried like the rest of us Aaron, hear us out please" Before he could continue, or Aaron could reply the beeping horn of Jason's car could be heard causing them all to look outside the window, except Adam he just looked down shaking his head.

Aaron's eyes became teary. "Right then, that's me…" he began and stepped closer to Paddy. "Thanks for everything Dad, I'll never forget it"

Paddy too began to get emotional and walked over to him "You'll always have a place here" he told him then hugged him tightly.

"I'll come back for the rest of my things after my trip"

Chas frowned "What trip?"

Debbie sighed "He's going to his first car auction tomorrow morning" she explained and suddenly Flynn looked thoughtful as Jason beeped again

"Impatient bastard" Adam scoffed.

"What was that farmboy?" Aaron confronted Adam, who stood up.

"You heard me"

Angrily Aaron then pushed Adam with both hands back down onto the dining chair and took a swing at him, causing Adam's lip to bleed.

"Aaron!" Chas yelled.

Adam simply laughed "Don't come running back to me when he locks you in that house of his, don't expect me to be here for you, cause you're on your own Aaron, just the way you like it!" Adam spat.

"Yeah I do and do you know what it is, I'm glad I'll be away from this place! No nagging, no worrying! No fucking jealousy!" he aimed that at Flynn. "I love Jason and there's not a damn thing any of you can do about it! I'm the happiest I've been since Jackson and you won't take that away from me!" he raged as he scanned the room, looking at them all.

"Do you not see what he might be doing?" Chas asked sadly.

"He's not doing anything! He's doing what any boyfriend would by wanting to be with me, can't say the same for some though eh! I'm going" he told his mum and shamefully Flynn hung his head, yet another comment to him. Aaron turned and stormed out. He got in the car throwing his bag in the back. Jason turned to him "A-Aaron?"

Aaron sighed "Just drive yeah?"

Jason sighed "Yes sir" he put it into gear and made a U-turn and left the village quickly and sped off within seconds.

As the roar of the engine faded in the distance Chas fell back into her chair crying.

…

The car slowed down as they hit the rush hour traffic in town to get back to Jason's house. He looked over at Aaron then down to his hand with was resting on his leg "What happened to your hand?"

"Adam's face" Aaron bluntly replied.

Jason smirked; he had wanted to do that for a long while. "You alright babe?" Jason asked with a concerned tone.

Aaron let out a breath "I am now it's just you and me"

Jason smiled "Its gunna be amazing babe"

Aaron faced him and nodded with a smile. "I just wish people were happy for me"

"You can't please everyone babe, that's just life"

Aaron nodded again. "I know"

When they got back to the house Jason kissed Aaron passionately as they stood in the doorway. Aaron smiled back. "This is it then"

Jason nodded with a smile. "I love you"

"I love you too babe" Aaron replied and they walked into the living room.

"Make yourself at home, you know where everything is" he told him with a smile as Aaron sat down on the couch. "I'll make some tea"

Aaron looked up at him and nodded. "Sounds good" Jason left him alone and Aaron looked around the living room and breathed in a deep breath and let it out slowly, he nodded to himself, it all felt right, the way he expected it too.

A little while later Aaron was called into the kitchen and sat down at the table opposite Jason, he had cooked them both spaghetti Bolognese. "This looks great"

"I hope you like it"

"I will" Aaron told him as he reached for the tub of parmesan otherwise known to him as stinky cheese and he sprinkled a generous amount over the Bolognese, just the way he liked it and started to tuck in.

"So you didn't really say much about what happened when you got back to Smithy…" Jason began.

Aaron shrugged and blew out a breath. "I got my things sorted and came back down and there they were, Paddy, my mum, Debbie, Adam and Flynn"

"You what?" Jason went mad and slammed his cutlery down.

"Hey, hey it's alright…" Aaron reached over and rubbed his arm soothingly. "They just think I'm making a mistake and they're worried I told them I'm not and that I love you, I was harsh but they just weren't listening"

Jason sighed and shook his head. "What is their problem? And Flynn- h-he keeps popping up, I can't stand him!"

"I know but please don't worry, I'm here with you and I love you"

Jason nodded and slowly a smile formed on his lips. "I know you are, I love you too they just infuriate me"

"You're not the only one babe, trust me" Aaron told him then remembered about his weekend away, he hadn't told him yet. "Oh erm I've got to go away tomorrow"

Jason frowned. "Why?"

"Car auction in Manchester"

"And you're going why?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because Debbie's at the hospital all weekend with Sarah and Cain's busy, plus I am co-owner of the garage now so…"

Jason sighed. "I-I could come with you if you like?"

"Uh n-no" Aaron shook his head and scoffed. "I need to do this by myself"

Jason sat back in the chair and looked at him, his eyes bearing into him. "Why?"

"So Debbie knows I can do this, I need to prove to her that I can, why are you so frustrated anyway? It's only for the bloody weekend Jason"

"Manchester…it's a …it's a big place…lot of gays…"

"Yeah there are gay people everywhere" Aaron spat, clearly annoyed at Jason and with a slight shake of his head he continued. "Don't start getting paranoid now otherwise I'm out that door" he stopped and took a breath "Look. I've had a shit day and the last thing I need is you getting all jealous! I will not be going anywhere near a gay bar, I'll be too knackered to do anything after the long days anyway"

Jason nodded quickly. "Alright, alright but let me just clear something up, I trust you completely, it's other people I don't"

"Well that's not really my fault or problem Jason"

"True" he said with a smirk. "Just call me every night; I'd like it if you did"

"I will" Aaron eventually smiled.

"What time you leaving?"

"Half five, train is at half six" Aaron told him.

"Okay, at least we have tonight eh?"

Aaron smirked. "We certainly do"

…

Debbie was leaving Smithy after staying a while and discussing the situation, they were all genuinely worried about him, his behaviour was volatile and nasty and he just couldn't understand anything they were saying, it baffled even her but while she'd keep an eye on him, she had her own worries, just like everyone else. Flynn saw her leaving and quickly followed and ran down the path after her. "Uh…Debbie!" Flynn yelled.

Debbie stopped and turned to face him. "What's up?"

"Listen I-I know you don't know me but I know Aaron obviously and erm…I need to know which hotel he's staying in…I have to talk to him while he's away from Jason, try and bring him round…"

"Do you have any idea how Aaron will react if he sees you there?"

Flynn swallowed hard and nodded. "Oh yeah and trust me, I'm more than prepared for that already, please Debbie…I-I love him" he admitted and hung his head.

Debbie frowned slightly but it faded as she just watched him, it made sense she'd seen him around a lot and him being there in Smithy added to it all, she believed him, he really did genuinely love Aaron.

"I have to try and help him, now before it's too late"

Debbie sighed. "Alright but what do we actually know about Jason? We have no proof that he's doing what you all think he is"

"Aaron leaving tonight was proof enough, and Jason beating him was crossing a line, and somehow he's driven a wedge between him and Adam, and his family"

Debbie sighed. "Aaron's never really been family orientated anyway Flynn, it's probably nothing"

Flynn sighed. "No! No…I-I know there's something more to this, please…please will you just give me the name of the hotel?" Flynn asked, now more urgently.

Debbie watched him for a second before nodding…

…

The train journey didn't take long, not really; about an hour and a half may be nearing two. It didn't matter to Aaron though he was away and actually glad to be away from Jason too, not because he didn't love him or want to be around him, but he just felt with everything going on he needed the break even from him and he loved the quiet time, well with his headphones in while he was on the train just relaxing with his music playing.

Now as he got out the black cab, he paid the driver and headed on over to the main entrance with a newly bought hold all gripped in his hand, he stopped to the side of the automatic doors and put his bag down and took out his packet of cigarettes from his pocket, took one out and lit it. He frowned as he smoked away and he realised he'd started to smoke a lot more, he didn't know why or whether there was any reason for it at all but he shrugged and sounded a quiet 'hmm' and carried on smoking.

After putting out his cigarette in the bin provided Aaron then grabbed his bag and walked through into reception. While at the same time Flynn got out of his taxi and hurriedly walked up to the doors but stopped when he saw Aaron standing at the desk, he stepped quickly out of the way.

Aaron at the same time looked around and looked passed the automatic doors, then further down he noticed the bar was quite rowdy and looked back at the woman checking him in. "Okay Mr Livesy, that's all done for you, here is your room key and the reservation confirmation in case you need it for the business"

Aaron nodded and took the paper and plastic key card. "Cheers" he said with a smile and walked off to the lift.

Flynn had waited long enough, at least he hoped he had and he peeked through the automatic doors which opened upon detecting him close to them. Aaron wasn't in view so he carefully walked in and headed to the reception desk.

"Hi" he said with a smile. "My boyfriend's just checked in, Aaron Livesy; I was meant to be with him but I was running late, couldn't tell me which room it was could ya?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, it's room three oh seven"

"Thank you" Flynn grinned. "You are a gem" he said before he started to slowly walk away to the lift.

The woman smiled softly. "And you are one very lucky man"

Flynn stopped and looked back at her and nodded, he smiled to himself as he faced the lift. One day he would be.

The doors to the lift opened and he stepped inside, ordering it to the third floor. As the lift began to ascend his nerves began to worsen, but he'd made it that far, that's all he had to tell himself and he did repeatedly. When he got out the lift it was only a short walk to three oh seven, through some double doors and three doors down there it was. Flynn stood directly in front of the door and blew out a deep breath and shook himself slightly, preparing himself for this, Aaron was going to go mad he really, really was. Flynn reached out his hand and knocked on the door, then stepped out of the way of the peephole, he didn't want Aaron seeing him before he had to open the door.

* * *

**TBC…**


	20. Walk Away!

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Walk Away! "**

* * *

Aaron sighed; he was in the middle of undressing to go in the shower. "Who is it?" he called out, which Flynn heard and with a wary expression he reached his arm across to the door and knocked again, louder.

Aaron rolled his eyes in frustration and pulled his t-shirt back on and walked over to answer the door. He quickly pulled down the handle and opened it, he frowned when he saw no one was there and he moved to close it again but he got the shock of his life when Flynn came into view and stepped into the doorway.

Once the shock left him, anger replaced it. "What the hell are you doing here?" Aaron raged through gritted teeth.

Flynn like he had told Debbie the previous day was prepared for this already. "I found out you were gunna be here so I thought it would be a good chance for us to sit down and talk" he said as he shut the door.

"Talk?" Aaron scoffed. "How dare you follow me?"

"It's a free country last time I checked"

"Yeah it is, but you're seriously pushing it with me Flynn, I can't stand to even look at you, whatever possessed you to follow me…" he sighed and turned away and walked back further into the room and Flynn followed.

"I have good instincts, many people do…" he explained and ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he watched Aaron pacing on the other end of the room. "I'm here because you're hurting"

Aaron scowled. "No I'm not!" he spat angrily.

"Physically maybe not as much now, granted yeah but…I'd place a very high bet that Jason isn't having a very good effect on you"

"Then you'd lose a hell of a lot of money" Aaron shot back.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, I need you to leave right now!"

Flynn frowned cleverly. "Why? Jason isn't here is he? And don't lie I know he isn't, I saw you checking in - alone!"

Aaron sighed and looked away. "When all someone wants is a quiet Friday night in" he chided with a shake of his head.

"Well you're not getting one, you can hit me, kick and scream all you like but I'm not going anywhere until we've talked and I mean properly"

"You can go and swivel on my middle finger mate, I'm not talking to you, who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm someone who cares a hell of a lot about you to come all the way to Manchester to try and make you see some sense"

"I see all the sense there is, Jason is brilliant, he's perfect…a dream man, if ever I had one…I love him and I'm with him"

"But while it's all perfect there's something else isn't there?"

"No, he doesn't agree on some things but that's natural" Aaron replied but then he flipped majorly. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! This doesn't make sense!" he raged. "If you've come to…to…well you can forget it cause we are never ever getting back together Flynn, not that we were really" he said with a frown.

Flynn couldn't help but smirk. "Like ever?" he asked in a lame pathetic excuse of an American accent, reminiscent of Taylor swift's song that was storming the charts.

Aaron shot a look at him with a deep scowl but even Flynn could see he still had a sense of humour in there somewhere as he could see a smile starting at the corner of his lips. But he chuckled but stopped abruptly as he turned away. "Like ever" he replied in a normal tone to answer Flynn's question. Then all of a sudden behind him Flynn began to laugh which made Aaron angrier and he turned to him again. "What the hell is so funny? Do you have any idea what Jason will do if he even knew you were in this room with me?"

"Oh I'm sorry" he laughed. "But your face was a picture" he told him, still bowled over in laughter.

"Yeah" he grunted. "I bet it was, look Flynn just get the hell away from me eh?"

Flynn slowly recovered and straightened up. "Nope…can't… I'm staying here"

"Then I'll call reception, have you removed"

"I'd rather you man handled me if I was honest"

To that Aaron just glared at him then shook his head in disbelief and slumped down onto the bed with his back facing Flynn.

Flynn sighed quietly and after a minute of silence he walked over and sat beside him. "Aaron, somehow he has caused a massive rift between you and your family, and Adam…he might not have said it but I can tell he's devastated by it all and deep down he is just scared for you, really scared and so am I, they all are"

"I've already had a one sided conversation with Jason where I blatantly outright told him that if he ever hit me again then I'd hit back, he understood and he was genuinely sorry Flynn and I believe him, I do…"

"That's good but I'm not worried the physical abuse"

Aaron scoffed and turned disgustedly at Flynn. "What you saying? That he's messing with my mind?" Flynn nodded. "Well that's a load of shit Flynn! He isn't I think I'd know if he was"

Flynn sadly shook his head. "You wouldn't…you don't…it's happening now and you can't see it…somewhere in his head he's screwed up, god knows why. I don't know the bloke and I don't care to but he wants you all to himself, that isn't a bit worrying for you?"

Aaron pouted and shook his head. "No because that's exactly how I feel about him, I want him to myself all the time, it's a new love it's fresh" Aaron spoke quietly and Flynn picked up on his sadness. "It's the way it's meant to be…why can't you and everybody else just let me be happy, I deserve that don't I? I have to after everything right?" he asked and finally turned to look Flynn in the eyes.

Flynn nodded. "Of course you do Aaron, of course but Jason-" he stopped and sighed. "Something's not right"

"No Flynn, everything is right with him…it is, everyone just thinks I'm going too fast and have started making a mountain out of a mole hill and reading into things that they think they're seeing, he's a good man"

Flynn lowered his head.

"I think the only reason you're here is because of the way we left things, Jason got to me before you realised who you wanted, and it's upset you, I know how it feels Flynn, I was on the other end of it when I came back from my holiday with Hazel"

Flynn nodded, still with his head down and unknowingly to Aaron he was fighting back the enormous urge to burst into tears. "Then you'll know how bad I'm hurting"

Aaron bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do but I gave you plenty of chances to forgive me…I even went to the extremes of ruining your meal out for god sake but even that didn't get through to you, I wanted you Flynn but you just wouldn't listen and I'm sorry but I couldn't have made it more obvious if I wanted to"

"I was being stubborn" Flynn replied very quietly.

"I know but I found Jason, at the time I was angry and thinking why the hell should I waste my time, you were, no you are perfect Flynn in my eyes you are, Jason is too but…it's too late, I'm with him now so I'm going to nicely ask that you go home and please tell everyone there's nothing to worry about because I'm fine and I really will be"

"You do it"

Aaron shook his head. "No, I'm not seeing them again"

"How are you going to manage that? You work in the same village" Flynn asked as he looked up at Aaron again.

"Blank them, switch off…quite skilled at it to be honest"

"I can't leave without knowing you'll be alright"

"I told you, I will be" Aaron smiled a little. "Flynn, I'm sorry alright, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you but you have to move on, find yourself someone and be happy"

"I've found him Aaron and he's staring right back at me"

Aaron sighed and rubbed his eyes. "But you and I can't happen"

"Jesus Aaron" Flynn said quickly and in a rather frustrated tone. "Can't you see it? Can't you see how madly I'm in love with you for god sake!" he rose to his feet angrily leaving Aaron sat stunned. "You're sat there and it's all about you isn't it? Well from where I was sitting you were rather inconsiderate especially considering what we went through together, I love you alright, I do and I can't help it and Jason is not the person you need in your life he's going to chew you up and spit you back out, then there'll be nothing!" Flynn said quickly and began to sob. "Then the Aaron I know and love will be gone!"

Without a word Aaron got up and moved toward him and began to push him to the door much to the pleas from Flynn to stop but Aaron shook his head, he was angry but a different anger, a calm anger that wasn't visible to anyone else. He pulled down the handle and yanked the door open and flung Flynn out and slammed the door in his face.

Aaron turned away from the door and paced frantically, his fingers trailing down from the edge of his mouth to his chin. He sighed and stormed back to the door and angrily pulled it back open, wide with his arm outstretched keeping it open. Flynn hadn't moved. Aaron's chest rose and fell rapidly and they simply stared at each other for a few seconds before Flynn made his move and quickly he rushed to him and placed his hands on either side of Aaron's face and kissed him passionately which wasn't rejected as the force from Flynn pushed them back into the room.

…

The next morning Aaron woke up to see Flynn sitting up in bed looking at him, he was unnerved by it and his frown told Flynn exactly that. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "That didn't mean anything; last night…" he shook his head "It didn't…"

"Well I'll admit it's not exactly how I expected our first time to be like but I can't say it wasn't perfect because it was…"

"Just shut up Flynn" Aaron said in a sigh and he forced his fists slowly into his eyes. "This is just a bad dream, it's got to be"

"It's very much real" Flynn told him.

Aaron scowled at him and awkwardly moved to get out of bed grabbing the thin sheet under the duvet and pulling it around him as he got up. "Bet your loving this aren't ya?"

"No, not really…" Flynn said and pouted as he shook his head. "Just stop flapping like an old woman and relax I'm not going to tell him"

"No, I know you're bloody not cause if he does…" Aaron swallowed hard but his words and Aaron's reluctance to finish what he was saying caused Flynn's ears to prick up.

"Cause if he does what?" Flynn got up out of bed and reached for his boxers that lay on the floor and slipped them on.

"Nothing, I just don't want him to flip out again"

"Cause he'll hit you again?"

"Well no, I hope not, I'd try not to let him"

Flynn sighed. "This is ridiculous, I love you Aaron, and you obviously feel something because you wouldn't have kept sniping at me, you're hurt still too by what I did with Chris…and I'm sorry I am…"

Aaron nodded.

"Just walk away Aaron, walk away from him now, before it's too late"

Aaron's eyes darted to Flynn to around the room and back again. "No, I don't want to"

"Figured you'd say that" Flynn started as he angrily picked up his clothes off the floor and headed to the bathroom but stopped next to Aaron on the way. "So it meant nothing then? Hmm? I don't think so somehow" he told him then stormed into the bathroom to get dressed.

Aaron slumped down onto the bed and picked up his phone off the bedside table and saw that he had three texts off Jason; he ignored them and proceeded to his contact list and he tapped Adams name and it started dialling.

He needed his mate, someone to talk to, he was confused, and utterly fed up with everything and he was always one he could turn to when he'd done something stupid but then in a split second, he remembered and he quickly ended the call before it could be answered.

Aaron had no one except Jason well Flynn also but Aaron didn't want him; in another life maybe then yeah but like he'd reminded many people he was with Jason and he did love him, that last night was a blip he'd rather forget. Momentarily Aaron jumped when his phone rang and he answered it and instantly heard Jason's voice. "Hi" he tried to sound happy. "You okay?

"Yeah, how was your night?"

"Oh erm, yeah not bad, bit boring though" Aaron explained. "Yours?"

"I missed you" Jason told him which brought a real, full smile to Aaron's face but then he swallowed back the bitter taste of guilt.

"I missed you too"

"Hey which hotel are you in again?"

"Uh why?" Aaron asked with a frown.

"Just answer me ya div" Jason chuckled.

"Travel-lodge, city centre why?"

"Excellent" Jason grinned. "Come outside" he told him

Aaron's eyes widened. "Y-You're here?"

"Don't sound to happy about it will ya?"

"No of course I am, I just thought I told you I had to do this alone"

"And you will be if you have too, I won't be near the auction, come down babe"

"Uh yeah, give me five minutes I've just woke up"

"Okay see you in a bit, love you"

"I love you too" he told him and hung up quickly, then his eyes widened and he jumped up in a panic. "Flynn! You have to get out of here now! Jason's outside!"

"You what?" he asked as he emerged from the bathroom fully clothed.

"He's here, I don't know why but he is, go!"

Flynn nodded quickly and grabbed his jacket and left the room as fast as he could, god knows where he was going to go though, he couldn't leave the hotel if he was outside.

When Flynn had gone Aaron quickly freshened up, dressed, tidied the room and made the bed then triple checked for any signs of what had gone on the previous night that Jason might pick out if there was any but thankfully there wasn't. Shaking, Aaron blew out a breath as he rushed out of his room and made his way to meet with Jason.

* * *

**TBC…**


	21. Stepping Up A Gear

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Stepping Up A Gear"**

* * *

_**Hey guys, there's a warning in place for this chapter, the sensitive material will be in bold, so if you want to bypass it, feel free. **_

_**It shouldn't make you miss anything it simply is done to show more of Jason's psychological state - Chapter contains a scene of sexual violence.**_

* * *

As Aaron stood in the descending lift he hoped it broke down, anything. He willed anything to happen to stop it reaching the ground floor. He had to face Jason and he knew he had to put on the biggest act of his life, this could possibly be harder to do than pretending he wasn't gay, time would tell and when the lift stopped, he took in a sharp breath and waited for the doors to part and when they had he stood for a second. Then he walked out giving a smile to the woman on reception and walked out of the hotel through the automatic doors into the warm bright sunny day that awaited him and of course his loving boyfriend.

Jason stood in nicely fitting jeans, a black jacket and a t-shirt underneath that Aaron knew and could see hugged him nicely in all the right places. He flashed a smile to Aaron as he approached. "Took your time babe"

Aaron nodded. "Told ya, I'd just woken up"

"Can see that" Jason frowned as he looked at the dishevelled state of Aaron's t-shirt that he had on.

Aaron looked down at himself and it was fine. "Oh cheers" he was confused.

"Well you should take more pride in yourself"

"I do" Aaron snapped. "Anyway, I told you I had to do this alone but while I'm happy to see you I'm a bit pissed that you're here"

"Alright, alright" Jason nodded. "I missed you, that's all"

"Yeah and I missed you but its two nights Jason, I have to do this alone"

Jason sighed. "And when I rang you then I said I'd be nowhere near the auction or anything work related I just thought we could spend time together when you're not doing stuff"

"Jason we live together now, we'll see each other all the time"

"I'm sorry" Jason frowned and pouted. "So there's something wrong with wanting to be with you now is there?"

Aaron sighed, he felt bad and of course guilty, he started to shake his head as he looked down at the ground, which blinded him as the sun reflected off it, but it was a welcomed distraction.

"Great, let's go get some breakfast"

"I-I don't want any…"

"Hmm" Jason sounded with an agreeing nod as he looked over Aaron's body "Probably for the best"

With that Aaron sharply shot a look up at him with a deep scowl. "Meaning?"

Jason chuckled and stepped closer to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Meaning, you're perfect as you are, it's alright to skip breakfast every now and then…I know me coming here has angered you but I just really did miss you, our bed was cold without you in it"

Aaron stared past Jason then slowly met the blue eyes staring at him. "It's hardly our bed Jason, not yet, I've only been living there one night"

"Yeah but" Jason grinned. "I see it as ours, and it is…it's yours…everything I have is yours and vice versa…" he subtly nodded as he said those words to him. "Smithy and Emmerdale aren't your home anymore; they're all monsters for trying to stop your happiness"

Aaron raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah" he smiled. "Well anyway the auction's at one…I need to go and do some work in the room beforehand so you can come up you like?"

"To sit and watch you work?" he grimaced. "Nah, I don't think so…too boring, watching you degrade yourself with all that will hurt to watch"

"At least it's a job" Aaron countered miserably.

"Yep it is…" Jason said in a sigh. "Go on then, go do what your good at"

"That's funny" Aaron frowned "The impression I got from you was that I wasn't good at anything"

"Oh no, no babe…to expand I meant, like I said it's a lot of work for one man"

Aaron rolled his eyes and nodded. "Right well, I'll see you later" he said as he started to turn. But Aaron winced when Jason grabbed his wrist very tightly, and he turned back to face him with a pained expression on his own.

"Oh, I uh…I wondered why you didn't call? You know, last night like we planned?"

Aaron looked down at the tight grip of Jason's hand around his wrist. "Is that you being paranoid again Jason?" he asked as he sharply yanked his hand away. "I was tired, but to be honest I don't feel as bad because you didn't keep your promise to let me come alone"

Jason smirked. "That's because I never promised anything" he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm knackered…been up ages then the drive" he shrugged. "I-I didn't mean that" he nodded and motioned to Aaron's wrist which he was holding in his other hand. "I'm sorry"

Aaron nodded. "It's alright, go get some coffee or something, I'll text you when I'm done"

Jason smiled. "I look forward to it"

Aaron nodded with a smile and walked back into the hotel. "Do you not see it now?"

Aaron jumped when he heard Flynn and he turned to face him. "See what!" he spat angrily. "He loves me for god sake"

"How's the wrist Aaron?" Flynn asked calmly as he folded his arms.

"You've been spying on me?"

"Whenever he's around mate I will be yeah"

"You go off as if he's dangerous or something"

"He might well be" Flynn replied with a nod. "And I can't stand by and let this happen to you"

"Fuck sake Flynn just go away"

"No I'm involved now, more than before and you damn well know it!"

"Yeah" Aaron said and clenched his jaw. "I'd rather not be reminded" he spat back and walked to the lift, but as usual and typical in a situation where he wanted to get away he had to wait for it to get to the ground floor and seconds later he felt Flynn beside him, he let out a sigh. "My god you are desperate"

"To make you see yeah"

"All I see is the man that I love, who has g0ne for a coffee while I work"

"Nice of him, thought he came to be with you"

Aaron sighed when the doors opened and he bolted inside but Flynn followed. "I'll ask you one more time to leave me alone and go home, he won't be impressed if he sees you here"

"Oh trust me; I'm hoping he does see me"

"What's that going to achieve?" Aaron spat.

"It'll give me the chance to push him, tell him some home truths, because you're incapable of seeing what's going on!"

Thankfully the lift opened up onto the third floor and Aaron stormed out from it and walked quickly to his room and shut the door, not giving Flynn a chance to follow him in.

Flynn stopped and sighed as the door was closed in his face. "Right fine! If that's the way you want it, I will go home!"

"Good!" Aaron screamed on the other side of the door.

"FINE!" Flynn yelled back and walked away.

Aaron rubbed his eyes and sat down at the small desk available and pulled out his work file as he sat down in the chair.

…

Later, as evening settled in Aaron and Jason were in his hotel room getting ready for a night out. Aaron hadn't really brought any going out clothes with him but he had his dark jeans and his grey jumper, he smiled to himself _Jackson loved that on me _he thought to himself just as Jason emerged from the bathroom ready. He saw Aaron's choice of clothes lying on the bed. "You're wearing that?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, I didn't bring clothes to go on a night out because I didn't plan on it so this'll have to do"

Jason grunted and carried on around the room and sat on the chair at the desk.

Aaron then grinned he was very proud of himself. "Hey I managed to buy three cars today, all in go-"

"I'm not interested babe, cars do nothing for me"

Aaron's grin disappeared straight away and he looked down, averting his eyes. "Oh, right sorry"

Jason simply nodded then after a minute he spoke again. "Three?"

"Yeah" Aaron grinned happily once again, as Jason seemed to be showing an interest.

"Surprised you managed to get one, let alone three"

Aaron bowed his head. "Yeah well they're in good nick…just instinct"

"Instinct?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, well I got you didn't I?" he asked as he finally looked up at him again to see Jason beaming with happiness.

"You certainly did, come on then get dressed and we'll head out"

Aaron nodded and within no time they were heading along to canal street, it was a good job Jason was there cause Aaron would never have found it otherwise.

As they got into the swing of the evening Aaron managed to relax and actually found himself quite drunk after three pints, it hadn't helped that he'd rushed them. Jason had got him up dancing showing him off to everyone who was bothering to look, which was a lot as the pair were very attractive. Jason beamed happily, he felt good knowing people could see he had Aaron and they wouldn't get a chance with him. Aaron however was oblivious to Jason's showing them all routine he was just happy, drunk and so completely in love.

By the end of the night Aaron had to be helped back to the hotel with Jason's strong arm around him to keep him from falling. Jason had never seen Aaron so drunk before, it was probably the first time and he was concerned. "You alright gorgeous?"

Aaron nodded. "Do you know how happy you make me?" he slurred.

Jason grinned with a nod. "No…tell me"

"Very, very" he swallowed hard, feeling like he was going to be sick but he realised he wasn't and carried on and looked back up at the three Jason's holding him up. "You're all I think about and I never ever wanna be apart from you again, you're all I've got now and I love you with all my heart" he told him and frowned.

"I love you too" Jason smiled with tears forming in his eyes. "You okay?" Aaron then shook his head adamantly. "I'm gunna be sick!" he slurred and pulled away from Jason and in his drunken state he fell to his knees and vomited everywhere, thankfully just inside an alleyway. Jason grimaced at the sight but he couldn't well leave him to it so he walked over leaned over him and rubbed his back.

"Get it out babe you'll be alright…"

Aaron retched again and he expelled it and thankfully it was over, his body shook, racked from the sickness. He was breathless as he wiped his mouth and he turned to Jason. "Ah I'm so sorry"

Jason shook his head with a smile and pulled him back up to his feet and they continued on their way to the hotel. "A lot of guys were looking at you tonight"

"Were they?" Aaron slurred as he held his face up to the sky revelling in the cool night air.

"Yeah, saw you looking back too"

"Well, all I remember from tonight is being completely focussed on you, if what you saw was me looking at someone, I wasn't, I don't have to be looking at you all the time, it doesn't mean I'm eyeing everyone up"

Jason didn't want to cause a scene as they re-entered the hotel so he left it there until they were back in the room and when they were, he went for it. "You were looking at that guy Aaron I know you were!"

"Ah shut up I'm here with you aren't I?" he said as he rubbed his forehead, a headache was starting and he was knackered, and to add to it still drunk.

"But you don't want me to be do ya? You haven't wanted me here since I arrived!"

Aaron sighed and started walking around the bed to his side. "I'm going to bed Jason; you're drunk too let's just not argue"

"Not as drunk as you, I mean look at the state of ya! Your pathetic letting yourself get into that state, you disgust me!"

Aaron rolled his eyes and despite having so much to say on that matter like he was the one buying the drinks and giving them to him he decided not to and tiredly said "Okay Jason, just relax and get to bed"

"No!" he raged and lunged at him and pulled him back. "You wanna watch yourself with me! I don't react well to cheaters!"

"I never left your side!" Aaron yelled back now realising Jason wanted a fight. "And yeah maybe I did look I can't remember, I saw three of you earlier for god sake, I have no idea who it was I might have looked at, I'm pissed and you aren't helping and to be honest Jason so what if I fucking did eh! I'm allowed to look just like you are!"

In a scream of frustration Jason angrily and quickly pushed Aaron away from him and he couldn't help but watch as Aaron stumbled back and hit his head off the corner of the TV unit. The room was silent and Jason stepped over to Aaron, smirking as he looked down at his unconscious boyfriend.

**Jason reached down and lifted Aaron up and disgustedly flung him onto the bed and without making the gap between them any bigger he went with him and lay over Aaron, one hand held him up while the other fiddled with the button on Aaron's jeans, then the zip and harshly he yanked them from his waist and got up to remove them completely and he flung them on the floor. **

**Leaning over Aaron once again he pulled his jumper up and kissed Aaron's chest and left a trail down it to his stomach of which he now began to lightly nip, and he rubbed himself, his arousal at its peak….**

**As Jason thrust madly into Aaron, his anger worsened and with gritted teeth the words came out with each pumping action. "You. Are. Mine. I am. All. You. Will. Ever. Need. You. Won't Be. Seeing. Anyone. Again. Without. Me. You. Would. Be. Nothing, No-One." And with that Jason grunted and an immense relief washed over him.**

…

Flynn was sat up in his bed, despite telling Aaron he was going home he was actually at the end of the same corridor, he had paid for a room, he was about to turn off the bedside lamp and fall into a miserable, sad sleep but the sound of deafening sirens getting closer and then for them to stop caused him to get out of bed and look out of the window, he had a view of the front and what he saw sent him into a panic, the ambulance stopped right outside and he watched as paramedics rushed in. His mind was in overdrive, one side of it telling him it wasn't Aaron, Jason wouldn't possibly go that far, the other telling him that it was Aaron and that Jason well and truly had.

That thought alone sent him into a worsened state of panic and he pulled on his clothes quickly and seconds later he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a loud knocking on a door further along the corridor then "Paramedics" being called out. Flynn frowned and quickly opened his door and looked out. His eyes widened when he saw it was to Aaron's room, he wanted to be sick, he really did but then he heard Jason's voice and the sick feeling was overridden with an immense willing to go and kill the bastard.

"W-We were out and I-I was sick so I-I went in the shower and I came out and he was just there…" Jason told them in between guttural sobs which Flynn turned his nose up at, he was lying! He knew it!

Flynn waited in a daze then before he knew it Aaron was being wheeled out on a stretcher. His heart pounded in his chest. The man he loved was being taken away to hospital and for why he hadn't a clue; it broke his heart.

"YOU!"

Flynn jumped and watched as Jason charged over to him. What could he possibly say? There wasn't anything to say.

"Why the hell are you here?" Jason raged as he pinned Flynn up against the door to the room.

"I'm here for Aaron!" Flynn answered honestly.

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!" Flynn said with a raised voice. "I know what you're doing and that is down to you…I just know it is! You claim you love him but you put him in hospital?"

Jason tightened his hold on Flynn. "I never touched him"

"I can see right through you and Aaron will eventually…I saw my Aaron again, the proper Aaron last night because I finally got to talk to him!"

Jason shook Flynn madly then stepped away and simply glared at him. "You're lying"

"No, No I'm not…and we love each other, he just hasn't admitted it to himself yet. Just let him go before you mess him up!"

"Mess him up?"

"Well that's what you're doing aren't ya? Playing games, violent toward him? Isolating him from the people who love him so he's all to yourself"

Jason scoffed. "You're going to pay for this"

"Bring it on, _mate_"

"Oh, I will" his words were grave and he kept eye contact with Flynn as he went back along the corridor and eventually he was in the ambulance with Aaron.

…

Aaron groggily woke to the sound of beeps every second, his vision was blurred and he felt sick. He groaned and tried to sit up.

Seeing this, Jason bolted up off the chair beside the bed and pushed him back down gently. "Hey baby" he smiled with tears in his eyes. "It's ok you're in hospital…you're going to be fine, I promise"

"Hospital?" Aaron croaked. "I was in a bar, what?" he sighed with confusion.

"You fell over babe when we got back to the room, y-you were so drunk and you hit your head…I've never been so scared in all my life"

Aaron sighed, and with a deep frown he said. "I don't remember anything"

"It's alright babe, its best you don't" he chuckled. "It was quite a fall"

Aaron nodded.

"God I love you so much" Jason told him as he lifted Aaron's hand and kissed it softly.

"I love you too…I'm tired Jason…I-I want my mum"

Jason scowled. "You aren't getting her, she doesn't want you anymore, _remember_?"

Aaron sighed and nodded. "Yeah…I need to sleep"

"It's okay baby you rest, I'm here" he soothed him as he stroked his head gently and Aaron nodded again and his eyes willingly shut.

…

Late the next afternoon Aaron was allowed to be released but only under strict instructions for him to rest. They arrived back at Hotten a few hours later and Jason helped Aaron into his house before going to get their bags from the car. When he returned Aaron was sat on the sofa, he was exhausted he could tell straight away. "You should rest babe"

"I am resting, I'm sat still, listen before this all begins I'm not a good patient alright? So just stop telling me what to do"

Jason nodded. "Alright"

Aaron sighed then got to his feet. Jason frowned and watched him walk off. "Where are you going?"

"Outside for a smoke"

Jason rolled his eyes and sighed. He left him alone for a few minutes before heading out after him. He frowned at Aaron which he well and truly saw and frowned back at his boyfriend. "What?" Aaron asked as Jason wafted away the smoke of a cigarette.

"You know I thought I could tolerate you poisoning yourself" he told him as he reached for it. "But I can't" then he snapped it from Aaron's fingers and threw it away, leaving Aaron speechless. "You've been tetchy all day what's up?"

"Just got stuff on my mind" Aaron replied while looking away from him.

"Well…tell me…"

Aaron scoffed. "Alright…the night I fell, when I was drunk…d-did we…" he stopped and sighed. "Never mind"

"No, come on babe what's wrong?"

"Alright" he turned to face him. "Did we have sex?"

Jason chuckled. "Bit of a weird question…how come?"

"Because I'm hurting, I'm sore…you know…down there…"

"Yeah we did, you were well up for it, you can be a proper horny little bugger at times, not that I'm complaining" Jason told him with a smirk, he found no difficulty in lying.

Aaron chuckled. "Well I wish I'd never got so smashed, I'd love to remember"

Jason grinned. "You coming back in?"

"Yeah I will in a minute"

"Okay babe" Jason replied and walked back inside the house.

Aaron blew out a deep breath and looked around and his eyes stopped on his still smoking cigarette lying on the patio a few metres away and he turned around and checked Jason was out of sight and when all was clear Aaron walked over and picked it up, it was clean enough so he continued smoking it. He didn't realise but it was the only escape he had, especially at the moment.

* * *

**TBC…**


	22. Why Aren't You Still Here?

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Why Aren't You Still Here?"**

* * *

**Yet another warning guys and I've got a feeling this is just going to get worse. I like and enjoy tackling different subjects but at the same time they are so daunting! I hope I'm doing this some justice and maybe spreading awareness that this does happen and probably is right now, out there somewhere to whichever/whatever orientation. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it, in a sense lol and thank you to my readers and regular reviewers, I appreciate you all tremendously, much love x**

* * *

It had been three days since Aaron had been released from hospital after he sustained a head injury from a fall in which Jason pushed him into, but he had no recollection of that. Life living at Jason's had become perfect although Aaron had to admit that Jason liked to pick at him over the stupidest of things and it was wearing him down, but ultimately he loved the whiny sod, so he'd put up with it. Like the previous day Aaron had made their tea, and no Aaron wasn't one for cooking, not ever, he could burn baked beans for god sake but he got all the ingredients he needed and made an attempt at making a lasagne, it all started well but then due to his sometimes short attention span he burnt the mince but as he added the sauce from the jar he hoped Jason wouldn't really notice, then when he added the pasta sheets and the cheese on top he left it in the oven, only just a bit too longer than needed and when he opened the oven a puff of smoke blew in his face as it escaped the confines of the oven and then it set the smoke alarm off. Aaron was angry, he couldn't do a simple thing like make a nice meal for the both of them, which Jason commented on when he returned from work to see the kitchen windows and back door open to let out the smoke. Sheepishly Aaron handed Jason his plate before he sat down to start eating his own; it wasn't that bad looking at it, the over cooked pasta sheets were hard and now black as the cheese had burnt onto them. Aaron had sighed and cut into it but it had flung off his plate and landed further up the table. Jason sat just watching and not even attempting to eat it. Aaron had felt his eyes on him the whole time and he felt so small but didn't want to say anything but what he did find himself saying was sorry and Jason's reply was far from nice, his words still echoed in his mind now as he sat out in the back garden having a cigarette, he had said "So you should be, that's pathetic and a waste of my money, I'm not eating it make me something else" Aaron at that point sadly got up and said "Fine but it'll be cheese on toast" Jason didn't reply however, Aaron took it as being okay to make that, so he did and he made sure it wasn't black.

Back now to the present Aaron blinked and pulled out his phone from his pocket, no messages, no calls from anybody…he sighed, he didn't expect any but he couldn't deny that he was missing them all back in the village because he was, but he had burnt those bridges, at least he had Jason he thought. Finishing his cigarette he walked back inside, it was early afternoon and he wasn't expecting Jason until at least six or seven but there he was standing in the kitchen doorway.

Aaron swallowed hard and managed an "Alright?" which he tried his best not to come across sounding like he was surprised to see him, after all it was his house he could come back whenever he pleased and his job was flexible so it allowed for that.

"Smoking I see?"

Aaron shrugged and walked off to the kettle. "My choice"

"Your choice?" Jason chuckled. "And what if I don't like it?"

"Then" Aaron sighed. "You'll have to lump it"

Jason stepped closer, right up behind him. "Really?"

"Yeah" Aaron replied quietly. "I-I wouldn't stand too close the smell lingers for a bit"

"I know" he said, disgruntled as he pulled his nose up at the smell and stepped back.

"Are you okay? Only I'm getting the feeling you don't want me here"

"What?" Jason snapped, and again his personally switched, convenient for him, as always!

"You heard!" Aaron snapped and turned and started walking to the stairs, Jason followed him quickly. "You're fucking horrible to me Jason!"

"No, Aaron please if I come across like that it's only because I care about you! Smoking literally kills"

"It's funny that…one of Paddy's clients has smoked all her life, she's still standing! So shut up about it will ya? It's my choice and I'll smoke if I want too"

"Fine, alright" Jason replied calmly. "It's okay"

"I know it is" Aaron said and turned to continue up the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to pack my stuff, I'm sick of this!" Aaron yelled but seconds later he felt Jason's hands pulling him back down the stairs and then his back was forced into the bookshelf, the force angry and he could see it on Jason's face, then suddenly Jason's fist impacted Aaron's face, knocking his head back. "You're not going anywhere"

Aaron pushed Jason back with all the force he could muster then swung his own fist at him which connected, a whopping punch it was aswell. Breathlessly as his chest rose and fell rapidly Aaron spoke. "I told you, that if you ever! Hit me again! That I wouldn't hesitate in hitting you back!"

Jason unsteadily got back up to his feet wiping away the blood from his lip as he did. "Don't go, babe" he begged. "I-I'm sorry"

Aaron shook his head. "I can't live like this Jason"

"I-I know, I'll change, I mean it, this won't happen again, you can do what you want alright…"

Aaron nodded watching him with narrowed eyes. "You know I can't figure you out…"

"Part of the fun isn't it?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"It was…" Aaron said sadly and turned and walked back up the stairs.

"Please stay" Jason begged, not moving from the spot where he was stood in the living room.

"I'll stay!" Aaron called back.

…

Sometime later Aaron had decided to go out, back to Emmerdale to pick the rest of his things up from Paddy's, he freshened up and walked downstairs, grabbed his wallet and phone and made for the door. When his hand pulled down the handle he frowned when it wasn't budging, a deep frown arched his eyebrows inward as he yanked at it, and it wasn't opening. He pouted and walked to the back door, the same happened then aswell, he was locked in. "This is just fucking great this is!" he yelled as he pulled out his phone, he rang Jason and waited for it to connect. When it did there was silence, which confused Aaron no end.

"Jason? Jason listen you've locked me in and I was going out and it's fine for today but I'd appreciate it if you get me a set of keys made cause I can't stay in everyday, I'll go mad or even better maybe just not lock the door after you?" he sighed and there was still silence.

"That's what you get for having sex with Flynn" Jason's voice was grave and in a split second after a clicking sound, he hung up.

His mobile slipped from his hand, he'd started sweating, and his jaw was dropped, his eyes wide and staring ahead. He blinked a few times and looked down at his phone on the floor. How the hell did he know? He certainly hadn't told him! His body seemed to have lost the ability to move or make rational decisions; he took a few deep breaths and then picked up his phone and quickly found Flynn's number and dialled.

To Flynn's surprise Aaron was calling him. He frowned and answered it to a panic stricken, blabbering mess on the other end. "Woah Aaron, slow down mate, slow down, deep breaths…there that's better"

"Have you told Jason we've slept together?" Aaron asked, still panicked but understandable at least.

Flynn frowned. "No why?"

"Because he knows Flynn and he's locked me in!"

"I-I the other night I got a room and I was there when they wheeled you out on the stretcher…" Flynn admitted and closed his eyes. "This is all my fault, I didn't tell him I swear but he's probably put two and two together"

"O-Okay, w-where are you?"

"I'm in the house why?"

"Because you need to move now!" Aaron told him quickly.

"Don't be daft" he scoffed. "He doesn't know where I live"

"He's police Flynn for god sake! He can find out!" Aaron told him when there was a knock on the door.

"A-alright, there's someone at the door I'll call you back" he told him but before Aaron could protest in fear that it was Jason, the call ended…

Aaron sat impatiently for a phone call but two hours later he realised Flynn wasn't calling back. Aaron had no idea that Flynn was lying barely alive in a pool of blood on his kitchen floor.

Sometime during the afternoon Aaron had wandered to the kitchen and broke down in a fit of tears at the thought of something happening to Flynn but most of all to what Jason would do to him when he arrived home. The hours passed quickly, yet slowly at the same time, when he looked up at the clock it was half six and he was sat in the corner of the kitchen. He didn't want Jason to come home, he didn't because he knew what would happen now, he'd belittle him, hurt him, beat him to a pulp then probably stoop so low as to apologise and make love to him, well Jason's version of that lately seemed to a quick rough session then he rolled over and went to sleep leaving Aaron lying there numb and confused as to where his life was going, he was twenty years old, he didn't understand why this was happening, Jason was perfect in the beginning.

Aaron jumped when he heard the front door unlocking, he took in a sharp breath, he didn't dare move, but he was prepared. The front door slammed and he heard rushed footsteps coming getting louder then he stopped in the kitchen glaring evilly at him. "Why?"

Aaron froze, he didn't dare speak.

"WHY!" Jason repeated louder, much louder.

Aaron shrugged. "W-we have a history" he told him quietly. "It just happened, a moment of weakness…he was there and I wasn't having a good few days" he told him with a sigh, realising how stupid the excuse was.

"A history?" Jason screamed as he rushed over and as Aaron's legs were open and apart he forced his foot to him. Aaron screamed in pain and started crying instantly as he slid down the wall into a lying position, holding, cradling his manhood.

"I have a right mind to rip the fucking thing off!" he scoffed. "Not that it's any good anyway!"

Aaron's eyebrows arched inward again and his sobs subsided enough for him to speak. "T-Then why are you with me?"

"Because it's not just about sex"

"No but we've done it a lot so it's just as important and you obviously aren't satisfied!" Aaron screamed. "Hit me again and by god I will fucking kill you!" he screamed again, but not with the desired effect as his voice cracked as he started crying again.

"Aww poor little baby" Jason cooed as he knelt down in front of him then the sound of the front door unnerved him, he never got visitors. "Don't move, don't make a sound or you will know about it"

Aaron forced his sobs to stop and he nodded, obeying him then watched as Jason disappeared to through to the living room to answer the front door.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Come to see Aaron" Cameron said, and his demeanour told Jason he wasn't prepared for any bullshit.

Aaron's eyes widened. "Cameron!" he muttered to himself and he pulled himself to his feet despite the massive pain in his groin and he stayed out of sight.

Jason frowned. "He's not here"

"Well Adam's been asking after him, surprisingly"

Aaron frowned as he listened.

"…he didn't want to come himself so I told him I would, he's at the hospital with Flynn and could really do with his mate back"

"Well he should have thought about that before he started spreading lies about me to Aaron, and I told you he's not here anyway so do one"

Cameron chuckled. "Fair enough, just make sure he gets the message yeah?" he told him as he walked backwards and upon finishing what he had to say he turned and walked back to his van and his only response was the slamming of the front door, which of course he had expected.

"What the hell did you do?" Aaron asked through gritted teeth as Jason re-entered the kitchen.

"Taught him a lesson for touching you, for even THINKING about touching you, the thought of you two makes me sick!"

"Well the thought of you right now all over me makes me sick! I'd rather have Ed right now than you; he was a walk in the park compared to you!"

Jason back handed Aaron and knocked him falling onto the bench. "You will have me all over you, and you will enjoy it, you are with me because you love me so bloody show it!" he warned him as he stepped closer.

"You're right I do Jason but I didn't sign up for this!"

"Tough!" he yelled and pushed Aaron face down onto the bench. "You are going to pay for cheating on me with him, especially him!" Jason raged frantically as he forced Aaron's joggers and boxers down his legs. Aaron simply whimpered. "Please, please Jason I love you and I'm sorry, pl-please don't hurt me"

"I know you love me that's why you're not going to move and you're going to be quiet like the good lad that you are" he told him as he undid his belt and pushed his trousers down his legs.

Aaron whimpered again as one of Jason's hands was squeezing into his waist, his nails digging in, it hurt and what was to come was about to hurt even more.

"Shut up!" Jason shouted as he slapped Aaron across the head…

…

Aaron didn't know where he was at first, but the cold hard floor told him after the haze of just waking began to leave him, the kitchen and living room was in darkness with only a hint of moonlight cast over the wall in front of him, the clock above the doorway to the living room ticked every second, it matched his heartbeat. Shivering Aaron pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned against the cupboard behind him, he drew his legs up into his chest and hugged himself, he felt a little comfort from his own arms and it would stay that way as long as Jason didn't wake up.

When he looked up at the clock again it was four am, he didn't know how long he'd laid on that cold hard floor but it had blocked out the memory of being raped for a while at least, until now again as he was awake. He felt numb, not just because it was cold but because he was physically and mentally numb and it made him shudder, he was in pain, his backside hurt like hell and so did his waist and shoulders from Jason's gripped as he'd held on while slamming his manhood inside of him, any other time, a few days before he'd have welcomed it but now, that night he didn't and Jason knew that, he was violated and his mind was shutting off slowly, very slowly and all he wanted in that darkness there with him was one man. One man who he had never and wouldn't ever let go of, and he'd not thought about him like he used to of late, not out of forgotten because he could never it was because he was with someone who made him happy, how wrong was he? And yes Flynn would have been good too because there were some confused feelings within him for him and because of their encounter several nights before but ultimately he wanted Jackson. Jackson Walsh, the first man he had ever loved. Aaron sighed and looked down at the ground as he sobbed at the memories of his oh so perfect man. "Why aren't you still here?" he sobbed quietly. "You need to save me again" he spoke to the silence in the room and hid his head in his hands and his shoulders jerked up and down harshly as he cried. He was a prisoner he knew that much and Jason was unstable, he knew that now, he knew it and it was all too late, his crying intensified at his next thought – just like he had been warned.

* * *

**TBC…**


	23. Let It Burn

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Let It Burn"**

* * *

**Another warning of abuse and violence! But will anyone save the day?**

* * *

_**Could you beam me up?  
Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it.  
I'd probably just stare,  
Happy just to be there holding your face.  
Beam me up…**_

_**Song belongs to P!nk**_

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been locked in Jason's house, it felt like a two days, maybe three but in actual fact it had been over a week and a half.

All that time suffering more violence verbal and sexual abuse. At the moment Jason was out at work and Aaron was in his favourite spot, in the corner of the kitchen, he'd come to seek comfort from it, despite Jason always finding him there; his legs were hugged up against his chest with his head buried beneath his arms.

…

Debbie stormed round to the garage and slammed down a bunch of files down onto the counter. "This is getting ridiculous!" she raised her voice in frustration, aware that her dad was beneath a car. "He asks for a percentage, promises this and that and he's never here! What the hell is going on?"

Cain sighed and pushed himself out from beneath the car. "No idea but three cars arrived last week, he however didn't and hasn't since"

"Yeah I gather that!" she sighed and shook her head.

"Alright, I'll have a word with Chas, Adam…generally ask around, see if they've seen him"

"Well if we haven't why the hell would they have?" She snapped.

Cain sighed. "Alright, I'll still try Adam then"

Debbie nodded. "I trusted him Dad! I flaming well trusted him; I didn't think he'd do this"

Cain nodded, he understood where she was coming from, he was angry himself he and Cameron were picking up the slack but Cain was doing extra with all the paperwork, invoices, taxes and banking; Aaron's work. "Me either love but there will be a reasonable explanation, there has to be, this is Aaron we're talking about"

"I hope you're right because if there's not, I'm gunna kill him!" she raged and started storming off back to the house to get back to Sarah.

…

Adam knocked and walked in, he'd gotten closer to Flynn and was on a first name basis with his parents and now obviously at a point he didn't have to hang around waiting for the door to be answered. He closed it behind him and walked through into the living room. "Alright?" he asked with a smile as he saw Flynn resting on the sofa, his face was black and blue and the bandage still around his head and then looked at Flynn's mum with a smile.

"Oh thank god love, I'm glad you're here, he keeps warning me he's going to get up and do normal things because he's that bored, be a love and keep him occupied while I make the tea" she told Adam, who chuckled as she got up and started walking to the kitchen. "And while you're at it…" she hinted with raised eyebrows which Adam understood straight away and so did Flynn by his reaction.

"I am NOT going to the police, how many times?" he asked in frustration.

"Well maybe you should, Adam found you in a pool of your own blood for god sake, just there" she pointed to the kitchen floor.

Flynn sighed. "I'm still here aren't I? And I know who done it so…"

"All the more reason mate" Adam chirped up.

"And it doesn't slightly bother you that the lad you so call love son is in his house, living with him, all loved up? And possibly has no idea what his fella has done to you"

Flynn sighed. "Aaron doesn't care about me alright, he doesn't, Jason won't be coming back, he did what he came to do and that's the end of it, my fault for sleeping with Aaron, for caring enough to follow him"

His mother sighed, giving up.

Adam sighed. "Budge up" he told him and as Flynn moved his legs Adam sat down on the end of the sofa. "So I saw Cain before I left the village"

"Right" Flynn said with a frown.

"He asked if I've seen Aaron, he hasn't been seen since before the auction in Manchester and to be honest mate that isn't like him, and I asked Cameron to go round to Jason's when you were in the hospital because I needed him but he told me Jason said he wasn't there" Adam sighed. "He passed the message to Jason but Aaron obviously never came…I-I know Aaron didn't want to hear what I was saying but I hate the fact that I might have been true, that what we were all warning him is turning out to be true"

Flynn sighed and looked down away from Adam. "I didn't mean what I said before, I do care about him and I love him so much"

Adam smiled slightly. "I know, you couldn't hide it if you tried mate" he said with a chuckle. "And as for your threats of not resting, you've been out three days so don't even try it, if you end up back in there and something bad happens who will I have then eh?" he asked and Flynn saw the tears in Adam's eyes as he asked that question.

"Alright, I'll behave" he told him as a small smile crept onto his lips.

"I-I just want my mate back Flynn" he admitted now properly as a sob escaped him.

"Aaron is strong Adam, he'll come back"

"But that's the thing, what if he doesn't? I have no idea what Jason is capable of, or what he's actually doing to him" he said with a sigh as he wiped his eyes.

"Then get his address from Cameron and go round and don't give up…"

"No…" Adam said quietly with his eyes narrowed. "I have to try and plan the visit when Jason's at work…"

"Well he's a cop so that would be everyday right?"

Adam nodded. "I-I think so"

"Ring Cain back and get that address, if you don't you won't know what the hell is going on…I-I just wish I could come with ya"

Adam smiled with a nod. "Me too mate" he told him as he pulled out his phone.

…

His plan of getting the address and going round to Jason's didn't seem to be happening, not yet anyway because Cameron had told him to meet him at the woolie. When he arrived his agitation wasn't hard to miss. He walked up to the bar next to Cameron. "What's this about Cameron I could have been there by now!"

"You don't want to go there mate" Cameron told him and with a scowl Adam asked why. "Because it's dangerous"

"Dangerous? Dangerous how?" he asked and Cameron looked away, swallowing hard. "Oh my god…" Adam breathed. "Y-You knew something was up with Jason…didn't you?"

Cameron blew out a deep breath then nodded. "Yeah but he promised he'd had help, that it wouldn't happen again and when I went round last week he said Aaron wasn't there, so I thought great, he's got out but I don't think he has.."

"What wouldn't happen again Cameron?"

Cameron sighed. "Several years ago Jason got into a relationship with a younger lad, they got on well in the beginning from what my mum said, but then eventually everything seemed to spin out of control, Jason was always round his when his parents were away and he'd come home with bruised knuckles, he made some lame excuse up that we all fell for but looking back now it was easy to see, we should have known…anyway as the weeks, months went on I eventually saw his boyfriend round town, black and blue, I went over to speak to him and he was just…" Cameron frowned, obviously affected by what he was telling Adam. "He was blank, completely blank and void of anything, no emotion, no expression…He beat the life out of him Adam, and whatever else he might have done, that young lad needed counselling…"

"And you're telling me this now?" Adam growled.

"Hey, what's up?" Chas piped up as she walked over, sensing the angry tone from Adam.

Adam simply looked at her quickly then turned his attention back to Cameron just before he stormed out to which Cameron followed him. "I believed him Adam, I'm sorry…I-I don't know if it's the case now or not"

"Aaron hasn't been seen in nearly two weeks Cameron!" Adam screamed. "Does that match with him? Hmm? Does it, really?" Adam asked angrily as he stopped and faced him.

Cameron shook his head. "No" he answered.

"Exactly! Now I'm going to find my mate and bring him home because somehow Jason cleverly pulled him away from us all, and I can't begin to imagine how alone he feels right now!"

"Fine! But you aren't going alone"

Adam nodded. "Hurry up then"

…

Jason had been home almost two hours and they were both in bed, Aaron lying in bed numb as Jason used him as a means of relieving himself. Aaron didn't know what he could possibly be relieving himself of, then Aaron realised that maybe he was expelling his guilt because every day there was no remorse in Jason's eyes. "This isn't how it's meant to be" Aaron muttered as he stared up at the ceiling as Jason ploughed into him, his face buried into Aaron's shoulder and his arm around Aaron's head.

"Shut up" came the mumbled reply.

Aaron was exhausted, starving and in pain, his eyes half closed as he swallowed hard then they reopened fully and continued to stare at the ceiling. "I thought you loved me"

"I do" Jason grunted. "I'm making love to you right now"

"No you're not, you're using me as a sex toy" Aaron told him as a single tear ran down the side of his face, out of Jason's sight, not that he would see it, his face was still buried in Aaron's shoulder.

"No baby, I'm not…we're making love me and you…because we love each other don't we? I love you" Jason told him and then turned his head and started kissing him neck, then he started to gently nip but as the pumping of Jason's hips got faster, the harder he bit and sucked. Aaron's strained face said it all, it hurt and yes under normal circumstances it would be pleasurable but it wasn't, and it was just simply another bruise to add to the rest. Aaron winced as Jason's teeth nipped a little too hard but he just let him, he had no energy to do anything. He closed his eyes waiting for it to be over.

"Don't you love me baby?" Jason asked.

Aaron lazily opened his eyes as Jason lifted up and looked at him. Bravely but quietly he said "I don't know anymore"

Jason frowned then bared his teeth then shot his arm out to Aaron's neck, gripping his neck. Aaron was choking. Jason turned his head, more so his ear to Aaron's mouth. "What was that?"

"I-I…"

Jason increased the pressure around Aaron's neck. "I'm sorry?"

"L0-o-ve…" he gasped as he tried to wriggle free but that task was impossible as Jason's naked body was on top of him and his erection still inside. "-Y-y…you!" Jason turned back to look at him properly and with a smile he released his grip.

Aaron was red in the face and his gasps for air were haunting. It took more than a few seconds to recover. Sobbing Aaron asked. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what babe?" Jason asked as he carried on fucking him.

"Locking me away, hurting me"

"I'm not" Jason smiled. "Don't be silly" he soothed and kissed Aaron on the lips.

Aaron didn't respond and he certainly didn't kiss back, which he would probably pay for later but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore; his mind was slipping away just that bit more every minute.

Outside Cameron and Adam were looking up at the house. "The bedroom lights on" Adam commented.

"Do you actually have a plan Adam or do you just expect him to hand him over that is of course if Aaron is even there? He could have gone out the country; he might be with Hazel for all we know"

"No he isn't! He's in there I know it! And no I don't have a plan and I don't expect him to hand him over either and he's your brother anyway you think of something!"

Cameron sighed and nodded. "Alright, give me a minute"

…

Jason lay beside Aaron. "That wasn't exactly the best sex of my life"

"Then why do it with me?" Aaron asked numbly, his eyes still fixed to the ceiling.

"Because you're mine" Jason replied in a displeased manner, Aaron should have known that! Then in the silence Jason reached over to the bedside table.

"Yours?" Aaron scoffed quietly.

"Yes" Jason told him angrily with gritted teeth then forced the small pocket knife into Aaron's side which he then screamed out loud for a split second before Jason covered his mouth with his hand. "And never forget it! You worthless piece of shit! Because that's all you are worthless, no one else wants you" Jason told him as he laughed. "Nobody, they all hate you, and now I'm all you have, but then…then you know that…" he scoffed. "Even Jackson couldn't wait to die, the thought of spending the rest of his life with you…" Jason shook his head. "And now I see it…I mean having to look at your mug everyday…jeez…it's a hard thing to have to do" Aaron whimpered through the tight held hand over his mouth. "But you make me feel good about myself I suppose, that's a good thing right?" he smiled at Aaron. "You're mine and by god do I feel good to say that…See I'm not just second best like people say…I am thee best and you will never forget that, nobody will ever forget that, I am the best, now I'm going to move my hand off your mouth and if you so much as make a sound, I'll use it again do you understand?"

Aaron nodded and Jason smiled. "Good" then slowly removed his hand and to Aaron's word there was silence. Jason sat up, pulling the duvet with him. He sighed loudly. "Look at the mess you're making! Someone's going to have to clean that up"

"A hospital is what I need" Aaron said weakly.

"Course, I'll just go and call the ambulance now shall I? HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM!" he screamed in Aaron's face then jumped out of bed and left the room.

As quietly as he could Aaron sat up and then as he dared to even breathe he got to his feet and walked toward the window with one hand over the small cut in his side, his eyes wide watching for Jason's re-entry into the room. He reached the window.

"Cameron…someone's at the window…"

"Step back a bit…" he warned him and they both moved further away into the darkness out of the brightness of the street lights, but both still in a perfect position to see the house. Before they were unsure as to whether they had heard something but this time they definitely did, a scream then as they watched the window there seemed to be a scuffle as the blinds were flung and knocked.

Jason held Aaron by the shoulders, shaking him. "Why can't you just do as you're told! No one wants you Aaron!" he screamed. "So why try and leave?"

"Because you're going to end up killing me!" Aaron screamed back, throwing the last bit of fight he had left at Jason, but it didn't prove to be a good idea as the familiar hardness of his knuckles impacted his face, he felt his lip burst and blood spurt out onto Jason's face.

Aaron was done and he fell to his knees. "Come on then…do your worst…get it done…" Aaron breathed rapidly. "Then maybe I'll find happiness with Jackson on the other side…"

Jason shook his head angrily and scoffed. "There's that name again, good marks for not bringing him up in quite a while though…good one…but you really shouldn't have" he warned gravely before launching his foot into Aaron's chest, knocking him flying back into the wall gasping for air.

"You seem to have gotten me all wrong, I'm not going to kill you Aaron, I need you, without you I am nothing, you just need to be put in your place a lot"

Aaron was still struggling to breath to which Jason seemed unaware of in his unstable state. The unexpectedly he heard a crashing noise coming from downstairs, then seconds the sounds of footsteps charging up the stairs. Jason's eyes widened and in a panic he grabbed the pocket knife and ran to Aaron and pulled him in the corner of the room with him. Jason lowered himself down and pulled Aaron in between his legs then watched with a smirk plastered on his lips as the bedroom door burst open.

"Aww look who it is babe, you're so called best mate" Jason told him but Aaron was unresponsive, just staring at the bed beside them both, he was aware however of the sharp edge of the knife up against his neck. Then suddenly as he heard some more movement Jason's tone changed. "And my brother…well well, well what do we have here?"

Adam was horrified at the state of his friend, his naked body on display covered in dark purple bruises, and what seemed to be fresh blood oozing from his side. He was going to be sick and he did gag which made Jason laugh.

"Adam get out of here" Cameron told him quietly but Adam ignored him and with a shake of his head plain and simply said. "I'm not going anywhere…"

* * *

**TBC…**


	24. How To Save A Life?

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"How To Save A Life?"**

* * *

_**When your day is long  
And the night, the night is yours alone  
When you're sure you've had enough  
Of this life, well hang on**_

**Don't let yourself go**  
**'Cause everybody cries**  
**And everybody hurts sometimes**

_**Song belongs to R.E.M  
**_

* * *

"Adam!" Cameron raised his voice while staring intently at his brother. "Get out!"

Adam shook his head; he was determined to stay despite the growing sick feeling in his stomach. "The only time I'm leaving is when Aaron's in my arms, don't make me leave" he pleaded as tears were verging on falling from his eyes.

Cameron nodded and stepped forward but Jason added more pressure to the knife which instantly made him stop. Scared as hell and shaking Cameron lowered himself down to the edge of the bed and sat down. "J-Jason mate, give me the knife"

Jason shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to take him"

"Damn right we are" Adam threatened which Cameron didn't take kindly too and he shot a look back at him. "This might go along a bit easier if you shut it!" he yelled and then turned back to Jason who was still holding Aaron against the knife, and while it was a small one it would kill him, one cut into his jugular and that would be it, and not forgetting that he was already bleeding from a cut into his side Cameron had to try and act quick but calmly. "He's hurt Jason, you've hurt him"

"H-he wouldn't do as I said, he- he doesn't love me" Jason replied, his voice panicked and very shaky.

"But he did Jason, he really did" Cameron took a breath, pausing before he continued. "I warned you Jason, I warned you"

"I'm fine why can't you see that? I just want me and Aaron to be happy"

"Happy?" Cameron spat. "Look in his eyes Jason!" he raged. "History has repeated itself, you've killed his mind, killed it and you've beaten and picked away at him till there was nothing left" Cameron told him as Adam's sobs filled the room.

"No…" Jason shook Aaron as he looked down at him. "No I haven't…see…Aaron? Aaron baby come on…"

Cameron sighed and shook his head as he watched the devastating scene before him. "Do you love him Jason?"

Jason nodded frantically.

"And do you trust me?"

"I-I've never really worked you out…a-and you're my brother" he chuckled. "T-This is all yours and dads fault, you know that don't you?"

"No" Cameron's expression hardened. "Don't you dare put this on me, this is not my fault"

"My first footie goal, my first trophy, my good grades in school" Jason began to rant as tears ran down his face. "Never good enough, y-you were always dads favourite, course you would be, you were his first boy, the golden boy…you could do no wrong…and you used it against me…getting me in trouble, telling me I was second best, and you still do, when you saw me again in Emmerdale you still did"

Cameron lowered his head and sighed.

"T-The only person who ever really appreciated me and loved me for who I was, was mum!" Jason sobbed. "It was mum" his sobs racked his entire body. "And she left me with you and him! LEFT ME!"

Tears filled Cameron's eyes; his baby brother was a mess.

"All I've ever wanted since she died was someone to love me and look at me like she did" Jason sobbed. "I needed to feel special just like she made me feel when she was alive cause you never did, dad never, I never grew up idolising either of you, I'd always spend time with mum do you remember?"

Cameron nodded as he dug his teeth into his bottom lip to stop it quivering.

"Then I found Aaron, he's perfect and I love him from the bottom of my heart but I got scared that he'd leave, I-I had to do something…I-I know…it's happened again" he cried out. "I know it has" he said as he began to rock back and forth with Aaron in his arms. "B-but I had to stop him, make him feel like all he had was me…t-then him and Flynn fucked behind my back!" he raged glaring at Adam, in Jason's eyes he was to blame for that. "T-then I knew he couldn't ever leave…"

"Jaso-n" Cameron spoke but his words caught as his emotions overwhelmed him. "Jason…you're killing him"

"Noo" Jason sobbed as the rocking quickened. "He's going to be fine he just has to wake up"

"He's in shock Jason, h-his body has been through too much, you have to see that, y-you do don't you?"

Jason nodded quickly.

"Okay" Cameron blew out a deep breath. "Do you want him to die from blood loss?"

Jason hung his head and shook it.

"Then let him go and everything will be alright"

"But it won't be" Jason's sobbed continued.

"Hey, I-it will…I'll get you help mate, proper help this time I promise and Aaron will be fine you won't have to worry about him, he's a fighter but you…you already know that don't you?"

Jason nodded and Cameron smiled gently at him. "I might not say it much Jason but you are my brother and I love you, I always have" he cried. "But you have to do the right thing and give him to us so we can get him and you some help, will you do that?"

Jason nodded at his brother and flung the knife away to the other side of the room then he hugged Aaron tightly and whispered into Aaron's ear. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he sobbed. "I love you so much, I do, I never stopped I'm sorry for everything, you are perfect Aaron, I'm sorry" he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Come on mate, it's alright" Cameron told him as he wiped his eyes and he edged down onto the floor and held out his arms. "He'll be safe, trust me"

Jason nodded and began to move so he could hand over Aaron. "I never meant too" Jason told him, it was as if he was a child all of a sudden.

"Mum wouldn't have wanted this for you mate" Cameron said as he finally took Aaron's naked form into his body. "Adam get something to wrap round him"

Adam nodded and jumped into action.

"I miss her so much" Jason told his brother, the tears still flowing.

"I know you do mate, so do I, everyday" he smiled gently as the light made the tears in his eyes glimmer. "I'm going to help Adam get him into the car so he can take him to hospital alright?" Jason nodded. "Then I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay" Jason nodded while still rocking on the floor.

Cameron got up to his feet with Aaron in his arms and walked to Adam who had a bed sheet waiting, ready to wrap around his friend. "Let's get him in the car" Cameron said and he started to move out of the room but Jason stopped him.

"Cameron" Jason said and watched his brother face him.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm sorry I was never good enough"

"You are mate, I love you, you're my brother" he flashed a smile. "I won't be long"

Jason nodded and watched them go.

Once downstairs, Cameron ran to the car as Adam unlocked it from a distance. "W-what do I say when I get him there Cameron?"

"Everything, violent relationship but please don't tel - " Cameron was stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened when the sound of a deafening gunshot could be heard, which stunned Adam too and made him stand still.

Cameron quickly handed Aaron over to Adam and bolted back to the house. "JASON!" he screamed. "JASON!" he kept screaming as he jumped up the stairs, three at a time in a blind panic. What he saw next however killed him, he fell to his knees at the sight of his brother lying flat on the floor on his back with a bullet hole through his chest, the 'Never forget' tattoo on his chest was drenched in blood. It was safe to say that Jason Murray certainly never forgot, to the point it damaged him, his grief spiralled into something so much more sinister.

Cameron crawled over to the lifeless body of his brother. "OH no!" he screamed, and in his mind countless missed opportunities with Jason flashed in his mind. "God No!" he sobbed.

…

Adam hated himself for leaving Cameron behind but his priority was Aaron, he drove well over the speed limit but it was late and the roads were quiet, he was in a rush to get Aaron to Hotten general. "Mate, wake up come on you're safe now, I-I know you can hear me, you're just in shock, c-c-catatonic state o-or summit, I read it once in a magazine…" he sighed, desperate for his mate to come round. "I'm sorry for what I said to you, I didn't mean it I was just angry, I love you mate, I love you to bits alright just come round and talk to me, talk to me please?" he begged as he wiped his eyes while he focussed on the road.

There was still no signs as Adam hauled him out of the car which he simply abandoned by the doors to the casualty department. "Help! Please I need help!"

Immediately a few nurses ran over to him. "Okay son what's his name?"

"I-it's Aaron Livesy"

"Okay Aaron, can you hear me?" she asked as she checked for a pulse and pulled out her light from her pocket and shone it in both of his eyes and thankfully both pupils reacted. "What happened to him?"

"U-uh…he's been suffering domestic violence…he hadn't been seen for ages so me and his boyfriends brother went round and found him…I-I think he was r-raped…he's hurt badly…I think he's just give up" Adam sobbed. "I don't know how long it's been going on for"

"It's alright, he's in good hands now" the nurse smiled at him as a bed was wheeled over and Adam lay him down on it. "Please report to reception to check him in" Adam nodded and the nurse squeezed his arm. "We'll take good care of him, you can wait as long as you like"

Adam nodded. "Thank you, see…mate…y-you're going to be fine" he sobbed as Aaron was taken away.

After he had checked Aaron in at reception, tiredly Adam wiped his eyes as he stepped outside into the cold night air, he got back in the car and moved it out of the way and parked it in a space quite a distance from the entrance. As he walked back to the entrance he braced himself as he took out his phone and made a call.

"Hello, Woolpack" Chas spoke happily

"Yeah, Chas it's me Adam" he told her as he could hear the loud punters in the background.

"Oh hiya love what's up?" She asked with a smile.

"Erm, its bad news Chas, its Aaron…y-you need to get to Hotten general now" there was no reply from Chas, the call instantly ended. She was on her way, as fast as she could.

* * *

**TBC…**


	25. Because You Loved Me

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Because You Loved Me"**

* * *

_**If your sky is falling,**_

_**Just take my hand and hold it,**_

_**You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah,**_

_**I won't let you go…  
**_

_**Song Belongs To James Morrison – "I Won't Let You Go"**_

* * *

Cameron could hear nothing as he left the police station the following morning, the sadness, the guilt, the overall grief numbed him to his core, his legs took hold but he didn't really know where he was going. His eyes were bloodshot and teary after spending hours and hours answering questions on Jason's history, his personal life and of course they knew him as a work colleague and were genuinely affected by his death but they still had to press on and they did, reminding Cameron that he was not under arrest, simply there to give them an insight as to why, as it was a suicide. Cameron told them all they had wanted to know minus of course mentioning Aaron's name, he knew what Jason had done for him because Chas had told him, that wasn't the reason why however, Cameron didn't want Aaron to have to deal with police on top of everything else; plus he didn't do it, the house was empty when Jason had pulled the trigger on his gun.

Cameron found himself in an alley and as expected he broke down, screeching and guttural cries left him as he attacked the wall with his fists, this was just the beginning.

…

Adam, Chas, Paddy, Cain, Debbie, Zak and Lisa were standing outside in the corridor looking through the window at Aaron, he was in intensive care and no one was allowed to see him yet. Chas didn't understand how her son was lying in a hospital bed, last time she had saw him, yes was a few weeks ago but she never expected Jason to have done what he had to him, one thing was sure she didn't have to ask what was wrong with her son, it was clear to see but the report from the doctor a few hours previous was a very bleak and heart wrenching list of injuries that he had sustained and Chas and Adam, who were alone at the time broke into tears upon hearing it all.

"I feel so guilty" Debbie declared as she stared teary eyed through the window.

Everyone looked at her and Cain frowned and put his arm around his daughter. "You've nothing to feel guilty about"

"Why love?" Lisa asked.

Debbie sighed. "I was bad mouthing him yesterday, for the disappearing act, for abandoning the garage" she admitted then looked away.

"Don't be silly Debbie, you weren't to know" Zak told her.

"He's right Debs" Chas reassured her with the best smile she could muster. "And if anyone's to feel guilty, it's me, I'm his mother"

"And I'm his best mate Chas…" Adam said.

"His uncle" Cain said with a raised eyebrow.

"Grandparents, in way" Lisa said with a shrug of her shoulders and a solemn look on her face and agreed, nodding.

"His dad" Paddy sighed and in that second him and Cain exchanged a glance at each other and Cain simply nodded with a small smile.

"See sis, you can feel guilty that's fine, but we're all partly to blame for not trying hard enough or for not seeing the signs…I know this is bad now, I-it really is I know that but he's in safe hands in there and with us when he gets out"

Chas nodded. "You know what…I-I don't blame Aaron" she told them all as she looked back at her son through the glass. "He just wanted to be happy and to be loved" she continued as tears ran down her face.

"He deserved it the poor lad, after everything aswell" Zak said frustratingly as he shook his head.

"He'll get through this Chas" Debbie told her.

"Course he will, he's got us" Adam managed a smile.

Chas smiled and nodded hopeful that Aaron would get through it, but a massive part of her told her he wouldn't, couldn't possibly recover from it all.

"Listen I-I hate to bring the elephant into the room" Paddy began. "But Cameron's call earlier…w-what do we do?" he asked as he glanced around at everyone.

"We can't possibly tell him he's dead!" Debbie argued.

"I don't know kid, it's probably a good idea that we do" Cain replied.

Chas sighed. "He's my son, that decision will be mine, got it?"

Resounding nods and grunts of agreement followed.

Later that day and with help of medication Aaron came around but family weren't allowed to see him for another hour at least. It was a painful wait especially knowing he was awake, aware and most importantly stable. The hour turned into two and it wasn't until Cain harassed one of the doctors to let them see him that they were, but one at a time. Adam, Chas and Cain couldn't bring themselves to, not yet anyway and it baffled them after waiting so long, instead Debbie pushed open the door and walked in slowly. She saw Aaron sitting up in bed and she smiled a little as she approached. "Hey you" she said with a bright smile but Aaron simply looked up, his expression not so much blank but unreadable.

"Hi" he replied.

Debbie propped herself on the edge of his bed and looked at him sadly, her eyes full of sympathy and tears, which came unexpectedly. "How do you feel?"

Aaron bowed his head and shrugged.

"D-Do you remember anything?" she pressed on gently.

Aaron nodded.

"How much?"

"All of it" he uttered quietly as he picked at his fingernails as a means of distraction.

Debbie nodded and drew in a breath. "Hey erm…everyone's outside you know, there's a lot of love for you out there"

Aaron scoffed and shook his head. "You're lying"

Debbie frowned. "I'm not"

"Yes you are, they don't want me and they certainly don't love me"

"That's Jason talking Aaron, not you. Are you aware of what he's done to you? Are you aware that you've been in a catatonic state for several hours, what happened in the house was last night Aaron, it won't be long until it's been twenty four hours, your body and mind shut down because of the abuse you suffered, both physical and mental"

"Of course I know what he's done" Aaron spoke miserably, his eyes still looking down away from Debbie. "I lived it every day"

"Why didn't you get out Aaron?" she was broaching all of these questions with a gentle tone.

Aaron scoffed again and shook his head. "Because I couldn't, but despite that I love him, I still do…" he sighed and finally looked back up at his cousin. "That might be wrong but I do, I can't help it"

Debbie nodded. "I understand. Listen Aaron I know things look bad now but you will heal" Aaron nodded at that which pleased Debbie no end. "I came to see how you were but I also came in to say how good of a job you did with that auction, those three cars are brilliant, well done" and she meant every word.

A small smile crept onto Aaron's lips. "Thanks" he grunted.

Debbie smiled with a nod. "Is there anyone you do want to see?"

Aaron nodded with tears in his eyes and he began to cry.

"Who?" Debbie's voice caught as her own emotions heightened at seeing his face scrunch up as he started sobbing.

"My mum and Dad" Aaron sobbed out then placed his head in his hands as his shoulders jerked up and down.

Debbie wiped her tears away and ran her hand over his short black hair, he was only allowed one visitor but she'd be damned if she was following the rules, Aaron was getting his parents and hearing him declare Paddy his dad, was a first for her anyway but it was something she agreed with because he really had been since Aaron started living with him a few years back. "You got it" she said in a hushed voice and got up and walked out.

Looking at both Paddy and Chas she declared. "He wants to see his parents"

Chas and Paddy looked at each other; emotions both getting the better of them. She was ready now, and with paddy close behind they rushed in. The rest of them found the next scene emotional as they watched Aaron hug them both as he broke down in the comfort and safe haven of their arms.

After sitting for a while Chas had decided, she was going to tell him, the sooner it was done the better, or so she thought. "Listen son…there's something you need to know alright and it won't be easy to hear and it will probably hurt because I know you love him, after everything…"

Aaron frowned. "What is it?"

"It's Jason love, he erm…" she frowned and swallowed hard.

"Mum?" Aaron impatiently said.

Chas took a deep breath and began to get upset, even she knew he didn't deserve what he'd did to himself, despite what he'd done to her son. "He's dead Aaron. He shot himself"

…

"Flynn!" His dad yelled to him at the front door. "Where the hell are you going?"

"The hospital, I have to see him!" Flynn shouted back.

"I told you I'd take you lat-" his dad stopped with a sigh, his son obviously couldn't wait till later.

Ever since that horrible phone call from Adam two nights ago Flynn hadn't slept at all, instead he cried, and for not being religious he prayed, prayed to god he would be alright. Now the third day of Aaron's hospital stay, or confinement as he'd probably say knowing Aaron, Flynn couldn't hack hanging around the house any longer, not when the man he loved was lying in a hospital bed in god knows what condition and even though Adam had phoned and dropped in to reassure him he needed to see him for himself regardless of his own physical condition and now finally, he was on his way.

Cameron was sat on the sofa in Tug Ghyll with his head in his hands when Debbie walked down the stairs and approached then sat beside him placing an arm around him as she did. "I'm so sorry Cameron"

"So am I" he replied with a nod.

"It's been a few days…you still haven't told me what the police said…"

Cameron shrugged. "Just that I'd be notified when they release his body"

Debbie pulled him closer. "I'm here when you want to talk alright? And I'll help with funeral arrangements"

Cameron sighed and closed his eyes tight. "You've got Sarah to look after Debs"

"Hey, Sarah will be fine, I love you Cameron, seeing you like this is hurting me, I wish I could take it all away but I can't, but I can help and be here for me when you need me alright?"

Cameron nodded. "Thanks"

Debbie smiled and moved to wrap both arms around him but he backed off. "I-I haven't called my dad! W-What am I gunna say? He's not well as it is, Debs…Th-this won't help, it won't help at all…" he told her in a panic.

"He still needs to know babe, he was his son"

Cameron nodded and swallowed hard. "Yeah, yeah he was" he forced himself to focus then pulled out his phone and walked to the kitchen and walked outside through the back door.

…

Flynn walked along the hospital corridor to Paddy and Chas standing talking at the other end. He smiled awkwardly once he stopped beside them.

"Hi love" Chas smiled. "How you doing?"

"Yeah not bad, still got this bloody bandage round my head though"

"It'll be off before you know it"

Flynn nodded. "Listen, I-I'm so sorry Chas, to both of you…I should have done more"

"You followed him to the auction from what I was told Flynn; you did more than any of us put together" Paddy replied.

"Still wasn't enough though was it?" he asked with a sigh.

Chas placed both hands on Flynn's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "No but Aaron was blind to it all, that was not your fault"

Flynn nodded quickly. "How is he?"

"He's alright" Chas replied as he pulled away from him and Paddy nodded in agreement. "Well you know what I mean, he's healing physically, and he's awake and talking just not saying much that's all"

"Does he know?"

Chas sighed and nodded her head.

"O-O…Okay…h-how did he take it?" Flynn asked as he folded his arms up against his chest.

"That's the thing…he didn't"

"How'd you mean?" he asked with a frown.

"What she means is Aaron only asked how, she told him and all he did was nod then asked us to give him some space, he's not mentioned him"

"I-Is that normal?"

"Possibly" Paddy told him. "He just needs time"

Knowing that Flynn loved the bones of her son Chas added. "And time you must give him" Flynn didn't take any offense to what she had said, he understood completely.

"Can I see him? W-Will he want to see me?" he wondered and Paddy nodded.

"He's seen everyone else, I don't see why not"

"But you don't know what happened between us Chas, he might hate me"

"What did you do?" Chas asked with narrowed eyes piercing into him.

Flynn swallowed hard. "We erm…we…" but he stopped when Chas simply nodded in understanding. "Ah. Well there's no point in standing there then is there…go on and see him"

Flynn quickly stepped away and pushed open the door to the intensive care unit and walked on through till he got to Aaron's bed. When he did, he stopped still, his mouth partly open in shock as he just stared at the black and blue bruises colouring his skin, not to mention all of the wires and drips attached to him.

Sensing someone was there Aaron turned his head to see who it was. "Flynn?"

Flynn nodded and stepped up closer to the side of him. "Yeah…I-I would have been here sooner but I didn't want to add to the small crowd I hear you had"

Aaron nodded. "They were tiring" he told him

Flynn nodded and pulled up a chair closer to the bed and sat down. "I can imagine"

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked, he'd noticed the small cuts on his face and the slight swelling but what definitely stuck out was the bandage.

Flynn nodded. "Yeah but I'm not here for sympathy, I deserved what I got…you however didn't"

"Don't Flynn" Aaron told him quietly as he looked away.

"Sorry" he apologised quickly.

"And I don't want this to be another of our conversations where you keep saying sorry either" Aaron told him quickly.

Flynn smirked and nodded, message received and understood. "Got it"

"Good because there's no one to blame but me"

"Don't be so stupid Aaron, this wasn't your fault, none of it was"

"So I keep being told"

"That's because it's true" Flynn smiled slightly.

"Thanks and all that but I don't think so"

Flynn nodded, he wasn't about to push him into believing something which at the moment he seemed to hate thinking. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Aaron pouted slightly and replied with the tiniest shake of his head.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No but I'm not very…you know"

"I know and I knew that coming in Aaron, I just don't want you to be alone that's all"

"But I am" Aaron nodded with tears in his eyes.

Aaron's so sad look on his face broke Flynn and he felt the stinging of tears in his own eyes and he instinctively and quickly held out his hand for Aaron to take and what he should have been expecting but didn't was Aaron pulling back his hand in alarm.

"I'm not going to hurt you Aaron" Flynn told him softly but Aaron was shaking his head adamantly. "I don't want too" he said.

"Hey alright… it's okay" Flynn soothed as he reassured him and pulled his hand away and off the bed. "have they said when you can get out of here?"

"A few days I think, I'm not fussed really"

Flynn nodded as he looked at Aaron who was staring ahead, there was nothing and the lump in his throat worsened the more he realised it, the man he loved was gone, and only the mere shell of the man he knew remained. He fought back the lump in his throat. "At least you'll have plenty of people to look after you"

"Only cause they _have too_ because Jason can't anymore" Aaron spat bitterly.

"Aaron!" Flynn chided loudly with a frown. "They love you, whatever that scumbag drilled into that head of yours is a pack of lies! He was unstable!"

"He wasn't a scumbag or anything else any of you wanna call him!" Aaron yelled and it was getting louder the worse Aaron became. "I LOVED HIM!" he then screamed at the top of his voice which alerted Chas and Paddy and they ran in the same time as a nurse arrived at Aaron's bed. Aaron's chest was rising and falling rapidly through anger. "And he loved me!"

"Aaron, love why don't you calm down?" the nurse suggested

"CALM DOWN!" he growled. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Oi Aaron!" Chas yelled. "Relax"

"If you don't I will be forced to sedate you" the nurse added.

Aaron sighed and turned his head away from them all. "Get away from me! All of you!" he growled angrily. "I HATE YOU"

"Aaron love please…" Chas began but was cut off.

"I. Said. Get. Out"

"And what about me hmm?" the nurse asked.

Aaron shrugged. "Don't care about you, do what ya like but you are not sedating me…if you do Ill sue ya"

Any other time Aaron's statement would have been funny but not then.

"Me then?" Flynn braved.

"You can piss off out my face aswell and pretend you never even met me!"

"You don't mean that" Paddy added.

"Oh don't I? It's his fault Jason is dead! If he hadn't have made me have sex with him then Jason wouldn't have gotten so angry! And he wouldn't have killed himself!"

Tears fell from Flynn's eyes as he listened to Aaron's tirade, he shook his head but he had no reason to worry where Chas and Paddy were concerned, what Aaron was saying wasn't true, they knew it. "I never made you do anything" Flynn responded quietly. "I made love to you and it was amazing and special, you never resisted once and I never forced myself onto you, you were with the wrong man Aaron, and you can lie there and blame me for Jason's death till you go blue in the face but I know I'm not to blame, he brought it on himself and you know what!" Flynn shot back calmly at first but the more he spoke he got frustrated. "Good fucking riddance to him!"

"I hope I never see you ever again!" Aaron growled through gritted teeth. "I hate you!"

"Well at least I know we're we stand eh?" he asked before storming off.

"Flynn!" Chas sighed. "He doesn't-" she gave up on and glared back at Aaron. "You're lucky you're going through what you are right now otherwise I'd have slap-" she instantly stopped herself. "Oh my…"

"No, go on mum…" Aaron said cockily but Chas shook her head. "Why not? Don't tip toe around me…"

"You know what I was going to say Aaron"

"Yeah...you would have slapped me across the face…nice eh? Congratulations…come on then! Wanna add to the rest, I don't mind I mean, I probably won't feel it will I?"

Chas whimpered then ran off, covering her mouth as she cried.

Aaron glared at her as she ran off then his gaze met Paddy's. "What?" he replied in anger.

Paddy nodded at the nurse who walked off then he sat down. "Try it all you like with me, but you know that I'm better than that, I can take whatever you throw at me and I will sit here with you until we leave this hospital, everyone loves you, but you know your mum isn't as strong as she likes to make out and you being horrible to her after everything she's done for you these last few years was horrific and even more horrible to witness. Now you will calm yourself down right now and when you're ready you know I'm here for you, I always will be I love you…son"

Aaron hung his head in shame, he had been horrible and he was regretting it now. "I didn't mean it…any of it…Flynn…I-I know he loves me...god knows why…" he stopped and sighed. "And I made those things up" Paddy nodded. "It just came out, all of it I didn't mean it Paddy and he's gone…thinking I hate him"

"He knows you're not well, not right"

"When have I ever been right in the head?" he asked and Paddy couldn't help but chuckle.

"No smirk or smile but that was progress" Paddy told him with a smile.

"Did you all lie to me?"

"Eh?" Paddy asked his confusion clear.

"About Jason, h-he's not dead really is he?"

Paddy sighed. "Mate, no matter what he did to you, I understand how you feel about him, despite it all and I'd not lie. Deep down you know that. Jason is definitely dead Aaron, he shot himself after Cameron and Adam got you to safety" Paddy explained and watched as Aaron dug his head deeper into the pillow and turned away on his side.

"Aaron? Talk to me"

"They shouldn't have interfered, everything would be alright then, I know it would, he loves me"

Paddy sighed, the severity of his state of mind had been revealed. Looking down the road of recovery in his mind, it was a bloody long one! But he wasn't going to give up on him, not after everything else he'd had to deal with in his life. "So do I Aaron" Paddy said quietly. "I'll be right here"

* * *

**TBC…**


	26. Why?

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Why?"**

* * *

After a total of seven days in hospital Aaron had been released and was now standing in the kitchen of Smithy cottage looking around, he sighed quietly, so many memories good and bad, of Jackson being there, the good old days was what those memories were to him, nothing remotely compared to them these days.

"You alright mate?" Paddy asked as he walked in carrying Aaron's bag from his hospital stay.

Aaron nodded and turned to him. "Just thinking" he replied quietly.

"Sounds dangerous" Paddy replied with a smirk as he walked around to face him.

No expression appeared on Aaron's though. "I miss Jackson" he bluntly replied.

"I know mate" Paddy looked on sympathetically.

"T-this place looks different"

Paddy frowned. "It's the same as before Aaron" he began gently, but it was the way he had to be, Aaron was very, very fragile more so than ever. "You weren't gone that long"

"Oh" he numbly replied with a slight nod then began to turn back to the small hallway. "I'm going to my room"

Paddy didn't reply but just watched him walk away with his head down. Seconds later his thoughts of Aaron were stopped when Rhona entered from the surgery. "Is he back?" she asked with a rather annoyed tone.

"Yep" Paddy replied sharply. Previous to Paddy going to pick Aaron up from the hospital he and Rhona had a rather heated discussion because she didn't want him there, too much drama she had said, stress, worry and the effect it would all have on Leo. Paddy obviously snorted at that defending Aaron and Leo by saying Aaron wouldn't do anything to put Leo to harm and told her the lads loved each other which they did, Leo always smiled and became excited when he saw Aaron and Aaron had always, when he did look after him did so amazingly.

"Despite knowing how I feel about it?" Rhona asked with a raised eyebrow as she folded her arms.

Paddy nodded, he didn't need _her _right now, his long hospital visits and caring for his son had drained him and so it would appear caused his temper to be on a very short leash. "You're such a bitch sometimes" he told her with a shake of his head as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Excuse me?" Rhona asked, she was outraged, Paddy rarely swore.

"You heard me Rhona, Aaron's a son to me and he's staying here this was his home long before it was yours, you seem to forget that! And you could be a bit more compassionate considering you know what he's been through this last month or so"

"Oh how could I forget? All about Aaron these days, it always is when he's around"

Paddy frowned with narrowed, sharp eyes, he was angry. "When he's around?" he bit back sharply. "This house and this village is his home! Don't you dare! Just don't" he warned her as he walked off to the stairs to check he was alright.

After receiving a "Come in" from Aaron, Paddy opened his door and walked in seeing him sat on the edge of his bed. He walked over and lowered himself down beside him.

"Do you want me to go Paddy?" Aaron asked quietly which quite frankly broke Paddy's heart; he'd obviously heard Rhona and even the thought of her at that moment made him feel sick she'd crossed a line.

"Hey no" Paddy said as he pulled him in so his head was resting against his chest. "Like you probably heard" he sighed. "This is your home and it always will be, that decision is not up to Rhona"

"I don't want you two fighting because of me or worse"

Paddy sighed which made Aaron sit up and look at him. Sensing Aaron wanting him to talk, he did. "I don't think it would matter if we did anyway mate, things are a bit strained lately"

"Well I'm adding to i-"

"Stop it Aaron, she's just going to have to live with it, you're staying with me" he smiled and reached out and cupped Aaron's cheek in his hand. "You are going to be alright mate I promise you that"

Aaron averted his eyes and shook off Paddy's hand. "Don't say that" he told him quietly.

Paddy rolled his eyes in response. "Don't give up" but Aaron's reply was less than enthusiastic. "H-Have you thought more about counselling?"

"Yeah" he nodded and Paddy smiled, hopeful. "I'm not doing it, not again"

"I think it would help"

Aaron frowned. "How's that? Bring up everything again?"

"Well I know you better than anyone and I know for a fact the counsellor wouldn't need to bring up everything because it's all there right now in your head waiting to explode"

"Then I'll let it, when it's ready. You might not agree with my decision but I don't wanna talk to a walking PHD alright?"

"Alright, it's your decision; I'm not going to push you"

Aaron nodded gratefully. "Cheers" he grunted.

…

Much to Paddy's argument against Aaron going out he didn't really have a say in the matter because Aaron had left mid argument and walked down the village with his hands stuffed into his pockets and his hood up over his hanging head. He just wanted to get out for a bit but to be alone; his legs took him to the pavilion. He'd been sat on the steps there for two hours when Adam turned up, he'd just been sat in a daze he couldn't really remember what he was thinking about and was unaware of how much time had passed when a shadow blocked the light in front of him, bringing him out of his daze. "Thought you'd be here, Paddy and everyone else think your missing" Adam told him with a worried look on his face.

"Well they obviously didn't try looking did they?"

"No but they've called you"

Aaron frowned. "I never heard it"

"Ah it's alright" Adam smiled as he walked up and sat beside him. "You're safe and I'm here now so I can look after ya" he grinned.

"Don't feel obligated Adam, you don't have to do anything" Aaron's tone was miserable and quiet, he didn't realise he was being like that but everyone understood and didn't take it to heart. He was suffering with a jigsaw of a mess that needed time taking in an attempt to fit the pieces back together and then only _he _would understand the images and thoughts before him.

"I don't feel obligated, I want too"

"Alright" Aaron answered and the following five minutes passed in silence.

"How are the injuries mate? Paddy said the doctor said you were coming along alright"

Aaron side glanced at Adam. "Suppose"

"Talk to me Aaron" Adam almost pleaded.

"There's nothing I really want to say" he told him with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I'm here when you do, anyway how about we go back to yours? Could have a game on the x-box?" he asked as he leaned into Aaron with a cheeky smile. "Just like the old days?"

Aaron chuckled and nodded. "Alright" he said then got to his feet, as did Adam. Adam realised that he wasn't going to ask him anything about what had happened, or how he felt because there was only one set of terms to all of this and those were Aaron's, it all really was on his terms and however long it all took for him to speak they would all still be there for him.

When they had walked past the cemetery on their way back to Smithy Aaron had stopped and looked at the open gates, Adam hadn't realised he had stopped until he was a few metres ahead. He turned and watched Aaron just staring. "Do you want to go in mate?"

Aaron frowned and pulled his eyes away from the entrance. "No" he bluntly replied and shoved his hands into his pockets and continued walking.

That answer worried Adam, it may have been a good opportunity for Aaron to talk, even if it was only to a headstone with Jackson's name engraved in it. That was his realistic thought on it, obviously the other part of his mind prevailed because talking at a graveside was so much more and Adam knew that, especially as Jackson was Aaron's first love.

…

Chas sauntered through into the bar ready for her shift; she frowned though when the sight of Cameron sat at the bar with his head hanging over his glass of whisky. He was clearly drunk. She sighed and leaned into Marlon who was working at the till. "How longs he been there?" she asked quietly.

Marlon looked up quickly "Who? Oh…oh erm a few hours he's not causing any trouble, I've been keeping an eye on him"

"Of course he's not going to cause any trouble he's grieving" Chas told him as she rubbed her forehead. "I'll take over you go and get that kitchen sorted" she smiled then stepped over to Cameron. "Hey" she started softly and Cameron looked up, his eyes glazed over because of the effects of the alcohol. "This isn't the answer Cameron" she continued carefully.

Cameron shrugged and picked up the glass.

"And it certainly won't make the pain go away"

Cameron simply stared at her and downed the last of its contents and got down off the stool and staggered to the door and out of the pub.

…

The few hours' distraction had been nice but it still didn't take away how he felt, or the pain he felt. Aaron sighed and out of the blue he stood up. Adam paused the game "What eh? Where you going?" he asked, startled by Aaron's abrupt exit.

Aaron shrugged and walked through to the kitchen where Rhona was sat with Leo and he ignored them both, well that's how it seemed to Rhona at least but Aaron wasn't seeing, he wasn't seeing them as he walked through to the stairs. Entering his bedroom he let out a deep breath as he closed the door behind him then he walked to his bed and lay down and turned on his side with his back towards the door.

Adam frowned and walked into the kitchen completely baffled. "I-I don't get it…he was alright then just got up and walked away"

Rhona sighed. "Just completely blanked us"

"Yeah about that, I wouldn't take that to heart"

Rhona rolled her eyes. "Course not, just gotta sit back and let him do what the hell he likes"

Adam frowned, he knew Rhona could speak her mind and was entitled but a little compassion wouldn't have gone a miss. "Anyway I uh I better go, I'll call back tomorrow" he told her and swiftly left.

Upon returning home Paddy was told where Aaron was and that he hadn't been out of his room for hours, he was about to go up and see him but a knock on the door stopped him and he opened it to see Flynn standing on his doorstep. "Hi mate" he smiled. Flynn nodded in greeting. "Is he in?"

"Uh yeah he's in his room" Paddy replied.

"Would you mind if I go up?"

"No course not just tread carefully, I've been out all day but from what I've heard there's no change"

Flynn nodded. "I will do" he said as he stepped in and walked up the stairs. Stopping at Aaron's door he let out a deep breath and knocked. "Yeah" came a quiet reply from the other side of the door. He opened the door and walked in seeing Aaron lying on the bed with his back facing him. His heart sank at the sight; there was nothing he could do for the man he loved. After closing the door behind him he walked over and around the bed so Aaron could see him but that didn't seem to be the case, Aaron was just lying staring ahead with no hint of anything in his eyes. "Aaron" Flynn spoke softly as he slowly lowered himself down onto the edge of the bed. "Look mate, I know what you said to me at the hospital and yeah it hurt, I can't deny that but this isn't about me and I just came by so you know that I'm here for you every step of the way whether you continue to blame me and push me away, I'm not going anywhere" Flynn sighed. "Please just talk to me Aaron" he pleaded.

"I didn't mean any of what I said to you, it was cruel and nasty, forgive me?" he asked as he finally looked up at him.

A small smile crept onto Flynn's lips and he nodded. "Course you're forgiven ya idiot, I forgave you after five minutes" he told him with a chuckle then he watched as Aaron shuddered. "You cold?"

Aaron nodded "A bit" he replied quietly and Flynn looked around and pulled over one of Aaron's hoody's that was lying behind him on the bed and he rested it over him. Aaron smiled gratefully. "Thanks"

"No problem" Flynn replied with his charming cheeky smile. "Do you want to talk to me?"

"I do" Aaron nodded. "But about Jason and what happened, then no I don't"

"Alright" Flynn replied with a nod. "And that's fine" he told him, although aware that at some point he would have too. "What do you wanna do?"

Aaron pulled himself up into a sitting position but winced at the same time which caused Flynn to worry. "You alright?"

"Yeah" Aaron smiled. "Just a bit sore still, the doctor told me I would be for a bit, a twisted knife in my side no matter how small can certainly do some damage apparently, and well, I'm feeling it now" he told him as he clutched his side.

"You got pain killers, or?"

"Yeah, not due any yet though, not that I could have any if I wanted too" he answered with a sigh as he rubbed his face. "Paddy's got them safely locked away" he scoffed and shook his head. "And you know I'm sure I left a razor behind here…" he shrugged with a raise of his eyebrows. "It's not here now"

"Well you can't really expect anything else Aaron, n-not after…you know"

Aaron looked down and nodded. He'd thought about it, the self-harm and he couldn't simply forget the moment he had that dark thought, it was after he was told of Jason's death he wasn't about to air that though. "You know what I erm, I'm pretty tired…"

"Yeah course" Flynn replied quickly as he got up off the bed. "I'll text you yeah?"

"If you like" Aaron replied with a nod as he sank back down the bed and lay down.

Flynn watched him for a second or two before walking out and leaving him to it.

Flynn rushing down the stairs had caught Paddy's attention and he rushed to the bottom of the stairs to greet him. "How is he?"

Flynn shrugged. "I-I…I don't know Paddy, he's talking but not about the things he needs to the most, it kills me to see him like that"

Paddy nodded, he knew how that felt. "Time mate, that's all"

Flynn nodded. "See ya" he replied and opened the door only to meet Chas on her way in; he said hello and went on his way.

"I wasn't sure if I should come or not" Chas admitted as she walked inside.

"Yeah well I can't say I blame ya…" Paddy began as he started off back into the kitchen. "He was horrible to you"

"Yeah well about to say I was going to slap him wasn't the best move I could have made" she replied as she followed him. "How is he?"

Paddy's shake of his head was all the answer she needed. "I'm guessing he hasn't talked?"

"No" Paddy replied. "But I did have an idea earlier…its funny isn't? Ideas come at the stupidest times, I was in the supermarket deciding whether or not to try a different marmalade" he told her with a chuckle.

Chas' smile was wide. "And this idea is?"

"That we call Hazel, she seems to be able to get through to him, she has in the past"

"That's true, I'll go and speak to him and I'll have my decision when I come back down" she told him then made her way up the stairs.

Knocking and walking into her room she was greeted by Aaron standing looking out of his window rushing to put something back in his pocket. With a frown Chas rushed over. "Aaron?"

Aaron swung around quickly to face her. "Oh I-I was just on the phone to Adam" he lied.

"Oh right, anything interesting?"

"No, no just apologising for earlier, we played on the x-box for a bit but I just got up and left, I must have seemed like a right ignorant git"

"I'm sure he understands"

Aaron nodded and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Listen mum, about what I said…"

"No, son it's alright" she spoke softly. "It really is, I should be apologising not you"

Aaron shook his head. "You don't have too, I know I'm frustrating at times"

Chas smirked as she sat down beside him. "You are yes, but overall you're my son and I love you so much and I'm so glad you're safe, I-if you had died I don't know what I would have done. Allowing you to go to France was hard enough but never seeing you again" her voice caught as her emotions got the better of her. "Well that's not acceptable"

Aaron nodded as he hung his head. "Mum" he started quietly.

Chas wiped her eyes. "Yes love?"

"I had a thought earlier and…and well…I think…" he swallowed hard, this wasn't easy to say but he believed it and that belief made him carry on. "I think coming out is the worst thing I have ever done" and naturally that admission from her son had shocked her and left her gobsmacked.

"Excuse me?" she could only muster in a hushed voice as she simply stared at him.

"It's true mum…every boyfriend I've had have either died, being psychotic or both"

"That's not your fault love, you just have a poor choice in men, apart from two" she smiled.

"If you're including Flynn into that exception don't bother, we aren't getting together"

"W-well alright then but thinking coming out was a wrong decision…just think about it for a minute, you experienced love because of Jackson, he loved you unconditionally and you loved him back, he died because he wanted to be free, it was his wish and I'm not going over all of this again because you know everything I have to say when it comes to Jackson"

Aaron nodded. "Doesn't make any difference to how I feel mum, it was the worst thing I've ever done and that's that"

Chas nodded. "That'll change in time" to which Aaron simply shook his head.

After spending almost an hour with him which was spent in a desolate silence she left him to it and walked back downstairs. "Well?" Paddy asked.

Chas gave him the green light with a quick nod of her head. "Call her"

…

His phone call earlier that his mum had nearly walked in on was actually to the prison, he had organised a visit which he hadn't told a soul about, and upon questions from Paddy he simply told him he was going out and to leave him alone. He'd stormed out and ran for the bus.

When he arrived at the prison he was searched, and his belongings checked, pointless really, he only had his cigarettes, lighter, phone and wallet on him, understandably though he had to hand over his lighter which he did with no argument, then he was allowed through to a room where inmates were waiting for their visitors. He saw him over in the far corner and with a deep breath he drummed up the courage to head over, a few seconds later he stood in front of him, they exchanged a look, and his expression was a shocked one.

Aaron sat down while keeping his eyes on Ed.

"I wasn't expecting to see you ever again, what happened to you?" Ed asked.

"I wasn't expecting to see you either" Aaron admitted bluntly with a sigh. "You happened again, well…not you obviously but another man who hurt me…"

"Why are you here?" Ed asked.

"I'm here because I want to know why" he stated loud and clear. "Why did you do it to me?"

* * *

**TBC…**


	27. A Rougher Ride

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"A Rougher Ride"**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Ed asked.

"I'm here because I want to know why" he stated loud and clear. "Why did you do it to me?"

Ed hung his head whilst rubbing his hands together slowly, he never imagined this would happen that Aaron would come seeking answers. He looked back at the man he claimed to have loved. "I- I don't know Aaron"

"You don't know?" Aaron spat, angrily.

"Because I could" he shrugged. "I know it's not an answer you want to hear but that's all I can think of to say"

Aaron sighed and shook his head. "Because you could? So I was just a push over was I? Weak?"

Ed shook his head. "No, I- I just made you that way, I did because I was unstable, I loved you Aaron and I didn't want to lose you…it made me do some horrible things that I regret now, I really do…my counsellor she helps me"

"That's nice of her" Aaron's tongue was sharp but there was no other way he could be towards Ed.

"I don't know what this guy has done, I can see a little bit but that's just on the surface…"

Aaron simply shrugged. "I don't know either, he said he loved me like you used too…I just want to know why Ed, I need to know"

"I-I can't help you Aaron all I can possibly say is that none of it was your fault, I was messed up and I'm guessing the same goes for him"

Aaron nodded. "And that's all you can really say?" he was pleading now, Ed's reassuring words that it wasn't his fault mirrored what everyone else had said and he didn't believe them, he couldn't possibly, he made Jason do the things he had, he'd had to have done.

Ed nodded. "I'm sorry Aaron I don't know what you were expecting…"

Aaron nodded sadly and got to his feet. "Quick visit…"

"Stay…"

Aaron frowned and looked at Ed. "I came for answers and you still can't help me, I haven't come for a sociable chat with you, you'll not be seeing me again Ed, have a nice life"

When Aaron got back to the village it was dark and when he looked over at Smithy from the bus stop he couldn't face going in, not yet. So he started walking down the village and as he approached the garage he saw a light on through one of the windows. He frowned, and curiously walked up to the door at the side and pulled at it and it opened.

Cameron looked up quickly in his drunken state and got to his feet quickly. He swallowed hard when he saw it was Aaron.

"Cameron?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, I uh…I need to go I'm sorry…." He slurred and he walked toward him quickly.

"Oh" Aaron said with a deep frown. "Have I done something?"

"No, no it's just…never mind" Cameron said as he sobbed and walked past Aaron and pushed open the door but Aaron reached out and grabbed his arm. "Please don't go" and Cameron could hear the pleading in his voice. Cameron turned quickly and looked him in the eyes and after a few seconds Cameron nodded and walked back in, returning to his place on the floor, with the half full bottle of whisky beside him.

Aaron followed him after locking them both in and sat beside him. "I couldn't face going back to Paddy's…not yet"

"I couldn't face going back to Debbie's…because I'm drunk and I know I am" Cameron told him then turned to face him. "You don't look very well Aaron"

Aaron shrugged and hung his head. "I'll live"

"I know" Cameron replied softly. "Listen I…I'm so sorry Aaron" he told him as he started to cry which surprised Aaron; to him Cameron was strong, untouchable.

"Why are you sorry?" Aaron asked gently.

"Because of what my brother did to you" he answered in between sobs.

"It's not your fault Cameron"

"But it is!" Cameron shouted which caused Aaron to jump. "It was because of me and my dad he was the way he was Aaron! Looking back now he was right, w-were horrible to him, he never could do enough, we always needed/wanted more from him, to push himself and now I know he did but then it was never enough" he sobbed into his hands and Aaron shuffled closer to him and put his arm around him. "And now he's gone!" he cried out loudly, a cry of sheer raw pain and guilt.

Aaron swallowed hard, he shook his head adamantly. "He-…he's not Cameron, he can't be…you're lying"

Cameron shot a look at Aaron. "Aaron he is, I saw him, he's gone mate, gone there's nothing left of him…he was so young" he told him as the tears still flowed.

Aaron struggled with his emotions and now hearing it from Cameron maybe it was true, Jason was dead. He frowned and shook his head again in denial but the difference this time was the tears. "No…" he whispered. "I-It's all my fault"

Cameron shook his head. "No, hey…shhh…I-it's not…" he told him as he reached out and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry!" Aaron shouted out several times as the tears came but Cameron held him for a long time until he calmed down.

After a while and worn out and completely exhausted both men were sat sharing the rest of the whisky on the floor of the garage. "I didn't want to see you" Cameron admitted.

"Why?" Aaron asked after taking a swig.

"Because I thought you'd blame me, and to be honest you'd have every right, but also because I didn't want to see the damage he's done, and now that I do it breaks my heart and all I can say is sorry…I-if Jason had got help instead of shooting himself he would have been okay in time and would have spent the rest of his life proving to you how sorry he was"

Aaron nodded. "I know he would have" he replied quietly. "After everything Cameron I still love him, in the beginning it was amazing" he smiled in memory of it all. "All I see now when I think of him or when I close my eyes is him standing with his arms folded on the crazy golf course in Whitby with the sun shining down on him, looking at me with that stupid cute grin of his…he looked stunning, he always did and I'll never forget him" he started to cry again. "I can't believe he's gone" Aaron told him and dropped his head in his hands. "Even when he started doing things to me I still loved him, I still wanted to be the best I could for him…but maybe I just wasn't enough really…I wasn't for Jackson, he wanted to die…then Ed he hurt me…Flynn…he wanted Chris…then Jason" he shrugged sadly. "What's wrong with me Cameron? M-maybe men aren't for me" he told him with a frown.

"I'm not having that Aaron…that thought is ridiculous, think of how happy you were in the good moments with Jackson, with Ed, Flynn and Jason, yeah there's amazing moments to be had with women mate but that's not you, you are gay"

"Then I'm gay…" Aaron muttered as he stared blankly ahead.

"What?"

"Oh just something Paddy said once"

"Well then yes Paddy's right"

"I'm saying stupid things Cameron, like that and earlier with my mum I said coming out was the worst thing I've ever done"

Cameron shook his head.

"But it's not and I know that, like you said thinking of the good times with those men…were filled with love so yes I was being stupid…but I don't know why I'm saying these things, I don't know much about anything anymore if I'm honest"

"That's understandable mate"

"But when people find out where I was before they won't understand"

"Why?" Cameron asked with a frown.

"I went to see Ed, in prison"

"You did? Why?"

"Because he's the only one who knows why he did what he did and it may have been the same for Jason"

"Okay…what did he say?"

Aaron scoffed. "Not much, that he was scared to lose me and it made him do the horrific things he did, and that it wasn't my fault but I-…I beg to differ"

"But he's right Aaron, none of what he did or what my brother did to you was your fault, you need to get that out of your head sooner rather than later"

"Maybe" he replied quietly.

"I'm sorry for trying to ignore you…like I say I just couldn't face you"

Aaron managed a smile. "It's alright" he sighed and started pushing himself to his feet.

"People will be worrying about you"

Aaron nodded. "I don't want to go back yet, I might go for a walk"

"What? Aaron its pitch black out there"

Aaron shrugged. "The dark's like a friend and no one can see me…it helps" he told him and started walking to the door. "Oh and Cameron" he said as he stopped at the door and turned to Cameron again. "It's not your fault either"

Cameron simply nodded and watched Aaron disappear leaving him to his own thoughts.

...

"Oi wake up!"

Aaron groaned at the intrusive voice, he was sleeping for god sake!

"Now!" the voice growled and with a sigh he snapped open his eyes and saw Cain glaring down at him, he jumped and examined his surroundings, he's slept outside at the pavilion, he remembered now as the haze of sleep left him. "Do you have any idea how worried everyone is?" Cain's tone was firm but not so much angry, just like he had said, worried.

Aaron sighed and shrugged his shoulders; Cain sighed and dropped down next to him. "Paddy, your mum, Adam even Flynn apparently have been calling you"

"Phone died after I left the prison"

"Prison? What prison?" Cain asked sharply.

"I went to see Ed alright, I needed answers"

"And did you get any?"

"No, shut up will ya?" Aaron snapped.

"Well then, you'll stay away from that scumbag in future won't ya?"

"I'll do what I like Cain, I needed to see him, end of"

"Alright fine…so now you know how worried they are, and me...Will you just come back with me?"

"Must be bad if you're worried, nothing rattles you" Aaron grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Yeah well it is bad isn't it Aaron?" Cain asked and they just shared a look.

As soon as he opened the door to Smithy Aaron ran up the stairs, he didn't want to see anyone and he certainly wasn't in the mood for talking. Cain walked into the kitchen and Paddy, Adam and his sister were sat at the table. "That was him I'm guessing?" Chas asked.

"Yeah I found him asleep at the pavilion"

Chas sighed and nodded. "I saw Cameron earlier; apparently he and Aaron had a chat last night in the garage, as we guessed he didn't believe Jason was dead…but it's safe to say he does now, Cameron held him in his arms for almost fifteen minutes while he just cried and cried"

Cain swallowed hard and took in his sisters words.

"What do we do now then?" Adam asked.

"Well to me, even without the abuse and all that we have to face it. We're back to square one just like after Jackson…" Cain started. "I know he and Jason weren't together as long as he was with Jackson but at the end of the day love is love innit?" his words received a resounding nod from them all. "But adding the abuse and the rest on top…well…" he stopped and sighed.

"We're in for a rougher ride than before" Adam said quietly and the other three just looked at him, knowing damn well that Adam was right.

"When does Hazel get here?" Chas asked Paddy.

"She was booking a flight as soon as we got off the phone; she told me she reckoned today, so probably later, maybe this evening"

"Good, where is she going to stay?"

"Just d-don't worry about that alright" Cain started. "I'll deal with that, hell I'd pay anything for that woman to help him, she's our only hope…I know dale head is free but I doubt she'll want that…I'll see Eric at the B&B and pay for a room for her and I'll continue paying it until he's alright"

"And coming from you it says a lot" Paddy added with a smile of appreciation.

"Of how much of a rut we're all in? Yeah I know" Cain countered.

"Cain is right though" Chas spoke "We know she can get through to him, she could again, but it doesn't mean I'm taking a step back cause I'm not, last time he cut himself to shreds, I'm not letting him do that again"

"It won't Chas, I won't let it either" Adam told her and Chas smiled and reached over and placed her hand over his and squeezed.

"There's something else I wanted to say…" Chas said as she turned back to Cain and Paddy. "As much as I don't think another relationship is good for him right now, I do think though that we should let Flynn be around a lot…day or night…you'd have to be blind to see that he doesn't love our Aaron…and yes they messed about after he came back but I really think Flynn wants to be with him and maybe my thinking has all gone to pot but it might just help Aaron aswell"

"Chas are you serious?" Cain asked.

Chas nodded. "Deadly"

Cain blew out a breath and shrugged. "Paddy?"

"I see how you got to that conclusion Chas, I do…but…Flynn isn't just a mate, they've been together…in Manchester they slept together behind Jason's back, Aaron might not need that kind of presence around him"

Adam frowned. "W-wait…hang on paddy Flynn isn't expecting anything, yeah its killing him, course it is he loves him for god sake but he just wants to help him, he loves Aaron he's not going to start pushing him, it's the last thing he'd do"

"But what if Aaron thinks he has to be with him?"

"Well he shot that idea out of the window yesterday when I talked to him" Chas told them.

"He did?" Adam asked with a frown.

Chas nodded. "Yeah but we can't hold him to much of anything he says at the minute, he's hurting both mentally and physically and we just have to be patient, us four are the main family that have stuck by him since he came back and into our lives and started living here, I'm not disregarding the rest of the clan but what I'm saying is true" Cain nodded, she was right. "And we have to stick together through this otherwise what hope does he have hmm?"

"Yeah" Adam said then cleared his throat. "Course"

"Right then, now as much as I'm worried about him and scared to death Moira has kindly got a bottle of red waiting for me at the farm so…if anything happens call me alright" Chas declared as she stood up, she deserved a night off from the worry.

"Course I will" Paddy smiled.

"I'd give you a lift Chas but I think I'm gunna stay, if that's alright with you Paddy?" Adam asked and Paddy nodded. "Let my mum know yeah?"

"I wouldn't be seen dead on that quad bike anyway lad" she chuckled. "I'll let her know"

"Cheers"

"I better get to the garage aswell…I'll pop in later, see Hazel" Cain told them then turned and left.

"It's just us then mate" Paddy said with a slight smile.

Adam nodded.

"When you said stay you meant the night didn't you?"

"Err…well"

Paddy let out a laugh. "It's fine, by all accounts from Aaron and Jackson a long time ago that sofa is comfy"

"Ugh Paddy!" Adam's screwed up face made Paddy laugh.

"I'm joking, but I wouldn't be surprised if they had in there though…" he sighed and despite the topic of sex on the sofa Paddy seemed gloomy. "I just want him to be happy again mate, I sit and look back at those days and he was, he really was, course minus a few stumbling blocks but he was and it pains me to see him like this and what did Jason get eh? Death, quick and painless…and there's Aaron now upstairs feeling lost and in pain and unable to speak about any of it…" he shook his head as Adam reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder which Paddy was grateful for.

"He will be happy again, just remember that, that's what I'm doing" Adam told him with a gentle smile.

After another hour or so of talking about Aaron and his past and his recovery and his possible future, the conversation turned a little when Adam asked "What's up with Rhona? I don't mean to be rude but she was pretty vocal about Aaron being here"

"I wish I knew mate, she seems to think everything he's going through will have a bad effect on Leo and I'm sorry but he's hardly out of his room so you tell me what effect there'll be on the lad cause I don't see one" he replied frustratingly.

Adam nodded; he understood where Paddy was coming from. "Just stand your ground Paddy, last time Aaron ended up going to the pub and you lost him for a while, don't let it happen again"

Paddy shook his head. "I'm not about too"

…

Aaron lay awake on his bed and he heard talking downstairs, it was getting dark out so he got up and closed the curtains then lay back down then moments later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he closed his eyes tightly, he didn't want to talk to anyone so he figured if he closed his eyes and didn't reply if they knocked they'd go away, but they did knock and Aaron did as he'd planned, he kept his mouth shut but after a few more knocks whoever it was, Paddy probably walked in.

Hazel smiled a little as she approached the bed. _Poor mite _she thought to herself as she lowered herself down onto the edge of his bed slowly, she didn't want to wake him, but actually a part of her had a feeling he wasn't asleep and was simply trying to will away unwanted visitors to his room and well, if he was doing that he'd get a sharp shock cause this lady was going nowhere. Upon fully seeing the state of his face tears filled her eyes. "I said to myself I said Hazel…this boy needs looking after"

Aaron was stunned and shocked, but happy to hear her voice but he didn't open his eyes and the happiness didn't show. "This boy has plenty of people to do that" he mumbled in reply which made Hazel smile.

"Just the kind of response I thought I'd get, come on open those beautiful blue eyes and give me a hug you or else"

"Ah Hazel, please…" he said with a sigh, he just wanted to be alone.

"Nope, come on now…" she told him as she reached for his hand and pulled him up into a sitting position where he was now forced to open his eyes and look at her. "See?" she smiled with tear filled eyes. "Beautiful" she told him.

"No they're not" he replied quietly.

Hazel nodded "Yes they are" she told him matter of factly and then wrapped her arms around him and held him there for a long while. "I know what happened Aaron, I've been told and we're going to get you better again"

"But I don't want to be better Hazel, I'm better off like this then no other man will ever want me, it's for their own good"

"Well tell me why Flynn is so eager…hmm"

"Because he thinks he loves me…he needs to keep well away, I mean look what happened with Jackson, no I didn't send him crazy I just sent him onto some train tracks instead!"

"Now hey!" she pushed him away and held his shoulders. "We've been through this a thousand times Aaron! I never blamed you for that accident and neither did Jackson, pack this all in now! The notion you have that every man that gets with you gets hurt or turns psycho is ridiculous, Flynn ended up with you he's fine"

"I'd give it a few months if we did ever get together, which isn't happening"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I don't want another man to touch me ever again, not like that, never again, I don't want it, I don't want any man and I certainly don't want Flynn!" he growled angrily.

"Well he wants you so get your act together and be a little more grateful that you have him around! I know it sounds harsh considering what you've went through Aaron, it is but I've got a feeling you'll thank us all one day because Flynn loves you and you know he does, you just need to get better then see how you feel"

"I don't want to get better" he growled again. "I wanna stay here, go to sleep and never wake up!" he yelled and flung himself from Hazel's light grip and lay back down.

"Well I'm sorry Aaron but you don't have that luxury, life is hard and you're just going to have to deal with it" she told him as she got to her feet. No, maybe her attitude wasn't the best way to deal with his outbursts but she realised she was going to have to be cruel to be kind.

"Don't I?" he countered nastily.

Hazel rolled her eyes and started to sit back down. "Well then" she let out a sigh. "Looks like I'm on guard duty"

"Do what you like I don't care" he told her as he turned onto his side.

"Oh I will love, I ain't going anywhere. I promise you that"

* * *

**TBC…**


	28. If You Could See Me Now

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"If You Could See Me Now"**

* * *

_**I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?  
Oh if you could see me now**_

_**Song belongs to The Script**_

* * *

A few days had passed and since her arrival Hazel had blown up an air bed with Paddy's help and put it in Aaron's room, with the wishing of not waking up Hazel knew Aaron's mind-set from the off and she wasn't taking any chances and much to his bemusement she stuck it out and stayed in his room with him. Aaron however had rarely left it apart from to use the toilet and to shower.

Aaron sighed causing Hazel to look up from her book. He was in a mood, it was obvious. "Is that floor not hurting you yet?" he asked, his agitation very clear.

"Not at all, I can sit here, on the floor every day if I have too"

Aaron frowned "You traded your holiday for this, are you not bored yet?"

Hazel frowned and waved the book in his face, to which he scrunched his nose up, obviously clueless. "No I'm not, Christian Grey is keeping me company, and so unless you have any alternative ideas I must get back to him"

Aaron tutted with a frown "Who the hell is he when he's at home?"

Hazel sighed contently. "The perfect man"

Aaron rolled his eyes "There's no such thing" he then turned back over.

"Oh but there is and you know it"

"Yeah fair enough, Jackson yes he was, the others…not a chance"

"Well Jackson isn't here Aaron, Flynn is a lovely lad and he's perfect for you, he's sat downstairs right now talking to Paddy"

"So? What? Should I go down now ask him about his day, make him a brew?" he spat bitterly. "Sit down and have a conversation with him? I don't want too Hazel" he told her angrily.

"I never suggested anything of the sort, maybe you should go get some fresh air"

"Oh is that you allowing me out?"

"I never said you were prisoner Aaron" she told him with a frown.

Aaron in an extreme huff which to Hazel looked like he was turning into a drama queen watched as he got up off the bed and grabbed his jacket and left the bedroom and right on cue seconds later the front door slammed shut.

…

Aaron strolled up to the garage and flung away the cigarette that he had smoked on his way down. Cain and Cameron both looked at each other when they saw him approaching, then they watched Aaron walk behind the counter and take a seat. "Erm, what are you doing?" Cain asked.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" he snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that"

"I'll do what I like, answer my question" he told him quickly.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say you were about to start work on those invoices"

Aaron looked up at him with a grin. "That's exactly what I'm doing"

"Is that a good idea mate?" Cameron chirped up.

Aaron let out a sigh. "I'm capable of tapping away at a keyboard Cameron and moving and clicking the mouse"

Cameron nodded. "You alright though?" he was worried and by looking at Cain he could tell he was too.

"No, no not really Cameron" Aaron replied with tears in his eyes that had come out of nowhere. "But you know…life's a bitch, but you just gotta keep going"

Cain sighed. "Not after what you've been through you don't…well not straight away"

"It's been a few days Cain…"

"Yeah but its gunna take a lot more than that!"

Aaron sighed and turned to look up at the clock. "Go for your lunches"

"Aaron?" Cain asked, his voice more filled with worry, he didn't want any bloody lunch, he didn't want to leave his side.

"Now before I find more staff to fill your places" he snapped.

"Cain let's just…" Cameron said as he motioned his head away from the garage.

Cain sighed and with the shake of his head he downed his tools and started walking away with Cameron.

When he was alone and it was silent Aaron started to cry and he dropped his head down to the counter and covered his head with his arms as he sobbed his heart out, two men he'd lost now, two amazing men that he loved and the pain was unbearable, and everything with Jackson was coming back to the surface again not to mention Jason of course, his heart longed for them both, why did Jackson have to go and why did Jason not just see that it all would have been okay and put the gun back down…his sobs worsened, all of that though on top of his physical pain and the feelings he felt, the thoughts he had, it was just getting too much and people hounding him every second of every day, asking if he was okay wasn't helping and he knew Hazel meant well and had come back for him but he couldn't see the light in her or anyone else's words, to him there was no light and he was slowly sinking into a black hole of confusion and depression, he was nothing, no one anymore, just some used up and thrown away man just like the cars in a scrap yard.

Soon anger replaced the sadness and he got to his feet and behind him was a door leading out to the side of the garage and in a fit of rage he rammed his head into it, much like he had done in the past. He fell to the floor crying and dropped his head into his hands again. He couldn't take it anymore, he looked up and wiped his eyes and while ignoring the thumping in his head he got to his feet, grabbed a half full petrol can and legged it out and away from the garage.

Before having any food they made a stop to Smithy together, both Cameron and Cain to let them know Aaron was at the garage, Chas was there and when she heard that she went ballistic yelling all sorts at them, that they should have tried to stop him, to tell him that work isn't what he needed to be doing at the moment which was true but they had and they had defended that in his current frame of mind they didn't really want to push him, this was the lad who had cut Carl King's brakes and even that was when he was thinking straight, god knows what he could have done in his unstable state. Chas couldn't reply to that she knew it was true, but with a growl of frustration she marched out of Smithy and down the village to the garage but when she got there she found that he wasn't. "For god sake Aaron!" she muttered under her breath and charged on her way to the pavilion. When she arrived to find him nowhere near the place either she started to panic just a little more and she rang Smithy to let them all know.

Aaron flung the empty petrol can away out of sight and sat on a hay bale, his eyes were fixed to the ground as he pulled out his lighter, he flicked up the cover and swiped his thumb down the flint wheel and the flame sparked, he moved his thumb away and just watched the flame, simply staring at it in a daze, he watched it burn and flicker with the light breeze that was coming through the opening a few metres ahead.

…

Adam felt crap for not being able to go out looking but the farm demanded his attention, and after mentioning that they were behind Flynn had said he'd join them after being assured by paddy that there were plenty of people out to look for Aaron and so of they went, back to Butler's farm via Adam's quad bike.

Stopping at the farm, Flynn quickly got off, he was white as a sheet and he felt sick. "Jesus mate!"

"What?" Adam laughed.

"You took that corner a bit too fast for my liking!" he held his chest. "My hearts bloody pounding here"

"Ah relax you old man, come on, work to do" Adam told him as he put his helmet over one of the handle bars and jumped down off the bike.

"What am I helping with again?" Flynn asked as they started walking up to the barns.

Aaron smirked in his dazed state at the sound of voices.

"Packing, you'll love it mate I'm telling ya"

"Hmm, why am I regretting offering my services then?"

Adam just laughed and shook his head as they walked right by the barn that Aaron was in.

After a few metres Adam stopped and held out his arm to stop Flynn aswell. Flynn frowned in confusion. "Was someone in there?" Adam asked quietly as he sniffed. "Do you smell that?"

Adam's question caused Flynn to sniff to and he smelled petrol. "Why do you have petrol in a barn?"

Adam's eyes widened in horror "We don't!" he replied in a panic as he turned back and ran to it. Immediately upon entering and seeing Aaron with a lit lighter he backed off and shook his head at Flynn. Flynn instantly knew it was Aaron by the look on Adam's face and he quickly and in a panic called Paddy but he did so out of the way so Aaron couldn't hear.

Adam blew out a deep breath. "Aaron…Mate" he said softly. "W-what are you doing?"

Aaron shrugged and looked up at his best mate. "I don't know any more Adam"

"W-w-…well you need to put the lighter down" then he bit his tongue.

"I'll happily put it down mate" he told him quietly and he moved and started it to lower it to the petrol covered floor.

"No! No…no I-I mean close it Aaron, close the lid and come out of there"

Aaron shook his head instantly and pulled the lighter back up.

"Why not mate?"

"I don't want too"

Adam didn't like the feeling of panic he was experiencing, he was sweating and his heart was racing. "Aaron, mate…if you drop that…this entire barn will go up…and you know that" he told him, remembering a time that seemed like a lifetime ago when he had actually set light to some hay in the barn, this time however it would be fuelled by petrol, and Adam knew that would light it all just that little quicker.

Aaron nodded as he met Adam's gaze. "I came in here because it's separate to the others; it's all changed round here… I'm not doing this to hurt anyone"

"A-alright I get that mate and I believe you but you'll hurt yourself"

"That's my intention"

Adam sighed and placed his hands over his mouth. "Aaron you're scaring me"

Aaron shook his head. "You weren't meant to even be here, but I suppose now that you are I'm sorry for that"

"Aaron" Adam frowned. "What happened to your head?"

"Hit it off a bonnet…"

"Oh no, no you didn't…do you think I'm stupid?" Aaron shook his head as he stared back at the flame. "That looks like that bump from when you hit your head off the garage door" Aaron shrugged. "Y-you did, didn't you?"

"So what if I did Adam, it's my choice just like this is…I don't want to be here, I can't take it anymore my life is just one huge mess, just when I think I can be happy with a bloke they fuck me up…and they get off lightly don't they? But I'm left here feeling the way I do and it's not fair, well I've had my share Adam now I want to get off lightly…"

"No mate it isn't fair but you can get through this, a lot of people love you"

Aaron began to chuckle. "Nah, I'm just an inconvenience to you lot"

Adam sighed. "Don't move" he told him and walked out of sight to Flynn.

"No one's picking up" Flynn told him in a panic.

Adam nodded frantically. "A-alright, go get my mum, I need my mum right now, I can't do this…"

"I'll get her Adam but you can, I want to help but if he sees my face I-I don't know how he'll react"

"I know but I'm betting he knows you're here"

"Still, it's best he doesn't see me" Flynn told him then ran up to the house to find Moira.

After taking another deep breath Adam returned to the barn and walked in this time. "So an inconvenience eh?"

"I'm not stupid Adam, rounding up the troops are ya?"

"No, mate it's just me and you"

"That's how I feel" he answered his previous question. "Hazel hasn't left me alone since she's gotten here and all people say is, are you okay" he spat bitterly. "As if they need to ask I mean look at me Adam, look at me for god sake, I'm a mess" he said as he began to laugh but tears were on the verge of falling. "Not just on the outside but in here" he said through gritted teeth as he pressed his index finger into the side of his head. "Jackson once told me he wanted out, now I'm telling you the same, so walk away and let me"

Adam wiped the tears away that had started falling as soon as he listened to Aaron's words upon coming back into the barn. "If you do that then you're taking me down with ya"

"NO! It isn't meant to be like this!" he raged.

"Listen to me Aaron, LISTEN!" he shouted as he gripped Aaron's shoulders. "I am not letting you die, what would Jackson think if he could see you now…what would Jason think, despite it all I could see he loved you…stop doing this to yourself! You're still young and m-me and you we can go out do stuff, nights out…we can do whatever you like that can help get you back on track"

"I don't want to get back on track" Aaron told him as he sobbed.

"No, alright you might not think that now I get that but this Aaron is a cry for help and you've got it mate I'm telling you you've got it…I love you, you do know that don't ya?"

Aaron's sobs and sniffles broke Adam's heart but his own cries increased when Aaron nodded. "I just don't see a way anymore"

Mindful, still of the flaming lighter Adam continued. "R-remember after Jackson yeah? It was a day at a time, I know it's horrible and unfair but you've gotta go through it again mate"

Aaron's face was scrunched up as he cried while shaking his head. "I can't Adam, I can't" he broke into a full cry and entire body shook. "Why do they all leave me? Why?"

After listening for a few minutes outside Moira entered with black mascara running, a sign of her upset over hearing what she had. She swallowed hard and walked in. "I asked myself that very question when John died Aaron…" she spoke softly which made Aaron look up quickly. "Y-You know what it's like…I'm not going to go through it all again with you…"

Adam was grateful for some help and his mum was the ideal person.

"But it's just life…" Moira continued.

"But they all had a choice!" he shot back. "Jason had a choice; his finger was on that trigger! Jackson had a choice and he chose death! Flynn chose another man! And Ed, well he was just like Jason, he had a choice to stop but he couldn't see it!" he raged angrily.

Flynn shook his head; he couldn't stand outside any longer. "And I regret that Aaron" he declared as he walked into the barn. "I really do. Seeing you like this hurts me and you have no clue do ya?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders. "I want so badly to take you in my arms and hold you and tell you everything will be alright, because it will but I'm scared to because you'll push me away"

Aaron nodded.

"And I understand why but like Adam, Moira and everyone back in the village I'm not going anywhere and whether you want to acknowledge the fact yet or not, I love you and I can't help that, but I will spend every day that I can helping you get better, it won't be easy"

"Course it won't" Moira said gently as she cupped Aaron's face in her hand.

"I'm not here waiting on a relationship with you or sex for that matter Aaron, I cared long before Jason came along, and a long time before Jackson died and I'll always care so whatever you wanna say to me, no matter how vial and horrible it is then do it, say it because it's not going to push me away"

"And none of us are going to hurt you mate" Adam told him. "Your life will get better, you don't want it too right now, we understand but you'll get through these dark days…because all of us are going to help you…" Adam told him with a small smile.

"You say they all left you…" Moira started. "They all had their reasons love but look around here and think about the village, us and all those there who love you are still in fact here, Flynn went away, granted…but he's here now…eventually you'll let go of the past and start thinking about the future…maybe you can start thinking about it now, it'll help you move on Aaron"

Exhausted Aaron let out a sigh and slowly pushed down the cover of the lighter in his hand until it clicked shut. The relief from Aaron ending the flame caused Adam to burst into tears and bury his face into his hands. Tears dropped down onto Aaron's hands. "I'm sorry" he muttered.

Moira smiled with tear filled eyes and rubbed his arm. "You have nothing to be sorry for"

"No, no…" Adam said as he calmed himself down and looked back at his best mate. "No you don't"

"But the barn, the hay…"

Moira shrugged, as did Adam. "I don't give a damn about the barn or the hay love, you are far more important…come on…we'll all go inside"

"Thank you" Aaron said quietly as he took Moira's hand.

"What for?"

Aaron shrugged. "For a long time I was made to feel worthless and pathetic…"

"But the part of Jason that loved you knew you weren't, think of the good times Aaron, as hard as it might be, there was, wasn't there?" Adam asked.

"Yeah there was…it's just all a mess and I need you all…" he nodded. "I know that now"

Moira smiled and looked at her son who started to speak. "We never went away"

Aaron nodded and stood up and started walking out of the barn held by Moira's hand and arm around him, once out into the fresh air she stopped and looked at him. "What about Flynn?"

Aaron looked up at the clouds and let out a deep breath and nodded. "He can come in too" he replied as he looked back at her.

Moira smiled and turned to look back at Flynn who was walking at a distance with Adam and she nodded to him and the small smile that crept onto his face was priceless. "When we get inside I'll have to call your mum, but don't worry alright, I'll explain everything and tell her you're staying here tonight"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there's plenty of space in Adam's room, or the sofa if you'd prefer?"

Aaron shook his head. "Adam, I-if he doesn't mind…I don't like being alone anymore…I feel like an idiot" he added.

"Well don't, after what you've been through this is probably normal…I'll ask him for ya…just don't go asking to cop a feel eh?" she grinned cheekily which made Aaron chuckle. "Ahh, a smile…that's a good sign…" she said with a smile at him. "And to think I never liked you when we first moved here, how wrong was I eh?"

"Yeah well you had your reasons"

"And it just shows people can change, you did and you can again, you can come through all of this and out a different, better person"

Aaron smiled a little. "I hope so"

"Any idea what you're going to say to Flynn?" she wondered.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah" he answered, his tone brighter than before. "I do"

* * *

**TBC…**


	29. Permanent

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Permanent"**

* * *

_**Will you think that you're all alone  
When no one's there to hold your hand?  
And all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary rest your head  
I'm permanent**_

_**Song Belongs To David Cook**_

* * *

Aaron lifted his head up from its resting place on his folded arms on the kitchen table when Moira came back in from talking to Chas on the phone. "She's fuming isn't she?"

"That would be an understatement love" Moira said with a smile. "But don't worry I've explained everything and that you're in no state right now so you're staying here tonight"

Aaron nodded as he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm really sorry Moira"

"I know you are love, I'll get you a bag of frozen peas for that head. What did you do Aaron?" she asked as she turned to the fridge/freezer and rummaged through the drawers.

"I erm, I whacked it off one of the doors" he told her quietly. "At the garage…it hurts" he scoffed.

"I'm not surprised, here" she said as she handed him the frozen bag of food which he took and placed it over the lump on his forehead that was thumping.

"Thanks"

"The lads will be in soon, there wasn't much to catch up on actually, just some last few bits and pieces" she told him. "When they do come back I'll order takeaway how's that sound eh?"

A small smile crept onto his lips and he nodded.

"Excellent, I know it's only one night but it's going to be nice having another man around the house" she said with a smile. "Cause to be honest, don't tell him but he gets boring" she chuckled, as did Aaron but he knew she was just joking.

After a few minutes Aaron got up and he saw the slight panic in her eyes. "Moira" he said softly. "I'm not going to do anything I'm just going for some air, I'm not gunna run off I'm done with running now"

"Well you're in my care love so I really hope that you're not lying"

Aaron shook his head. "I'm not"

Moira gave him an approving nod and he opened the front door and out he went. Taking in the fresh air as he walked outside he headed over to one of the far fences, his expression thoughtful as he looked out to the countryside. Adam and Flynn were walking back to the house and they both stopped when they saw him leaning against the fence. Adam gave him a reassuring nod and Flynn hesitantly started walking over to him.

Stopping beside him with his arms rested against the fence Flynn smiled as he looked around to see Aaron's face, he was pale with bags under his eyes a clear sign of exhaustion "Hey" he said softly.

Aaron smiled a little too, a good start Flynn thought. "Hi"

"I can leave you alone if you like?"

Aaron quickly shook his head. "No" he turned to his side to face him. "No I uh, I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh, right" Flynn nodded "T-that's great…Aaron" he smiled.

"What you had to see back at that barn…I'm really sorry" he told him as he hung his head in shame, he was embarrassed.

"You don't have to be sorry Aaron, I'm just glad we found you" Aaron nodded. "Are you glad we did?"

"Yeah I am I was just…right at the bottom"

"It was bound to happen mate but like we all pointed out, we are all here and like I said, I meant it when I said I'm not going anywhere"

Aaron nodded, acknowledging that fact. "Why do you love me, Flynn? What do you see when you look at me?"

Flynn smiled. "Ignoring the bruises and whatever else on your body right now, I see a man who as soon as I saw early last year standing at the pool table in bar west, I was instantly attracted to, yeah you're a bit awkward sometimes but you have your moments" Flynn told him with a smile which caused Aaron to also. "You're gorgeous Aaron, caring, loving, funny, insanely frustrating at times but that's who you are and I love you, it's just simple really and I can't begin to imagine why Ed or Jason ever laid a hand on you because I never would"

"Y-you mean that?" Aaron asked as tears ran down his face.

Flynn reached out slowly and rested his hand on Aaron's cheek which was allowed and he wiped away his tears. "Of course I do Aaron"

"I erm…" Aaron frowned. "This isn't easy at the moment but I need to say something…"

"Go on, take your time"

Aaron nodded. "I love you, I know I do but I can't love you yet, does that make sense?"

Flynn nodded. "It does actually, I'd be worried if you hadn't of said that"

"I think I always knew, well since I came back from my holiday and when Chris was with you I buried it, then when I got with Jason it was to hurt you but I did like him Flynn, obviously I did I'm grieving for him right now despite all he did" Flynn nodded. "Then Manchester happened" he continued with a frown as he tried to work out his thoughts. "And you made love to me, we made love and it came back…and I was scared for you, I really was…I'm sorry he hurt you to"

Flynn shook his head, that didn't matter now and it wasn't Aaron's fault.

"So, basically whenever I've spoken to you or about you to other people, I've been nasty to and about you…and that I think is cause I do love you and you are important to me…I didn't want another man to touch me before you did then, I didn't even want you, but I just need time Flynn, alright…keep your promise of sticking around and who knows? When all this is done and I'm getting there…"

"Who knows" Flynn repeated as he stared into Aaron's blue eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm permanent"

Aaron nodded and then slowly stepped over to him and cautiously wrapped his arms around Flynn. Flynn's eyes widened as he felt Aaron's arm around him and he quickly but carefully wrapped his own arms around him. This most certainly was not a dream. "You're going to be alright Aaron, I promise" he told him in almost a whisper. Aaron nodded against Flynn's neck as silent tears ran down his face again.

…

"Ah mate I'm stuffed!" Adam exclaimed as he sat back on the sofa. Flynn smiled as he closed the lid on his pizza box, then he looked over and noticed Aaron was just picking at his kebab and chips with his fork while his elbow rested on the arm of the sofa with his head resting against his fist. Flynn then exchanged a look with Adam who then sat up and looked at Aaron properly; he was in a world of his own. "You alright mate?"

"Hmm?" Aaron asked quickly as he looked up.

"You alright?" Adam repeated.

"Oh err yeah I'm alright…not really hungry to be honest mate, I'm sorry"

Adam smiled and shook his head. "No need to apologise mate how longs the appetite been like that?"

"Since I got out of hospital" Aaron replied with a shrug.

Adam nodded. "It'll come back" he told him with a smile as he got to his feet, taking Aaron's unwanted food with him to the kitchen and Flynn followed taking his in too, leaving Aaron alone for a few minutes.

When they came back Aaron looked up at them with a smile and Adam asked if they wanted a go on the Xbox and Aaron positively told them yes and told them both in no uncertain terms that he would win which they were pleasantly surprised by, it wasn't much but they knew he was trying.

An hour or so later Flynn's dad arrived to pick him up and Moira had long been absent since taking a glass of red to bed with her while she watched a film so now Aaron and Adam were alone. They stood in the kitchen and Aaron remembered something Moira had brought up earlier but she hadn't relayed an answer. "Oh erm, Adam…d-did your mum mention-"

Adam nodded with a smile. "Yeah mate you can come in with me"

"Ah right" Aaron smiled. "Cheers…I know it's stupid but…"

"It's not mate. Right I'm going to have a shower you know where my room is" Aaron nodded and after locking up, they both headed up the stairs parting when Adam went into the bathroom. Standing in Adam's room he found the entire situation weird, but in his current state he didn't want to be alone anymore and like any best mate Adam understood and let him sleep there with him. He let out a sigh and started to undress; now only in his boxers he pulled back the duvet of the double bed and got in, he let his eyes rest while he waited for Adam, after a few minutes he heard Adam walking in and he opened his eyes. "You don't have a particular side do ya?" Aaron asked with a small smile.

Adam chuckled as he nodded in reply. "But you're not in it so you're alright mate"

"Ah good, listen Adam about today, I can't say sorry enough I'm just a mess"

"No apologies alright, I'm just glad you're still with us" he told him as he sat down on his side of the bed. Aaron nodded slowly as he looked away, feeling his eyes sting but he didn't want to cry he put them to a stop instantly. "You ready?" Adam asked then reached over to the bedside lamp and when Aaron said he was the room fell into darkness and Adam settled down into bed. "Ah this isn't so bad"

"Nah it's not is it?" Aaron replied as he turned onto his side, facing away from Adam then silence fell upon them, after a few minutes Aaron opened his eyes, he wondered if he was flat out already. "Adam?"

"Yeah mate" Adam replied quietly.

"…Can I have a hug?" Aaron replied equally as quiet.

Adam smiled in the darkness as tears ran down his face. "Course you can" he told him then shuffled closer and gently laid his arm around him and pulled him in closer. "That alright?"

"Yeah thanks mate"

"No problem, you get some sleep mate, I'm right here"

Aaron nodded and closed his eyes again and was soon fast asleep, but for Adam it took a little while to fall asleep, he had been overcome with emotion and several times he'd found it hard to keep it quiet so that he didn't wake him. He didn't care that he was in bed with another lad, this one was different, he was special and he was his best mate who needed him, he would never have said no to his request, never.

The morning came and Aaron woke up with his head on Adam's chest. Aaron frowned and looked up at him seeing him already awake and Adam just shrugged then chuckled.

"You need to sort that chest hair mate" Aaron said with a smirk as he sat up.

Adam laughed louder. "You made yourself comfy there mate not me…"

Aaron nodded. "That's true, sorry anyway"

"Don't be daft"

"Weird that wasn't it?" Aaron wondered and he watched as Adam shook his head. "No not at all, I'd gladly hold you and make you feel safe, the past few months of your life have been horrible and that's just me imagining…so anytime alright"

Aaron just smiled "Love ya Farmboy" he told him as he got up out of bed.

Once the boys were freshened up and dressed they headed downstairs to see two full English breakfasts laid out on the table for them. Moira turned to them with a smile. "Did you boys sleep well then?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah…he gives the most perfect hugs…"

"Oi!" Adam replied while Moira burst into laughter. "I let you stay in my bed you!"

"I know you did and I'm grateful, you know I am" Aaron told him as they sat at the table and a new day had started it seemed like his appetite had returned, he'd never eaten so fast. After breakfast was eaten, Moira and Adam had to leave for work but she told Aaron to make himself at home and that if he was to leave to please let them know, he told them he wasn't going to and that the washing up would keep him occupied, Moira obviously told him he didn't have too but he had insisted and after thanking him she and Adam left the house.

Outside Moira walked to the car instead of going with Adam, which on any normal morning she would do. Adam stopped. "And where are you going?" he asked with a frown and watched as his mum turned to face him.

"To see a mother about her son" she replied.

"Hmm…what you up to?"

"Absolutely nothing" she told him but the look on her face told him otherwise and Adam raised an eyebrow causing Moira to sigh. "You'll soon find out"

…

"Morning!" Moira called out as she entered the back room of the pub and saw Chas sat with Hazel. "Sorry, Marlon let me in"

Chas smiled. "How is he?"

"He seems alright Chas he was just shaken up last night but the lads were with him" Chas nodded. "He ate a full English this morning, apparently his appetite hasn't been the best"

Chas shook her head. "Yeah Paddy said the same"

"Anyway the reason I'm here is to have a word…" she continued and sat down on the sofa looking at both women who were sat at the small table up against the wall. "I'm not prying or saying this to cause trouble but the other day after being with Aaron at Smithy Adam mentioned that he got the impression that Rhona didn't want Aaron there…"

"See!" Chas shot her head round to Hazel. "I told you! I bloody knew it"

"Yes you did tell me but let Moira carry on…she's not saying this for you to go round and start world war three…she's saying this for Aaron so just listen" Hazel advised her gently to which Chas did so and turned back to Moira. "

"Well seeing how he is with Adam after yesterday and stuff I thought maybe that if it was alright with you Chas that he could stay with us up at the farm, it's not like I don't have the room cause I do…and he's a good lad and he needs his mate around"

Chas was silent as she thought about it.

"It might help him to be away for a bit too" Moira added.

"He shouldn't be away from his family at the minute" Hazel argued. "What you're suggesting is like him running away from his problems"

Moira frowned, extremely annoyed by what she had said. "Excuse me? You didn't see him yesterday Hazel"

"No because I was out looking for him" Hazel defended.

"Fair enough but it was heart shattering Hazel, absolutely heart shattering so I'm sorry to have to disagree with you here but Aaron is well aware of his problems, he's not for one second forgotten and he never will" she stopped completely agitated and she let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it was just horrible…"

"I know what horrible is like when it comes to my son, it's alright Moira" Chas told her and Hazel nodded too. "I'm sorry Moira"

Moira shook her head and smiled. "It's alright…I know it means he'd be out of the village but he's not far away and any of you can come and see him anytime and I'm sure eventually he'll go back to work so you'll see him then…I'll cook us all a dinner tonight…both of you come and we'll discuss it"

Chas smiled and nodded. "You have my approval"

"I do?" Moira asked in surprise.

"Yes, but still make the dinner and we can suggest it to him then"

Moira smiled and got to her feet. "Great, come by around seven then yeah?"

"We'll be there" Hazel replied with a smile.

"I'll see you both tonight then" Moira told them before leaving.

Hazel looked across the table at Chas. "Are you sure about this?"

"We need all the help we can get Hazel" Chas spoke sadly; it was clear she was troubled, what mother wouldn't be, Hazel understood that and simply nodded.

…

The house was silent and a knock on the front door was enough to make Aaron jump. He got to his feet but before he even made it to the kitchen Cameron had walked in. "Oh I erm…I wasn't expecting to see you"

Cameron smiled at him. "Your mum told me where you were"

"Ah, right…"

"I-I can go if you like?"

"No, no come in…"

Cameron nodded and walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, Aaron followed and sat next to him. "Have a bang on the head did ya?" he said and looked accusingly.

Aaron sighed.

"Don't go down that route again…"

"You weren't involved then Cameron" Aaron snapped with a harsh frown on his brow.

"That's right but I know"

"Of course, my mother" Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that about her; do you know that she was on the phone to Cain for hours last night in tears after hearing what you'd tried to do?"

Aaron hung his head in shame and shook it lightly.

"You're really lucky Cain didn't come up here last night because I'm telling ya he would have been out of the door if it wasn't for me and Debbie, yes you're struggling Aaron but it's affecting everyone"

"I'm sorry"

Cameron sighed, that was enough of a telling of he could cope with, he was only making Aaron worse and he couldn't carry it on, instead he put his arm around him. "It's okay"

Aaron frowned and looked at him, his eyes found Cameron's but yet they weren't his, his heart beat increased as he started to move closer.

Cameron frowned for a second and when he realised that Aaron was moving in to kiss him he backed off. "Aaron…y-you really don't want to do that"

Aaron's eyes widened and he jumped up from the sofa. "Oh god! C-Cameron I'm so sorry…I-…I…" he stopped unable to speak and ran upstairs.

_Great! _Cameron thought to himself as he got up and walked upstairs after him. He opened the ajar door which he eventually realised was Adam's bedroom when he saw Aaron sat on the bed, he decided to stay on the landing. _Tread carefully…_ he reminded himself before he spoke. "Y-you weren't seeing me were you?"

Aaron simply shook his head with tears in his eyes. "You and Jason have the same eyes"

"We did" he replied sadly with a nod.

"That will never happen again, I'm so sorry I don't know what I was doing…"

"I'll let you off" Cameron told him with a smirk as he stepped into the room and sat beside him. "Forget about it yeah?" Aaron nodded and wiped his eyes. "Anyway I came to ask you two things"

"Oh?"

"About the funeral Aaron and I'll understand if you don't want too or whatever but…first, would you like to carry his coffin, n-not just you obviously, but I'd be at the front with you and I managed to get some of his mates…"

Aaron's eyes fixed onto a poster on Adam's wall. "And the second is do you want to say something at the funeral?" Cameron continued.

"Erm" Aaron swallowed hard with a frown. "C-Can I think about it?"

"Yeah" Cameron smiled. "Course you can…it's a week today so there's plenty of time…"

Aaron nodded. "I'll let you know"

Cameron got to his feet and with a smile he replied "Sure, you'll be alright on your own?"

Aaron looked at him with a smile and he nodded. "Yeah course"

"I'll see you soon mate"

"Yeah" Aaron replied quietly as Cameron walked off. But as soon as heard the front door shut downstairs he fell back onto the bed and the tears were unleashed, he missed Jason so much.

* * *

**TBC…**


	30. I'd Move Them For You, If I Could

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"I'd Move Them for You, If I Could"**

* * *

_**I know you can save me. No-one else can save me now but you…**_

_**As long as the planets are turning**__**  
**__**As long as the stars are burning**__**  
**__**As long as your dreams are coming true**__**  
**__**You'd better believe it, that I would do anything for love…Oh I would do anything for love**_

_**Song Belongs To MeatLoaf**_

* * *

Without knocking Chas barged straight into Smithy cottage, she knew Moira hadn't told her what she had so she could storm over and do what she was about too, but she was fuming Aaron loved Paddy and this house and to have some woman who's been there five minutes disapproving of her son, well she wasn't having it.

Paddy and Rhona were stood in the kitchen making a late lunch, but had turned around to see who was coming in.

"Ah!" Chas flashed a smile. "Just the person I wanted to see" she said while glaring at Rhona.

"Excuse me?" Rhona asked with a frown.

"MY son is no longer going to be living here" she began angrily.

"W-w-wait what?" Paddy asked quickly. "Why?"

"I've been told of her attitude toward Aaron!" Chas pointed and Rhona hung her head and sighed.

"W-what's he said?"

"Nothing, but people who do actually care Rhona have offered him to stay somewhere else, we're suggesting it tonight"

"Hang on!" Paddy raised his voice. "I'm sure Rhona meant nothing by it"

Rhona frowned. "Excuse me? Damn right I did, I've got Leo to think about, I don't want him around when he's in this kind of state"

Paddy sighed, she wasn't helping matters. "Where's he going?"

"The farm, with Moira and Adam"

"Ah" Paddy nodded. Adam.

"This is no reflection on you Paddy you're brilliant, you always are but after hearing the way she has been, he's best away"

"There's nothing I can say to-" he stopped when Chas shook her head. "I'm sorry"

"I don't want your apologies Paddy" she told him with a small smile then glared at Rhona. "He would never EVER hurt Leo!" she told her nastily then took a breath. "Help me get his stuff? Going to take it round later in case he does say yes"

Paddy nodded. "Yeah, sure" he told her then followed her up the stairs.

…

Debbie knocked on the front door then opened it when there was no answer she peeked her head in the kitchen and seeing no one she stepped inside. "Hello?" she called out.

Aaron was lying half asleep on the sofa, after crying for what felt like ages he was exhausted and naturally the tiredness took over. He frowned and his eyes opened. "Yeah?"

Debbie smiled and turned into the living room. "Ah there you are"

Aaron smiled. "Alright?"

Debbie nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, what about you though?" Aaron simply shrugged then he sat up. She nodded. "I want you to know that you don't have to worry about the business, me and my dad will take care of it…I'd ask Cameron but he's not in the right place at the moment, understandably and what with the funeral…"

Aaron nodded. "He came round earlier, checking on me"

"Yeah he said he would"

"He seemed okay…how is he really though?" Aaron asked concern in his tone.

Debbie swallowed hard and with a frown told him "The last thing you need is to worry about Cameron, you've got enough on your plate"

"He's Jason's brother Debs, I might not have bothered before but we have something in common now and I care about Cameron, I need to know if he's alright"

"Well" she declared as she let out a breath. "He's not alright…h-he's not sleeping, not eating, he goes missing for hours, I ring around everyone, the pub he's not there…so he's struggling and he puts on an act when he's around other people, it's awful and there's not a thing I can do" she said with a shrug of her shoulders, she was at a loss, completely unable to help him and that didn't sit well with her.

Aaron nodded as he stared at the coffee table. "He just needs time" he looked up with a small smile.

Debbie nodded "And I wonder how many times you've been told that?"

Aaron chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I understand why though, I mean I need to be told, it keeps me here if I'm honest, what I did the other night was stupid but at the time…"

"I know Aaron; you don't need to explain it to me"

Aaron nodded. "Listen about the garage, I really appreciate it but I don't know how long I'll be"

"It doesn't matter, just err pop in and see us every now and then yeah?" Debbie asked with a smile. "You're a Dingle at heart and if you didn't already know, we all care about you"

Aaron smirked and nodded accepting her words. "Even Cain?"

Debbie grinned. "Even my dad"

Aaron chuckled and got to his feet, which panicked Debbie. "Where you going? You have to rest"

Aaron simply frowned. "I'm going to ask Moira to come back and give me my tablets" he chuckled. "Don't worry"

"Ah, right…you in pain?"

"Err yeah, just a bit" he replied as he walked past her to go into the kitchen to grab his jacket.

"Anything I can do?"

Aaron shook his head. "Not really, it's nothing my medication won't sort out"

Debbie nodded and walked out with her cousin then when they said their goodbyes they went their separate ways. Aaron walked along of the farm clutching his side as he did so, he couldn't see anyone, he frowned as he let out a sigh, they could be anywhere the land was extensive. Ignoring the pain telling himself he'd wait he turned back and walked back to the house.

…

Hazel smiled as she approached Jackson's grave. "My gorgeous boy" she said as she stopped and knelt down in front of it. "I see a lot of people visit let's have a look shall we?" she said and looked through the cards left for him aswell as the small cards on the flowers that were there. "A miss you card from Adam…" she told 'him' with a smile. "Flowers from Chas, Paddy and Rhona…oh and what's this?" she picked up the small note and chuckled but at the same time it brought tears to her eyes, mainly because of who it was from. _**Miss ya lad, Cain**_. Hazel wiped her tears away with a smile. "You'll never be forgotten…anyway darling I came to say something…he's over the worst now, w-we think anyway and hopefully he'll be ok soon, I'm not leaving this village until he is, I promise you, he still loves and misses you so much and so do I, my precious, precious boy"

…

Aaron was fast asleep when Moira and Adam walked into the house and because she needed to prepare for the meal, she was letting Andy and Adam have the afternoon off, which was greatly appreciated. Moira's heart melted when she saw Aaron asleep, she rested her hand on her chest. "Aww he's adorable" she whispered.

Adam rolled his eyes at her as he chuckled and walked over to the sofa and knelt down in front of him. "Oi sleepy head!"

"Adam! Leave him alone, he's sleeping for a reason, he's exhausted for god sake"

"Oops too late" he told her as Aaron started to wake up.

"What do you want Farmboy?" he grumbled tiredly.

Adam chuckled. "Nothing, you okay?"

"No, I need my tablets I came to find you but I couldn't see you anywhere"

Adam frowned. "Sorry mate we were out fixing one of the fences"

"You should have called me love" Moira called from the kitchen as she removed Aaron's medication from the hiding place she had chosen.

"I didn't want to bother you"

"What? Don't be daft" Adam told him.

Moira walked in seconds later with his medication and a glass of water. He thanked her and took them straight away. "Thanks" he told her once more.

Moira nodded. "Listen, I'm cooking a big meal tonight, your mum and Hazel are coming but don't panic it's not an ambush, we can invite Flynn too if you like? But it's up to you"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah alright, special occasion or something?" he wondered

Moira pouted with a smirk. "You could say that yeah" she said with a smile and walked off leaving Aaron confused. "What was that about?"

Adam laughed. "I'm sworn to secrecy mate, sorry"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Some use you are Barton"

…

Ten past seven came and the dinner was almost ready, a knock on the door prompted her to shout and inform Flynn, Aaron and Adam that they were about to have more guests. Aaron wasn't looking forward to this and his nerves worsened when he heard his mum and Hazel greeting Moira at the door then his mum telling her she couldn't resist and just had to buy whatever bottle of wine it was for them to try which seemed to be appreciated by Moira. Aaron remained standing in the living room pinching his bottom lip as he waited, he couldn't move, they had to come to him. He sighed and turned away bottling it while rubbing his head in frustration, but a soft gentle voice calling his name made him turn around again, the eyes he saw first, the shiny tear filled eyes of his mum. "Mum…" he said quietly.

Chas burst into tears and walked over to him quickly whilst holding out her arms, she hugged him tightly and he hugged back crying now also. "I'm so sorry"

Chas nodded. "I know love, I know…you're going to be okay" Everyone else in the kitchen watched on with smiles.

"I never meant to hurt any of you" he sobbed out.

"Hey, don't be daft you haven't…I'm your mum worrying is a part of my job, twenty four seven and that's even when you're okay and everything's fine"

Aaron nodded, he understood that, and then Chas pulled away but placed both of her hands on the side of his face and thumbed his tears away and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. "You look a bit pale are you okay?"

Aaron chuckled and nodded. "I'm fine mum, just a bit sore; the cuts on my face are taking a bit of time"

"And the stab wound?"

Aaron nodded. "Painful but it's getting there"

Chas nodded. "What about the bruises? You know, on your body?"

Aaron looked down. "They're horrible"

Chas sighed and then kissed his forehead. "I love you son"

Aaron smiled a little "I love you too"

…

After the meal everyone thanked Moira for going to all the trouble she had for them. Aaron had caught Flynn's glance a few times during the meal but they simply smiled at one another and it was something Adam and Hazel didn't miss, they looked at each other and smiled, happy at what they had just witnessed.

"Now for the real reason behind this meal" Moira began after being given the go ahead from Chas.

Aaron frowned. "This is about me isn't it?"

"Well aren't you bright" Hazel smirked.

"I knew something was going on"

"Well then yes love it is about you and I've spoken to your mum and I think it might be good for you if you move in here for a while, I've already spoken to Adam he's fine…there's just you left to decide and believe me we won't be offended if you choose not too"

"That I wasn't expecting" he said nervously as he looked around at everyone at the table. "What about Paddy mum?"

Chas sighed and nodded. "He's fine darling"

"Sure?" he wanted to double check.

"Yes love" she smiled.

"Alright…and you really don't mind Moira?"

Moira chuckled. "I wouldn't have suggested the idea if I did"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah course…"

"Come on mate it'll be great…me, you…it'll be fun" Adam encouraged.

Aaron looked across the table at Moira and nodded with a smile. "Thank you so much, for everything you're doing, and you mum…Hazel…Adam…Flynn" he went around the table and gave a smile to Flynn who nodded back at him.

"That a yes?" Hazel asked.

Aaron nodded with a smile and Chas beamed happily and took a set of car keys out of her bag and threw them over to Adam. "In hopes of that answer I got your things" she told Aaron then looked at Adam. "Be a mate and bring his stuff in" Chas grinned and Aaron laughed at Adam's sigh and roll of the eyes as he had to go out in the freezing cold.

"I'll give you a hand" Flynn told him as he got up and followed Adam out.

A few minutes later Adam and Flynn walked into the house with a few bags and a box of Aaron's belongings and they headed straight upstairs. "I better go and give them a hand then" Aaron told them as he got up and left the table. The three women watched on with smiles. "Well I've got a good feeling about this" Chas said with a smile.

Aaron smirked when he reached the landing and he began to laugh when he saw which room was going to be his. Adam and Flynn turned round. "What?" Adam asked.

"Well it'll be weird sleeping in my ex's bed"

Adam smirked. "You can have the box room if you prefer?"

Aaron chuckled. "Nah I'm fine"

"Whoa, Woah hang on…your ex's room?" Flynn asked.

Aaron nodded with a smirk on his lips. "I have been with girls before you know"

"Yeah! My sister" Adam informed Flynn.

"You didn't!" Flynn said and started to laugh.

"I did, he wasn't happy though"

"No I wasn't was I? Got worse after you tried kissing me"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah enough now…anyway I'll sort all this" Aaron told him and walked into the room.

"Yeah you are, I'm going to finish my drink" Adam grinned and left him to it.

"I erm, I'd rather stay with you if you don't mind?" Flynn asked.

"No course not" Aaron said with a smile as he sat down on the bed. He started emptying it onto the bed, pulling out CDs, DVDs and photographs.

Flynn noticed one of the pictures and picked it up. "How hot do you look in this one?"

Aaron smirked and looked down at the picture of him standing on the beach by the sea in his shorts with his sunglasses on. "Jackson took that, when we were in Lanzarote together"

Flynn smiled.

"It took him ages to coax me into a picture though but afterwards I got used to them…as you can see" he told him with a chuckle as Flynn flicked through them. "That one's when we were in bar west, t-the n-night…he looks so happy in that one" he sighed.

"Yeah I know" Flynn told him with a smile then put the pictures aside. "Speaking of happy you seem to be today"

Aaron sighed. "Don't be fooled Flynn" was all he could say.

"Y-yeah…I know sorry…you're trying…I-I get that"

"Yeah" Aaron smiled then his eyes focussed straight ahead and in a daze he spoke "I forgot how hard it is to put on a brave face, the only people I haven't had to with has been with Adam and Cameron, Cameron of all people, never saw that one coming…people don't realise that it hurts, as stupid as it sounds but my face actually hurts from smiling and laughing" he shook his head. "But they need to believe I'm okay…"

"You don't have to put on a brave face with me" Flynn spoke up, watching his every move, transfixed by him, the man he loved.

Aaron nodded and broke his gaze and looked at Flynn. "I know"

"As long as you do…listen I'll leave you alone, you've got a lot to get through…" he told him as he got up, he felt completely useless and because of that it made him uncomfortable, he was keeping his promise to Aaron but how would he help by just sitting there with him? He didn't see how it would and as if reading his mind Aaron began to speak.

"You know just because we aren't touching, kissing or having sex Flynn it doesn't mean you aren't helping me by just sitting next to me because you are, having you around helps, the others do but you keep me focussed, there's something to focus on with you and I'll find out one day what that actually is, right now you just intrigue me and you're helping me to slowly heal, so stay…?" he asked as he reached out his hand.

Flynn swallowed hard and took it and as soon as he did Aaron pulled him back down onto the bed. "It must be my good looks"

Aaron chuckled. "Yeah, those too"

"Oh _those too_, you said it now come on then spill…"

Aaron turned to him with a smile. "I already told you; do I have to repeat myself?" Flynn nodded with a grin. "You're kind, caring, and have a loving protective nature, so see it's not just good looks"

"Hmm, but those too?" Flynn asked, knowing he was pushing his luck.

Aaron rolled his eyes and nudged into him with his shoulder. "Yes" he told him. "Now be quiet and pass me those black bags"

Flynn laughed and got up to reach the bags and he dragged them over in front of Aaron. "Slave too now eh?"

"Hey I'm injured you, do as your told"

Flynn stopped and turned properly to face him. "I-I just want to say something…" he said as he took both of Aaron's hands in his own. "You are the bravest person I've ever known, and I think I ever will know…it'll be a long climb back to the top and if I could move this huge mountain that's in your way I would, you know that…I'd do anything for you, I love you so much…" he told him with a smile then he let go of Aaron's hands and acted as if nothing had happened. "That's all" he told him.

Aaron's eyes seemed to scan Flynn's face, well the side view of it at least now that he'd moved back into his normal position and he slowly moved forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you" he whispered.

"Anytime"

* * *

**TBC…**


	31. Fly Away

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"Fly Away"**

* * *

It was a warm day. A perfect day to say goodbye

Aaron hadn't told anyone where he was going; he'd never mentioned the funeral to any of them. He simply waited until Adam and Moira went out to work before he got showered and dressed into his black suit, then he simply left a note for Moira saying that he was with Cameron for the day and that he'd be fine with him. When he arrived at Tug Ghyll Debbie pulled him into a hug and he smiled at her then walked inside to see Cameron standing looking out of the kitchen window in his suit. Aaron hesitantly started walking over to him and he stopped beside him and the look on Cameron's face when he looked at Aaron was a one of gratitude. Aaron understood it and smiled.

"You ready?"

"I am…" Cameron smiled a little. "I don't know about you though" he chuckled as he turned around properly and reached out; Aaron looked down as Cameron straightened his tie and put his collar right.

"Ahh, my head's been all over the place this morning…"

"I know that feeling"

Aaron nodded and looked at Debbie. "It's quiet in here"

"Yeah, I thought it was best if Andy just had Sarah overnight, she knows something's wrong though bless her"

"Yeah well, after today things can get back to normal, she won't need to worry" Cameron told them.

"I'm glad you think it's that easy" Aaron replied with a frown

"Thank you Aaron, someone else who agrees with me…"

"Well alright then but it'll be a start yeah? I don't need a lecture alright I'm burying my brother today and I never really knew him…do you have any idea how bad I feel? You know what, forget that he shouldn't even be dead, excuse me" he snapped and walked off up the stairs.

Aaron hung his head and felt a pang of guilt at Cameron's words.

"Ah Cameron! We're leaving in five" Debbie reminded him then looked at Aaron. "You alright?"

"Hmm" he sounded as he lifted his head and nodded. "I'll go and wait in the car yeah" he said to her and picked up the keys from the kitchen table and headed out.

…

As he stood alongside Cameron they welcomed people to the church Aaron felt inferior, like he shouldn't even be there but Debbie's hand on his shoulder helped a lot, he didn't know how but she could tell what he was thinking. "Your dad couldn't make it then?"

Cameron shook his head as he greeted people into the church. "No, he's not well"

Aaron nodded. "Ah right. It's weird being somewhere else other than the village…f-for a funeral I mean"

"Well he didn't live there did he?" Cameron snapped.

Debbie frowned instantly at the same time as she felt Aaron tense beneath her hand. "That was a little uncalled for don't you think? This is harder for him than it is for you and if asking questions is going to get him through this then damn well let him" Debbie told him with a certain sharpness to her voice.

Cameron looked at them both and nodded; he rested his hand on Aaron's other shoulder and squeezed it. "Course…I'm sorry mate"

"You're alright" he told him with a small smile then when he saw the hearse slowly driving along his smile faded and an immense sick feeling washed over him.

The carrying of the coffin wasn't that bad at first, at least until they walked into the church where the song _I Believe I Can Fly _was being played, instantly he felt burning behind both eyes and his chest tightened as they walked slowly down the aisle to the front. Before, he told himself that it was just a box, but that song brought it back, that it wasn't just a box, Jason the man he loved was inside it and he was never coming back.

When they laid the coffin down Aaron ran his hands over Jason's name on the golden plaque and smiled as the tears fell from his eyes, at first Cameron's song choice confused him a little but now as it was still playing and knowing of Cameron and Jason's history he understood his choice a lot more; it upset him more than anything, the lyrics to the song and well…Jason was most certainly flying now. He wiped his eyes and turned to see a lot of uniform and non-uniform police officers in the church, aswell as some of Jason's close mates who he'd never met but it didn't matter now. Jason was missed. Aaron sat down in between Cameron and Debbie and the vicar began with a speech but Aaron wasn't listening he just sat staring over at the coffin, before he knew it Cameron was getting up to talk, then it would be him, his heart sank, he had no speech planned or anything.

Aaron turned his attention fully now to Cameron and watched as he took a few seconds preparing himself.

Cameron blew out a deep breath then began. "For any of you who don't know I'm Jason's brother, Cameron…and deep down I loved him" he explained with a nod. "I-I want to explain the choice of song actually…before Jason died I was given a few home truths that hurt like mad to tell the truth…he told me that he was never good enough for me and our dad, that no matter what he did he never was…" Cameron sighed and hung his head and bit his lip to stop his emotions from preventing him from continuing. "And I realised that he was right, that there was some truth in what he had told me, and I was younger, the older brother I just wanted him to do well…to the point of pushing him but never realising how much and ultimately not knowing what affect it had on him" he turned and focussed on the coffin. "You believed you could soar" he started by quoting some of the lyrics. "And I want to tell you now in hopes that you can hear me that you did Jason, you surpassed both of our expectations, the amount of people in this room right now tells me that and I will always be proud of you…you believed you could fly and you did" Cameron smiled with tears running down his face. "I just hope" he sobbed. "I just hope in your last moments you found it in your heart to forgive us, I loved you then and I love you now, I'll never forget you, you will always be with me, fly away baby brother…" Cameron hung his head and wiped his eyes as he stepped down and returned to his seat and in the silence of the room he heard the sniffles and cries of many people. Cameron nodded to Aaron, giving him the encouragement he needed to get up.

Letting out a shaky breath he stood and walked the few steps to the pulpit and he slowly turned around to face the many faces looking back at him. "I-I…I'm not very good with speeches or an audience…but Jason was my boyfriend…I haven't prepared a speech so please bear with me. I met Jason in a bar, as you do and he was attractive, beautiful blue eyes, funny, caring…and he fell in love with me, and I fell in love with him too…standing up here in front of you all is a bit daunting, for some reason I don't feel I have the right to be here but a story Jason once told me made up my mind, it was a story about never forgetting and somewhere in my warp grief stricken mind I panicked and thought that if I didn't come that it would mean I didn't care or I had forgotten him, well I can tell you all right now that there's no way I could ever forget that beautiful man, despite whatever you've heard that went on, I can't forget him and I can't stop loving him either, granted when it was bad, it really was but there were great and amazing times that we shared and I'll take them with me through life…he was a kind loving, funny man, a friend, a brother, a son, a work mate, colleague. I suppose the reason I wanted to stand up here today was to ask you all to never forget him because he doesn't deserve to be forgotten, despite what he did in his life no one deserves that" he then turned to face the coffin. "I forgive you Jason but more importantly, I love you" he said with tears running down his cheeks then he quickly stepped down and sat back in his seat where he and Cameron then shared a tearful hug.

Everything from that moment to the moment everyone started walking away from the plot in the graveyard was a blur. He turned to Cameron and Debbie and he realised they must have spoken to him but he didn't hear a thing. "We're ready, if you are?"

"Erm" Aaron frowned. "No…I-I'm going to stay I'll find my own way back if that's okay?"

"Aaron, mate I really don't wanna leave you"

"No, don't be daft" he smiled. "I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?" Debbie asked.

Aaron nodded.

"Alright, call me later alright?"

"Yeah, sure" he replied then watched them walk away, when they were gone and he was the only person there, the flood gates opened and he fell to his knees sobbing by Jason's grave. "I meant it, I forgive you…I'm sorry for sleeping with Flynn, I'm sorry for many things but I know you loved me and I love you too, I always will" he sniffled and wiped his nose. "I never meant for you to die, I never ever wanted that…I feel so guilty, argh god Jason…I feel so guilty" he cried out and fell silent as he calmed himself. "Please come back, I know, I know you won't though…but I want you too…b-but even then I have to move on and I know you didn't like him but Flynn's been great with me these last few weeks even when I tried killing myself…and he's always been there…I'm saying this to get it off my chest but you are gone and there's not a damn thing I can do about it…no matter how guilty I feel…You left me and I have to be happy and I just might find that with him…just like it was with us in the beginning, I'll never forget those days…" he smiled. "I hope you understand and I hope you are at peace now, all your troubles are gone babe…sleep tight okay? I love you"

When he left the graveyard it was late afternoon and he needed to go to him, he needed him and if he didn't go, well…he didn't know what he'd do. Aaron walked to Flynn's parents' house, it took him a while but he wasn't bothered by it. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited, he was an emotional wreck and he hadn't been able to stop crying properly all the time he was walking and he still couldn't he turned his head away from the door as he sobbed quietly, trying to stop himself but it wasn't working. He hadn't heard the door open behind him but he did hear Flynn's voice. "Aaron?" Flynn asked with a frown and upon hearing him crying he stepped outside and walked around him so he could see him. "hey…shh…what's happened?"

"The funeral" he told him as he hung his head.

"What? Y-You never said…"

"Cause I had to do it without people telling me otherwise…"

"I-I wouldn't have done that"

Aaron nodded. "I know, I know but it was something I had to keep quiet, only Debbie and Cameron know, obviously an-and…" he broke into tears and hid his face in his hands as Flynn took him in his arms. "it was so hard…" Flynn held him tight but that didn't stop Aaron's body jerking and shaking with the emotion he was letting out. "I had to come, I didn't wanna do anything stupid…I need you Flynn" he admitted. "And I feel so stupid and guilty but he's dead! I can't change it and I-I- I just need you"

"Shh, hey I'm here…"

Aaron nodded against Flynn's chest.

"Come on let's get you inside eh…get you warmed up, might even run you a nice hot bath if you're lucky…"

Aaron chuckled and looked up at him.

"Ah!" Flynn said with a smile then placed his index finger over Aaron's lips. "My parents are away for the weekend, it'll just be me and you so don't worry"

Aaron nodded and was led inside by Flynn. "That was the day you needed to get over, the days in between I imagine are nothing, it's the days that follow this…but I'm here for you, you know that"

Aaron smiled as he wiped his eyes. "I do"

"Right then, hot bath for Mr Livesy coming right up" Flynn's smile was a cheeky one as he closed the front door, but at least he received a smile back.

* * *

**TBC…**


	32. What Life Could Be

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"What Life Could Be"**

* * *

Flynn smiled warmly at Aaron when he watched him walk into the living room wearing his clothes after his bath which he seemed to have lapped up spending almost an hour in, Flynn didn't mind though. "How are you feeling?"

Aaron nodded as he let out a deep breath and started walking to the sofa. "Um, yeah…you know" he replied as he sat down next to him and instantly felt the warmth of Flynn's arm against his lower back then finally his hand resting on his waist. Aaron smiled back at him shyly, but grateful for him at the same time.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, no really I'm fine, it's done he's buried…nothing more I can say than what I have already"

Flynn nodded; he understood. He really didn't want to push it.

"But I know that if I need to I can"

Flynn chuckled. "I'm pleased you're learning…but then again coming here over the urge to do something stupid says a lot and I'm really pleased you did"

Aaron nodded. "But you didn't have plans did you?"

He did, but nothing that couldn't have been moved to another day, he wasn't about to tell Aaron that though. "No, but if I did…its tough, I'd rather be with you anyway" and that is exactly what he had chosen to do.

"I'm not much company though, it can't be much fun for you" Aaron told him quietly.

"Fun can wait, I'm just happy with you being here in the same room as me"

Aaron nodded with a small smile. "Me too ah crap, I better call Debbie, tell her where I am…"

"Oh erm, speaking of you've got seven missed calls and quite a few texts" he told him with a smirk. "I didn't read them but your phone was quite busy while you were in the bath"

"Oh...right, sorry" he apologised as he reached over and picked it up from the coffee table. Aaron smirked and rolled his eyes. "My mum, Hazel, Paddy, Moira, Adam, Cain, Cameron and Debbie…"

Flynn chuckled. "Someone's popular"

"And not for the right reasons either"

"Ah they're just worried about you that's all"

Aaron nodded. "I know…"

"When you call tell them you'll be back in the morning…"

"In the morning? A-are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise" Flynn told him gently.

Aaron knew Flynn expected nothing from him and it was a refreshing change from his brave act he had to put on every day. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, go on make your calls I'll go and grab the takeaway menu" he told him as he stood up.

"Oh paying are ya?" Aaron said and he couldn't keep his smirk back when Flynn turned around to face him with a faked shock face.

"Looks like I am yeah" Flynn told him now with a grin and walked off.

Aaron took a deep breath and called his mum back, when the call connected he had to move the phone away from his ear and he just listened to her panic stricken rant and when he could get a word in he did. "Alright! I'm sorry, I should have told you about the funeral but I didn't, it was best that way, something I had to do without letting you all know, Cameron didn't even know I was going till this morning when I text him"

Chas sighed on the other end. "Well I can hardly be mad at you now can I?"

"Well…you can if it helps you but it won't help me mum…I am genuinely sorry I didn't tell you"

"A-a…alright darling it's fine, but as for going AWOL…"

Aaron sighed as he nodded. "Yeah I know…I know alright but I'm fine"

"Well…come on, where are ya? Do you need picking up?"

"No, No I don't I'm with Flynn, I came here pretty much straight after the funeral…he's asked me to stay the night"

"To stay?" she asked in an accusing tone.

Aaron tutted; which his mum would have definitely heard. "Not like that! Jesus mum, I just buried my boyfriend" he explained as Flynn listened from the kitchen. "B-But…" Aaron's tone softened. "He's being really amazing mum…he is…he's so caring…considerate…and he doesn't expect anything"

"Well neither do we!"

Aaron sighed. "Well I feel like you do sometimes…like I have to put on an act, and that's what I end up doing to make you think I'm fine when I'm not"

"Well we aren't stupid love, we know you're not and you don't have to do anything to spare our feelings, we all just love you that's all"

"I know mum, a-and so does Flynn…and I believe him…"

"Do you love him?"

Aaron sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yes I do but I was already in love with him before Jason I just never realised it…"

"And what now?"

"Mum seriously" he started to laugh. "I've already talked to Flynn about this and when and if things happen and we decide to tell you then you'll know but for now, I can't act on my feelings for him because of what I've been through and lost because of it"

"Excuse me?" Chas asked her tone was sharp.

"What?" had he missed something?

"What you just said…you didn't lose Jason because of what he did…"

"Well he did it because I was around…and he ended up dead because of the state I didn't help getting him into so…I don't care what you say…I feel guilty as hell"

Chas sighed, she feared that. "Does Cameron know how you feel?"

"Erm no…and I don't want him to, it won't change anything anyway, if the guilt goes away, it will do by itself, anyway enough about me…how's your day?"

Chas couldn't help chuckle in complete dismay at her son. "How can you ask me that?"

Aaron frowned. "Because I'm not selfish" he scrunched his face and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well aside from worrying sick about you, pretty boring really"

"Oh right then, nice"

Chas laughed. "Anyway listen love, when you come back Paddy wants to talk to you, you up for that?"

"Yeah course; I'll text him when I get back to the farm"

"Make sure you do"

Aaron sighed. "I will, listen to save me some minutes will you call around everyone and tell them I'm okay and where I am please…"

"Yeah sure, and you are sure you're okay yeah? You're not going to do anything stupid are ya?"

"I'm fine, but I wasn't earlier and I'll be honest I was so tempted to do something but I changed my mind and came here, and like I said he is being amazing with me, he's looking after me…and I know everyone does-"

"I know love don't worry, none of us will be offended, I know I'm not"

"Thanks mum, for understanding and for being there"

Chas smiled as tears fell from her eyes and she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Cameron behind her. "It's what I'm here for love; I'd like you to drop in tomorrow aswell please"

"Yeah, alright sure"

"Good, make sure you do…I'll let you go but I will let everyone know so they don't worry"

"Okay, cheers mum I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow, bye love"

"Bye" he replied and with a heavy sigh he ended the call. "Jesus…"

Flynn chuckled as he walked back in with the menu. "Well?"

"Well that was a heart to heart I wasn't expecting, she was worried naturally, and I feel horrible about that but at the same time I-…" he sighed, feeling horrible for even thinking of saying the words.

"At the same time you have to think about you" Flynn finished for him.

"Are you a telepath all of a sudden?" Aaron asked with a chuckle.

"Nope, I just know you"

Aaron smiled and settled back onto the sofa. "So…What we having?"

Flynn grinned and reached over and patted Aaron's flat stomach. "Nice to see the appetite is still there eh?"

Aaron watched Flynn, looking in his eyes especially and he smiled with a nod.

…

It was just after nine by the time they had finished eating, it took ages for it to arrive and Aaron found it very amusing when he had to sit and listen to Flynn complaining over the phone to the restaurant, he got on his high horse well exaggerating just a little as he spoke to them, whether it was to make him laugh or not Aaron wasn't sure but it worked. They'd already decided on a film while they ate, Aaron had agreed to _Friends with benefits _but there was a reason behind his accepting of it and Flynn knew why and said. "Oh aye someone wants a bit of the trouser snake does he?"

Aaron then scrunched his nose up, his usual cheeky face. "Who doesn't? Justin Timberlake is fit mate; I wouldn't kick him out of bed for anyone"

"Oh yeah? What about if anyone was me?"

Aaron swayed his head slightly as he exaggerated his decision. "Nah, still wouldn't" he replied and laughed.

"Oh well I'll remember that then" Flynn joked and Aaron laughed some more.

Now they had cleared away the pizza boxes and Flynn lowered the lights and with the DVD in the player they sat back down ready to watch the film. Forty five or so minutes in Flynn had looked over at Aaron like he had done several times already to check he was okay and he had been but this time his heart melted as Aaron was dozing off and his head was flopping to the side, Flynn smiled to himself and leaned over and put his arm around his neck. "It's alright" he whispered. "Come here" he said as he gently pulled Aaron into him, Aaron simply mumbled as his head rested on Flynn's chest, Flynn turned his attention back to the film while he absent mindedly ran his fingers through Aaron's very short hair. He looked down at him again when he moved slightly and when Aaron rested his arm over and around his stomach and squeezed lightly, his heart skipped a beat, and then with his free hand he kissed his fingers then transferred it to Aaron's cheek. Flynn scoffed. "I'm such a soppy git" he told himself quietly.

"So" Aaron mumbled while half asleep. "You're amazing" he slurred.

Flynn's smile was wide. "Shhh just sleep babe…it's okay you're exhausted, you are safe here"

Aaron nodded against Flynn's chest and in seconds he felt Aaron relax into him again. Flynn's attention diverted from the film and he went into a world of his own. _I think meeting when Jackson was still around and then everything after, the long times between meeting again, then everything with Chris and Jason, it was meant to happen that way, despite how horrible Aaron's had to suffer since, and still was, he didn't deserve any of it but we're here now I suppose, no not properly as a couple but we both know where we stand now and I understand him, how he feels and I will wait for as long as it takes…he's in my arms right now, and that's all I need, he's beautiful, brave and so strong and it upsets me because he doesn't realise it, he was belittled by Jason, made to feel absolutely shit about himself and I know Aaron loves him and will always probably but because of my own love for this man asleep in my arms I can't help but fucking hate him for what he's done to Aaron and put him through, well I know for a fact that I will spend every day making sure Aaron knows just how great he is, how special he is because that's what he deserves, he doesn't deserve to be some punch bag! I would never ever lay a hand on him, and I know I hurt him before with Chris, but nope, never will I again, mentally or physically. I just can't, not after catching a glimpse tonight of what our life could be like._

* * *

**TBC…**


	33. I Got You

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"I Got You"**

* * *

The following morning daylight coming through the living room window woke Aaron and when he was aware of his surroundings he felt Flynn's arm around him and with a smile he lifted himself up and turned to look at him. He spent a few minutes just taking the sight of him in, he was gorgeous, his hair, his lips, his jawline even his closed eyes, he looked perfect, pushing himself up a little more he kissed Flynn on the cheek softly before getting up and walking up the stairs to take a shower. When he emerged ten minutes later he needed more clothes so he found some of Flynn's, like the ones he was given the day before the ones he picked out fit perfectly, they were about the same size.

When Aaron walked back downstairs Flynn was still sleeping on the sofa, he promised he'd go back to the village to see people and he didn't want to wake him. Looking at his side he saw the table where the phone sat and a notepad and a pen was next to it, he quickly scribbled down a note telling he'd gone but for him to go and see him later if he wanted too. When Flynn woke, he was confused at first, he couldn't hear him around but when he got up to look the note was clear, he smiled to himself as he read it.

…

When Aaron arrived back he walked into Adam, Andy and Moira sat having a brew and something to eat at the kitchen table. Aaron smiles and nods at them. "Alright?"

Adam smirked. "Are they Flynn's?"

Aaron rolled his eyes; trust Adam to notice and to air it. "Yes, I needed some clean clothes, that's all"

"Stop teasing Adam, how are ya Aaron love?" Moira asked as she stood to get another plate "Sit down ill fix you some dinner and your medication. A few minutes later when Aaron was taking his medication he was surprised when Andy remained behind when Adam headed back out. "How's it going Aaron?"

"Uh yeah, good" Aaron told him with a nod. "Just a day at a time"

"If you wanna talk you know where I am yeah"

Aaron frowned slightly, he hadn't expected that. "Yeah cheers Andy" he replied with a smile then watched him leave.

"Right then you" Moira began loudly to distract him. "How are you really?" she asked as she placed some food in front of him. "You had us all worried yesterday; Adam was going out of his mind"

"Oh, I-I'll talk to him" Moira nodded with a smile. "I'm ok, yesterday was difficult" he scoffed. "Weird, you think I'd be used to funerals by now"

"There's a huge difference when it's someone you love Aaron"

"Yeah" he flashed a smile. "I kept it all together nicely until I was alone at the graveside, I was quite impressed, then it all went dark, I was going to do something Moira, and I would have but Flynn popped into my head, and his house wasn't that far away…I started walking and I'm glad I did"

"So are we" Moira chuckled. "What you up to today…?"

…

Chas practically squealed with excitement when Aaron walked into the pub, it startled him and the drinkers, but when he realised who and what it was he smirked and shook his head and carried on to the bar. "Can I have a pint please?" he asked.

Chas nodded with a grin. "You can have anything you want I'm just glad you're alright love"

"Yeah I am now, getting better anyway, I'm sorry, again"

"Good, good I'm glad and it's alright I understand" she replied as she started pulling his pint.

"I'm gunna go down to the garage, see Debbie she asked me to pop in every now and then"

Chas smiled nervously. "Good, yeah good" she swallowed hard as she placed his pint down.

"Mum" he started with a heavy sigh. "I'm not going to tell her about you and Cameron, right? I've got half of that business to think about I can't afford to lose it because she knows I've known about it all this time"

"She wouldn't do that to ya" Chas was certain and the shake of her head added to it.

"Wouldn't she?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow, he doubted his mum's words, of course she would! Debbie would do more than hit the roof with him and he couldn't lose his half of the business. "I'm not losing that aswell after everything mum, so if it ever does come out, I know nothing…feel a bit crap about it but you're my mum, I'm not gunna shoot my mouth off"

"Thanks love"

A little while later he headed back out into the village and headed down to the garage, once he got there he saw Cain, Debbie and Cameron working. "Alright?" he called out as he walked up the forecourt.

Debbie looked up from paperwork with a smile. "Here he is, told ya he was alright"

Cain rolled his eyes.

"Someone worrying were they?" Aaron teased.

"Yes" Cain snapped. "I had a damn right to have been"

Aaron hung his head and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry"

"So you should be you idiot" Cain replied, his voice was firm but his tone was less sharp.

"Yeah you worried us mate" Cameron added. "But you're here, we can see you're fine so no harm done" he told him with a smile.

Aaron nodded and left the men outside to work when he walked inside the garage to talk to Debbie. "So Flynn eh?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah" Aaron smirked. "Taking it slow"

"Good for you" she replied happily.

"Listen I don't want this to sound cheeky but I was thinking of maybe taking my break to somewhere outside of Emmerdale and Hotten"

"Oh where?"

"I dunno yet but I was thinking of going camping with Adam and Flynn"

"Go for it, it might do you some more good"

Aaron smiled. "And depending on how I am when I get back I'll come back to work too"

"Ah don't worry about that Aaron"

"I know but it isn't fair Debs"

"Yeah well neither was what happened to you Aaron, it takes time, you might think you're fine but you might not be, today could just be a good day for all you know, go on your holiday with the lads and see when your back, don't set anything in stone yet"

"Alright, cheers"

"It's alright, so what you up to then?"

"Doing my rounds actually, already seen my mum, you lot, gunna go visit Jackson's grave, Hazel then Paddy"

Debbie smiled. "Better get to it then"

Aaron chuckled and walked off saying his byes as he did.

…

Every time he walked the path along to Jackson's grave an immense sadness washed over him and he always imagined what their life could have been like if he was still alive, all the what ifs…he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it, he was his first love and he would always mean everything to him, and he missed him, every single day he would do anything to bring him back, absolutely anything, and it killed him that he couldn't. When he stopped at Jackson's grave he wasn't alone so he quickly wiped away the signs of sadness from his eyes and he smiled. "Hi"

Hazel turned around with a smile and approached him and gave him a hug. "Don't ever do that again"

"I know I'm sorry" he apologised as he hugged her back. They parted seconds later and they both stood looking down at the headstone. "Hazel…"

"Yes love"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can"

Aaron nodded. "For a long, long time after Jackson died up until recently probably, I could…" he sighed he knew how silly what he was going to say sounded but he had too. "I could feel him around, but now I think he's gone"

Hazel smiled warmly at him. "Do you wanna know why I think that is?"

Aaron nodded, he certainly wasn't expecting someone to know but then again he would have only told Hazel.

"Since he died your life was full of pain and sadness, then these men have come into your life…they hurt you I believe he was with you because he loves you, and he cared so so much for you and he hated what was going on…"

Aaron smiled as tears ran down his face.

"But now he's not around because he knows you're safe with Flynn…he can rest, does it make sense?"

"Yeah" he replied quietly, the tears blurred his vision and he couldn't see the inscription on the grave because of it, he quickly blinked them away and the tears fell, Hazel wrapped her arm around him at that point. "He will never be gone Aaron, he's always going to be walking with us through life but if you felt him around when you were at your lowest well you know there's a reason why, now I guess like I say he's alright with Flynn, he knows you'll be alright with him"

Aaron smiled and nodded. "I never believed in ghosts before"

Hazel chuckled. "Me either but I think there has to be something else you know…I'm not a spiritual person by any means and I certainly never expected you especially to say that just now"

Aaron chuckled. "Full of surprises me"

"He'll always be here love, and I'm sure if you have dark days again you'll feel him but you have Flynn"

"And he's okay with that" Aaron finished for her, happy with that realisation and comfort it gave him to know Jackson approved. "He's probably thinking about time"

Hazel let out a laugh as she nodded her head.

"Hazel I-I just want you to know that Jackson will always be the one, he was my first…my first for everything and I can never forget that, him"

"I know darling" she told him as she reached out and cupped his face in her hand. "Just be with Flynn and be happy, it's all any of us want for you"

…

When Aaron left the graveyard a little while later he was met by Flynn walking up from the garage, he stopped and waited for him. "I was just coming to see you, Debbie told me you might be in there"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, just wanted to talk to him, Hazel was there for a bit but she left us alone"

"Ah right" Flynn smiled. "Wow, how good do they look on you?" he asked as he looked Aaron up and down.

"Oh come on! I literally threw these clothes on" he scoffed with a frown.

Flynn shrugged. "You can keep them"

"What? No they're yours"

"So, they look better on you…so have them"

Aaron nodded with a smirk. "Cheers"

"I missed you when I woke up"

"I know sorry, I had to come and see people"

"No you're alright I understand" Flynn smiled. "Fancy some lunch?"

"Yeah" Aaron grinned. "Go on then" he replied and they headed to the café but when they got there Flynn took him by the arm and stopped him. Aaron looked at him, he was confused but when Flynn started moving in close, he knew what was happening and he didn't panic, he let him.

Flynn's lips touched Aaron's and they kissed, it was just a gentle peck but it was filled with so much love and Aaron pushed his lips back against Flynn's, seconds later Flynn pulled away shyly. "Sorry I-I just…"

"It's fine" Aaron nodded. "It was perfect…next time you can give me a proper one if you like?"

Flynn grinned and nodded as he opened the door for Aaron and let him walk in first.

Hazel watched on from the doorway of the pub. She was so happy seeing that to the point it brought tears to her eyes. He was going to be fine, she just knew it.

* * *

**TBC…**


	34. One

**AARON LIVESY**

**-The Chase-**

**"One"**

* * *

_**Light up, light up,**_

_**As if you have a choice,**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice,**_

_**I'll be right beside you, dear**_

_**Song Belongs To Snow Patrol  
**_  


* * *

After a hectic morning of mothers worrying, Adam, Aaron and Flynn were now in the car that Moira had allowed them to borrow to drive up to Scotland for their break away. Adam was driving and Flynn and Aaron sat together in the back. They had been driving almost forty five minutes and both Aaron and Flynn had shared the odd smile, now Flynn carefully placed his hand over Aaron's and gave it a gentle squeeze which seemed to the taken comfortably because the next thing Flynn felt was Aaron locking his fingers with his own. It was another step forward just like the kiss outside the café was the other day.

When the car slowed down because of traffic Adam looked at them both through the rear view mirror. "Pass me the sandwiches, I'm starving here"

Aaron scoffed. "How can you possibly be hungry?" he exclaimed. "You had a full English before we left…" he told him quickly but was replied to by a frown from Adam which they could see in the mirror.

"Pfft! That was hours ago"

Aaron frowned and let out a loud sigh as he looked at Flynn who simply chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Aaron then reached for one of the bait boxes and took the lid off then placed it on the front passenger seat for him as he reminded him. "It was now forty five minutes ago Adam" he told him and Adam simply grinned which made Aaron shake his head with a smile.

The journey was long and silent, apart from the radio, which was Adam's domain, if anyone had tampered with it he wouldn't be best pleased, as Flynn found out when they first set off.

Flynn looked over at Aaron who was deep in thought. He brushed his thumb over Aaron's knuckles "Wish I knew what you were thinking" he whispered to which Aaron just smiled back at him before he undid his seatbelt and shuffled closer to Flynn and rested his head on his chest, and put his arm around him. "Hey" Flynn soothed. Aaron raised his head to meet Flynn's and gently placed a kiss on his lips, which lasted a few seconds. Adam caught a glimpse of the two of them in the rear view mirror, he couldn't help but smile, his heart warmed his best mate was safe and happy. They had been driving in Scotland for a while now and Adam remembered something for the drive way back. "Hey, I saw something earlier…sign for Gretna Green…" Adam couldn't help but smirk and Flynn was too but had rolled his eyes and Aaron simply shot him his trademark scowl. "Very funny you aren't ya farm boy"

"I like to think so yeah" Adam told him with a grin.

…

When they eventually arrived at the camp site some six and a half hours later, Adam was quick to jump out of the car to stretch his legs due to the very long drive. "Aaron, babe, wake up we're here" Flynn said as he stroked Aarons face. A few seconds later Aaron woke up groggily and sat up as he let out quite a yawn "Sorry for falling asleep" Flynn smiled "Don't be, I could hold and watch you sleep forever"

The campsite was overlooking the famous Loch Ness accompanied by beautiful scenic surroundings. It was late afternoon, but the sun was still out and quite warm. The campsite was fairly empty, there were a young couple with their three children, a bunch of lads and an older couple. One of the small children seemed fascinated by their arrival and was frantically waving in Aaron's direction; he gave a small wave back to the boy. "Think you've got a fan there" Flynn teased. "God knows why" Aaron shrugged. Adam had his priorities sorted, first thing he got out was his deckchair followed by the icebox, he folded out his chair and cracked open a can and started to eat a packet of crisps.

Aaron and Flynn were busy with their tents and belongings, and got them all out of the car. When Aaron realised Adam relaxing, well in his opinion that could wait and he threw a blanket right at him knocking his can "Come on Farm boy give us a hand with this lot" he told him as he walked over and leaned over to Adam and looked into the food bag "Cheers for that Adam, we aren't hungry at all" he told him with a sigh when he saw all the food was gone, Adam opened his mouth in shock "Yeah well driving gives me a big appetite what can I say" Aaron scoffed "Yeah whatever you say fatty"

Meanwhile Flynn had gone to the site office, to pay for their pitch and get the keys for the shower block. With him gone Aaron took on the task of putting up his and Flynn's tent, which he soon regretted. He had laid out all the pieces on the grass in front of him and studied them for a few minutes. "You aren't in Harry Potter, they aren't gunna start moving and putting themselves together Aaron" Adam commented

"Oh shut up" Aaron scowled.

Twenty minutes or so had passed; Adam had got his tent up and made a start on getting a fire lit which he had managed successfully. He turned around when he heard Aaron throw the bars of his tent to the ground and swore under his breath "Stupid fucking thing!"

Adam sniggered which made Aaron, in frustration, grab his bottle of water, take off the lid and walk over to Adam and the fire and he emptied the contents of the bottle down over the flames putting it out instantly. "Argh Aaron!" Adam complained. "That took me ages!" he continued. Aaron grinned at him then stormed off to try again. Flynn returned a little while later, Adam was now on his fourth can and Aaron was now hunched over inside the now built tent with a proud grin on his face, Flynn grinned back at him with thumbs up but burst into laughter when the tent collapsed seconds later and he watched as Aaron struggled to unravel himself from it.

As the day ended the evening began Flynn was cooking them a barbecue using the fresh burgers and sausages Moira had given them, he stepped away from their barbecue and reached into his bag and took out Aaron's medication and gave them to him, which Aaron was grateful for and they stole a kiss. Adam knew what they were doing and he didn't mind, and didn't let them know he knew.

They spent the remainder of their night after their food talking, having a laugh and drinking. After so long Adam passed out in his chair, so Flynn decided to drag him into his tent and zip the flap shut. He returned to find Aaron had spread a large blanket out on the grass and smiled as he took in the sight of him lying on his back looking up into the night sky. Aaron had one arm folded behind his head supporting it; he was lost in his own thoughts once more. "Penny for them?" Flynn asked as he lay down beside him.

Aaron briefly turned to face him then looked back up. "I've always been fascinated by stars and what they could represent" he told him and Flynn looked at him lovingly

"What do they mean to you babe?" he asked, his interest in him knew no boundaries.

"I believe they are the souls of people who have passed away." Aaron told him then swallowed hard "I like to think Jackson and Ja-" he abruptly stopped and frowned as he felt a lump in his throat threaten.

"It's ok Aaron you can say his name" Flynn comforted him as he rested his hand on Aaron's chest.

"…-Jason are up there looking down on me" he continued. "Stupid right?" he asked as he flicked his eyebrows.

"No, not at all" Flynn smiled.

A while later tiredness started to creep up on them and for Aaron, once again. They both entered the tent and Flynn turned on their lamp as Aaron hesitantly picked up his pyjama bottoms and as he did his nerves started to get the better of him which didn't go unnoticed by Flynn.

"I'll stand outside while you get sorted in the sleeping bag babe" he told him with a smile

"N-No wait Flynn, please" Aaron replied nervously then looked him in the eye. "I-I want you to stay, I want to be able to be naked around you" he paused "It's just not pretty" he told him as he hung his head.

Flynn reached out and lifted Aaron's chin up so they were looking at each other. "Sshh you're perfect to me Aaron I love you. I wanna kiss each and everyone one of the cuts and bruises and make them better, but only if and when you're ready."

Aaron smiled with teary eyes. "You'll be at it all night " he chuckled.

"Fine by me" Flynn smiled warmly.

"Will you help me?" Aaron asked and in that moment Flynn moved closer and gently started to lift Aaron's t shirt over his head and he saw sight of his torso and stomach. Deeply coloured bruises still remained and some were fading, but it wasn't the point he shouldn't have had to suffer it in the first place, then there was the scar from the knife wound on the side of his stomach, Aaron's body was stunning and it did, it broke Flynn's heart a thousand times over but he smiled for Aaron and kept to his word and leaned down and gently and softly placed kisses on all of his cuts and bruises on his body.

Tears streamed down Aaron's face as he looked down and watched Flynn, he was so gentle and caring, he was perfect but he'd always known that. "Thank you" Aaron whispered.

Flynn stopped and looked up at him with a smile. "What for?"

Aaron bit his lip and blew out a breath "A lot of things, for not giving up, and for loving me" he replied and his emotions became stronger and Flynn could see that and as Aaron closed his eyes tightly, he got to his feet again and kissed him on his forehead and cupped his cheek in one of his hands and against his head he whispered. "You make it easy to love you Aaron, I'd chase you to the ends of the earth and back"

Aaron blinked away his tears and looked Flynn in the eyes, they locked together for several seconds and as Aaron moved in and kissed him passionately on his lips.

…

The next morning Flynn was up cooking breakfast on the fire and Adam was still well and truly dead to the world, a few minutes later Aaron surfaced from their tent and Flynn turned to him with a huge smile which Aaron gave back as he looked around and noticed the other campers weren't up yet and no one was around as he walked over to Flynn and wrapped his arms around him from behind and placed gentle kisses on his neck. "Mmm" Flynn moaned in appreciation "Sleep well?" he asked.

Aaron smiled against his neck "Best sleep in a long time." And it really was.

"God get a tent you two" Adam commented as he yawned whilst walking out of his tent.

"Shut up you" Aaron told him with a smirk.

Adam's eyes lit up when he saw the bacon cooking "You. Are. God. Flynn, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise" he told him with a grin.

Aaron scowled "Err nah theses are for us mate, you ate enough yesterday"

Adam put on a shocked expression on his face. "You two are like naughty teenagers" He shook his head with a smirk.

Afternoon came round; all three of them were lying on the grass sun bathing. Both Adam and Flynn were topless, but Aaron kept his vest on which was increasingly starting to frustrate him. They laid in silence for quite a while "This is perfect thanks lads" Aaron said appreciatively. "We're just glad you're happy mate" Adam smiled.

"Yeah" Aaron nodded. "I am" he told them as he noticed Adam looking over to some woman. "Adam you're drooling mate" Aaron said with a smirk

"What?!" Adam paused "She is fit, I would have her" he expressed while grabbing at his now growing crotch.

"Her husband or boyfriend, whoever he is, isn't too shabby for an older guy" Flynn added

"We could have a threesome in our tent later Flynn?" Aaron winked.

"Alright lads calm yourselves, we aint dogging" Adam laughed.

Flynn had fallen asleep on his front and Adam had gone in his tent for some alone time, Aaron scoffed when Adam disappeared off. "Yeah course 'alone time'" he mocked and rolled his eyes. Aaron was still sun bathing and had since put his headphones on; he wanted to drift off into his own world for a bit. Moments later he jumped up as a football landed on his chest, almost winding him. It was the little boy they saw the previous afternoon when they arrived and Aaron watched as he ran up to him "Sorry mister" he smiled sweetly.

"It's alright kid" Aaron said as he handed him his ball back.

"Will you play with me? My brothers boring" he leaned closer to Aaron's ear and covered his mouth and whispered "And my daddies rubbish shhh"

Aaron laughed; this was just what he needed "Yeah sure mate why not?" Aaron replied and got to his feet and the boy grinned from ear to ear "Yeah!" then ran back to his parents and Aaron followed.

They played for a couple of hours and Aaron had kicked the ball a bit too hard at one point, and it headed toward the vast water. The boy ran after it but stopped as he got closer, his breathing changed and he began to panic just as Aaron caught up with him. "What's up kid?" he asked, his tone full of concern

"The water mister"

"It's only like a big bath nothing to be frightened of" Aaron told him and the boy looked at him, his eyes wide and shiny "There's a monster in there, it's going to kill us all if we go closer" he told him and Aaron put his arm on the kids shoulder "It won't I promise you"

After helping the boy retrieve the ball which he thought he should do because it was him that sent it flying they walked back and something occurred to him. "Hey mate I don't know you're name"

The boy looked up at him with a frown. "I thought I told you…my name's Jackson" he told him with a smile and upon hearing that Aaron smiled and felt his eyes sting but he quickly stopped that the boy would think he'd upset him and he couldn't have that.

"I used to know someone called Jackson and he was a very, very good man, just like you will be I bet"

"You think?" Jackson asked excitedly.

Aaron nodded quickly. "Oh definitely"

Jackson grinned and ran off kicking his ball as he did so.

…

Exhausted after his day of playing footie with the kids Aaron still went along with Flynn and Adam to explore the campsite some more. There was a lot of shouting and loud music coming from the far end, a party so it seemed when the three of them approached. "Alright lads?" One man yelled as they walked passed, they nodded in acknowledgement "Join us if you want guys, plenty of booze and girls" "Woooo" the crowd of men cheered.

Adam laughed "All the more for me" he said as he nudged Aarons ribs. Aaron smirked at him as they walked over to join the party, but despite being on medication and not being able to drink Aaron still had a good time and so did Flynn he chose not to drink either but Adam being Adam well he didn't want to be rude. Aaron was stood by their campfire while Flynn ran off to speak to Adam, he was drinking loads so Flynn decided to try and get him to ease off a bit, Aaron laughed, would he heck! Aaron quickly turned and saw a beautiful blonde haired woman about his age standing by his side, he was gay but he still saw beauty when it hit him in the face. He smiled back and she stepped closer. "C-Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh erm no thanks I'm not drinking, on medication" he told her with a smile.

"Ah I see, love your accent" she grinned.

Aaron smirked. "Yeah, Yorkshire…"

"London" she told him then giggled slightly and turned away nervously.

"I know…L-listen love if you're um hitting on me-" Aaron was cut off when Flynn spoke from behind.

"Hey handsome Adam's pulled so he's going back" he told him as he chuckled.

The girl looked mortified and Aaron simply smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know, you don't look gay"

Aaron chuckled. "I get that a lot, don't worry about it"

She quickly nodded and walked off; her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"So, is that what's going to happen every time I leave you?" Flynn asked with a smirk.

Aaron shook his head absent mindedly as he was simply stood staring into the flames of the fire. "I won't ever let you go again Flynn"

Flynn frowned and walked round him so he could see his face and he looked very thoughtful as he was speaking. "I know Aaron" he replied softly.

"I-…" he stopped and looked at Flynn, his face was lit up orange by the flames; he looked as stunning as ever "I love you"

Flynn grinned as his eyes filled with tears, his breath had been taken and tingles covered his entire body. "Y-you mean?"

Aaron nodded with a smile and he took hold of Flynn's hand. "Oh yes" he told him. "I love you, I can love you now and it's all down to you"

"I love you so much" Flynn declared proudly.

Aaron nodded and quickly pulled him into a tight hug. "Let's go back" he whispered and Flynn nodded and they walked away hand in hand.

When they got back to their camp, they got inside their tent and zipped it up, Flynn turned on the lamp and turned to face Aaron who was removing his top, their eyes met and a silent message passed between them and Flynn shuffled closer and kissed him passionately, slow and soft and their tongues swiped and rubbed against the other slowly as they both removed the rest of their clothes. Now naked, Flynn got to his knees and took Aaron's hand and pulled him down too and with both arms he held Aaron up then slowly lowered him down onto their open sleeping bag and Flynn went with him until he was lying on top of him, he took Aaron's hands and held them up behind his head, their fingers were locked together and Flynn started kissing his neck which was definitely appreciated from the moans coming from Aaron. This was the night, the night that had long since been coming and it was happening, that night they emerged as one and became one completely, both so in love with each other.

* * *

**TBC…**


End file.
